Superdimension Vert X
by CometEJay00
Summary: The peace within Gamindustri didn't last as an unknown force from an another realm is spreading like a virus across the lands. Vert and her team must confront the threat new and old that can threaten their world and beyond. Vert x OC M Rated Strong Language, Sexual Situations and Violence.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1: A Ruined Discovery

Within Vert's room her trusted bodyguard is setting up the scene for her to talk with the fans. "Okay Lady Vert, we are about to begin the program," the guard said.

"Okay my dear Gene. Time to talk with my adoring fans," Vert said to sit on a chair to look at the readers. "Hello Internet. Welcome to my program called Superdimension Vert X and I will be your hostess and finally the main protagonist of a story for once," she said.

"About time Lady Vert," Gene said.

"Indeed, this story will be complete with kinds of things like action, romance, hijinks and all kinds of awesome little nuggets of fun and exciting sights," Vert said as she hears the door moving.

"Hey big sis, what are you doing?" Chika appears at the door with a big grin on her face with her hearts in her sights in the sight of her beloved sister.

"Oi Chika, buzz off. The Lady is addressing her fans across the Internet," Gene said.

"Shut your trap Gene, girly trap in fact," Chika mocked him as he has shoulder length black hair, light skin tone and red eyes, delicate looking facial features and a slender frame clad in a black and white bodysuit with a long grey jacket.

"I would love to exchange verbal abuses as much as the next guy but we are still online," Gene said dryly.

"Hello world, I hope you enjoy my sister's company but don't enjoy it too much or I'll kill you all in a slow painful death," Chika said with a mean look on her face.

"Oh don't mean her folks, she is quite protective and one heck of a joker. Most of the time," she said with a frown on her face. "Anyway back on track. As mention before this story will be centered around me and my party going on an epic quest to stop a great evil from another dimension," Vert said.

"Again," both Gene and Chika said at the same time.

"Yeah I know it feels recycled but why fix something that's not broken right," Vert said. "Okay folks let's get the show on the road," Vert said as they hear a doorbell at the front door.

"Hey Vert, I want to come over to play some games with you," Neptune said.

"Oh nooooo! Why does she have to appear now," Vert said sounding she is going to panic.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Neptune and she is going to steal the role of protagonist like she always does," Vert complained. "Gene, go take care of her," she said.

"Of course milady," Gene said as he goes out to the front door to open to see the short girl in front.

"Hello their lady bodyguard, where's Vert," Neptune said as Gene pulls out a dart gun and fires a dart into her neck knocking her out cold.

"There is enough in there to knock out an elephant. That should keep her quiet for a while," Gene ordered the guards to ship her off to Planetune. "It's taken care of Lady Vert," he said on the radio.

"Excellent, now let our adventures begin," Vert said as she snaps her fingers as the whole screen goes white switching to Vert and Gene playing a game of Halo for them getting on split screen.

"I'm going to win once again 5 against your 3," Vert said as they are holding their Xbox 360 controllers tightly as the match was intense with Gene getting into a building trying to get his bearings.

"Okay, got to reload and get Lady Vert," Gene said to reload his assault rifle for he sees Vert coming at him with a gravity hammer for him to shoot at her in quick bursts.

"No camping Gene," Vert jumps over the gun fire to toss a plasma grenade into the building for Gene dodge the blast but Vert closes the gap and smash him with the hammer killing him instantly their match is over. "Yes, 6 to 3," Vert said.

"Your pretty good Lady Vert," he said.

"Yes but you are holding your own to last this long," Vert said.

"Thank you Lady Vert, it's great to be playing with a woman who not only beautiful but quite skilled in gaming as you," he flirted with her as she gives a pretty smile which made his heart go aflutter.

"You were always the sweet talker Gene," she said.

"Only for you my fair lady," he said.

"Such a gentleman, so what do you want to do now?" Vert asked.

"I need to go to the ruins to the check out these weird readings," he said as Vert looks on with interest.

"Weird readings you say," she said.

"Yes, I need to go to the guild to meet with the client," he said.

"Allow me to accompany you," Vert said.

"Your company is always welcomed. Let's go," Gene said as they duo exit out of her home to see the capital city filled with warm smiles and a pleasant air. "What a great day here," he said.

"It is, what are these ruins called anyway?" she asked.

"The Foreran Tombs, they hold powerful people throughout the history of Leanbox. There is a strange surge of energy detected there and it called some concern," Gene said.

"Who filled in the report?" she asked.

"A young woman named Cave. You should be familiar with her," Gene said.

"Of course, she is my finest soldier in the Leanbox forces," Vert said to be at the guild office to see a red haired young woman by the entrance.

"Oh Gene, you gotten my request and Lady Vert good to see you," Cave said to bow before her leader.

"Of course, we are here to answer your request," Vert said.

"I was ordered by my superiors to check it out but I wanted the extra help. Luck enough I gotten Gene and Lady Vert," Cave said.

"We will gladly help," the three go off on their quest to locate the mysterious energy readings.

"Hey Cave, I wonder. What's with the uniform is that standard issue?" he asked.

"Yes sadly," Cave said as Vert looks like she was insulted.

"Well I put a lot of work into the soldier's uniforms especially females. It is functional and fashionable," Vert said as Cave utters a sigh.

"Yeah her Anime obsession is coming to play here," she muttered.

"What was that Cave?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing," Cave said as a shadow watches from afar observing them with a sharp eye.

"Madam, they are approaching the ruins. What should I do," the girl asked.

"Send them out, test them against the fools," the woman said.

"Of course madam. Okay go and destroy them," she ordered as the black being behind her disappear into the shadows heading for the targets.

The trio are within the woods as they can feel something around them. "You feel that ladies," Gene said to magically summon his twin custom made chakrams holding the handle in the middle of the circles.

"Yes, we are being tailed," Cave summons her blade while Vert is wielding a polearm to see shifting movement within the trees.

"Thunderbolt," Gene casts down an electric bolt into the tree to lit it on fire to see a being in front of them. "What the hell is that?" Gene wondered as the thing in their way is a pitch black hulking humanoid with glowing yellow eyes and red swirls all over it body.

"A hell spawn to me, come on you two let's destroy this monster," Vert said sound more serious as she unleashes multiple attacks with the being slipping through her slashes and thrusts. "It's fast," she thought as the monster hits her with its big forearms knocking her into a tree.

Cave is slicing at the monster as she barrages it with magical orbs to smash into the ground unleashing large blasts knocking the beast a bit. Gene follows up with a few slashes as he tosses chakrams to make it spin around the monster creating a magic sphere encasing it inside.

"Lady Vert now," he called.

"Taste my blade," Vert tosses her blade to be empower by wind energy to pierce the sphere making it implode causing major damage. "Sonic Barrage," Vert leashes out swift thrusts to stab into the monster causing it to roar in agony to let out a single powerful strike knocking the beast backwards.

It tries to hit Vert back but she blocks the strikes with her weapon. She charges up the blade with power to quickly counterattack slicing off its arm with black liquid oozing out of it severed arm.

"Time to finish this monster off," Vert dashes at the beast letting out powerful slashes to cripple the beast further. "Heaven's Strike," she pours energy into her polearm to launch it into the sky for it instantly splits into smaller versions stabbing into the monster's black hide with several polearms around the monster.

"Alright, here we go," Gene shoots lightning from his palms to strike the polearms to electrify preparing for another spell. "Rolling Thunder," Gene activates the spell for the electricity converts into a big ball of lightning to be above the monster to bring down torrents of electric power.

"Now for me," Cave said as she whips out energy crescents to crave into the beast and pepper it with energy orbs blasting it into near oblivion. She slashes it three times and cuts it down with her behind it. She taps the grass with her blade for the monster falls apart with black liquid spreading across the surrounding area.

"Well that's done," Gene said as they dismiss their weapons with them having looks of confusion. "What is this thing?" he wondered.

"It looks like an ink blob came to live," Vert said as it soon dissolves into the ground leaving no trace behind.

"It's weird but let's keep moving to the ruins," Gene said as the two women nod their heads to keep moving.

"So looks like the Darkling failed. Oh well better conjure a stronger one," the girl gets onto a black bird to fly away to her objective.

"Let's rest for a bit," Gene said.

"Sure," Cave said.

"A little rest wouldn't hurt," Vert said as Cave starts up a fire with Gene going next to the river to try catching fish. "Trying to catch our meal?" she asked.

"Yep, I need your polearm," he said.

"Sure," she said to hand him her weapon as he stabs the water to catch 3 fish in several tries.

"Okay one for each of us," Gene said as he goes to the fireplace to put the fish on sticks with them resting on big rocks.

"Hey Lady Vert. I wonder when you meet Gene for the first time?" Cave asked sounding curious.

"Well I put an ad on online wanting to recruit a bodyguard. I had so many candidates but Gene stood out not just with his combat skills but he did amazing house work," she said.

"Hold that phone. You also wanted a butler as well," Cave said.

"Yes," Vert said as Cave sighs at this.

"I was training to be butler before I went for combat training to be a merc for hire since butlers don't get pay enough these days. I used to guard ships, trade routes and trips to ruins before I got recruit by Lady Vert. I'm her bodyguard/back up/butler for about a year now," he said.

"He makes excellent crepes, makes my mouth water. I wouldn't know what to do without him," Vert said.

"Okay, enough backstory. Let's eat our fish," Gene said gives the girls their food.

"This is good, its roosted just right," Cave said.

"Thanks," Gene said as they finish their meal for them to hit the road.

"Hey Gene, do you mind having a word with me?" Vert asked.

"I always have time for you Lady Vert," Gene said with showing a cute smile at his sweet comment.

"Well what is your opinion of me?" she asked as he raises an eyebrow at this.

"Where is this come from," he asked.

"Recently the shares are coming into Lastation in truckloads and Noire's popularity is quite high even in Lean Box. Lots of people are going to live in her nation instead of my, am I a bad ruler?" she asked as her normally calm face replaced with distress.

"This been bothering you lately?" he asked looking worried.

"Yes, so be honest with me. Is Noire better than me," Vert said sounding unsure.

"No in my opinion, I find you very kind, strong, smart, cool and mature. You are a great leader no what some stupid chart says, I believe in you and the rest of your people believe that as well," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah 100 percent," he said as her mind is put at ease.

"You always say the sweetest things to me," Vert said with her blue eyes lightning up and her donning a pretty smile which Gene just adores.

"I only speak the truth," he said as Vert looks at him fondly.

"Oh Gene," she thought warmly.

The trio manage to reach the Foreran Ruins to see a massive door in the ground as Gene presses a stone slab which acts like a switch to let them go inside. "Ladies first," Gene said letting the ladies go inside.

"Always the gentlemen Gene," Vert said in a slightly flirty tone to lightly brush her gloved hand against his cheek looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Only for you Lady Vert," he said as Cave rolls her eyes at this.

"Let's focus and stop making goggling eyes at each other," Cave said.

"Right," Vert said with a light blush on her face as the trio enter into the ruins to see the interior is like smooth metals with cool purples and blues with artificial lights all over the place.

"Wow this place is like a different world in here," Cave said.

"Pretty is it, I used to go through these all the time. Sights to behold, let's find your power surge Cave," Gene said.

Meanwhile Chika is in her office overlooking the shares of Lean box to see it's at a low level while comparing over nation's. "Oh gee, big sis Vert is not doing good but Lastation is going high right now. We need to boost up our shares, we can't let Lastation make us look like fools," she thought.

"Hello Chika, hard at work I see," Mages appears at the door.

"Hey there Mag, sit down. Let's chat while I finish this paperwork," Chika said as the mage sits down to catch up with her.

"How are things doing?" Mages asked as Chika has a frown on her face.

"She is hanging out with that bodyguard of hers a lot lately," she said sounding upset.

"Oh Gene, good they are both getting along," Mages said.

"Not good for me, Vert is spending time with him especially playing FPS games like Halo," Chika said looking depressed.

"Maybe she is taking a fondness to him like a boyfriend," Mag said in a dry tone making Chika panic.

"Boyfriend, she doesn't need a boyfriend. She needs me," Chika said.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. You are the oracle of Lean Box, she does need you to run things here," Mages said.

"Your right but I can't help myself. Vert is so cool and kind," Chika gushing over her big sister figure.

"She is. I want to let you know about some weird sightings of abnormal monsters," Mages said.

"Weird monsters huh?" she asked.

"Yes like living ink blots with yellow eyes and red swirls on their bodies," Mages said.

"Ink blots, Mages what kind of crazy drugs you are experimenting with now," Chika said.

"This isn't a joke, we have to defend the capital city if they come here," Mages said.

"When you mean defend the city you really mean just the two of us. Since the soldiers in the city can't do jack shit against real monsters," Chika said.

"Pretty much," Mages said in a flat tone.

"Alright, hope Vert and the others got what they get in those ruins," Chika said.

Back with the trio to be into a straight hallway as three are equally bothered by this. "I smell a trap," Gene said.

"Indeed. Let's tread lightly," Vert said as they feel their way through the dark hallway looking out for anything weird. Vert presses the wall for it slightly moves. "Oh no," Vert said.

"Lady Vert, what did you do?" Cave asked.

"I press something on the wall by mistake," Vert said as the floor is starting to fall apart. "Oh shoot," she said panicky.

"Run," Gene said as they rush across the hallway avoid the falling floor but he slips up and falls into the black abyss.

"Gene," Vert stops and leaps down into the blackness. She quickly transforms into her HDD form to spread her wings to speed down to grab him in her arms.

"Wow, an angel has come to aid me in my time of need," he said.

"Let's get you out of here," Vert said as debris is falling towards them to fly through the falling metals. Suddenly another the piece of metal falls from above to slam into Vert knocking her down.

They fall down towards the bottom as Gene uses his magic to slow down their descent to crash onto the ground.

"Lady Vert, Gene," Cave said on the radio to hear nothing. "Damn it, better scale down this to catch up," she thought to use her sword to cut into the metal to descend downward towards the bottom.

Gene slowly comes out of his fall for this magic helped soften their drop. "Wow, that was a trip," he thought as his head is laying to grab it to feel how soft and warm it is. "What is this, it's so round and squishy," he thought enjoying the touch.

His vision is back to look to see Vert's skirt as his face freezes up to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him. "You okay Gene," she said as she notices his hands on her rear as he quickly removes them off.

"Yes and you Lady Vert," he asked.

"I'm fine. You seem fond of my rear," she said teasingly.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intent," he said sounding sorry as she giggles.

"I know," Vert said as she secretly liked it as they get off the ground.

"Guys," Cave scales down the hole to reach the bottom. "Thank the Goddess, you are okay," Cave said.

"Yes we are, where are we anyway?" Vert wondered.

"We are not in the normal areas of the ruins," Gene said.

"Oh this is exciting. I hope we find some treasure in this secret area," Vert said.

"Let's stay on task," Cave said as Gene summons a ball of light to pierce the darkness allowing them to see.

"Always on top of things Cave," Vert said as they find a lone room to see something in the corner.

"The energy signal is coming from that object," Cave said.

"Okay, let's see what's doing this," Gene said to go towards the object to see it's a large sealed metal box.

"A box, here?" Cave wondered.

"Let's see what is inside," Gene unhooks the locks to lift it open to reveal something unusual.

"Oh my, this is weird," Vert said looking very confused along with the others.

"Tell me about it, there is a little boy in a box," Gene said as they find a nude little boy about the age of 12 to be lying on his side in cold sleep.

"So this boy is the cause of the high energy surge. This can't be a normal boy to produce this kind of energy output," Cave said as the box is emitting a cloud of cooling fluid for it activates.

"Life support container online, Android Combat Unit is beginning to activate within 5 minutes," the computer voice said.

"Guess we wait," Gene said as a lone shadow is looking is at this.

"They must not get have that combat unit. Boy get them now," the girl ordered as a massive beast crashes through the walls with a thunderous thud.

"What the blue balls is that," Gene said as they instantly see the markings and yellow eyes of the monster. "Oh goodness, it's one of those again," Gene said to summon his chakrams with the females drawing out their weapons.

"En Garde, foul beast," Cave said as the towering hulking behemoth slams both its fore legs to make the whole area shake under its weight.

"This monster is powerful and filled with malice," Vert said transforms into her Green Heart form wielding her polearm. "Let's go, don't hold nothing back," Vert said as the three split off to dodge an incoming swing from the beast's massive limbs.

Cave peppers the monster with energy orbs and slashes at the leg of the beast but it only brushes the attacks off easily. Vert lets out multiple barrages of thrust and cuts knocking the beast back a bit. "Get cut down," Vert summons a large magical spear and strike the monster with Gene blasting the monster with magical spells.

"Wind Slash," Gene swings his weapons to unleashes several wind crescents to crave into the body of the lumbering monster. The beast fires a concussive beam to hit Gene knocking him into a pillar as Vert is blocking the incoming beams with her weapon deflecting them away.

"You okay Gene?" she asked making sure she is okay.

"Yep, I'm cool," he said as she slashes the monster with Gene release a blast of wind to knock it off balance. Green Heart follows up by flying above the monster and begins tossing magical spears to stab into the monster for them to explode blasting off chunks of black matter and liquid.

"Blast Edge," Cave empowers her blade to slash at the monster several times and then deliver a powerful slash causing some major damage. The monster in anger as it sends waves of dark energy pulsing in all directions knocking the trio backwards.

It slams its legs into the ground to unleash pillars of darkness with the three evading its attacks. "It's tougher than I thought," Gene said as he blocks a fast energy beam with a well-placed magic barrier.

"Indeed," Green Heart said as suddenly the monster falls face first into the floor. "Well that was anti-climactic," Green Heart said with a halfhearted laugh as she reverts back to her human form.

"Well that monster is done," Cave said to withdrawn her sword to notice someone on top of the corpse.

"Target destroyed," a monotone voice said as the figure leaps off the being for it disappears in a mist of black smoke.

"Who was that, whoever that was manage to one shot that beast with one blow," Gene said as the figure goes through the smoke to appear before them.

"Hey is that combat unit, the little boy," Cave said as the boy is naked having short brown hair, deep green eyes and pale skin standing 4'11 tall. He has gauntlets with holes on the edge and ridges around his jointing limbs showing he is an android.

"Thank you for releasing me from my cold sleep. I am under your orders," the boy said in an emotionless tone showing a bright smile.

"This is weird, Lady Vert what do you think?" Gene asked to turn around to see Vert is nowhere to be found.

"He is so adorable. You will be my loyal cute little brother forever," Vert said gushing over the android as she shoves his face into her huge bust.

"Lady Vert that is a dangerous weapon, not a toy," Cave scolding her as Gene feels jealous that the android gets to be in Vert's impressive cleavage.

"He's harmless to us. Don't fret," Vert said to put him down. "Oh goodness, I wonder what I can call you," she wondered.

"My designation is Android Combat Unit 5542," the boy said.

"I'm going to call you Natal, is that okay," she asked.

"I like it big sister," he responds as she has hearts in her eyes at this.

"Finally I got a cute little sibling to call my own," Vert said as the shadow looks on with disappointed.

"Damn it, they manage to bond with him. Oh well, at least they are away from the city," the girl said to escape out of there.

"Oh my name is Vert, this is my loyal soldier Cave and this is my friend/bodyguard Gene," Vert said.

"Nice to meet you all," he said.

"Likewise kid," Gene said

"So why were you in that box?" Cave asked.

"Straight to the point as always Cave," Vert said.

"Well I was placed here to guard an item for the CPU of Leanbox," Natal said.

"Really, for me?" Vert asked.

"Yes, you will need it," he takes out an object shaped like a triangle to show it to them.

"What gadget is this?" Gene wondered.

"It's a Lily Unifier, its device that let you use your bonds like weapons against your enemies," Natal said.

"Goodie, that friendship mechanic might be of some use in combat," Vert said to put it on her left hand for them to get out of the ruins.

Suddenly she gets a call on her smartphone from Chika. "Big sis, we have a bit of a situation here," she said sounding very panicky.

"Calm down, what is going on?" Vert asked.

"The city is under attack," Chika said.

"What by who?" Vert sked sounding worried.

"I don't know, there are bunch of living inkblots with yellow eyes and red swirls on their bodies," Chika said.

"This is getting stranger, how are our armed forces?" she asked.

"Seriously, they are useless. Me and Mag are holding ground, we need you back here ASAP," Chika said.

"Okay, I'll be there. The capital is under attack," Vert said as the others were shocked.

"Damn serious, let's make haste and go help the others," Gene said as they rush back to the city.

Suddenly everything goes black and returns back to Vert in her room. "That is a good start," Gene said.

"Yes is it, with my precious Lean Box in trouble from an unknown enemy and a mysterious boy in our hands. Things are getting quite hectic, join me next time as me and my allies fend off the fiends and discover a new yet familiar enemy. Hope to see you again," Vert said waving to the people on the Internet as the screen turns off.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: The Red of Hearts

Vert is in her room as she is drinking her tea as Gene is setting up the scene. "Lady Vert. We are about to set up the next episode," Gene said.

"Oh fantastic," she said as they are online. "Hello everyone on the internet, this is your hostess speaking and where we left off. Me and my team are in a tight spot with my fair capital under attack by an unknown group of monsters. Will me and my team manage to defeat them and find the foe respect for this. Find out on this episode of Superdimension Vert X," Vert snaps her fingers for the screen goes black to turn to the capital city.

The whole city is under attack by an unknown force as Chika and Mages are defending the Basilicom. Chika is wielding a doubled bladed staff slashing at small humanoid Darklings as she dodges their claws.

"These little buggers are everywhere," Chika said as stabs a Darkling in the face putting it down with Mages blasting groups of enemies with explosive magical strikes.

"Indeed like rats," Mages is showering bolts of lightning destroying the monsters. "Get down, Static Wave," Chika ducks as Mages summons a blast of electric power to freeze the monsters in place leaving them open for an attack.

"Rip and tear," Chika is swinging around with her blades slicing up enemies. Suddenly the ceiling collapses with a large hulking monster with devilish wings. It lets out a powerful roar to shake up the entire building with glass scattering from the shockwave. "Oh shit," Chika said.

"That goes double for me too," Mages said as the prepare to fight the creature while Vert and her team is coming in on the outskirts to see the massive destruction onto the capital.

"This is disgusting," Vert said sounding distressed as the ink monsters spread throughout the city.

"Don't worry. We will drive them off," Gene said to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, yes we will," Vert transforms into her Green Heart form summons her polearm. "Good Luck," Vert takes out with a sudden burst of speed causing a mini sonic boom for her to head for the city.

"The situation is quite grim," Natal said.

"You combat ready?" Cave asked him as Natal materializes a skintight body suit with armor plating to cover his body.

"Ready," he said with a flat tone with his gauntlets making a clicking sound for him to speed off with appearing like a blur.

"Alright, let's go ham on these jackasses," Gene said as he and Cave go along with the 6 warriors are attacking the Darklings in different parts of the city.

A cloaked figure is on top of a skyscraper to watch the fights taking place. "Master, the Darklings are destroying the city and Green Heart has been drawn out," she said on the radio.

"Good, take care of her and bring her to me," the master said.

"Yes Mistress," the cloaked figure said as Mages and Chika gets shoves into a wall by the massive beast.

"Oh crap," Chika said as the monster is about to smash them but it gets quickly cut down.

"You two okay?" Vert asked with her polearm's blade covered with dark liquid.

"Yes Vert, thank you. That bastard was pretty tough," Chika said.

"Indeed, is the Basilicom secured," Vert asked.

"Yes it is, time to drive these things out of the city," Mages said.

"Of course," Vert takes off to deal with the flying enemies to air dash into multiple foes with her cleaving them in half with her weapon. She blocks a monster's strike and counters by slashing its limb off with dark liquid ooze spreading everywhere.

She rapidly tears through the monster to reduce it to small pieces as she summons multiple magic spears to fall into two more flying beasts to make them explode taking them both out at once.

Cave, Natal and Gene are taking care of Darklings on the streets as the little android is knocking down the ink monsters with his small but powerful fists. "The kid can fight," Gene said commenting on the android's skills for him to blast several smaller creatures with his spells.

"I'll say," Cave craves into the monster with her blade to strike it down as she is shooting magic orbs to smash into groups of smaller enemies. She leaps over a monster to slice off its head with black liquid shooting out of its neck slot as she tosses her blade for it cuts down the mob of monsters to magically call back the sword into her palm.

Natal is bashes down monsters as he delivers a strong kick knocking a monster into a wall seeing burst into a puddle of dark liquid. "Weird, these monsters are quite weak," Natal said.

"Come to think of it, they would be tougher like the ones we fought before," Gene said.

"Yeah, is this some kind of trick," Cave said.

"A likely possibility," Natal said as he noticed someone flying in the sky covered in a dark cloak. "CPU detected but it's not Vert," he said sensing a weird energy from her.

"Seriously," Gene said feeling worried about Vert as the enemy CPU is on top of a building to see Vert right in front of her.

"Oh look here. Underboob has come to grace me with her presence," the young woman said as Vert looks at her to have a chill go up her spine.

"A CPU but she is not the others," Vert said to land onto the roof to hold onto her weapon close. "Who are you"? he asked as the girl gives her a big laugh.

"Well, I will give into your curiosity," she reveals her face to see fair skinned girl with orange eyes and long red hair tied in a French braid. "My name is Red Heart, a CPU who serves her master to conquer this world," she said.

"Who is your master?" Vert points her polearm at her.

"Since you are going to meet her soon. I might as well tell you. My master is Lady Grey Heart or you better know her as Arfoire," Red Heart said as Vert has a look of utter shock.

"Arfoire, a CPU?" Vert wondered in pure confusion.

"Yes, she comes from the Super Dimension where she already killed the four CPUs very easily. Now she has her sights on Hyper Dimension and the other CPUs are already captured," Red Heart said.

"Damn it," Vert said as Red Heart pulls off her cloak to unveil her red and white leotard fitted to her slender yet womanly figure with black gloves and high heels while having glowing white energy wings behind her back.

"And now Arforie wants you to come with me by choice or by force," Red Heart said.

"I refuse," Vert said as Red Heart summons a pair of clawed gauntlets onto her hands to get into combat stance.

"Well guess I will get a nice work out today. Give me a good time Underboob," Red Heart said mockingly.

"Stop calling me that," Vert said as they both go at it for Mages and Chika meet up with the others.

"Good you guys are okay," Gene said.

"Where is Vert?" Chika asked as Natal points at the sky to show the two Goddesses duking it out.

"Is that the evil CPU?" Cave asked.

"Yes, my scanners show she is very powerful. Vert should tread lightly against her," Natal said as Gene is even worried.

"I got a bad feeling about this," he thought as the CPUs are fighting in the sky with Vert blocking her foe's incoming slashes. Red Heart evades and goes through Vert's guard cutting her right arm as blood rushes down her arm for Vert winces in pain.

"Fire Barrage," Red Heart is rapidly flinging fireballs at swift speeds at Vert with her deflecting them with her polearm.

"Wind Scythe," Vert empowers her with wind energy leashing out several wind based energy crescents sweeping towards the enemy CPU.

Red Heart evades to fly right into Vert tackling her into a building as she pounds her into the metal wall several times. She delivers a vicious punch which has enough force to send Vert through the building smashing through a few walls.

"Hey Underboob, want to play a nice game of pinball," Red Heart quickly getting behind Vert to kick her through the building again with her repeating several times getting higher with each blow until she kicks her above the tall building. She grips Vert's ponytail and tosses her into the roof of the building. "Flare Cannon," Red Heart conjures potent flames into her left palm.

Vert recovers as her body has bloody cuts and bruises with Red Heart fully charging her spell. "Oh snap," Vert tries to fly away but the massive fire beam cuts through the building and unleashes a massive explosion which rocks the entire city and knocks Vert out of the sky due to the shockwaves.

Vert crashes onto the streets below to get up to see the devastating force Red Heart is able to produce. "What power, this doesn't look good," Vert thought as she back flips away from Red Heart's strike that made a big crater in the pavement. "Sonic Barrage," Vert is launching a wave of thrusts with Red Heart simply sidestepping away from the attacks.

"So slow Underboob," Red Heart slaps the polearm away and uses her claws to slice the weapon in half making it useless. Vert is shocked as Red Heart drop kicks her in the stomach stunning her. "Time to sit down, Tiger Assault," Red Heart braces her claws to slash at Vert with blinding speed with the sharp metal ripping against her flesh and pain surging through her body.

With the final hit makes it mark Vert is thrown into the air and drops onto the streets. The others reach her to see she is badly wounded and barely able to move. "Lady Vert," Gene said looking terrorized by Vert's condition.

"Guys, you have to go. She is too strong," Vert said trying to get up but Gene casts a healing spell to recover her wounds.

"Not going to stop us from trying," Gene said as Red Heart laughs at this.

"You think you can beat me. Let me show you a bit of my power," Red Heart is tapping into her power as she has red swirls all over her body and has glowing yellow eyes. "This is my Dark Trigger, now die," Red Heart swings her claws to let out a powerful barrage of mini crescents to catch the group off guard by the sheer power of the attack to blow them all away.

"Wow, she is very strong," Cave said as she is lying on the ground with her body consume by pain with everyone badly injured with Vert having a deep cut in her thigh with blood rushing out of it.

"Face it you lose. Now you are coming with me," Red Heart said as Gene struggles to get up to go in-between Vert and Red Heart. "Girly boy, move out of the way," she said.

"No," Gene said.

"Move," she demanded.

"Bite me," Gene said as Red Heart lets out an energy crescent to cut into Gene's body with blood scattered onto the ground.

"Gene, go now. She is too powerful," Vert begged him as she hated seeing him suffer for her sake.

"Lady Vert, I am not going anywhere," Gene said.

"So human, tell me. Why are you getting yourself killed over this weakling," Red Heart asked?

"Shut up, Lady Vert is not weak. She risked her life to protect her nation not being a heartless bitch like you," Gene said as she gives another energy crescent to slash into his body as he collapses on his knee.

"Gene why?" Vert asked as he gets back up barely.

"Vert, I don't guard you because of a paycheck, I guard you because I want to keep you safe and see your beautiful smile. That smile is all the reward I need," he said as Vert's heart goes aflutter she didn't know how deeply he felt about her.

"Gene, you valued me that much," she said feeling tears in her eyes as Red Heart coos at the scene.

"Oh how cute, it's like a romance visual novel. Oh well," Red Heart gives out a final crescent strike to take down Gene to fall onto his back with him critically injured.

"Gene, you bitch. How dare you hurt him," Vert said in an upset tone getting up to protect Gene. Suddenly the Lily Unifier on her hand is glowing bright with both Red Heart and Vert look confused.

"Vert, point your hand towards Gene and say Lily Unison activate," Natal said on the radio.

"Okay, Gene. You ready?" she asked.

"Always ready to serve Lady Vert," Gene said smiling at her as she returns the gesture back.

"Lily Unison activates," she opens her palm towards Gene as suddenly he turns into a ball of light and merges with her. Her outfit changes with it becoming a dark green and black bodysuit, wings glowing dark pink and her having matching chakrams like Gene but green in color.

"What in the world," Red Heart looks to be dumbstruck as Vert has power overflowing her body.

"This power, it's amazing," Vert said feeling like she can do anything.

"You did it Lady Vert," Gene voice said as Vert freaks out to see Gene nowhere to be found.

"Gene, oh goodness where did you go?" she wondered.

"I'm inside your head. This is quite weird, I always wanted to be inside you. Oh gee that turned out seriously pervy," he said feeling embarrassed as Vert giggles at this.

"It's okay, I'm glad you are okay," she said sounding relished.

"So you can use my powers huh, well use them to kick this chick's ass," Gene said.

"Of course, prepare yourself Red Heart. No one messes with my nation or my friends," Vert said.

"Where this power come from, no matter," Red Heart flinging fireballs with Vert dashes away from the attacks.

"Time to finish this, Lightning Blitz," Vert pours energy into her feet to rush at Red Heart with her weapons empower with electricity. She dashes at Red Heart slashing at her multiple times with swift speed for Red Heart is unable to block her fast incoming strikes. "This is the end," she strikes the evil CPU with the force and speed of a lightning bolt to instantly knock her out of Dark Trigger to return back to her normal HDD form.

"Damn it, I didn't expect this. Always good to have a backup plan," Red Heart summons the Darkling forces to merge them into one massive orb hovering above the city. "Within a few minutes, that orb will explode and taking you out and your city with you," Red Heart opens a portal and gets out of there.

"Oh crap, what now," Chika said panicky.

"I'll handle this," Mages uses her staff to draw a series of symbols on the ground to beginning a summoning ritual. "Dread Wyvern, give us your aid," Mages completes her spell as a large hole appears in the sky for a large winged wyvern appears with a fearsome appearance with everyone looking surprised.

"Holy shit Mages, when can you summon monsters?" Chika asked.

"I always can, it wasn't called for before. Now my pet push that orb away with your Mystic Blast," Mages ordered as the lizard fires a powerful beam from its maws to collide with the orb pushing it higher into the atmosphere safely away from the city.

The orb then explodes which shakes the entire area with a thunderous bang. "Good job," Mages said to pet the monster on the head as it licks her face to disappear.

Vert reverts back to her human form as Gene appears beside Vert still badly hurt. "Gene, we did it," she said giving him a big hug as his body is very sore but doesn't mind.

"Yeah you were amazing," Gene said as Vert putting his head on her huge bust.

"I couldn't do it without you. Gene, thank you," Vert said as he covers his arms around her slender waist.

"My pleasure," he said as she gives him a bright smile he always adored.

"Hey you two break it up," Chika said as the two blushing made her annoyed with Gene using magic to patch up his wounds.

"Also thanks to everyone. The city is safe especially with Mages saving throw," Vert said.

"I'm glad to be of service," Mages said.

"Remarkable, you all have done well," a small girl voice appears within their heads for Vert knows who it is.

"Histoire, thank goodness. Where are the others?" Vert asked as the small fairy hovers in front of them sitting on a big book.

"I'm sorry, they have been captured by Arfoire. You and your team are my hope to defeating her and her army of Darklings," Histoire said.

"What is going on here Histoire?" Vert asked sounding confused.

"It's a long story, let's head for the Basilicom where I will explain," Histoire said as elsewhere in the Super Dimension Arfoire is based in her castle within the heavens of Celestia where she is sitting on her throne in her Grey Heart form.

"Master, I have failed you," Red Heart said kneeling before her mistress.

"You are such a fool, I was observing that fight through one of the Darklings and Vert has a special item called a Lily Unifier. To turn ones' bonds into pure power, she is a greater threat than the others combined," Arfoire said.

"No wonder I loss," Red Heart said.

"And it seems my old friend Histoire has made contact with Vert and her team," Arfoire said.

"Really?" Red Heart asked.

"She has chosen her champions since the CPUs of this world failed. She will not stop me from gaining limitless power and controlling all of worlds," Arfoire said uttering her vicious laugh.

Then it returns back to Vert's room as she looks tired. "Wow, my fans crazy right. Arfoire coming back as the True Goddess is shocking. That was way back in the very first game," Vert said.

"For some reason that backstory was retcon in the remake because 'reasons'," Gene said.

"Weird corporate decisions aside, that was quite touching Gene. Telling me that," Vert said giving a light blush.

"I hate seeing you suffer, I did what I felt was right," Gene said to kiss him on the cheek.

"I know, I thank you for that," she said.

"No need for thanks," he said sounding humble as she smiles.

"Well Histoire wanted to say something important. Tune in next time for the plot to push forward. See you soon," Vert said for the screen goes black.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: The First Steps

Vert is in her kitchen to grab some stuff for the next story time as she bends over to look for some snacks. "Oh I am quite thirsty, time for more tea," Vert said searching for her things.

"Lady Vert, the show is about to start," Gene said as he sees a pleasant sight with Vert's round ample rear shaped against her skirt. "Well that's new. A lovely view of Lady Vert's luscious ass," he said wanting to take in the view as he notices a bee on top of her left butt cheek. "Oh shit, got to get rid of that," he grabs a pan off the table to try to make the bee move. He swings at it to miss and hit Vert's butt hard seeing her cheeks jiggle from the impact as Vert moans a bit. "Oh shit," Gene said as she turns around her blushing.

"Gene, why did you hit me on the rear?" she asked.

"I am sorry Lady Vert, I was trying to make this fat bee go away but I miss and hit your butt," Gene said but he secretly liked it.

"It's okay, you were protecting me," Vert said. "But it felt good getting hit in the rear. I wouldn't mind if he did it again," she thought with her face blushing from the naughty thought.

"Lady Vert are you okay. Your red in the face," he said.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she said as she grabs some snacks and tea for them to head back into Vert's room. "Okay let's get it started," she sets up the web camera and Gene sets up the equipment for the show can begin. "Welcome back everyone. I'm your hostess and we will get back to Histoire with the crazy backstories. Here we go," Vert said to snap her fingers as the screen goes blank and it returns to the Basilicom with Histoire telling her story.

"Well time to get cozy with Histoire telling us backstory info," Chika said as she pulls out a bucket of popcorn. "Big sis, want some popcorn?" she asked.

"Sure Chika, this will take a while," Vert said to grab some to chew on them.

"Well firstly, I came from the Super Dimension and I came here to seek aid against Arfoire and her forces," she said.

"What happened with Histoire from this world?" Cave asked.

"I can't for some reason contact her. Arfoire must have foresaw that to hinder me," Histoire said.

"So what happened to the Super Dimension?" Gene asked.

"It was conquered by Arfoire after she killed the CPU of my world," Histoire said.

"So she defeated the CPU and taken over but she is that strong?" Vert asked.

"Yes as the true goddess, her power is quite overwhelming even with the combined might of the four CPUs wasn't enough to defeat her," she said.

"That's quite bad but I wonder if Arfoire was so strong. Why did she give up the position for the four CPUs?" Vert asked.

"She grown too powerful and she could not take the burden. So she created me to help her make four new goddesses. Green Heart, Black Heart, Purple Heart and White Heart," Histoire said.

"Hold that phone, Arfoire created you and the four CPUs?" Gene asked.

"Yes. After their defeat, Arfoire gain access to these mysterious creatures known as the Darklings," she said.

"You mean those ink looking creatures in the city?" Mages asked.

"Yes, Arfoire has become their hive queen taking control of them directly. She has gain even more power and now she wants to take over every dimension in existence," Histoire said.

"That's crazy," Chika said.

"Where did these beings come from and what are they?" Gene asked.

"They come from the Shadow Dimension. These are Darklings which are beings that are born from the darkness within all things and are driven by pure instinct like wild beasts. Like animals, they only exist to eat and expand but they have no will of their own like animal. Arfoire found them and made them her personal army conquering many worlds in her wake," Histoire said.

"About that evil CPU, Red Heart. Does Arfoire have a group of CPUs working for her?" Vert asked.

"Yes, they are her enforcers using the same powers from the Darklings. There former CPUs from other dimensions who had fallen into darkness who seek the same goals as their master," Histoire said

"Wow that's pretty heavy Histoire," Gene said.

"It is but there is still hope. Despite Arfoire having captured the 7 CPUs of the Hyper Dimension. You are here and you have the tools to fight back," Histoire said touching the Lily Unifier on Vert's hand.

"This," Vert said.

"Yes, you will need it and the bond with your allies will lead you to victory. Also I have something for you," Histoire said as he pulls out an orb made of energy.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's the essence of the Super Dimension Vert. I sadly can't rescue the essence of the others but with this. Your power will increase over time and when the time come you will discover something white great when this power matures enough," Histoire said as Vert grabs the orb for it burst apart as the energy transfer into her body feeling energized.

"So enough of the info dump. What is our next move?" Gene asked.

"Well we should go to the Super Dimension not only to rescue the CPUs and defeat Arfoire but the way is blocked," Histoire said.

"How?" Cave asked.

"Well Artoire has set up dark spires that blocked the entrance to Super Dimension. There about 12 in total, 3 in each nation guarded by her forces. We need to destroy them to get access back to the Super Dimension," Histoire said.

"Alright, an epic quest to blow up the towers. Seems simple enough," Chika said.

"We must prepare for the fight ahead," Histoire said as they break away with Vert introducing her new little brother to Mages and Chika.

"Hello you two, this is my new little brother Natal. Say hello to them," Vert said.

"Hello, please to meet you. I hope we will work well together in the future," Natal said.

"Isn't he so adorable," Vert said having a big beaming smile on her face.

"Of course," Mages said as Chika is not amused.

"You little brat, you and Gene are getting Lady Vert's attention," Chika said.

"Don't be jealous Chika, remember," Mages said as Chika calms down.

"Yeah, yeah I understand," Chika said as the little robot boy reaches out with his tiny hand.

"I hope we can be friends," Natal said in a flat tone giving her a cute smile as she grabs his hand. She winces in pain as his grip was ironclad.

"That's quite the powerful handshake," Chika said holding her hand feeling the ache from the pain.

Gene is sitting on top of the roof of the Basilicom staring at the city now being rebuilt after the attack. "Man this is just too much," Gene thought as he felt a presence behind him.

"Are you okay Gene?" Vert asked as he turns around to the short busty blond.

"I'm okay, just a lot to take in," he said as Vert sits next to him.

"It is, we are the only ones who can stop Arfoire and save the others. It will be hard but I know we will get through this," Vert said feeling quite optimistic about it.

"Spoke like a true leader," Gene said. "Despite that, I have to watch your back to the very end," Gene said for Vert kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you Gene, I know I can count on you," she said as he has a bashful look on his face making Vert giggle at his cute expression.

"Well time to get to training. You need to keep your skills sharp," Gene said.

"Alright, I should stop playing my games for a while. I have been a bit lackluster in my combat performance," Vert said.

"You got your ass kicked pretty bad Lady Vert," he said as she has a halfhearted smile.

"Yes obviously, good thing you are my combat partner," Vert said as they go back into an open area of the building with Gene summoning his weapons with Vert using her polearm to prepare their practice duel.

Chika comes into the room along with Mages seeing Gene and Vert training with the duelists striking at each other blocking and evading. "Wow look at them go," Chika said as Gene is flipping away from Vert's slashes while he deflects the remaining strikes away with his weapons.

Gene is zapping her with thunderbolts with Vert evading his spells as he launches a big static wave at Vert catching her off guard blasting her across the floor.

"Gene is quite skilled with his swiftness and magical strikes," Mages said observing their sparring match.

"Vert is faster and stronger than him," Chika said as Vert gets back up to block his incoming lightning bolts with her polearm spinning it around deflecting the spells from touching her.

She thrusts at Gene as he slides under her attack and shoots off a powerful wind blast sending her flying. "You need to better reinforce your defenses to close off any openings," Gene said as they trade blows with her tapping Gene in the shoulder managing to hit him.

"I got you Gene," Vert said.

"Good Lady Vert, you are a true lady of war combining beauty, skill and grace," he said with a flirty tone making his mistress glow in the face.

"You are too kind. Let's go again," Vert said.

"That's the spirit," Gene said as they practice again with the others watching.

Soon enough the day has passed with the moon high in the sky with Vert changing out of her dress to be in her PJs. "Good Evening Lady Vert," he said as he is awestruck by her beauty as her voluptuous curves fills out the nightgown especially her huge bust and her womanly hips. "You look quite good in that gown," he said eyeing her chest which she noticed.

"I'm happy you approved my dear Gene," Vert said to sit onto her bed. "What do you need?" she asked.

"I got you something," Gene pulls something out of his bag with Vert's eyes widen with glee.

"Oh by the heavens, those are white lilies," she said as Gene has a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Yeah it's your favorite flower," he said as he hands her the flowers.

"You remembered that?" she asked as she mention it to him months ago.

"Of course, I did. I wanted to spice up your room," he said as she smells the pretty flower.

"You like spoiling me do you?" she asked.

"Only the best for my fair lady," Gene said humbly bows his head to his mistress.

"Oh Gene," she said thoughtfully rubbing his cheek softly. 'Thank you for the gift," she said.

"No problem, good night Lady Vert," Gene said.

"Good night Gene," she said as she gets ready for bed to look at the flowers and the door fondly. "Oh Gene, you are not just a bodyguard to me, you know," she thought wholeheartedly as she goes to back onto her bed to fall asleep.

Soon within the morning Gene is in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Vert still in her nightgown. "Morning sleeping beauty," Gene said.

"Morning my sweet yet faithful butler. What is for breakfast?" she asked.

"Bacon and waffles," he said to put the dishes on the table with Chika coming into the kitchen.

"Wow this smells great. At least you can cook, girly," Chika said as suddenly Gene grabs a frying pan and bashes her head giving her a big headache. "What the hell was that for?" Chika demanded.

"For bring an ungrateful little bitch because I slave over this place and take care of Lady Vert and you at her request," he said. "Show some respect or one day you will not have a plate waiting for you," he said.

"That's so mean, Big sis say something," she said.

"No he's right without him who would cook for us. I would be too busy playing games to make long prepared dishes worth anything," Vert said.

"Thank you Lady Vert, good to know I am recognized for my hard work," he said.

"Of course Gene," Vert said.

"So Histoire wants us to come to the central area. She wants to talk about our next move," Gene said.

"Good, we can put the squeeze on those jerks for wreaking our city," Chika said.

"Yes indeed," Vert said as they finish their meal they are back into their usual clothing to head for Histoire for everyone is there.

"Good, you are all here, it's time to target the three dark spires of Leanbox. The closest one you will find is to the north in the mountains. I will talk to you through your earpieces, good luck," Histoire said as they go off on their quest to destroy the 12 dark spirals.

The scene switches to Vert within her room. "Alright enough with the R & R, time for the real meat of the story to commerce," Vert said.

"Yep our quest is about to begin," Gene said.

"Stay tuned as we go on our quest to destroy the Dark Spires first in my nation of Leanbox. Bye for now," Vert said waving to the screen as the it goes black.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: The Quest Begins

Vert is on her PC checking up on the goddesses' blogs to see Blanc just posted her fanfiction which is getting some negative reviews which leads her posting nasty comments of her own. "Stop Blanc, you need to listen to your fans. Your wording is as flat as your surf board chest," she said as she giggles at this. "That will get under her skin," she thought as she knows it will get her quite angry.

"Hello Lady Vert," Gene said as he got out of bed to be still in his PJs.

"Hey Gene, got your beauty sleep?" Vert asked as she looks at him to see his shoulder length hair is a mess and liking his slender frame clad in a white shirt and blue shorts. "He is so cute like that," she thought.

"Yep, slept like a baby," he said as he goes up behind her. "Looking at the blogs?" he asked.

"Yes and I was giving Blanc a comment on her fanfiction which is quite dreadful," Vert said.

"Yeah Blanc is not a great writer," Gene said to see Vert looking pretty sexy in her nightgown as he got a look at her deep cleavage. "Damn Lady Vert has such a killer rack," he thought as his cheeks glow red at the sight of her soft melons.

"You like the view Gene?" Vert asked with a teasing tone to her voice.

"Yeah a first class view," he said as she gives him a beautiful smile. "Well we should get our show started," he said as his face glows brighter from her alluring expression.

"Okay, I'll be there," Vert said giving him a seductive wink as he goes off.

"Man I need a cold shower," he said.

Within a bit, Gene is within Vert's room as the lady of the hour is there with her favorite princess dress to sit by the computer. "Okay, we are set," Gene said.

"Okay, hello Internet. Your mistress Vert is speaking and we are about to start," she said as they hear a banging at the door.

"Sugar tits, come out here NOW!" Blanc shouted as Vert has a distressed look on her face.

"Oh dear, didn't think she would come by this fast. That's a new record," Vert said.

"Lady Vert, what did you do know?" he asked.

"Well I called her flat chested and now she is going to beat me into the ground like its whack a mole," Vert said.

"I'll handle this," Gene said.

"You are a lifesaver," Vert said as Gene goes to the door to open it seeing a large hammer coming at him. He easily dodges it as it makes a hole in the floor.

"Where the hell is melon brains?" Blanc demanded.

"Look little missy, calm your shit down and I will bring her soon," Gene said to close the door as he readies his dart gun.

"Gene's lucky I want to pound Vert into the dirt now," Blanc said feeling insulted.

He swiftly opens the door to shoot two darts into her neck to knock her out. "Okay Lady Vert, Blanc is asleep," he said on his radio.

"Good, ship her away back to Lowee. Okay with that 'little' distraction out of the way. Let's get started on our quest to destroy the Dark Spires, the first one onto the mountains of the north of the capital," Vert begins as they return with Vert and the others on the outskirts of the capital ready for their quest.

"The mountains huh. It's quite dangerous, its littered with high level monsters but the Darklings are going to make it worse," Cave said.

"Yes we should be on top of things," Mages said as they see a bunch of cars littered on the road abandoned.

"This is a haunting sight," Cave said.

"They must have tried to flee the city when it was attacked. It must be horrifying," Gene said as he can't imagine the terror the citizens were feeling the city was getting destroyed.

"We manage to stop it and they are safe," Vert said pulling them out of their negative thoughts.

"She's right, no need to be mopping. The mountains we go," Mages said as the party goes off with Red Heart looking from afar.

"Mistress Arfoire, they are going to the first Dark Spire in the mountains," Red Heart said on a telepathic link.

"Do not let them near that spire. Do not disappoint me Red Heart," Artoire said.

"Of course Mistress, I will kill them all," Red Heart said as she looks at Green Heart. "You got lucky last time, Underboob but I will give my master your severed head," Red Heart said having a devilish smile as she warps into a dark portal.

Vert and her team reached the mountains to see no sight of the Dark Spire. "You would think a spire would be easy to spot," Vert said.

"Figure it could be in a cave. That would be the smart move to make," Gene said.

"We should split up and cover ground," Natal said.

"Good idea. Gene come with me, Cave go with Natal and Chika go with Mages," Vert said as Chika is bothered by this.

"Why him?" Chika asked.

"Well I feel safe that he has my back," Vert said.

"Trust me a back like yours is worth getting close with," Gene said in a flirty tone with Vert having a soft blush.

"Oh Gene and your lewd yet sweet comments," she said as they split up into three teams to search for the black spire.

"They have split up, time to give the Darklings some exercise," Red Heart said as Natal and Cave are scouting the area.

"See anything on your sensors Natal?" Cave asked.

"Sorry Cave, nothing to report," Natal said.

"So how does it feel to be Lady Vert's younger brother?" she asked.

"It's quite heartwarming. Vert is very kind and sweet woman, I'm proud to be her adopted little brother," he said.

"Glad to hear it. Vert was always whining about not having a younger sibling since the other goddesses had younger siblings who look up to them. Vert wanted that kind of affection," Cave said.

"I see, she must very lonely," Natal said.

"She was for a while but she got us now. So she is not so lonely anymore and we can help her protect our homeland," Cave said.

"Your right, let's do our best," he said as he gives Cave a smile as she thinks the little killer android looks quite cute.

"Yes," Cave said as Chika with Mages for the oracle is quite annoyed.

"Gee they are all over each other," Chika said sounding jealous.

"Come on, Lady Vert is happy. You should be happy for her since she has someone she can relate to," Mages said.

"I guess. Anyway what about that Red Heart. How are we going to defeat her?" Chika wondered.

"We can together put up a decent fight but it will come down to Lady Vert and her new abilities," Mages said.

"That saved our skins," Chika said.

"Yes it did but I wondered why is Natal guarding that Lily Unifier and where he gets it from. Since that kind of artifact is very rare," Mages said

"We need to focus on taking out that Dark Spire first," Chika said as they go off with Vert and Gene looking in their section of the mountain.

"Hey Lady Vert, I want to ask a question?" he asked.

"Ask away," she said.

"Did you have any previous relationships before?" he asked as she raises an eyebrow.

"Why so curious?" she asked in a teasing tone as he looks flushed in the face. "He is so cute when he is bashful like that," she thought.

"Just asking?" he asked.

"Well if you want to know. I never had boyfriends before," Vert said.

"Really with your charm and figure. You can have anybody you wish," Gene said.

"Yes but my hobbies kind of put men off since no one wants to date a massive otaku like me," Vert said looking sad.

"Then those men are really dumb for forsaking you Lady Vert. Who wouldn't want to have a woman who likes playing video games, watching anime and doing cute cosplays," Gene said feeling insulted as Vert gives him a smile appreciating the thought.

"Thanks but me being so inward with gaming and my shows made it hard to go on dates along with my duties as a goddess," Vert said.

"I see," he said.

"Well the only time I had any one who was male I was close to is you Gene. It's nice talking with a guy who has a similar interest for games and anime like I do," she said.

"Oh by the way, I ordered that anime boxset you wanted. It's the one with the five-man crew fighting magical space pirates and trying to find an ancient treasure deep in space," Gene said as Vert has a big smile on her face.

"Oh Outlaw Star, I love that show. I'll check it out once it comes in," Vert said as Red Heart is looking at them from a distance as Vert's face went from being joyful to serious at the drop of a pin sensing something in the distance. "I can feel her," she said.

"Nice work Underboob but I have a spire to protect but in the meanwhile play with my pet," Red Heart summons a Darkling which takes the form of a large dark owl. "Have fun," Red Heart goes away as the monster lets out a powerful scream.

"Shit, Lady Vert let's get rid of this birdbrain," Gene said summoning his custom chakrams as Vert goes into her HDD form to wield her polearm.

"Let's put this bird back into its cage," Vert said as they both clash with the Darkling as the others noticed the fighting.

"Oh crap, big sis," Chika said as she draws her weapon with Mages follow behind her.

"Gene, Lady Vert are you okay?" Mages asked on the radio.

"Yeah peachy," Gene said as he dodges an incoming blast of wind with him firing a barrage of thunderbolts with the monster evading his spells.

"Aero Burst," Vert casts a spell as several air bubbles appear around her and flings them at the Darkling. The monster easily dodges her spells as it fires off a powerful sonic wave sending Vert flying into the side of the mountain.

"Lady Vert, Lightning Lance," Gene casts a spell as a big lance of lightning appears out of the sky and strikes the beast for it explodes stunning the monster.

"Thanks," Green Heart goes on the offensive as she cuts and thrusts with increased force. "Flying Arrow," Vert boosts her flight speed to dash at the monster with her slashing at it with each pass.

The owl is angered as it flaps its wings to unleashing a powerful gust of sharp winds to knock Vert away giving her some bloody cuts. "Vert, watch out," Natal falls down nearby to crash on top of the monster to bash his fists into the Darkling's back knocking it off balance making it fall.

"Incoming Lady Green Heart," Cave falls down as well to slice off the wings of the owl as she peppers the beast with a barrage of energy orbs blasting it apart.

Natal kicks the bird back onto the ground as he charges up his gauntlets. "Shotgun Rain," Natal fires a series of energy shots from the holes on the sides of the gauntlets. They turn into energy pellets connecting with the beast unleashing multiple large explosions severely weaken it. "Vert now," Natal said as Vert swiftly lands onto the fallen Darkling cutting it down ending the battle.

"Oh man, we miss the battle," Chika said.

"Well the monster is defeated. Hey was that cave there before?" Mages asked as they see a large opening with a presence of evil littering the air.

"Can you feel that, it must be here," Vert said as she returns to her human form for them to enter into the caverns with the air feeling very foul from the influence of the spire.

"Yeah it feels thick and makes my skin crawl," Chika said.

"Powerful energies detected, Spire is near," Natal said as they carefully go into the cave to see a swarm of small Darklings swarming in the cavern.

"Well time to smash some bugs," Gene said as the six wielded their weapons to cut through the hordes of weak enemies.

"They are getting close, I must redeem myself after that terrible defeat by that joke of a CPU," Red Heart said. "Are you in position?" she asked on the radio.

"Yes madam," a younger female can be heard on the radio.

"Good, I need you if the situation isn't in my favor," Red Heart said as the group destroy the swarm with some trouble to manage to see a tall black tower on the other side of the massive cavern,

"There it is, amazing. I should get a sample of it and study it," Mages said as her eyes start to glow bright at the mere thought.

"That was quite easy," Chika said as Gene, Vert and Cave looks on not convinced.

"Chika, watch out," Cave said as Chika goes for a large blast knocks her into a wall.

"So you have come to this place," Red Heart appears before them bearing her razor sharp clawed gloves.

"You are guarding this spire? Gene I need your power, Lily Unison," Vert said as she turns into her CPU form as Gene turns into a ball of energy to merge with Vert feeling the power pulsing through her body wielding chakrams and her bodysuit change colors.

"Everyone prepare, we fight together. She can't fight us all," Mages said as they get ready to fight the dark CPU.

"I will not fall for that trick again," Red Heart powers up to use her Dark Trigger to engage the Vert's party. She slashes at Vert as she blocks her moves to slash at her while swinging her weapons letting out a powerful gust of electrified winds. Red Heart gets blasted by the attack as Cave is blasting several energy orbs.

Red avoids Cave's attacks with both Natal and Cave engaging Red Heart getting a few hits with Cave slashing at her sides and Natal mule kicking Red Heart in the back knocking her across the field.

Chika is wielding her double bladed staff clashing at Red Heart as the CPU kicks Chika in the stomach knocking her aside as Mage is shooting a volley of magical spells peppering the area around Red Heart.

Red is evading the spells with Green Heart tackling into enemy CPU cutting her repeatedly as she showers her with thunderbolts stunning her in place. Cave summons orbs and tosses them to Red unleashing explosions as Red Heart goes on the offensive trying to gain ground as she punches Cave in the face and shoving her head first into the ground.

She blocks the incoming kick from Natal as she fires a fireball at Mages with her blocking it with a magic shield. "Lady Vert, this is our chance to destroy the spire while Red Heart is a distracted," Gene said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's go," Vert flies towards the spire as Red punches Natal with Vert charging up her attack. "X Scissors," Vert charges up her weapons to dash through the spire with a big energy X appearing on it to break apart destroying it.

"Damn it no," Red said as Natal kicks her in the head while she was distracted for him to grab her left arm to swiftly elbow it with such force he can hear her bones breaking making the arm useless. "Impossible, this brat can damage me this much," she thought holding her limp arm.

"I'm not done yet," Natal is pummeling the CPU with vicious blows with her body despite being empowered by the Darklings is getting beaten to a bloody pulp. "Phantom Barrage," he increases his attack output to the point of seeing 20 fists from afar hitting the CPU with overwhelming force with his final punch slams into her ribs breaking a few sending her flying into several rock pillars to land onto the ground.

"Wow good job Natal," Vert said.

"Oh my, he completely wreaks Red Heart. Good thing he is on our side," Chika said.

Vert appears putting her polearm's blade onto Red Heart's neck. "Any last words before I put you down like a beaten dog," Vert said as Red has a smile on her face.

"Yeah, hope you like fireworks," Red said. "Red Sister now," Red commanded on the radio as a younger girl is wielding a bow to fire an arrow at the ground to unleash a big blast of light blinding the party with Red to escape. "Break off," she said.

"Understood," Red Sister said to warp into a dark portal for the aura of evil disappearing from the area.

"Well that is done and over with," Chika said as Vert reverts back to her human form and Gene returns beside her.

"We almost had her but oh well. We got rid of the Dark Spire," Gene said.

"Indeed, good work to everyone," Vert said looking pleased by the results.

"You did well out there," Histoire said on the radio.

"Yes but something interesting happened. Red Heart had help, she called her Red Sister," Vert said.

"A CPU Candidate. Quite sad to twist a young mind to be a servant to a great evil. Come back to Lean Box Capital City and rest up, you earn it," Histoire said as they head back to the Central Basilicom.

Meanwhile back at Arfoire's castle, Red Heart and Red Sister appear with the younger girl getting worried over her big sister. "Are you okay?" she asked dropping her cold air to worry over her big sis.

"Yes kiddo, I'm fine. I just need to go to the medical wing to get patch up," Red Heart said.

"Okay just be careful and take it easy," Red Sister said as Red Heart goes to feel a presence behind her.

"Wow that was quite the performance. Are you going to give your loving fans an encore?" a mocking voice said with hints of sarcasm.

"Shut up Brown Heart," Red Heart said.

"No you got beaten by some pampered princess and her crew of humans. You are slipping," Brown Heart said.

"I will take care of them next time," Red said.

"You said that before, Arfoire will not be pleased with your performance," Brown Heart said.

"You done giving me a lecture?" Red asked.

"Yes, you can go now," Brown said as he remembered the android fighting the CPU to be amazed by his power. "Interesting, he manages to overpower Red Heart who is a powerful martial artist. This is getting quite delight," Brown Heart said.

Everything goes black to go back Vert's room. "Well that turn out pretty well," she said.

"Hey Vert, what consoles Red Heart and Red Sister supposed to represent?" Gene asked.

"Oh yes, the Neo Geo for Red Heart and the Neo Geo Pocket for Red Sister," Vert said.

"I see, pretty retro," he said.

"Yes, in fact I'm going to pick up one soon for my console collection," Vert said. "Well everyone time for me to go until next time. Bye for now," she said to shut off the screen.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Refresh and Relaxation

Vert is in her room looking at her huge library of novels, light novels and manga to put away her new manga book into her shelves. "Ah yes, another book for the collection," Vert thought happily with a big smile on her fair face as she gets onto a ladder to go up to place her book.

Gene comes in to see his fair lady on a ladder to brush off his shoulder length hair from his face. "Lady Vert, we are about to start the show," Gene said.

"Right, let me just put my book away first. Let's see," Vert is stroking her fingers along the volumes trying to find it a nice place to put it as Gene looks upward to check her progress but instead gets a very pleasant view of his favorite lady.

He peeks under Vert's dress getting a perfect view of her cotton blue panties formed around her round plump butt and shapely hips along. "Damn, those cakes look so nice," he thought as they look very soft as Vert notices him for the divine maiden blushes.

"Guess I'm not the only one enjoying the sights up here," Vert said slyly as Gene blushes in return.

"You know blue is a nice color on you, it complements your skin," Gene said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Vert finally finds the box for she leaps off the ladder. "Found it," she puts the book away to leap off the ladder to be beside her bodyguard.

"Let's go," Gene said to go to her room to set up the program. "Ready to go Lady Vert?" he asked.

"Of course," she said as she watching her internet audience. "Hello my fellow fans. It's time for Superdimension Vert X to commerce. We manage to destroy a Dark Spire and now we get some R & R before heading for the second Dark Spire," Vert said as she snaps her fingers for everything goes black going back to the Basilicom.

"Good work everyone, now you may rest while I try to locate the next one," Histoire said.

"Thanks, glad to help," Vert said as she sees Gene going out. "Oh Gene, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a mission from the guild to get some extra credits and give a good word for you Lady Vert to increase your shares," Gene said.

"May I accompany you?" she asked.

"Of course, always a pleasure to have you with me," Gene said as the duo departs to go to the guild to take up the job.

"What is this job anyway?" Vert asked.

"It's tracking down a lost animal. I need to get it back to its owner," Gene said.

"Pet receiver, seems simple enough," Vert said as they go into the Guild HQ to pick up the request.

"Alright, we need to head for the nearby forest to find it. Its name is Muffins and it's a bird, it will come to us when we say its name," he said.

"Alright, let's go," Vert said as they go off to the forest to look for the pet. " Okay here Mittens. We are here to take you back to your master," she shouted trying to search for the pet.

Gene takes out his binocular to search the area as Vert noticed something shaking in the distance.

"I'll go get it," Vert said running to the location to get the bird but a massive monster appears flying above the tree. "A monster," she said.

"No that's what we are looking for," he said as Vert has a look of shock on her face.

"Seriously he owns a monster as a pet," Vert said not believing it.

"Come on Lady Vert, knowing this series. Crazy shit like this is quite normal. Anyway go fetch our bird and don't harm the creature," Gene said.

"Alright," Vert transforms into her HDD form to fly high above the trees to meet the monster. "Okay, time to give this bird a nice love tap," Vert conjures energy into her blade and lets out a big gust of wind striking the bird knocking it down onto the ground below.

"Alright Lady Vert. Good job," Gene said.

"Thank you, what should we do?" she asked as Gene tags the monster with a tracking device.

"We tag and the rescue team will do the rest. Time to get pay and up your shares," Gene said as they quickly go back to the guild to earn their reward.

"Thanks for your swift work Gene and thank you Lady Green Heart," the guild member said.

"It's no problem, happy to help," Vert said.

"Your kindness knows no bound milady," the guild member bowing her head to her leader.

"I got a fair bit of credits. What do you want to do Lady Vert since we have some free time?" Gene asked.

"We can go to the shopping center and hang out there. I can't wait to shop until I drop," Vert said having a big grin on her face as Gene sighs.

"I'm here to carry your stuff, am I?" he asked.

"Yes," she said simply as he sighs for she giggles playfully. "Hey Gene I'm kidding. We are going to have some fun okay," she said.

"You mean like a date?" he said as both have blushes on their faces.

"Well if you want to call it that," she said sounding unusually meek as they head onto the street to see they are in a massive shopping area filled with arcades, restaurants, shops and other misc. locations. "Well this is the Nebula Shopping Center, filled with all kinds of things," she said as they go into the center to see a bunch of clothing shops.

"Well lots of clothing," Gene said as the blond noblewoman has a big grin on her face looking at the pretty outfits.

"Yes there is, come on. Let's go," Vert said as she drags him into the shop to see the pretty outfits on display. "These look so pretty," she said as a female shopkeeper is coming up to them.

"Oh hello there, welcome to my shop. Anything here you fancy?" the female shopkeeper asked.

"Oh nothing, just browsing around," Vert said as the shopkeeper noticed the Goddess.

"Oh Lady Green Heart, it's an honor to have you shopping at my humble little clothing store," she said bowing her head.

"It's nothing, I wanted to check out your cute selection of clothing," Vert said.

"Yes of course," she said as she noticed a tall young man beside her despite looking quite feminine, she thought he looks quite sleek and handsome looking.

"Oh I see, you want to get some sexy lingerie to impress your partner," she said making the Goddess blush.

"No, he is not my boyfriend," she said. "Not yet anyway," she thought.

"Well tell me when you need anything," the shopkeeper said to go off.

"I wonder, how is the console business going?" Gene asked as Vert is looking at a skirt which looks very nice.

"It's not good, Noire is giving my consoles one hell of a beating. Lastation is getting a huge market share over everyone lately. It's terrible," Vert said.

"Noire always cleans house when she is on a roll," Gene said.

"But I can't give up. Noire screwed up before, I can make a comeback," Vert said with fire in her heart.

"That's the spirit," he said as she has hangers filled with outfits to go into the dressing room.

"Anyway, I am going to try some outfits and I want your honest opinion okay," she said.

"This would be fun," he said dryly.

She gets out of her favorite dress leaving her in her underwear. She looks herself in the mirror to see wearing yellow bra and matching colored panties complementing her fair skin tone.

"I want to knock his socks off," she said with an impish smile as she gets into her first outfit. "How is this?" she asked as she comes out to show a nice white sun dress.

"Nice," he said as she goes back to change into another outfit.

"What about this one," she said striking a pose while putting a hand on her right hip showing off a yellow top and brown shorts.

"She knows how to fill out those shorts," Gene thought dumbly staring at her shapely ass looking pronounced in the shorts. "Great," he said snapping out of it.

"Good," Vert said as she gets into another outfit to get out of the dressing room to reveal a bikini as Gene has a goofy look on his face. "What do you think?" she asked.

"You look great, that's an understatement by the way," he said as her black bikini top is holding in her huge chest and bikini bottom showing off her voluptuous lower body.

She shows a soft giggle to press her breasts against Gene's arm. "Why thank you, that's so nice of you to say," she said teasing him as Gene stares at her deep cleavage.

"Man, there so big and soft," Gene thought loving how they squish against his arm.

"Well I am going to buy these. Thanks for your input Gene," she said as she goes into the dressing room to go back into her outfit. She takes the clothing to the shopkeeper to pay for them.

"Okay that's 115 Credits please," the shopkeeper said as Vert hands her the cash. "Thank you, have a good one love birds," she said waving them good bye for Gene to carry her bags for them to look around some more.

"Oh the arcade, the biggest one in the capital. Hope they have new game cabinets in," Vert said as she happily goes towards the colorful building filled with kids and young adults alike playing the latest games on display.

"Quite the selection here," Gene said as racing, fighting, shooting and sport games are on view.

"Yes it is. Want to play with me Gene?" she asked.

"Of course but go easy on me," he said.

"No promises," she said giving him a cute wink as they go to pick one of the many games.

"How about Street Fighter?" Vert asked.

"I'm game, pun intended," Gene said with a smile as Vert puts in a coin in the slot for them to play a match.

Elsewhere Chika is in a shopping center getting some good grub. "Oh my, this is quite delicious," Chika said.

"What do you Lady Chika?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Oh I will have this warm big sweet cinnamon bun right there," she said as she buys her snack. "Oh goody, goody. This is so good," Chika said as she walks into the street to see two of her friends enjoying themselves in the café. "Hey Cave, Fives what's up?" she asked seeing Cave and 5bp at a table drinking some tea.

"Oh hello Chika," 5pb said as the pop star greeted her friend. "I heard what happened here," 5pb said sounding guilty.

"No sweat, we manage to push back the enemy and manage to destroy one of their nasty dark spires," Chika said to sit down with her friends.

"Yes but still. I could have helped especially with the CPUs disappearing all around the world," 5pb said.

"But you were on tours. Bringing hope to the people everywhere, that's important," Cave said

"Your right but still I should be here to protect my home," 5pb said.

"Well if you are off. You can join us, we need all the help we can get," Chika said.

"I'll do it. I'll pull my own weight," 5pb said.

"Good to have you on the team," Cave said.

"Ditto Fives," Chika said as they inform her of the current situation.

"Okay that is a lot to take it but I get the gist of it but we have two guys on the team," 5pb said.

"Your concern with males on our team?" Cave asked as 5pb looks nervous.

"Are they weird?" she asked.

"No not really. One is a cute android named Natal who is very capable even beating a CPU to a bloody pulp and Gene is very formidable as well able to hold his own against Lady Vert in sparring matches even teaching her some skills and combat tactics," Cave said.

"I see, I guess it wouldn't be a big deal," 5pb said.

"Good, after we had our rest up. We will make our next move," Chika said as Vert and Gene are still playing with Vert winning 10 matches with Gene only winning 5 matches on Street Fighter.

"You have gotten better since last time," Vert said.

"I got to keep up with you, don't want to left behind. I wish you had this kind of skill on the battlefield though," Gene said as Vert has a frown on her face.

"Sorry sensei, I'll try harder," Vert said playfully as they noticed a bunch of guys are crowding around them.

"Wow its Lady Green Heart in the flesh. What a babe," a guy said leering at Vert like a piece of meat.

"Yeah I know, look at those large rocking tits," another guy said as Gene is getting defensive.

"Back off, this is your goddess. Pay her respect," Gene said doing his job putting up a death stare making the guys back off.

"Relax. I got this. You like my breasts?" she asked the men as they nod their heads stupidly. "Well if you a match against me, I will take my top off," she said as the men are in a gleeful uproar with Gene seeing where this is going. "If you lose, you have to take off your clothing and kiss each other," Vert said as they line up to get a chance to look at their goddess's huge rack.

"This will not end well for them," Gene sighs as within an hour all the males who went up against Vert were soundly defeated with little effort.

Vert looks on in glee with the men stripped to their undies as they are forced to make out as Vert has a trail of blood coming down her nose with her having a lewd expression on her face. "Wow, just like those hentai I like watching," she said.

"Lady Vert, your nose," Gene said as Vert wipes away the blood with her hand as she returns to her composure.

"Oops, got caught up by the exotic scene. Let's get a nice snack and go back home," Vert said as they go off with Histoire in her room doing research on Lean box's landmass.

"Oh Arfoire, where did it go wrong. You were such kind and caring woman but you were drunk by your own power," she mumbles to herself as Vert and Gene come into the building section.

"We are back. You should have seen Lady Vert with these group of dudes. She beat them in Street Fighter and made them strip half naked to then make out like jackasses. They didn't stand a chance," Gene said.

"Glad you have a colorful day," Histoire said as she has a frown on her tiny face.

"Hey Histoire, what's wrong?" Vert asked.

"It's about the past with Arfoire," she said.

"What was she like before they went nuts?" Gene asked.

"She was a wise and kind ruler; she was a good friend to me. Now that wonderful person is dead twisted by the power," Histoire said. "Enough about that. I have managed to find another spire. It's located on top of Halo Mountain," Histoire said.

"That's the biggest mountain in Leanbox. It will be quite the hike," Vert said.

"Indeed and I'm informed by Chika that 5pb will be joining you on your quest," Histoire said.

"Sweet, the more the merrier," Gene said as they prepare to strike at another target to ascend the tallest mountain in Leanbox Halo Mountain.

It switches back to Vert in her room as she looks at her fans on the internet. "Well me and my team are off to the next spire. Tune in next time, bye," Vert said as the screen goes black.


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: Mountainous Ascension

Vert is on her Xbox One console playing some Destiny as Chika is behind trying to get her attention, "Hey there dear sister," Chika said as Vert is too busy playing her game. "Vert?" she shouted as Vert screws up and gets killed by an enemy player.

"Thank you Chika, you just ruin my perfect K/D. What do you want?" Vert asked sounding annoyed.

"Well I want you to help me pick up some new clothing," Chika said.

"How about you ask your friends," Vert said.

"5pb is on tour, Cave is on a mission and Mages is just weird," Chika said.

"Look I will take you clothing shopping after I'm done with this multiplayer match and my web show," Vert said.

"Yeah," Chika said showing a cute smile.

"So adorable when you are like that," Vert said as they finish her game as she goes to her computer with Gene setting things up.

"Okay Lady Vert, you are on now," he said.

"Welcome my fellow fans across the world. This is your lovely goddess Vert here and I will resume our adventures as me and my team onto the tallest mountain in Leanbox Halo Mountain. Let's us begin," Vert said as the scene begins at the outskirts of the capital with the group for their new member 5pb is tagging along with them.

"Halo Mountain huh, it's the one with the large metal ring hovering above the peak right?" Gene asked.

"Yes it is," Vert said.

"You know why it's like that?" Gene asked.

"I have no clue, it's always been like that," Vert said. "There are rumors on online about this. Saying it could be some old weapon left behind," she said.

"That's sounds pretty farfetched," 5pb said.

"That's the internet for you," Vert said as they enter into the forest with the wind blowing through the trees with the girls' hairs being blown against it with Gene looking at Vert seeing her beautiful long blond hair dancing with the breeze.

"Just beautiful like a well-crafted painting," Gene said.

"Oh Gene, you are such the sweet talker," Vert said giving him a cute smile as Chika groans at this.

"Oh give me a break," Chika said.

"Don't be like that Chika, they look cute together," 5pb said.

"Why can't my darling Vert give me that kind of attention," Chika said.

"Stop whining Chika, you will live," Cave said.

"But my lovely Vert is playing with her girly boy toy and not me," she whined as Red Sister is looking at the group with binoculars

"They are approaching the mountain peak," she said on the radio.

"Keep watch of them," Red Heart said.

"Of course," Red Sister said as she summons a Darkling to set it loose onto the mountain.

Vert stops as she notices something at the corner of her eyes. "Threat detected," Natal said as his sensors picked several hostiles.

"More Darklings?" Chika asked.

"Something else," Natal said as a small object comes into view to see it's a hovering robot.

"Oh false alarm, it's one of the mountain's Guardians," Vert said.

"Guardians huh," Gene said.

"Yes, they protect the mountain and they come out of that ring for some reason," Vert said.

"Quite interesting, I want to collect some samples for some research," Mages said.

"No, Mag. These things can go off if you disturb them," Chika warned as Mages looks disappointed.

"Fine," Mage said sighing,

"It looks harmless so we should move on," Cave said as they move along going up the mountain to start seeing weird metal structures with more guardians appearing floating and shooting a constant laser beam looking like they are repairing the metal surface.

"Like busy honey bees huh," 5pb said.

"Yeah, seems like it," Chika said as they scale up the dirty road as they feel a lot of shaking.

"Oh crap," Gene said as a massive Darkling shaped like a worm appears bursting out the side of the mountain.

"Wow, that monster is huge," 5pb said as she pulls out her guitar as the others take out their weapons as well.

"Well time to get some exercise," Chika said as the giant worm roars at them with his thunderous screams shaking the whole mountain range.

"Engaging," Cave and Mages shoots orbs of energy to aim at the monster with it batting the attacks away with its tail. The Darkling spits out globs of acid with the group dodging it attacks as a bit of acid got onto Vert's skirt.

"Oh no, it's dissolving my clothes," Vert said as its eating away her dress.

"Go HDD now," Gene said as a perverted thought got into his mind. "Vert in her undies, that would be a wonderful sight," he thought as he shakes his head. "No, got to focus on the fight," he thought putting it in the back of his head as he barrages the worm with spells as he slams it with a series of thunderbolts.

"Right," Vert transform into her HDD form to cast a spell for Vert lets out a powerful wind blast knocking the monster around.

Chika is swinging her double bladed staff to unleash a torrent of wind sickles craving into the skin of the Darkling with dark liquid pouring out of the wounds. Natal is shooting laser fire from his gauntlets peppering the beast with the monster going back into the hole to evade them. Suddenly it shooting out diamond shaped pods out of the hole aiming for them.

"Evade," Cave said as they dodge the incoming projectiles with them not seeing the worm anywhere.

"Where it go?" 5pb wondered as the ground erupts with the worm smashing its tail onto the ground shaking up. 5pb casts a barrier with her stringing her weapon as the tail slams into the barrier but it can't pierce it.

Both Chika and Gene bounce off the protective shell to combine their attack to slice the tail off the monster with black liquid spreading everywhere. 5pb lets loose a blast of energy to make the monster fling backwards with Natal letting out several kicks knocking it back with each blow.

Vert comes in and uses her polearm to slice off the head of the beast killing it. "Quickly and painless," Vert said to revert back to her human form as she looks down to see her dress is ruined. "Nooooo! My favorite dress is ruined," Vert said in distressed as Gene sighs at this.

"Oh Lady Vert," he said.

"Allow me to help out," Mages said as he taps her staff onto Vert's broken dress with a light engulfing it to see it is all fixed.

"Wow, it's all better. Thank you Mages," Vert said sounding grateful.

"No problem, its bested used in wardrobe malfunctions," Mages said.

"That's super easy to fix," Gene said.

"Worthless, better use the environment around me to wipe them out," Red Sister said as she spots a Guardian to have an idea.

They go up the mountain with Natal scanning the area for more activity. "Nothing is showing up except these little robots," he said.

"Watch it, you guys. These rocks look very unstable," Mages said as they approach a large area with rocky surfaces.

"We must thread careful," Cave said as they watch their steps as a guardian floats by.

"Oh good, nothing to worry about," Gene said as a small dark orb appears to hit the robot making it act weird.

"What the hell is wrong with it," Chika said as the robot is badly twitching as its shell is glow dark purple.

"This isn't good," 5pb said as the robot goes nuts and fires a powerful energy beam cut through the rocks making the floor crumble apart.

"Oh no not again," Gene said as they make a run for it with more guardians going haywire firing their constant lasers destroying sections of the floor. "Not again," Gene slips up to fall into the deep hole as more guardians chase after Gene.

"Oh no you don't, Natal let's go," Vert flies down with Natal right behind her.

Gene is falling as the robots try to shoot him down as he gains his balance to aerial dodge their beams with him tossing his chakrams slicing them up with each toss. He puts away his weapons as he uses his magic to zap the bots with storms of electric discharges from his fingertips turning them into burned scrap metal.

"Gene, are you okay?" Vert asked sounding worried.

"Yeah I'm cool. Just dodging laser beams and stuff," Gene said dryly as Vert feels relieved.

"Good," Vert slashes a guardian with her polearm as Natal is kicking a robot and then tosses it into a group of guardians breaking on impact.

Soon enough the ceiling collapses blocking the hole above with Natal and Gene using their weapons to grind against the walls slowly descending to the ground with Vert floating onto solid ground.

"We can't get out of there," Gene said.

"Oh my precious Vert, are you okay?" Chika asked on the radio.

"I'm fine," Vert said as she reverts back to her human form.

"Oh what about Gene and Natal?" 5pb asked.

"Yes they are fine as well," Vert said.

"Thank goodness," 5pb said.

"For now, we will find a way to go inside the caverns since I don't want to risk a cave in," Cave said.

"Alright, good luck ladies," Gene said on the radio.

"Good luck as well," Cave said as the trio are within the cave to see a something within the darkness.

"Oh no more bots," Gene said as they prepare with Natal being unusually passive.

"Oh how interesting to meet a unit like you here," a small robot in the shaped of a sphere appears in front of them.

"What in the world," Gene said.

"Good to see visitors here. Where did you find this marvelous unit?" the robot asked

"Who are you?" Vert asked.

"Where are my manners, I am the overseer of this area. My name is the Monitor and you are?" he asked.

"I am Vert, CPU of these lands and this is little adopted brother Natal and my bodyguard/friend Gene," Vert said.

"CPU, haven't heard that in while. Anyway I am so glad someone has come down here. I have been quite lonely; may I give you the grand tour of the base?" Monitor asked.

"Big sister what do you think?" Natal asked.

"Do you sense anything dangerous?" Vert asked.

"No but I will keep watch over anything suspicious," Natal said.

"Ditto for me too," Gene said.

"Okay, we will have your little tour," Vert said as the metal orb floats in an excitable manner.

"Excellent, let's us go to the inner area," the robot guides them into the mountain.

"Can we trust this thing?" Gene asked Vert.

"No but he can lead us to the dark spire on this mountain," Vert said as they go deeper into the mountain.

"I might ask again, where did you find that android. It is in great condition," he wondered.

"We found him in some old ruins. Hey you know Natal?" Gene asked.

"Well I know what he is but not his origin. Parts of my databanks have been corrupted over the years. He is a powerful combat android designed for the sole purpose of killing CPUs," Monitor said.

"That would explain some things," Gene said.

"Design to kill CPUs? Who would create something like that," Vert asked.

"I don't know but lucky you befriended it. Anyway onto the lift," Monitor said.

"You control the Guardians?" Vert asked.

"Yes, I am the overseer after all but we have a bit of a problem. Multiple dark creatures are pouring into the area trying to look for something and my robots are acting quite odd. It may be something to do with a black spire in the upper levels," he said.

"Really," Gene said.

"We will take care of it," Natal said as they reach their location

"Wonderful, you will take care of the pest problem while I take hold on the situation," Monitor said to float away leaving the three behind.

"Well time for pest control," Gene said as they go through the vast tunnels to see weird structures lining up the walls. "This is unlike anything I seen before in Leanbox," Gene said looking amazed by the styling of the buildings.

"Indeed, I am curious as well who made this," Vert said as they go deeper into the tunnels with them seemingly like they go on for hours.

"Man no signal from the others," Gene said as Natal tries as well but he gets no signal at all.

"Me too, all we can do now is work with Monitor and reach for the spire," Natal said.

"I agreed," Vert said as Gene shakes his head to agree as well. "What is the role of this place?" she wondered.

"Well milady, this facility is made to be a weapon research for the previous civilization that came before Leanbox. Many things were locked away from the public until you stumble into the depths," Monitor said.

"For what purpose?" Vert asked.

"For fighting other nations especially ones run by CPUs," Monitor said.

"Seriously," Gene said.

"Of course, the nation didn't have a CPU of their own so they have to take manners into their own hands to prepare for their future," Monitor said.

"It must be pretty old since I founded Leanbox over 200 years ago," Vert said.

"200 years huh, so I wondered how old are you?" Natal asked bluntly as Vert looks flustered.

"How rude Natal, you shouldn't ask for a woman's age like that," Vert said scolding him.

"She is physically 19 years old and mentally 225 years old," Gene said as Vert is waving her arms in disbelief.

"Gene," Vert said giving him a cute pout.

"I like it when you make that face," he said as Vert sighs.

"Interesting big sister is quite old," Natal said.

"Well that comes with being a goddess. I stopped physically aging at the age of 19 and I'm stuck like this," Vert said.

"I see, very interesting," Natal said.

"Yeah we should get going," Gene said as they notice several black orbs flying through the air to possess guardians twisting them to become the Darkling's servants. "Here we go," Gene said as Vert is wielding her polearm with Natal bracing out his fists.

The robots fire their laser beams with the trio evading their attacks as Gene tosses his weapons slicing up the robots with Vert jumping at the bots chopping them up with her blade.

Natal is firing lasers from his gauntlets picking them off in the air as they clear them out. Suddenly they felt a large thud behind them as they see a large 8-foot-tall humanoid robot clad in heavy armor with it having a metal shield attached to its left arm and a big energy cannon attached on the right limb.

"That is a Knight, our heavy assault unit that guards the inner parts of the base. Be careful," Monitor said as the Knight lets out a loud shriek that can almost pierce their ear drums.

Natal rushes up and punches it but it blocks him with its shield to bash Natal knocking him across the tunnel.

"That thing is pretty strong," Gene said as both him and Vert go on the offensive slashing at the monster robot but it's armor is too strong. The Knight knocks back both with a swing of its shield sending them flying with the robot fire a barrage of energy shots peppering the area with big explosions.

Natal scans the robot to find any weak spots to see something. "Everyone. Its back. Target its back," Natal said on the radio.

"Thanks for the tip little buddy," Gene said.

"Good work Natal," Vert said.

"No problem," he said as they approach the robot with it firing rapid fire energy blasts kicking up debris with Natal flipping over the robot bashes his fist into the back cracking its armor. The Knight stomps to make a small quake making Natal off balance to tackle him into a wall.

Gene encases the bot in a sphere of energy setting up Vert to deliver the last blow. Vert charges up her polearm with wind energy and tosses it like a lance to strike the back cutting it down.

"Impressive, you have defeated a Knight. You are getting closer to the spire," Monitor said as they find another lift to go further inside. Natal looks down see a bunch of dead Leanbox soldiers on the floor wearing busted up green power armor.

"Dead soldiers," he said as Vert looks over to be curious by the sight.

"Monitor, why are my soldiers in this place?" Vert asked.

"Well they manage to get lost and fall down into this place like you did. They mess with the knights and they pay for it with their lives," Monitor said.

"Too bad, that power armor didn't save these guys," Gene said as he notices their weapons. "Oh some toys. A Leanbox standard issue plasma pistol," he picks up the small twin guns to see it has a very elegant yet curvature design. "These will come in handy," Gene said as they reach the final floor where they feel the presence of the dark spire.

"We are close to it," Vert said not liking this shiver up her spine for them to see an array of machines and gadgets lining the walls and ceilings. "Wow, Nepgear would flip if she saw this," Vert said.

The Monitor comes in floating from above. "Good you made it. That tower is up ahead," Monitor said as Red Sister appears watching from afar as she creates a Darkling and toss it at Monitor.

The black orb strikes Monitor for the Darkling is possessing Monitor for it acts twitchy. "Oh no, he is being taken control by the Darkling," Gene said as Monitor's shell is piano black with its eyes glowing red with energy.

"I can't let you nearby the spire. My friends attack," Monitor ordered his knights and guardians to engage with the trio.

"Well there goes our grand tour," Gene said sarcastically as Vert goes into her HDD form.

"Let's return the favor tenfold, time for another boss fight," she said as groups of guardians fire their laser bolts at the group. They evade the laser onslaught with Gene firing his twin pistols with green plasma bolts scoring precise shots knocking the robots down.

Vert is picking off the Knights along with Natal with him using his small body and speed to evade their heavy strikes. Natal bashes his fist into the backs of the monstrous robots with Vert using her polearm to cut through the rears of the bots.

The Monitor fire a powerful red beam at Gene for he raises a magical barrier but the attack bust through it catching Gene off guard. The beam hits the floor causing a large blast knocking Gene into a pillar with Natal catching a shield with his hands but another Knight tackles him making him flop across the floor.

"Guys," Vert tosses her polearm into the air as it burst apart to become mini spears showering the enemy cutting them to pieces.

Gene gets back onto his feet to fire bolts of lightning at Monitor but it's not doing any kind of damage.

"He has a strong shield, my spells are not doing anything," Gene said as Vert and Natal move towards the Monitor with them using their moves but not doing any damage as well. Gene looks at the plasma pistols to have a grin on his face. "Time to go cook him up," Gene presses down the triggers for the tips of the barrels are glowing bright green.

Gene fires twin balls of hot plasma to hit the robot's shield disabling them for short time. "No my shields," Monitor said sounding worried.

"Time to go on a wild barrage," Vert said as she flies at Monitor letting out powerful slashes and thrusts to finish it up with a gust of wind knocking the robot backwards.

Natal leaps onto the machine to leap upwards to ready a kick to Monitor. "Shields up," Monitor fires a red laser at Natal blasting him into a wall.

"Natal," Vert said.

"Vert, when I use the overcharge to disable his shield. Give him everything you got," Gene said holding up the pistols.

"Yes, let's do it," Vert said as she is dodging the robot's laser attacks.

"Good he is distracted," Gene said as he charges up his pistols for he fires the two orbs to slam into Monitor as his shields went down.

"Aero Burst," Vert sends out several wind bubbles to pepper the robot causing lots of damage to see Monitor is on its last ropes.

"Shields online," Monitor said as Natal is recovering for he goes on the offensive kicking Monitor across the room into a machine.

"Okay one more time," Gene said as Monitor is firing laser blasts with Vert knocking away one of the beams with her weapon.

"You will not reach the spire," Monitor said.

"I beg to differ," Gene fires his last two charged shots to disable the Monitor.

"Now time to get wreaked," Vert said to slice through the Monitor to be on the other side as she snaps her fingers for the robot bursts into tons of scrap metal. She tosses her polearm at the black spire and destroy it on impact.

"No damn it," Red Sister said. "Big sister isn't going to like this," she thought as she warped out of there.

"Well that is done," Vert said as she reverts back to normal for she goes to Natal. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I am operational. Thank you," Natal said.

"Now time to get out of here." Gene said as they see a lift to go up to the top of the mountain. "That was nuts, these Darklings can possess things like that," he said.

"Yes quite troublesome and this factory is trouble as well. I'll have a team come here and wipe it off the map for good measure," Vert said as they reach the top of the mountain to see a path of stairs going back down.

"Oh my wonderful Vert, where are you?" Chika's voice echoed in the background.

"Gee, you will live," Cave said with her feeling annoyed by Chika's complaining.

"Guys over here," Gene said as they all meet up.

"Oh my precious Vert, you are okay," Chika goes up to Vert giving her a hug.

"It's okay Chika, I'm okay," Vert said.

"Man, what happened in there?" 5pb asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we head back to the city," Vert said as they all head back with two down and one more spire in Leanbox left to deal with.

Everything goes black with Vert back in her room as her web show's episode has come to a close. "Okay another win for me and my crew. I hope you come back soon, bye everyone," Vert said as she turns off the screen.


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7: Hangout

Within Vert's home, Gene is washing the dishes in the kitchen with him finishing up his duties. "Alright, that is done," Gene said.

"Hey slave, wash it," Chika playfully said as Gene hits her on the head with the frying pan giving her a big bump on her head. "What was that for?" she asked.

"For dumping those in there like a drunken thug," Gene said scolding her.

"Whatever servant. I'll be going out now. Bye," Chika said.

"Why she is the oracle again, just a brat," Gene thought as he got the last one clean. "Man that is done. Time to go take a dump," he went to the bathroom to swing the door open to see Vert is peeing in the toilet with her dress skirt hiked up and her white panties hanging from her legs to look at Gene with a smile.

"Oh hello Gene, if you don't mind. I need to finish peeing," she said.

Gene's face goes red as he can't take his eyes off Vert. "I'm sorry, I'll wait outside," Gene said to close the door as that image is burned into his mind. "Lady Vert," he thought as he shakes his head.

"Okay I'm out," Vert said as Gene rushes inside the bathroom with Vert having a blush on her face.

"That was embarrassing but at least its Gene looking and not some creep," she thought as she goes back to her room to get ready for her web stories.

Gene got back to set up the equipment with the show ready to begin. "Okay Lady Vert, time for us is to start," Gene said.

"Hello Internet, your goddess of the biggest box and bust. Vert speaking, me and my party manage to destroy two dark spires and only one more left until Leanbox is free from Arfoire's control but we rest up before our next mission," Vert said as the scene switches to Vert and her group talking with Histoire.

"You are doing a wonderful job everyone. We are one step closer to getting to the Super Dimension and saving the others," Histoire said.

"Cool," Gene said.

"Yes indeed. You all may rest for your good work," Histoire said.

"I wonder what will happen after we take care of the last spire in Leanbox?" Cave asked,

"We must go to Planetune and contact my Hyper dimension self. Also we will need extra help," she said.

"How, all the CPUs had been kidnapped," Chika said.

"Yes but I know there is a retired CPU of Planetune before Neptune. I wanted to go get her essence and revive her to ask for her assistance," Histoire said.

"Seriously?" Vert asked.

"Yes, I heard she is quite powerful. She will be a great aid to us in our incoming fight," Histoire said.

"Well I am going to play my games now," Vert said as Gene holds her arm to shake his head. "Oh Gene, more training now. Can we do it later?" she asked.

"We need to keep your skills sharp Lady Vert," Gene said.

"Fine, I'll play later," Vert said as the duo goes the open space to continue their training as Histoire is trying to locate the last spire on the large island.

Night has come over the city with everything within their beds as Vert is within her bed moving around in the sheets. Vert is having a nightmare with flashes of blood and guts around her with the smell of ash hitting her nose.

"No, please I don't want to die please," Vert gets up to be in a cold sweat with her cupping her face. "Oh my that was too real," Vert said as Gene, Natal, Chika and Histoire appear within her bedroom in their PJs.

"Hey Lady Vert, are you okay?" Gene asked as the three look at Vert feeling worried.

"Yes I am okay," Vert said.

"What happened?" Histoire asked.

"Well I was having a bad dream," she said.

"Tell me what was in the dream?" Histoire asked.

"Well I was on a battlefield with broken bodies around me and blood soiling the ground," she said.

"Oh my, that was the place the Superdimension Vert and the others were killed," Histoire said.

"Seriously," Chika asked.

"Yes and you merging her essence has her memoires flowing into your mind, it's a side effect," Histoire said with Gene, Natal and Chika comforting her with Histoire looking on from behind them. "Despite the pain, she needs that in order to be strong enough to fight Arfoire's forces," Histoire said.

Meanwhile in Arfoire's castle Red Heart is within the chamber to see all seven CPUs locked up in pods. "Nice and tight like a warm birthday present," a voice said behind her.

"Brown Heart, what do you want," Red Heart said.

"Well you and your sister failure. The boss isn't happy about this," Brown Heart said.

"What about you, me and my sister are doing all the work in Leanbox," Red said.

"I am within Planetune trying to find that lost CPU essence of Uranus. If she is as powerful as they say in legend. She will make a great servant for our master," Brown Heart said.

"Good luck with that, I have a pampered princess to break," Red said.

"Oh gee, she is going to get herself killed," Brown said as she looks at the pods holding the Hyper Dimension CPUs. "If she fails and she will. I will pick up her slack," Brown Heart said.

"I have to win, I not going to lose to some blond geek and her little human friends," Red Heart said to warp out of the castle.

Back with Vert as she is hanging out with Natal at the park as Natal is playing with other kids for Vert is sitting on a bench enjoying the weather. "Be careful Natal, don't hurt the kids," she warned.

"I'll try," Natal said giving her a smile as Vert's heart gets fuzzy seeing it.

"Oh he tries," Vert said as one of the kids gives him a pat as Natal return the favor and his simple little pat sends the kid flying across the field. "He is so trying his hardest," Vert said halfheartedly with sweat drops appearing behind her head.

"Sorry," Natal said with a flat tone of voice to go to Vert. "Can we play on the swings?" Natal asked.

"Sure, I will push you," Vert said as they go to the swings with the little boy android sitting onto the swing with Vert starting to push him.

"Wow, this is fun," Natal said as Vert marvels at this boy.

"He is like a little boy but he is also a machine capable of killing a goddess like me. It's so hard to believe and yet here we are playing in the park," Vert thought.

"This is fun, we should go to the park more," Natal said having fun on the swing going higher and higher.

"Yes we should with Gene as well," Vert said.

"Yes, we will be like a family," Natal said.

"A family?" Vert asked.

"Yes, Gene being the father, you being the mother and me being the little son," Natal said.

"Me having a baby, I would like to have a baby in the future," Vert said as she has a red glow on her face with Gene floating in her head. "Gene," she thought fondly.

"What's up big sister, your face is red," Natal said.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of something pleasant," Vert said.

"You like Gene?" he asked.

"Yes I like him a lot," Vert said.

"I like him too," Natal said.

"I don't think the like I had in mind is in line with yours," Vert said as they finish with the park and head off into the city. "So we should head for the manga shop to pick up some books for my collection," Vert said.

"I want to read some books," Natal said.

"You are in luck," Vert said as they go to a small manga shop with the male shopkeeper at the cashier.

"Oh hey Lady Green Heart, good to have you back. We have a good selection of good manga on display," the shopkeeper said.

"Thank you, let's go read our tails off," Vert said as she has a big grin on her face seeing the good collection in front of her.

Natal is discovering the place until he saw Gene within the shop sitting the floor reading a book. "Oh hey Gene," the robot said.

"Oh hey little buddy, what's up?" Gene asked.

"I'm hanging out with big sister, she has taken be here," Natal said.

"Oh really," Gene said as his beautiful maiden appears with a gentle smile on her face.

"My dear Gene, it's a pleasant surprise seeing you here," Vert said.

"Well there was a sale and I want to check it out," Gene said as Vert sits behind him on the floor.

"Mind if we stick here?" Vert asked.

"Of course," Gene said as Vert leans against her bodyguard to get comfortable with Natal looking else for something to read,.

"Let me get cozy," Vert said purposing pressing her chest against his arm with Gene glowing red. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You know you are pressing against my arm, right?" he asked as she presses them deeper onto his arm feeling the utter softness from her ample breasts.

"Why, is it a problem?" Vert said with a flirty tone as he can look at her pretty face for he is looks at her moist lips and her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, not to pounce on you like a lion getting its next meal. She is so doing that on purpose," he thought. "No, I will just enjoy the vast lovable sights in front of me," Gene flirted back with Vert blushing as well.

"Oh such the sweet talker you are," Vert kisses him on the cheek as she looks at his cute eyes with his deep red eyes, nice clean shoulder length dark hair and his slender frame. "Mmm, he is so cute. I just want to eat him up," Vert thought as she slightly rubs the back of her hand on his face.

They were right next to each other with the duo's faces being very close. "Hey Lady Vert, you look pretty in that sundress," he commented seeing her wearing a green sundress which formed around her curves especially her sizable chest and wide hips.

"Thank you, this is new," Vert said with her feeling his warm breath.

"Lady Vert, your face is very close," Gene said as he looks at her small pink lips longing to feel the warm kiss of his favorite goddess on his own.

"Does it bother you my dear Gene?" she asked as her face is quite red with Gene thinking she looks so cute when she is flushed.

"Not at all," he said in a low tone with her eyes locked in place for Gene moves in onto her lips until a sound makes them recoil back.

"Hey guys, I found something nice to read. What are you two doing?" Natal asked as the duo looks red in the face.

"We were getting cozy," Vert said.

"Oh I want to be cozy too," Natal said with an adorable smile.

"Okay kiddo, get in here," Gene said as the robot boy has a bright smile to be between them to place his head onto Vert's overly large bust.

"Oh big sister, your chest is like a nice heated pillow," Natal said rubbing his little head into the impressive bosom with Gene looking jealous.

"Damn got cock blocked and he gets to nest his head onto Vert's beautiful boobs," Gene said as they continue reading until Vert and Natal part ways from Gene.

"That was fun," Natal said.

"Yes it was, now time for a snack. I wonder can you eat?" Vert asked as she never see Natal eat before.

"I can use food as a source of biofuel to power my systems," Natal said.

"So you can eat things?" she asked.

"Well yes as a form of pleasure not a need," Natal said.

"I see, so I'm going to get some ice cream. You want some?" she asked.

"Yes please big sister," Natal said as they go to an ice cream shop where they see many different flavors.

"Oh Lady Vert," 5pb said as she is holding a cone of chocolate ice cream.

"Oh hello Fives," Vert said using 5pb's nickname to be causal.

"Taking your little brother on the town," 5pb said

"Yes, spending some time with him," Vert said. "I am going to get some ice cream. I'll be back," Vert said with 5pb and Natal sitting at a table.

"So you're a singer?" Natal asked.

"Yes am I," 5pb said.

"Gene told about you, I heard to one of your songs. It's very catchy," Natal said.

"Thank you, I enjoy it when I have people who get enjoyment in my music," 5pb said.

"How did you started?" Natal asked

"Well I was very young when I found out my voice has magical powers and I can channel it though song. I started to enjoy making my own songs and wanted to post them on the web for people to enjoy. Then people started to noticed my talent and I was put on as an idol," 5pb said.

"Oh I see, quite lucky," Natal said.

"Yes it was and now I can share my passion for music all over the world making people happy," 5pb said as Vert comes in with two cones of peanut butter cup ice cream.

"You two seem to be getting along," Vert said.

"Yes we are," 5pb said.

"This is my favorite especially with the mini peanut butter cups," Vert said to hand one of the cones to Natal. "Hope you like it Natal," she said.

Natal looks at the cone with childlike wonder to take a bite of the snack. Natal's taste buds explode with flavor. "Wow this is good," Natal said.

"I knew you would like it," Vert said as she sits down with them.

"Oh Lady Vert, Histoire contacted us. She manages to find the next pillar," 5pb said.

"Where is it?" Vert asked.

"It's in a place called the Castle of Fables. Its abandoned but it has a magical shield protecting it," 5pb said.

"Guess we have to figure it out then," Vert said as they finish eating as they went back to the Basilicom to get ready for their next quest.

"This is fun Vert," Natal said as Vert rubs his hair with her gloved hand.

"I'm glad you enjoy yourself today," she said with her heart aflutter from his flat smile.

Gene is sitting on top of the building to wave them coming in with Vert getting up to greet him. "Hey there got what you wanted from the shop?" Vert said to sit beside him.

"Not everything," Gene said to put his hand on hers. "We were going to do something in that shop. Was it a fluke?" Gene asked.

"No but I will tell you my answer after we deal with the last spire in Leanbox. Wait for me," Vert kisses on the cheek but holds it a bit longer. She lightly brushes his face with her hand and goes back inside.

Gene places his hand on where she kissed to see a bit of lipstick on his cheek. "Lady Vert, you have no idea how much I want to kiss those lips of yours," he thought fondly as they are preparing for the final spire in Leanbox.

It comes back to Vert's room where she is wrapping things up. "Well that got me hot and bothered," Vert said.

"So Lady Vert, what do you want to tell about our 'situation'," Gene said using air quotes with his fingers as Vert gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You will see my dear Gene. Okay everyone on to the final Leanbox dark spire and my confession to Gene. Look forward next time on my web show. Bye," Vert said as the screen goes blank.


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8: Castle Break

Gene is in his room playing his console to play some RPGs with Vert coming in to see her lovely servant getting very involved in a long game session. "What are you doing my dear Gene?" she asked as she lays her huge F cup breasts on top of his head.

"Oh Lady Vert's big breasts, sheer perfection," Gene thought just adoring the softness and weight of her impressive bosom. "Oh hey Lady Vert I'm just playing some RPGs. Killing some time," Gene said.

"Oh okay, may I stay to watch you play?" Vert asked.

"Of course," he asked as she sits with him for she peacefully just watches him only making small comments to give him advice on beating the game.

"This is nice," Vert said.

"Yeah just me and you sitting down without a care in the world," Gene said as Vert lies her head onto his thin shoulder.

"Yes it's a good feeling, I like being near you Gene" Vert said as Gene can smell her hair which is like strawberries.

"The feeling is mutual Lady Vert," Gene said as she gives him a beautiful smile and a long wet kiss on the cheek to get up.

"Okay let's head back and start the show," Vert said to get up with Gene looking back to Vert seductively swaying her hips and giving her favorite guy a sexy little wink before she goes out the door.

"Oh Lady Vert," Gene said having so many racy images of Vert playing through his mind as he shoves them deep back within. "Just a little longer until she tells me," Gene thought as he finishes his game and head into Vert's room.

"After this program, I'll tell Gene how I feel about him," Vert thought as they go inside to prepare their next episode.

"Okay ready to go Lady Vert," Gene said.

"Alright my dear Gene. Welcome back everyone. This is your goddess Vert speaking and now we will be getting into the 8th episode of the Superdimension Vert X. After the end of the episode I will reveal a surprise for Gene, so stay tune for that. Now on with the show," Vert said for it switches to Vert and others heading for the Castle of Fables which is some ways from the city.

"That castle should be a long way east from the main city," Cave said looking at the GPS on her phone.

"Finally the last spire and Leanbox can finally be free," Mages said.

"Of course, go forward my loyal party," Vert said feeling very upbeat.

"What are you happy about Lady Vert?" Cave asked.

"You will see later when I am ready to say," Vert said to give Gene a wink making him glow red in the face.

"I'm so anxious knowing Vert's answer. I have to keep that in mind, I have to help Vert free her nation," Gene said as they go into a forest to see the castle in the distance.

"Okay the castle is far away but in sight," Cave said.

"Oh great, more walking," Chika said dryly as a Darkling is on top of a branch to look at the heroes with Red Heart and Red Sister seeing through the black creature's gaze to see Vert and her team is heading their way.

"Well that princess is coming along with her little friends. This time, it will be just me and her. You will keep the others busy while I take care of Vert myself," Red Heart said.

"Well I hope it goes as plan. It would be a waste if you died in veil," Red Sister said.

"Hey Sal, it's me I will not die for your sake. My little sister," Red said.

"Oh Vermeil, you can say some corny things," Sal said.

"I know, it just your big sis being weird," Vermeil said as they wait for the group to come for them.

Meanwhile Vert and her group manage to find the large castle to see it casting a dark shadow over them with Chika feeling quite tired. "Oh gee, I need to rest my feet," Chika said catching her breath.

They can see the imposing magic barrier protecting the castle. "It's very strong, we need to seek out the sources and cut the power to it," Mages said.

"Of course, what can you detect?" Vert asked as Mages uses her staff to conjure an orb to show the locations of the sources.

"There are two of them, we should split up to speed up the process," Mages said.

"Okay, me, Gene and Natal will go while the others will take the second one," Vert said.

"Alright," Chika said as Chika, Mages, Cave and 5pb go off to the second one.

"So Natal, picking up anything?" Gene asked.

"Yes loads of mystical energy is deep within the forest," Natal said.

"Well let's keep a sharp eye on anything weird," Vert said as they can feel eyes coming from the forest behind the trees.

"You feel that," Gene asked.

"Yes, they are here in the shadows," Vert said as Natal's sensors are picking up Darklings in the trees. Suddenly several bird like monsters swoop out of the trees to dive at them with Natal firing laser bolts from his gauntlets to blast them into dust.

Vert summons her polearm to slash into the bird Darklings turning them into pools of dark liquid as Gene throws his chakrams slicing up Darklings in their path.

Suddenly more Darklings burst out of the trees striking at them with swift speed as they try to block and dodge. Vert bats some away but one gets by her defenses to cut her side shedding blood as she quickly counters by cutting it up with one swing.

"Lady Vert," Gene said sounding worried as he gets cut in the back by the dark bird.

"I'm okay, I am grateful for your concern," Vert said as she summons a barrage of magic spears to pepper into groups of Darklings wiping them out easily.

Natal punches an incoming monster as he kicks one into a tree seeing it burst into a pile of dark oozes.

"Large presence detected," Natal said as the trees get knocked over for a large 20-foot-tall Darkling in the shaped of a boar appears rolling at them curled up like a ball.

They dodge with Vert accessing her HDD form as she spreads her wings and lets out a volley of explosive wind spheres hitting the incoming rolling boar. All the spells did no damage as she gets hit by the Darkling sending her into a tree.

"We got to stop that pig," Gene said as he tosses his weapons to be on opposite sides of the pig to create a barrier to trap the monster. "Natal," Gene said.

"Alright," Natal leaps up high into the sky and start firing shotgun blasts into the Darkling and then falling down and kicking it into the back with enough force to split it in half.

"Okay that is all of them," Gene said to go to Vert to see if she is okay. "My Lady, are you okay?" Gene asked to help her up.

"Thank you, I'm fine," Vert said as she is still holding his hand. "Always my gallant knight," Vert said.

"Hey someone going to have to watch your back," Gene said.

"Hey I found the source," Natal said as they found a large crystal orb pulsing power with Vert using her weapon to chop the sphere into pieces. He detected the shield is weakening on his sensors. "Okay its getting weaker," Natal said.

"Okay, time for the others to pick up the slack," Gene said as Cave is holding her feather shaped blade with her leading the group.

"Looks like Lady Green Heart and the others manage to take down the sphere. Now it's our turn," Cave said.

"I can detect the source nearby," Mages said using her staff to detect the big sphere of power.

"There it is," Cave said as a big Darkling in the shape of a moth comes out of the ground to let out a powerful gust to blow the girls backwards. "Prepare yourselves ladies," Cave said wielding her magical feather blade to get into battle stance.

"Yes commander Cave," Chika joked as the other girls pull out their weapons to get ready for the fight.

The moth flies in the sky to pepper the area with acid bombs for them to evade them with Cave leaping off the trees to fire a barrage of red and blue energy orbs striking at the monster.

"Crescent Storm," Chika is slashing the air releasing a ton of mini wind sickles cutting into the beast's oily hide. The moth fires a beam of acid to tear through the forest with some of it getting on the girls' clothes. "Oh crap, our clothes are dissolving," Chika said as her dress is falling apart.

"Better start kicking into high gear," 5pb said as she strings her guitar to summon down a volley of fire needles to dig into the beast for them to explode knocking the monster back.

"Flame Twister," Mages calls up a fiery whirling void to consume the beast until it burned into ashes for she fires energy beam to destroy the sphere. "Well the barrier has fallen, we can meet back up with the others," Mages said.

"Hey Mag, can you do me a big favor. Repair our clothes please," Chika said only being in her underwear along with the other girls.

"Alright," Mages casts a bright light to engulf them to fix up their clothing.

"Thank goodness," 5pb said to fix up her skirt.

"Okay, we got the last orb," Cave said on the radio.

"Good meet us at the gate," Vert said as Red Sister is on top of the castle roof to see them coming inside.

"Sister, they are coming," Sal said on the radio.

"Finally, I can put that melon head in her place," Vermeil said cracking her knuckles to wait for Vert.

The group goes into the castle to be within the lobby to feel the dark power of the spire nearby. "It's here, its tainting the air," Vert said as they noticed someone on top of the stair.

"So you have come for the last dark spire in Leanbox," Red Sister said as they see a young girl around Nepgear's age who looks like a smaller version of Red Heart with short red hair, golden eyes and fair skin tone. She is wearing a red and black leotard with small black boots and red fingerless gloves.

"You must be Red Sister," Vert said as they draw out their weapons.

"Oh yes and my big sister is waiting for you deep in the castle," Red Sister said with Vert activating her HDD form to go after Sal with her firing explosive arrows at the ceiling for the debris destroys the stairs and blocking the way leaving the others behind with Vert going alone.

"We got to get to Lady Vert," Gene said as Red Sister teleports back in front of them to summon her wings and her bow ready to take aim.

"You have to go through me first," Sal said as she fires an arrow with Cave slicing it.

"We will have to deal with her quickly," Cave said.

"You don't have to tell me twice, let's dance," Gene said as they are ready for a fight with Vert to continue forward.

"So Red Heart is up ahead. It will not be like last time," Vert said to go at high speed to be a massive room to see Red Heart waiting for her to see the spire covered in a barrier.

"So Underboob time for a rematch without your friends or that Lily Unifier getting in the way," Vermeil said to brace out her clawed gloves. "This is a fight to the death. Prepare yourself," Vermeil said.

"Very well, I will not go down so easily," Vert said as they both go at it with them appearing like blurs from a distance clashing blows with Vert swiftly thrusting at Red. Red Heart is knocking the strikes away to kick down the polearm leaving Vert exposed.

"Heat Knuckle," Red Heart super heats her fists to then let out a powerful twin combo knocking Vert into a wall leaving bad burns on her stomach. Vert is deflecting away fireballs as she lets out a barrage of explosive wind orbs peppering the area with Red Heart dodging her spells.

Vert jumps off the wall at high speed to tackle into Vermeil to counter by sending out rapid thrusts overwhelming Red Heart. "Tornado Slash," she gathers energy into the blade of her polearm and cuts at Red Heart to conjure a big twister to trap Red Heart inside.

"Damn it, she is getting better," Red Heart gathers energy into her body to let out a powerful blast dispelling the tornado. "Unlike you, I am not powered by share energy. The darkness is all I need to defeat you, Dark Trigger," Red Heart's body is infused by a black aura with her having the markings of the Darklings spread all over her body.

"It's quite pathetic, you are a CPU. A guardian of your people," Vert said seeing this woman becoming a monster.

"Quite a naive idea, those people toss me and my sister like trash after they pick some dumbass of a CPU. So fickle these humans, we are like toys to them. Its looks new and shiny at first but soon enough they find another new toy to play with and the old one gets toss away," Red Heart said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"That is quite sad but I will not make the mistake you made," Vert said as they clash again for Vert is blocking her assault with her slashing at Red Heart with precise hits. Vert backs away to cast down multiple magical spears with Red Heart dodging the incoming projectiles with Vert blasting a gust of wind knocking Vermeil off balance.

"Really, you think your people will be bored with you. Those geeks just see you as a pair of breasts, nothing more, nothing less," Red taunting her to cross weapons with Vert.

"That is not true, those are one of my natural talents," Vert said as she swiftly disarms Red Heart of her gloves with a swift motion of her polearm. She repeatedly stabs into Vermeil's body to then slash at her with blood painting the wall.

"Damn it," she knees Vert in the belly as she swings her arms to unleash a barrage of energy crescents blowing Vert away getting cut up in the process. Red Heart powers up to rush at Vert to kick her in the head and then slam her into the ground hard enough to punch through the floor. "Taste this Flare Cannon," Vermeil charges up flaming energy into her palms to put them together in front to fire a large beam of fire energy to tear through the interior of the castle.

Vert evades the big attack as she tosses her polearm like a spear to nail Red in the chest pinning her into a wall. Vert is flinging a volley of wind orbs to blast into the impaled Vermeil causing large amounts of damage. She summons her weapon onto her hands to prepare for the final attack.

"Time to end this Spiral Break," Vert at lightning speed dashes at the wounded CPU cutting her to pieces leaving bloody gashes with each passing. Vert gets some distance and tosses her polearm infused with wind energy to strike Red Heart engulfing her in a big explosion ripping her body apart.

"No, this can't be. I got beat by some busty nerd," Vermeil said as her body is falling apart with cuts and bruises everywhere with her bodysuit ruined beyond belief.

"Give up, you lose," Vert said putting the blade of her weapon against her neck.

"I have one thing left," Vermeil gathers the dark power within her and let it explode outward pushing Vert back. "Time to show you the power of the Darklings," Vermeil said as her body is warping and twisting by the evil energy making her skin gray in color, her eyes turn yellow cold and blank, her wings replaced with demonic wings and her head sprouts horn like a ram.

"Now the goddess has fallen and has become a devil," Vert said.

"Witness this grand power you fool," Vermeil is powering up as the power is consuming her. "What is happening, this power is…" Vermeil is on the ground feeling her body collapsing on itself. "Deep pain," she moaned.

"Now it's my chance to end her," Vert said as she flies at Red Heart with her polearm in hand to end Vermeil's life.

"Well it looks like I'm bested. Sal, forgive me," Vermeil said as Vert slices her through the neck letting her head flops onto the ground with lots of blood shooting out of the severed neck slot.

"It's over," Vert said as the shield surrounding the spire is destroyed. Vert shoots a wind orb to destroy the pillar with the last dark spire in Leanbox wiped out.

Meanwhile Red Sister is fighting the others with her losing against the combined effort of the group. She can sense her sister's life faded away. "Big sister no," Sal said in distress with Gene noticing she is distracted to exploit it.

"Sawblade Raid," Gene rushes at Sal to tosses his chakrams with its spikes spinning at high speeds.

Sal manages to dodge the first one but the second one hit its mark by slice off her left arm. Red Sister wince in agony as blood is rushing out of her amputated arm. Gene kicks her across the floor with Sal pulling away to sense the dark spire is destroyed as well.

"No, Sister. That bitch, she killed her did she. I will make her pay for that with her life," Sal tosses a smoke bomb to cover her escape.

"We are victorious, Leanbox is cleared of all dark spires," Vert said on the radio.

"Thank goodness, Leanbox is free," Cave said.

"I can sense the influence of the dark spires has been cleansed. All Darklings activities have been halted greatly. Great work everyone," Histoire said to feel excited about the news.

"Well time to head back to the main city," Vert said reverting back to her normal self to head back to the group to be pretty busted up.

"Lady Vert, are you okay?" Gene goes up to check on her.

"Yes I'm fine. Let's head back to the city," Vert said as they go out the castle to go back.

Red Sister teleports back to Arfoire's castle with her suffering defeat, deep sorrow for her sister's death and the loss of her arm.

"Well I win a bet with Magenta Heart. Your sister is pathetic to lose to a lightweight like Green Heart," Brown Heart said as Sal gives her a nasty look ready to bite off Brown's head off.

"Shut up, I can't believe she is gone. All we been through and it ends like this," Sal said having tears going down her cheeks.

"Use that pain to further yourself and get revenge on your sister's death," Brown Heart said.

"Of course, Green Heart at my hands for taking my sister away from me," Sal said with deep venom in her voice.

Back within the main lobby of the capital city's Basilicom, they meet up with Histoire to look proud at their successes. "This is quite remarkable; you have managed to destroy Arfoire's presence within Leanbox. Good work everyone," she said.

"No problem, so we are going to Planeptune right?" Gene asked.

"Yes, we need to make contact with the capital city and my other self," Histoire said.

"Well onto Planeptune, it'll be a nice change of scenery," Chika said as Vert brings her favorite bodyguard/butler in an area where they can talk alone.

"Gene, I can't believe we manage to stop Arfoire from taking over Leanbox. It's so wonderful," she goes to tenderly hugs Gene for him to return the hug.

"It is, it's thanks to you," Gene said as Vert looks up to her tall and handsome guard to give him a heartwarming smile which he adores.

"No it's thanks to my friends and allies. You as well for always backing me up," Vert said.

"What are friends for," Gene said as Vert gets on her tipsy toes to press her hands on Gene's cheeks. Gene and Vert are close as he noticed that Vert is quite short against him with him being 5'9 tall and Vert being 5'3 tall.

"Let's be honest my dear Gene, I don't want to be just friends anymore. I believe you feel the same way too," Vert said to pull her face towards him to give him a soft kiss on the lips with Gene's eyes widen in a mix of disbelieve and pleasant surprise.

"Oh Lady Vert," Gene said to return her kiss for them to brush their lips against each other until they pull away for them both to be out of breath.

"How was that my sweet Gene?" she asked as they both were blushing.

"Great," he said looking dazed by it as Vert giggles at his silly expression.

"You know that was my first kiss you stole," Vert said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Remember, I never had a boyfriend until today," Vert said to give him a hug to lay her head on his chest.

"So a goddess falling for a simple servant huh," Gene said as he puts his long arms around her thin waist rubbing the sides of her womanly hips.

"It's like a romantic light novel right," Vert said to rub her face into his chest feeling comfortable in his scent. "I love you Gene," Vert said as her soft regal voice made Gene melt with glee.

"Right back at you, my lady," Gene said as Vert feels so happy with them being in a tight warm embrace for a while.

Elsewhere back in Vert's Room, Chika is at the door to open it to see Vert and Gene making out. "Nooooo! What are you doing?" Chika asked looking horrified by the scene.

"Me and Gene are a couple now," Vert said with a big grin on her face.

"Oh yeah," Chika said in a flat tone sounding uninterested. "This is the worst day ever," Chika thought.

"Well my fans its official. Gene is my new boyfriend and we manage to free Leanbox; two for one. Now I have my precious Gene in hand and my Leanbox safe, we go onto Planeptune to face new dangers and we get new allies. See you soon," Vert said as the screen goes blank.


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9: Shipmates

Vert is talking with the other CPUs who are visiting her about her new relationship with each of them giving their opinions. "Wow Vert, good work getting a guy," Neptune said feeling happy for her friend as they are eating some snacks.

"Thank you Neptune," Vert said.

"Gee you having a boyfriend now, not like I can't get one because I can," Noire said.

"Yeah in your dreams Lonely Heart," Neptune teases Noire as she gets fluttered and defensive.

"Oh shut it Neptune," Noire said.

"So how long have you be a couple for Vert?" Blanc asked.

"It's been a week since we started and never been happier," Vert said as Gene comes into the room to hand the ladies some sweets.

"Here you go girls," Gene said appear in an apron to have strawberry flavored cupcakes on the plate.

"Thank your sweetie," Vert said to kiss him on the lips.

"My pleasure," Gene said as he goes away.

"Wow these are pretty good," Blanc said taking a bite out of the cupcake.

"Yes Gene is quite the cook," Vert said.

"Indeed, so got any new games Vert?" Neptune asked.

"Well I have gotten Mortal Kombat. You want to play with me?" Vert asked.

"Yup I am going to win," Neptune said with pep in her voice.

"Prepare to be flatten by my skills," Noire said.

"In your dreams, I'm a pro at this," Blanc said as they have multiple matches.

"No, I lose," Neptune complained as Noire is soon got destroyed by Blanc.

"Damn it, that was cheating," Noire said as Blanc has a smirk on her face.

"Nope, all skill. Okay cow tits, time to face the music," Blanc said.

"You're talking smack now but I will win," Vert said as their match with Gene coming into the room to Vert and Blanc having an intense match.

"How did it go?" he asked Noire and Neptune.

"We lose," both said at the same time.

"I can't believe I got beat by Blanc. I must be rusty," Noire sighed as Blanc is about to lose with Vert using her fatality to end her.

"I win but I'm the Goddess of gaming after all," Vert said as Blanc is quite upset.

"Bullshit, I hate these controllers," Blanc gripping on her Xbox one controller.

"Or maybe you are not used to a real controller," Vert teases her.

"What the hell does that mean," Blanc said.

"At least my controller doesn't need AA batteries," Noire said boldly.

"Touché Noire," Vert said.

"Vert, your show is about to start," Gene said.

"Okay you girls, time to go," Vert said.

"Wait why, the fights were just getting good," Neptune said.

"It's time for story time and I don't want you hogging my spotlight," Vert said.

"Okay fine, let's go," Noire said as the three go out the door with Gene and Vert being in her room.

"Well time to start," Gene said as Vert sets up her web cam with her viewers to watch.

"I want you to sit with me," Vert said patting her hand on the nearby to sit beside her. "Well hello Internet, I am your lovely host Vert and this is my new boyfriend. Say hi to everyone Gene," Vert said as Gene shows a big smile to wave to everyone.

"Hello everyone," Gene said.

"If you are curious, Gene is not a girl despite his feminine appearance. He is 100% man," Vert said for Gene to brush aside his shoulder length hair to show his delicate face.

"Sorry Yuri fanboys, I know you want to see Vert sucking Nepgear's nipples but that's not going to happen," Gene said reading some of the crazy comments on the last livestream.

"Well anyway, it's been awhile since I posted one of my stories. I have been enjoying Gene's company for the past week," Vert said as she giggles.

"Basically dates, hanging out and making out. Lots of make out," Gene said with a stupid look on his face.

"What can I say, it's quite exciting. Anyway on our quest we need to cross the sea towards Planeptune to destroy their Dark Spires and gain the help of old Planeptune CPU Uranus. Let's go," Vert said as it switches to Vert and her team preparing to go to Planeptune for they are at the docks.

"It's okay for you to come with our Histoire?" Vert asked with Histoire within her tome packed inside Gene's backpack.

"Yes, you will need me to revive Uranus and with my magic I can be a great aid in battle," she said using her magic to talk within their minds.

"Cool," Gene said.

"Well I can't go with you Vert since I have to watch over the nation while you are gone," Chika said.

"That's fine. What about you guys?" Vert asked the others.

"Well we will help Chika manage order in Leanbox until everything is secured," Cave said as Cave, Mages and 5pb will stay behind to help Chika.

"We will catch up later," Mages said.

"Okay, we will see you on the flip side," Gene said as their ship arrives for the four to board the ship with the four girls waving farewell.

"Oh my dearest Vert, come back to me soon," Chika said.

"Don't be a baby Chika," Cave said as the ship sails away to be onto the open sea heading for the nation of Planeptune.

"Wow the view is wonderful," Vert said as she is on deck of the ship with Gene rubbing the back of his hand along her beautifully curved back.

"A beautiful deep blue just like your pretty eyes," Gene said as Vert always like his sweet talking.

"You spoil me my dear," Vert said to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Only the best for my Lady. So what do you want to do?" Gene asked.

"Well I want to look around the ship to see if they have a food court," Vert said.

"I am quite hungry myself," Histoire said as they go inside to see an area where they serve food for the passengers.

"Oh that smells good," Gene said.

"Let's dig in," Vert said as Red Sister is flying over the sea trying to find the ship where Vert is at. She looks down to see her new cybernetic arm has replaced her fleshy arm she loss against Gene in their battle.

"Red Sister, you have one last chance to prove yourself. Don't waste it," Brown Heart voice echoed in her mind.

"Damn it, big sister you said you will be always being there for me and now your dead," Sal thought as she is about to cry again. "I need to be strong. I need this or your death would be for nothing," Red Sister said to fly at high speed across the sea.

Back with Vert and the group Histoire is out to be eating some of the delicious food at a table. "This is a quite good," she said as she is eating fried chicken with the others eating some food as well.

"Yeah it is," Natal said eating a cheeseburger.

"Ditto," Gene said to eat into a slice of pizza.

"I agreed," Vert takes a bite out of a chicken sandwich covered in honey mustard. "Hmm, this sauce is fitting for a Goddess like myself," she said happily eating her sandwich.

"It's nice to eat with friends," Histoire said as they finish their meals. "We should sit tight and enjoy the cruise until we arrive on Planeptune," Histoire said.

"Hey can you contact our Histoire?" Vert asked.

"No, no respond at all. I might fear the worst has happened," Histoire said as they depart with Natal sitting on the chair looking at the sea.

"Wow it's so pretty," he said.

"What are you looking at little buddy?" Gene came by to sit with him.

"Just looking at the sea, it's very pretty," he said.

"Indeed, it's so calm and peaceful. Just how I like it," Gene said.

"So Gene, I'm happy for you being with Vert," Natal said.

"Thanks, it's a long time coming," Gene said.

"So how long did you like Vert?" he asked.

"About almost as long as I worked for her. I gotten to know her better and I fallen for her due to her kind motherly personality and her geeky tendencies as well. Not to mention she is the most beautiful woman I had ever led eyes on," Gene said.

"You seem very devoted to her Gene," Natal said.

"Yeah I'm quite attached to her," he said.

"So what my favorites boys doing out here," Vert said with a big smile on her face.

"Just hanging out on the side of the ship," Gene said.

"Okay, I'm going to go. Bye," Natal said to go off leaving the two behind.

"Oh I got these box of cinnamon sticks. They are quite good; do you want some?" she asked.

"Yeah, they smell good," Gene said.

"Oh but let me feed you?" Vert asked.

"Oh okay," Gene said as Vert let's out a cute yelp.

"Yeah, now open wide," Vert pulls out of the cinnamon sticks with Gene opening his mouth with Vert slipping it inside. "How does it taste?" she asked.

"Good, more please," Gene said as she is feeding him.

"Of course my dear Gene," Vert said to keep feeding him tasty desserts. "Oh Gene, I wonder something?" she asked.

"Shoot," he said as Vert looks like face is red.

"Did you date girls before me?" Vert asked.

"Well I did date a few girls. Why?" he asked.

"Well I want to know how I stack up," Vert said as Gene laughs at this. "This is not funny Gene," she scolded him.

"It's silly, you are a Goddess. You are in your own league," Gene said.

"Oh I see," Vert said laughing halfheartedly.

"Why the question?" Gene asked.

"Well I am making sure I'm not making a mistake," Vert said for Gene put a hand on her lap to softly squeezing it.

"Relax, you are doing fine. Just be yourself, that's why I like you so much in the first place," Gene said as Vert's heart feels at ease.

"Yes, sorry I was being silly," Vert said.

"No biggie, come on. Let's explore the ship," Gene said as Vert is holding his hand tightly.

"Alright, oh by the way. I want to know if you want a pet name?" Vert asked.

"Oh yes, I don't. What do you have in mind," Gene said.

"You are my Angel because you are like a guardian angel who protects his Goddess and you are good and sweet to a fault?" she asked as Gene looks flustered.

"True and yours is Princess because you are beautiful, elegant, wise and kind mixed in one curvy package, Princess fits that to a tee," Gene said with Vert's turn to be red in the face.

"It's quite fitting for me Angel," Vert said.

"Right back at you Princess," Gene said as they enjoy each other's company with Red Sister seeing the ship from a distance to summon a Darkling to make it possess a powerful sea monster. "I am too weak now, time for the monster to do the dirty work for me," Sal tosses it into the sea.

Histoire is resting in their room as she senses something coming. "Oh no, a Darkling is nearby," she said as she floats out of the room to see Natal nearby. "Natal, there is trouble. Darkling is nearby," Histoire warned as she contacts Gene and Vert with her magic. "We have a Darkling nearby. Prepare yourselves," Histoire said.

The water bursts upwards for a massive sea serpent to towering over the ship as it breathes them down with its wide gaping maws. "Oh shit, that is a huge snake," Gene said as the sea serpent is firing a high pressure beam of water to tear into the dock of the ship.

"We have to protect the ship," Vert said activates her HDD form to unleash multiple explosive orbs pounding into the serpent tanking her spells. "That isn't good," Vert said as the monster roars at them.

"Man, it needs a breath mint, badly," Gene said as Vert activates her Lily Unifier to fuse Gene into her to gain her chakrams to fire bolts of lightning at the monster giving it a pain shock.

"Lightning Lance," Vert casts a big yellow spear from the sky to strike the monster to stab into its side for it explodes blowing chunks of flesh onto the sea.

"Lady Vert, watch out," Gene said in her head as the beast slams it tail onto the ship making shake up causing Vert to lose her balance. The tail cracks against Vert launching her into a wall making a big dent in it. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," Vert said as the sea serpent is possessed by a Darkling warping into a twisted version of itself with the markings of the Darklings covering its body. It shoots a dark pulse at Vert as she evades the beam and casts down lightning bolts to hit their mark but they are not effective.

Natal jumps off the rails and kicks the side of the beast's head making it recoil backwards. "Energy Rain," Natal charges up his gauntlets to pump out waves of laser pellets to slam into the beast.

"Wow its hide is pretty tough," Gene said.

"Yes, we need to break it in," Vert said gripping her chakrams as suddenly the serpent is lifted out of the water with the others looking surprised.

"What in the world," Natal said as the serpent is incase in a magic orb.

"Everyone stay back," Histoire said as her tiny hand was glowing with potent magical energies lifting the monster higher into the sky away from the ship. "This is the end, Implosion," Histoire unleashes a quick burst into the sphere for it collapses on itself to crush the serpent and violently blasts it into a million bloody pieces scattering across the deck and the sea. "Anyone up for some raw sushi," Histoire said with a halfhearted giggle with the monster's head crashing onto the deck behind Histoire.

"Are you serious?" the three said at the same time.

"Why did you that before?" Vert asked as Histoire is in distressed.

"Well I need time, about three minutes to set up the spell. Thank you for being a good distraction," Histoire said as Vert reverts back to normal with Gene reappearing beside her.

"Any who that's over and now we can sail into Planeptune," Gene said as Red Sister looks on in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me, that Histoire kill that monster so easily that Green Heart using her Lily Unifier had a hard time with. Great, better retreat for now. I will have my revenge on you Green Heart," Sal said to fly away.

It cuts back to Gene and Vert in her room. "Well that finally ends the Leanbox arc and we going towards the Planeptune arc," Vert said.

"Hey Lady Vert, I got to ask you a question?" Gene asked.

"What it is my precious Angel," Vert said in a sweet tone which made Gene melt but he gains his composure.

"I want to know since Super Dimension Histoire is so much more powerful than our version since she killed that empowered monster in one hit that you can't kill in your HDD form empowered by me. What stops her from being overpowered in the story?" Gene asked.

"If you noticed she said she need three minutes to execute the spell. The more daunting the task, the long it takes. From 3 seconds to 3 months; etc.," Vert said.

"Oh I get it, that's clever. I'll give the developers their due credit," Gene said.

"Well folks time to go into Planeptune to meet some old friends. Catch you all later," Vert said as they both wave for the screen turns off.


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: Arrival

Within Vert's section, Gene is cooking up some breakfast wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue shorts along with an apron. Vert is looking from afar to check out his body especially his rear which looks snug in his shorts. "He is so cute in those shorts," Vert said licking her lips.

Gene is busy cooking as Vert creeps her way behind him ready to grab him. She goes up to reach out with her arms to grab his skinny waist and pressing her huge bust into his back. "Lady Vert," Gene said sounding surprised with Vert's tiny hands rubbing his smooth belly.

"Morning my sweet angel," Vert said rubbing her face into his back.

"Oh good morning, I was a little surprised," Gene said.

"You look so cute, I can't resist sweetie," Vert said to glide her hands all over his chest. "So smooth like a baby," Vert said in a flirty tone as Gene feels his shorts getting tighter from the crotch area.

"Lady Vert, let's be touchy feely after breakfast," Gene said to turn around to kiss her on the cheek.

"Okay my dear Gene," Vert pulls away with Gene looking at Vert wearing a green nightgown showing off her curvaceous body.

"You look so pretty," he said as she always like Gene giving her complements about her figure.

"Is that all you can say Gene," Vert said bending slightly to show off her deep cleavage making them jiggle a bit getting her boyfriend to flush at the sight of her generously fleshly mounds.

"Perfectly stunning, my princess," he said leering at her very ample chest like he is under her spell.

"Much better, what are we having today," Vert said to take a seat at the table.

"Oh sausage, rice, eggs and cheese all mixed in a bowl," Gene said as he made two bowls for them both. "Goes good with ketchup," Gene said sits beside her.

Vert takes a fork and takes a bite. "As good as always," Vert said to dig into her food.

"Hey Lady Vert, your show is about to start soon," Gene said.

"Oh thank you for reminding me. We can have fun later," Vert said giving him a little sexy wink.

"Can't wait for that," Gene said sounding eager.

"Good to hear," Vert said as they finish their food to get back to Vert's room to set up the webcam. "Okay everyone, sit tight as we go into Planeptune to meet some old friends. Time to get it started," Vert said as its switches Vert and her group arriving at the dock city of Planeptune to see two familiar faces.

"Lady Vert, welcome to Planeptune," Compa said as she and IF greet them.

"Likewise, come with us. We will take you to the capital city," IF said as they go down the dirty road leading to the main city.

"So how things been going lately?" Vert asked.

"So terrible without Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge around, we have crazy monster attacks with those weird ink blot monsters," Compa said.

"The Darklings," the three said.

"So that's what they are called. Tough sons of bitches," IF said.

"So about Histoire in this world? Where is she?" Histoire asked.

"Well she has been shut down," IF said.

"Wait, for how long?" Gene asked.

"Since when the others were captured," Compa said.

"This is not good," Histoire said.

"Also we had sights of a metal humanoid animal causing trouble," IF said.

"A robot animal?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, we don't know where it came from but it's been destroying towns on the border since Nep and Gear was gone. Just a warning," IF said as they come onto the central city.

"Finally, we are here. My feet are killing me," Compa said.

"Quit your complaining," IF said as they are on the outskirts of the city with the citizens being very tense with the disappearance of their CPUs.

"We set up your rooms within the Basilicom," Compa said.

"It will act as your base of operations within Planeptune," IF said.

"Thanks you two," Vert said.

"No problem Lady Green Heart, just settle in and rest up. We will plan our next move later," IF said as the two went off.

"Well time to get cozy," Gene said as the four explore the living area where Neptune and Nepgear live in. Gene explores along with Natal to check up the areas for Natal goes into Nepgear's room to see it have girly colors clash with cold metallic machine lining her walls.

"These look so cool," Natal said scanning all the different components.

"Vert is right, Nepgear is a machine otaku," Gene said as Natal noticed something that is drawing to him. "What's wrong Natal?" he asked.

"It's like its calling to me," Natal goes to grab a small metal orb which has weird markings for it glows bright absorbing into Natal's body.

"Oh what's just happened," Gene asked.

"I feel stronger," Natal said as he feels his systems overflowing with power.

"Cool, we should look out for those in the future," Gene said as they go into Neptune's room to see her shelves stacked with game consoles and games on display. "Quite the collection here," Gene said.

"Yes Neptune is a true blue gamer like myself," Vert said coming into the room.

"No kidding, it's not as big as yours but it's quite expansive," Gene said.

"Indeed, come on. We will have to settle into our rooms," Vert said as they go into the spare rooms. "Well we will be sharing a room. My dear Gene," Vert said.

"Really?" he asked sounding excited.

"Of course and we get to share a bed together," she said to give him a hug. "Would that be wonderful?" Vert said in a sweet tone.

"Oh but of course my sweet princess," Gene said as Vert giggles at the thought.

"I can't wait for me to cuddle with you like a soft teddy bear," Vert said putting her hands together with her eyes shining with glee. They put away their clothing in the drawers as they settle into their room.

"It's pretty cool we get to travel to other places on this quest," Gene said as Vert folds her dresses into the drawers.

"Of course, we can have fun while going on our epic quest," Vert said to sit down with him.

"We should check out the city before we have our meeting," Gene said.

"Good idea," Vert said for them to finish setting up and head out for the city.

Meanwhile on top of a mountain Red Sister meets up with Brown Heart who is waiting for her. "Oh little missy. You finally showed up," Brown said.

"Yes I did, she has arrived in Planeptune," Sal said.

"Well doesn't matter, I'll crush her like the ant she is," Brown Heart said.

"Wait a moment, I'm going to kill Green Heart," Sal said as Brown laughs at her.

"Right like a little bunny like you can take on Green Heart. You will die just like your sister did," Brown said as Sal got quite upset by this.

"How dare you," Sal said.

"It's the truth I speak. I need to send a Darkling to grab an item I need to find Lady Uranus," Brown said as Gene and Vert go into the city to browser around.

"Gene let's head for the arcades. Planeptune has the best arcades in all of Gamindustri," Vert said.

"Sounds good," Gene said to holding Vert's hand to see the different shops in the area as a shadow is watching from above to head for the Basilicom.

The two manage to find the biggest arcade in Planeptune and Gamindustri," Vert said to drag Gene into the huge building to see all kinds of arcade cabinets with every game you can think of.

"Wow, Neptune went all out on this place," Gene said.

"Yes she did, come let's play," Vert said as they go up to a machine to see Soul Caliber on display.

"Wow, want to play a match?" Gene asked.

"You were reading my mind," Vert said as she slips a coin in the slot for them to play a match. Within the five minutes, the duo finished their matches as Vert has scoured 6 wins and Gene getting 3 matches wins.

"Quite good my Angel," Vert said giving him praise.

"I'm getting better sensei," Gene said in a teasing tone as she giggles at that.

"Oh Gene," Vert said as time has passed enough for them to get back to meet with IF, Compa, Histoire and Natal.

"Okay, we have the map the staff gave us on where to find Lady Uranus and its seems like she is at the old LAN Castle down in its deepest depths," IF said.

"Did we went here before?" Compa asked.

"Yeah when we were hanging around with Gear back when the ASIC was a big deal," IF said.

"So how is our Histoire?" Vert asked as IF grabs Hyperdimension Histoire's tome to see it is sealed shut.

"She is inactive," IF said.

"Well this is bad. Planeptune is completely defenseless," Compa said.

"Not on my watch," IF said.

"We will help as well," Gene said as Natal and Vert nodded their heads.

"Thank the Goddesses," IF said.

"No biggie, IF," Vert said as Histoire's senses are going off.

"There is a Darkling here," Histoire said.

"Where?" IF asked as the lights go off for them to return back on to see the map is gone. "What the hell?" she wondered.

"It's going into the main area of the Basilicom," Histoire summons up a magical barrier around the complex to keep the monster from escaping.

"Let's go," Vert and the others went to confront the monster as the Darkling is killing the guards for it utters a powerful roar shaking the entire building.

"Oh shit," Gene said as the floor is covered with dead bodies and wounded guards. "Okay, Compa help me with getting them to safety," Gene said.

"Leave it to me Gene," Compa said.

"Good thinking, we'll deal with the monster," IF said as Natal, Vert and IF go to fight the Darkling with Compa and Gene using their healing magic to patch up the guards.

IF pulls out her punching daggers to get into combat stance. "Time for a beat down," IF said.

"Boss battle time," Vert said as the Darkling is in the shape of a hulking muscular humanoid with long red hair, jagged fangs and long claws.

The Darkling turns invisible to go on the assault tackling into Natal and pounding him into the floor It spins into the air and slams into the ground unleashing pillars of darkness with Vert and IF getting out of the way. IF is tosses out explosive knives to pepper the ground to see the dust making the monster outline appear against the dust cloud.

"There, Demon Slice," IF slashes the air in front to create energy arcs around the monster for them to explode violently making the monster's invisible deactivate.

The monster spins around the room smashing the pillars in its path with Vert activating HDD. She spreads her wings to hover over the spinning monster but it stops to leap up to grab Vert to pound her into the ground. The Darkling is about to punch Vert but she slips between its legs to dodge it as she stabs into the back of the beast.

The monster knocks Vert back with its large arm. Natal quickly gets back up to shove his fist into the beast's gut. "Energy Pulse," Natal fires a powerful beam of energy into the Darkling making a large hole in its chest.

Suddenly the hole disappears for the Darkling heals itself to fire a dark beam at Natal knocking him across the room.

The monster lets out a powerful roar with it sounding very angry to leap in mid-air to slam its body into the floor emitting potent dark shockwave blowing back all three fighters. It follows up with a rapid energy beam to strike both Vert and IF. IF is batting the beam away with her punching daggers and Vert swirling her polearm to deflect the attack away.

IF pulls out her handgun to shoot the chandelier on the ceiling for it falls onto the big monster stunning it. "Demon Flames," IF casts her spell as a pillar of fire shoots out of the ground to engulf the Darkling. IF jump kicks off the pillar to be high above the Darkling wielding twin pistols. "Eat lead," IF twisting her body like a top to rapid fire her bullets into the head of the beast.

She lands on top of the monster to jump away for Vert to go onto the assault sending out quick thrusts and using a single powerful cut crippling the monster. Natal feels a power swelling inside him as his right hand becomes an arm cannon to aim at the beast.

"Omega Blaster," Natal unleashes a massive beam with IF and Vert looking surprised at this to get out of the way. The attack connects with its target to instantly vaporize the Darkling in one shot.

"Holy balls," Gene said looks on from the sidelines finishing healing the guards.

"Well that was unexpected," IF puts away her weapons and Vert going back to normal.

"Wow Natal, that was impressive," Vert said praising the little boy as his face heats up.

"Thank you big sister," Natal said with a flat smile.

"Where did that come from?" IF asked.

"I don't know, it just came out," Natal said as Gene remembers the metal orb in Nepgear's room.

"Must be that orb you touched," Gene said.

"Explain," Vert said as Gene talks about Natal and the orb's connection. "Interesting, it gives him a power boost. We should keep an eye on more of these," Vert said.

"Good all the wounded guards are okay," Compa said.

"Thanks, the Basilicom is secured but it's a big mess," IF sighed.

Histoire dispels the barrier after she sense the Darkling is destroyed. "Good work everyone," Histoire said using her magic to talk with them within their minds.

"Time to clean up and then head for LAN Castle to receive Lady Uranus's essence," IF said.

"Right," Gene said as it goes back to Vert and Gene in her room.

"Yes IF and Compa has appeared. They will be joining our party for the time being in the Planeptune arc," Vert said. "Always next time we will be seeing a new CPU Uranus aka Indigo Heart. See you later," Vert said to cut off the screen.


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11: Indigo Hearts Appears

Within the Basilicom living area, Gene is going through the halls to check on his divine girlfriend. "Princess, where are you?" Gene asked as he goes into Vert's library to see a pleasant sight.

"Oh hello," Vert said as she is only in her underwear with Gene liking the view.

"Hey Lady Vert, why are you in your underwear?" Gene asked as he is not complaining.

"Well I am hot now, so I wanted to go without my dress. So how do you like them Gene," Vert said in a seductive tone making Gene look in awe at his beautiful goddess.

"You look so sexy," Gene said bluntly not care how it came out to see Vert is wearing a white lacy bra is holding in her sizable F cup breasts along with her matching panties molding around her round plump butt and wide hips. "Especially your tits and ass, they are quite perfect," he said as Vert is flushing at his sweet yet blunt words.

"Oh Gene, I'm glad you like them that much," Vert gets up to go give her man a big hug with her breasts pressing into his chest.

"Hey Lady Vert, you planned this did you," Gene put his arms around Vert's skinny waist.

"Of course, you don't want fool around with me," Vert said as her sweet voice is so tempting that Gene can't resist his mistress.

"I do," Gene said as Vert gives him a kiss to rub inside his shirt feeling his chest making Gene's spine tense up from her delicate fingers.

"Well what are you waiting Gene," she said to presses her back against the wall crossing her chest lifting her huge breasts. "My body is burning for you, my sweet Angel," Vert said as Gene's heart is overdrive looking at this divine woman in front trying very inch in his being to hold back.

"Well time to blow off some steam," her boyfriend goes up to Vert holding onto her with him feeling her soft belly.

"You're so naughty lucky for you, I love being naughty with you," Vert presses her small hand under his shirt caressing his skinny chest tracing his nipple making her prince wince in pleasure. She shoves her tongue down his mouth for they begin French kissing.

They assault each other's moist caverns as Gene presses himself closer to Vert. He lets his hands glide along her chest to tenderly grope her large breasts enjoying the taste of her sweet saliva.

"How are they my dear?" Vert asked as she likes him playing with her chest.

"There are amazing, your chest is the best," Gene said can't stop fondling Vert's mounds.

"I'm happy you love them so much," Vert groaned with the mistress and her servant are in a feverish dance with their wet tongues as Vert lifts off his shirt wanting to see the goodies she desires.

"So lean, I like," Vert is groping his chest tracing the side of his now naked chest wanting to feel more.

While Gene pushes Vert further into the wall wanting to feel more of her luscious body. He moves down her beautiful shaped waist and begins to fondle her ass as Vert's heart is rapidly beating from his touch.

"You love my curvy bottom, do you?" Vert moaned as he lustfully assaulting it giving it a firm slap making the divine woman feel more heated as her juicy buns bouncing under his grip.

"Of course, I crave it along with the rest of your womanly curves," Gene said with his low and seductive voice in her ear turning the woman on even further.

"Oh Gene," Vert moaned as Chika is by the door to hear Vert moaning for she busts in to see the two having a passion make out session in Vert's library. "What the hell?" she said.

"Oh hey Chika, Gene is just giving me some needed attention," Vert said as he is still holding Vert's rear.

"Way to kill the mood Chika," Gene said with the romantic mood destroyed.

"Whatever, your show is about to start," Chika said as both of the lovers were out of breath.

"Well that was good while it lasted," Gene said.

"Yes it was, oh Gene," Vert said as she noticed his pants had a big bugle. "Looks like your manly where it counts," Vert said staring at it like a hungry shark looking for its next meal.

"Looks who's horny too," Gene said as Vert's nipples are poking through the fabric of Vert's bra and her panties are quite damp around her nether regions.

"Well you did a number on me, sweetheart," Vert said to give him a big wet kiss on the lips. "We will continue this later. Now I need to change into a new pair," Vert goes out the door to go back into her room to grab a new pair from her underwear drawer. "Oh my sweet angel, under your touch my body was on fire. I can only imagine we have…" Vert has dirty images of her and Gene having sex as her face flushes red. "Okay Vert, that's going way too fast but I will be looking forward to that soon in the future," Vert said having pleasant thoughts.

Gene has calm down to meet with Vert wearing some clean panties and a nice yellow dress. "Feel fresh Lady Vert?" Gene asked.

"Yes. Time for story time," Vert said as she turns on the webcam to greet her fans.

"Hello everyone. This is your Goddess Vert here. We will continue where we left off as we head for LAN Castle to revive Uranus," Vert said as it switches to the group going towards the old castle.

"Okay I manage to collect a bunch of shares from Planeptune to create this Sharicite. The share energy is big enough to help Uranus regain her body," Histoire said holding a blue crystal as she floats along with the others.

"It will revive her?" Compa asked.

"Yes, the share energy will energize her essence and reform her body and her powers as a Goddess," Histoire said.

"Alright, time to rescue a Goddess," Gene said as Vert wondered something.

"I wonder what Uranus is like?" Vert pondered.

"You never met her before?" Gene asked.

"Oh no, she is way before my time," Vert said

"From my research in Planeptune lore, she was called the Lady Knight of Planeptune and a talented swordswoman and mage. She and the older CPUs fought against the Deity of Sin but due to the being's influence their power sinks rock bottom, so they can't put up a good offensive," Histoire said.

"Then they seal the monster away instead," IF said.

"Yes but if the CPUs were at full power. The Deity of Sin wouldn't be a problem," Histoire said.

"Wow, that strong huh. I'm more pumped to see her in action," Gene said as they go through the forest with Vert stretching out her arms.

"So I am not strong Gene," Vert said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. To me you're the strongest CPU there is," Gene said.

"I know, I was just teasing you sweetie," Vert said giving him a wink.

"He isn't wrong with you merging your super dimension version of yourself. You are far more powerful than you have ever been," Histoire said.

"I see, I defeated Red Heart without using the Lily Unifier," Vert say to look at the device on her arm.

"It's an impressive feat but Arfoire's CPUs are very strong. Don't underestimate them," Histoire said.

"Of course," Vert said as they see the LAN castle in the distance.

"There it is," Compa said as Vert activates HDD to spread her wings.

"I will go ahead to scout," Vert said to fly into the air with a big shockwave as she flies towards the castle.

Red Sister is within the castle to wait for Vert and the others to come for Uranus. She is taking a nap sitting on a chair to relive some memoires of the past.

-Flashback Begins-

Within Red Sister's and Red Heart's dimension as the duo are on the outskirts of their city Neo where they have lost their ability to become CPUs. It's raining with the two sisters sitting on the side of the street wearing raincoats with people giving them nasty looks.

"Hey are those the former CPUs of Neo," the woman said to her friend.

"Glad they're good for nothings," the friend said.

"Yeah I like the new CPU better, she is cute," the woman said.

"Yeah quite right on that," the friend said as Vermeil is getting angry to pound her fist into the concrete.

"Ungrateful worms," Vermeil said with bile within her tone as Sal is trying to comfort her big sister.

"Sister, calm down," Sal said.

"We both protected Neo for so long. We bend over backwards to keep these people happy but all we get is a big boot to the ass. They pick some stupid goofball for their next CPU. I hope they rot in hell," Vermeil said as they go off to get out of the city.

"Sister, what do we do now. We have no power and no place to go," Sal said as Vermeil put a hand on her sister's head to rub her head.

"Don't worry about it, you big sister will be there to protect you," Vermeil said with a big smile as Sal haven't seen her smile for a while after they were kicked out of the Basilicom.

"Oh Vermeil but seriously what are we going to do. We are CPUs without a nation, without a purpose," Sal said.

"We will find our purpose and make these suckers pay for tossing us away," Vermeil said.

"You will have purpose and get your revenge against these vile humans and their worthless CPU," a mysterious voice has appeared within their heads.

"What, who is there?" Vermeil asked.

"I have been watching you for a while. It's a true shame to have two young ladies who pour their hearts and souls into their nation only to be cast aside like trash by these fickle shallow humans. They picked a CPU who was lazy and a brat who didn't earn that title like you two did," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Vermeil asked as the duo see a magic circle in front of them with everything around stopping to a halt.

"A friend who wants to help you find purpose," the woman appears out of the circle to be in their presence.

"Who is this?" Sal wondered as the woman was standing 5'5 tall, having long white hair, pale blue eyes, and fair skin tone. She has a steel black and blue leotard with a white knee length skirt attached to it with detached black sleeves and dark blue knee high boots. (For reference if you played Re birth 1, the Arfoire in this story looks similar to Arfoire's true form)

"I have many names, Gray Heart, the True Goddess, the Hive Queen but my name is Arfoire," Arfoire said.

"True Goddess, the one who made the world. That is impossible," Sal said.

"As you can see, I can stop time around me only using a bit of my power," Arfoire said to lift both of them up off the ground with telekinesis for the two females to feel a tight invisible hand gripping their necks.

"What in the world is this power," Vermeil said as Arfoire let go out of psychic grip for the two girls to drop onto the ground.

"Have I proven myself?" Arfoire asked.

"What do you want?" Vermeil asked.

"Well like I said, I want to help you get your revenge against these people," Arfoire empowers them for them to be in CPU forms. "Share energy is a hindrance but now you don't need it anymore to activate HDD," she said.

"This power is amazing, thank you," Vermeil said.

"Now take your revenge and then you work for me," Arfoire said.

-Flashback Ends-

Sal wakes up from her slumber to remember the first kill she got. "We manage to kill the CPU and bring Neo into ruin. They deserved that, stupid humans," Sal said as the group got to the castle.

"There it is," Compa said.

"Well time to crash this party and get the CPU," IF said as they hear a load roar to see a bunch of weak Darklings coming out of the castle.

"Swarm," Gene said as they go onto the offensive to rip through the spawns with Red Sister can sense Vert nearby.

"She is here, this time she will fallen before me," Sal said as she goes into Dark Trigger Mode to await Vert for them to go into the castle to cut down the horde of weak Darklings.

Vert activates her HDD as Histoire within her tome is latched onto Vert's right hip. She is mowing down the spawns to get closer to where Uranus rest.

Vert stops to see a bunch of arrows coming at her as she spins her polearm to block it. "Red Sister," Vert said as Sal is holding a bow aiming her arrow at her head.

"Green Heart, prepare to die," Sal fires rapid shots for her arrows explode on contact destroying sections of the hallway making it hard for Vert to fly.

"Wind Scythe," Vert unleashes a wave of energy crescents to head for Sal.

She flies through the barrage with Vert closing in to get a perfect hit but Sal manage to deflect it. Suddenly Sal has twin blades to cross into Vert's weapon to toss it away disarming Vert.

"My bow can turn into a set of twin blades, Rapid Strike," Sal lets out quick fast stabs into Vert cutting into her body to then kick Vert hard into a wall.

"Vert, are you okay?" Histoire asked.

"Yes, just got caught off guard," Vert said as she has no weapon for she resorts to her spells. "Aero Burst," she shoots orbs of explosive wind at Red Sister blasting the environment apart.

"Vert distract Red Sister while I revive Uranus," Histoire said as Vert tosses the tome nearby Uranus's essence.

"No you don't," Red Sister switches to her bow as she aims at Histoire. Vert pounds her hand into the floor to summon a large tornado to engulf with sharp winds cutting up Red Sister's body.

"Okay time to wake up Uranus," Histoire bring up the Sharicite to begin reviving the elder CPU.

Red Sister fires arrow for it creates an electric net to catch Vert inside as she is getting shocked. "Vert I will have my revenge for you killing my sister," she said.

"She sold her soul, it was for the best," Vert said as Red Sister pumps arrows into her legs making Vert wince in pain.

"Fuck you, she was my world and you killed her like she was trash. I'm going to do the same thing to you," Sal is ready to put an arrow in Vert's head.

"Oh man," Vert is unable to move due to the arrows stopping her legs from moving.

"Now," Histoire manages to revive the CPU as a pillar of light erupts cutting through the roof with the whole area shaking with Gene and the others seeing the pillar from outside.

"They did it," Compa said giving IF a high five.

"Yeah Vert and Histoire did it," Gene said.

Red Sister looks on in horror to see the CPU before her. "No damn it," Sal said.

"Red Sister you should be afraid. Meet the Shining Knight of Planeptune, Lady Uranus," Histoire said as a young woman who is around Vert's physical age to float down onto the floor with a floral umbrella in hand.

Uranus is standing 5'5 tall, having fair skin tone, bright purple eyes and short dark purple hair. She is wearing a simple white knee length dress fitting her pear shaped figure, knee high black boots, long lavender gloves and purple hat as well as wearing purple colored glasses

"Thank you Histoire for reviving me," Uranus said in a calm steady tone.

"No problem, I need your strength to stop Arfoire and her forces," Histoire said.

"I know I have been listening to the girl and her conversions with the others. So Neptune has screwed up, I have to pick up the slack in her stead," Uranus said.

"Huh, she got that sexy librarian look going on for her," Vert said.

"I don't care who you are. I'm going to kill you," Sal said aiming her bow at the CPU. Indigo Heart looks at Sal to give her death glare which shaken Sal to the core. "What the hell, such killer intent," she thought with her legs shaking as Uranus to move her glasses.

"You are an agent of Arfoire. As a CPU of Planeptune, I will not tolerate this. Prepare to be turned to dog meat," Uranus said with iron focus in her stoic voice to wield her umbrella to get into battle stance.

"I have the power of the Darklings on my side, I will not lose," Red Sister said as she fires multiple arrows with Uranus uses her umbrella to deflect away the arrows easily.

"Gravity Well," Uranus shoots a small energy orb from the tip of her umbrella to strike the floor to emit a powerful force to hold Red Sister down in place.

"Shoot, I can't move," Sal said as she struggles but her weight is too much.

"Stone Rain," Uranus spins around to her umbrella to let out a barrage of small sharp stones to hit Sal several times. "Crystal Mine," she fires a small crystal to hit the ground by Sal for it to erupt a big crystal and then explode knocking Red Sister onto floor.

"Damn it, close range," Red Sister puts out her twin blades to engage with Uranus for she blocks her incoming slashes and thrusts.

"I'm the Sword mistress of Planeptune for a reason," Indigo Heart said as she bashes her weapon into Red Sister with unrelenting speed and precision.

"She is too strong. I have to go all out," Red Sister empowers herself further as she has gain demonic traits and her aura is consumed with evil energy. "This is my full power," Sal said as Uranus sighs at this.

"You asked for it kid, Activating HDD," Uranus transforms into her Goddess form as she went from 5'5 to 5'7 tall, a medium B cup to a medium D cup, short purple hair to shoulder length purple hair and her purple eyes to green eyes.

She has a full white and purple bodysuit covering her neck to toe fitting her shapely pear figure which looks like armor with matching boots and gloves along with her bright angular white wings. Her umbrella and hat transform into a short sword and a round shield.

Red Sister is engaging Indigo Heart with the elder CPU easily disarming her to bash her shield into the junior CPU to stun her. "Sword Beam," she charges up her blade and thrust it forward to fire a strong energy beam to hit Sal knocking her across the room. "Shield Bounce," she tosses her shield for it to bounce off the wall to home in on Red Sister's energy.

The shield strikes at Sal several times thrashing her body leaving cuts and bruises. She magically calls back the shield into her hand to let out a few crystal mines to cause some major damage.

"No damn, I have this power. I should be winning," Sal complained as her body is falling out due to her body unable to control the massive power increases.

"Once you made a deal with the devil. Your faith was already sealed," Uranus said.

"Shut up, you don't know me," Sal said.

"I do know your type. Despite your past was sad, what you did to your own nation was inexcusable. It's not justice, it's your selfish desires boosted by Arfoire's own goals," Uranus said.

"Shut it, I have power; you don't," Sal charges at her with Uranus drawing out her sword.

"Fool, Earthly Devastation," Uranus stabs her sword into the ground as Sal gets caught in a massive amount of rock spikes shooting under the ground beneath her. The spikes tear her body to be turned into bloody pieces scattering her body parts and blood across the room as she died instantly with her head flopping beside Uranus's heel. "So sad," she said.

"Impressive," Vert said as Uranus puts the shield on her head to revert back to her human form and her weapons turning back to normal as well.

"That pest was taking care of and you are not the Histoire of my world. Are you?" she asked noticing difference in the fairy.

"Acute, well worth your title," Histoire said.

"Well you can fill me in as we head back to Planeptune," Uranus said as she goes up to Vert to cast her healing magic to patch up her wounds. "Are you okay young one?" she said to help her up.

"Thank you, you were quite skilled," Vert said.

"It's nothing, she wasn't a challenge at all. What nation do you govern?" Uranus asked.

"I am the CPU of Leanbox," Vert said as Uranus raises her eyebrow.

"I never heard of that nation before," she said.

"My nation is recently new and I'm its first CPU," Vert said.

"Interesting," Uranus said.

"Oh how rude of me, I am Vert aka Green Heart," Vert said.

"Please to meet you Vert," Uranus said as they head outside to meet with the others.

"We got Uranus," Vert said.

"Good, let's head back to the capital city," IF said as Gene looks at Uranus.

"She looks like one of those hot librarians," Gene said to Vert.

"I know right," Vert said.

"How strong is she?" Gene asked.

"She manages to defeat Red Sister when I got caught off guard even when Red Sister uses her dark powers," Vert said.

"Wow, glad she is on our side," Gene said.

"I can't wait to see Planeptune. It's been a long time since I have seen it. I hope Neptune didn't screw up too much," Uranus said.

"How do you know Nep-Nep?" Compa asked the stoic woman.

"Well I was the one who helped Neptune become the CPU she is today," Uranus said.

"Really, like her teacher? IF asked.

"Yes, she was my CPU candidate back in the old days. I trained her in sword fighting, she had a natural talent but sadly she was too busy playing video games to train regularly," Uranus sighed.

"Yep sounds like our Nep," IF said.

"So how do you know about Neptune?" Uranus asked.

"We are her best friends and we go on all sorts of adventures together," Compa said.

"Yep and we had each other's back," IF said.

"Interesting, Neptune always did have charm to draw people to her," Uranus said as Vert stops the story to return back into her room.

"Alright we got Uranus on our team and now we will plan on getting Planeptune's dark spires. We are off to good start, I will see you next time my fellow fans," Vert turns off the screen.


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12: Rise of the Metal Scourge

Gene has partnered up with Cave for a mission from the guild to take in a crime boss who is held up in an old building in the middle of nowhere with the moon high in the sky. "Okay Cave you ready go on our honeymoon?" Gene joked as Cave smiled at his lame joke.

"Yes Gene, let's go," Cave said as they go through the tall grass to see multiple mercs on top of the roof. "Let's be cautious on our approach," Cave said on the radio.

"Of course Sergeant," Gene joked to notice a couple of guards patrolling in the tall grass in full combat armor with Assault Rifles in hand.

The duo sneaks through the grass to remain undetected for Cave pulls out her feather blade to shove it into the back of a grunt to pull him into the grass. Gene pounces onto the next guard to drag him into the grass snapping his neck killing him instantly.

They go to scale up the side of the building to clear out the roof with two guards talking some random stuff.

"Gee man, this merc team is a complete sausage fest. Why can't we have ladies or whatever," the first merc said.

"We are here to protect our client, not score with chicks," the second merc said.

"I wish I can see Green Heart. She got some nice melons, don't you say," the first merc said.

"If you want big melons, go to the mess hall and dig into something you can have," the second merc said.

"How about Purple Heart with her curves and those round buns; I'll be dreaming about that fine ass for some time," the first merc said.

"When we go on shore leave, you can go to a club and have a nice dancer give you a nice dry hump. That'll cool you down," the second merc said.

"And White Heart, she had a tight little body if you like that whole Loli thing," the first merc gets looks from the second merc.

"Stop because this is getting really uncomfortable," the second merc said as Gene is nearby holding a chakram in his hand sniggering at this.

"These guys are crazy; too bad I have to kill them," Gene rushes up and snaps the merc's neck and slices off the second merc's head clearing up the roof. "Alright, Cave time to move in," Gene said on the radio.

"Confirm," Cave said as she goes nearby the entrance to roll behind cover to jump on top of the man to use her whole body weight to pull him down to snap his neck.

She grabs the grenade to take out the rest of the guards with about 45 guards within the main room getting out their shotguns and assault rifles aiming them at the door waiting for their prey.

"Shit its Cave, Green Heart's lap dog. Time to give her some lead," the grunt said as they hold onto their weapons waiting for Cave to come through the door.

They wait in utter silent and the room being very still with no sign of Cave making a move. "What is she waiting for," a grunt said as they are getting calls from their employer.

"What the hell is going on out there? The roof and perimeter security wasn't able to make radio contact," the crime boss said.

"Don't worry the situation is under control. Cave is right outside and if she comes in, she will be filled with holes," the grunt said as they wait longer for her.

"Surprise gentlemen," Gene said as suddenly a bright flash wash over the room for the mercs are blinded.

"Damn it, a flash bang," a grunt said as Gene pop out of the floor to let out a blast of lightning to shock a group of mercs to death. Within the confusion he is moving around the room cutting down any one in his wake with him grabbing an assault rifle to fire burst fire into the dazed grunts.

He goes behind cover for the guards to get their sights back to open fire onto Gene's position. He is shooting back firing controlled shots to hear the gun click empty to toss it away.

Gene sees a hanging crate above a squad of mercs as he tosses his chakram at the cable to cut it letting the metal box crush a group of grunts.

A grunt manages to grab Gene from behind for another merc about to shoot Gene with the shotgun. Gene slip out of his grip to leap above for the guard misses to instead kill his partner. Gene kills the guard to grab his shotgun to blow of the heads of incoming mercs.

He tosses the gun at a nearby grunt to zap him with a lightning spell as he lets out a powerful Static Wave to blast away groups of enemies to collide into walls exploding into piles of gore.

Cave moves in to swiftly slice down her foes as she cuts a merc down the middle with blood painted across the floor and walls.

More mercs go into the main area to engage the duo but it was in veil for they fight in unison to leave the room looking like a butcher shop. The floor stained in blood and guts covering the walls as their numbers are vanishing fast with Gene kicking a barrel of water to splash onto a group of enemies to zap the water to electrocute soaked in water to death.

"Heated Barrage," Cave summons a lot of fire orbs to pepper the incoming grunts to burn them to a crisp.

Cave leaps over at guard to shove her blade into his back tearing through his spine and swiftly takes down another one in front of her. She grabs an auto pistol to tear through loads of grunts with ease to kick the last one through the door to see the crime boss cowering in fear seeing all 150 of his men killed by two people.

"You are lucky we want you alive," Cave said to hit him on the neck to knock him out.

"Mission complete, I can't wait to get some nice cheddar in my pocket," Gene said. "Hey Cave, good job out there," Gene said.

"You as well Gene," Cave said. "Well I will wait around the others to come and pick him up. You go ahead," Cave said.

"Thanks Cave," Gene went off to pick up his share of the reward to go back to the Basilicom. "Lady Vert I'm home," he said as his Goddess came to him showing off her beautiful smile to give him a big hug.

"Welcome home Gene, how was the mission?" she said as she sees he is covered in blood and guts.

"It was good, got some cash and you get stronger with more shares. Everyone wins," Gene said.

"Of course and you need a bath," Vert pitching her nose.

"Yeah, I need to clean out the entrails," Gene said as he goes out to the bathroom to wash up. Vert goes to her room to set up her web cam.

"Alright guys, sorry I was a bit behind. I was waiting for my angel to come back collecting shares for me. Any who onto the story, after we got to Planeptune with Uranus. We meet a new foe one who was a thorn in Neptune's side for a long. Meet the Metal Scourge," Vert said as it switches to Vert and her team back in Planeptune capital city.

"Well Neptune, didn't totally goof up," Uranus said as she within the Basilicom.

"Despite her attitude, Neptune has helped save the world multiple times with our help of course," Vert said.

"So onto the subject. This Arfoire we are fighting is from another world and is in control of these Darklings, beings who are born from the evils of humanity. Now Neptune and the other CPUs have been captured by her forces," Uranus said.

"That's the gist of it," Gene said.

"Well I will be of use to you but first we need to deal with these dark spires," Uranus said.

"Of course but it will take three hours to find out where the first one is located," Histoire said.

"Alright, we can just hang out for a while," Compa said.

"Yes, Gene will you escort me around Planeptune," Vert said.

"Like a date?" Gene asked.

"Why yes," Vert said to press her huge chest into his arm making him fluttered.

"Of course my lady; I will gladly take you on a date," he said as Vert has the cutest smile on her fair skinned face.

"Oh goodie, let's head for this cute café I found out the other day," Vert said as Uranus sticks around with everyone else going away.

"Histoire allow me to assist you in your research" Uranus said.

"Thank you Uranus, I wish Neptune would be more proactive of her duties," Histone said.

"Yeah Neptune can be quite the brat but she is quite reliable when pushed," Uranus said as she has the image of a little Neptune being her CPU candidate bugging the crap out of her back in the day. "Those were the days," Uranus said.

Vert is in their room to change into a nice blue dress for her date with Gene. "Oh I am quite lucky to spend lunch with my sweet angel," she said to get out of the room with Gene waiting outside. "What do you think?" she asked.

"So pretty," Gene said to see the Goddess displaying her curvaceous body fitted to her dress especially her chest and rear.

"Thank you, now let's head out and enjoy ourselves," she said as they go out of the Basilicom with Vert warping her skinny arm around Gene own. "This is nice, just the two of us," she said rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

"Yes I want to spare more time with you; which don't involve almost getting killed," Gene said.

"Yes, that would be pleasant," Vert said as a mysterious shadow is watching over them on top of a skyscraper. The robot is looking at the couple scanning the small woman to see she has share energy within her body.

"Target Green Heart sighted," the robot said. "Time to put my skills to the test," the robot thought as it vanished from sight.

Vert takes him to a café which is quite spacious and had a cutesy appearance. "This place has the best treats, let's go," she said as they go into the building to see a hostess greet them.

"Hello there, welcome to our café. I will take you to your table," the hostess takes them to the back to show the couple their booth. "Here is your menus, take your time," she said to go off.

"Oh this has a good selection of food and drinks here," Gene said.

"Yes it does, I recommend the cupcakes, they are quite delicious," Vert said as they look up the menus.

"Okay, I'm going to pick the cinnamon sticks with frosting to start with," Gene said/

"Oh those are tasty; I will have those as well," Vert said the waiter appears to greet them.

Okay what will you have for starters?" he asked.

"Two orders of cinnamon sticks please," Vert said.

"Okay any drinks?" the waiter asked.

"Fruit Punch," Gene said.

"Some Locus Tea please," Vert said.

"Alright, take your time. Call me when you are ready to order your main dishes," the waiter goes off with Vert being beside my boyfriend.

"This is wonderful," Vert said as Gene can feel her thigh pressing against his.

"Ditto to that," he said putting his arm around her waist softly gripping her soft flat belly.

"So Gene, I need your opinion on something?" she asked.

"Oh what is it?" he wondered.

"I was planning a new IP for my console and I need time to brainstorm. Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"Oh you're making a new game huh?" Gene asked.

"Yes I am, I need to focus on making First Party titles since Noire, Neptune and Blanc had way more than my consoles have," Vert said.

"How about a third person action platformer about a foul mouthed talking squirrel going on dangerous missions while having a dark sense of humor. You can call it the Bad Day of Furry," Gene said.

"That sounds very good, I will put it up with my developers," Vert said as the waiter has brought them the two buckets of cinnamon sticks and frosty dripping sauce.

"Your orders," he said as he put the drinks onto the table with Gene licking his lips at the sweet treats.

"Damn these look good," Gene said.

"Ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes I will have chicken biscuit sandwich," Gene said.

"I'm getting the grilled ham panini," Vert said.

"Thank you, your meals will come up soon," the waiter said.

"Okay back to the ideas, what did you have in mind?" Gene asked.

"Well I had an idea about a 3d beat em up with big toads beating up on evil rats," Vert said.

"That sound pretty fun," Gene said as they enjoy a meal for the robot transforms its arm into a missile launcher.

"Time to end her," the robot aims his arm weapon at the café to fire the rocket with Gene seeing something coming at them.

"Lady Vert, get down," Gene pulls Vert down for the missile explodes destroying a large section of the café. Gene is with Vert behind a large object that protected them from the large blast. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes thank you," Vert said as she sees the customers ripped apart by the powerful explosion with the floor littered with burning bodies.

Then the robot walks through the flames with its arm cannon equipped to see a woman whose legs have been blown off by the explosion.

"Please have mercy," she pleaded as the robot shot in the head with bits of her brain appearing on the wall behind the woman.

"A waste of an existence, I know you are here Green Heart," the robot fires a shot into a man's head instantly killing him. "If you don't come out here; I will execute every person in this building," the robot said as Vert appears to see a 3'10 tall humanoid robot in the shaped of a blue hedgehog with a sharp and menacing appearance.

"Who are you?" Vert wondered for the robot looks at her with its pulsing cybernetic red eyes.

"I will humor you since you are going to die anyway. I am Metal Scourge and I will be your angel of death," Scourge said to fire a missile at Vert as she and Gene roll out of the way.

"Gene, I need you now," Vert said to activate HDD and her Lily Unifier for Gene to lend her his power and weapons. "Thunder Raid," Vert charges up her chakrams with electricity and tosses them with deadly accuracy.

Scourge dodges the attacks and uses it rockets to fly into Vert to shove it fist into Vert's stomach making her spit up blood. It kicks her through the wall and then appearing outside.

"Lady Vert, are you okay?" Gene said within her mind.

"Yes, that machine is very fast," Vert said.

"Faster than you?" Gene wondered.

"It seems to be the case," Vert said as she clashes with the incoming robot blocking it's claws. "Lightning Field," Vert shoves it away to throws her weapons to make the spin around Scourge to pump the robot with tons of electricity but the robot muscles through the spell to tackle into Vert shoving her into a building.

Scourge unleashes a barrage of missiles with Vert dodging its attack. The missiles dig into the walls around Vert for them emit a field of energy to knock Vert around the room with Scourge kicking her hard in the head making her bounce across the floor.

She gets back onto her feet to shoot a blast of lightning to stun the robot for a short while for her to fly into it slashing it with her chakrams. "Thunder Clap," Vert swings her weapons to let out a big sonic boom blowing the bot away through a window.

"Okay no more playing around," Scourge speeds in at high speed for Vert can't able to react to its movements.

"Oh no, he is getting too fast," Vert said as Scourge curls up into a ball to smash into Vert knocking through several walls Vert regain her footing to see Scourge spinning in is ball state. "Witness my full speed, Lightning Spiral Break," Vert electrifies her feet and wings to head for the metal hedgehog.

"Light Speed Strike," Scourge launches itself to go at Vert as it smashes into Vert knocking her out of her move. The robot rapidly bashes into Vert to then kick her into the floor to fall onto her body spinning against her letting its razor sharp quills cutting into her skin. "Time to end the fight, Chrono Breaker," Scourge creates an energy bubble made of time distortion around Vert to dispel her form splitting Gene from her.

"Lady Vert," Gene said as the robot has his sights on Gene to fling itself into him sending him flying onto the ground. It fires a few rounds into Gene's legs making his shriek in pain.

"Damn it," Vert said as Scourge activates its Chrono Breaker to slow down time for Vert's movements are reduced to a crawl. Scourge is hitting Vert with its claws cutting and slashing her body leaving lots of bloody wounds to charge up energy into its chest.

"Destroyer Beam," Scourge fires a large energy beam to hit Vert getting massive amount of damage to the point of getting knocked out of her HDD state. She is on knees feeling beyond tired and wounded not able to fight anymore with Scourge aiming his machine gun arm at her head. "How pitiful, I thought a Goddess like you would put up a challenge. Oh well," Scourge loads his gun prepare to end Vert's life.

"Lady Green Heart, take this," suddenly an arc of energy cut across Scourge for it bursts violently knocking the robot into a wall.

"Damn you," Scourge is about it fire its gun at Gene as a several green pellets hit the robot for its arm cannon is melting. "What?" it questioned as they see Compa with a big syringe filled with acid.

"Sorry Mr. Robot, I can't let you hurt my friends," Compa said as IF is tossing explosive daggers to impact the robot causing some damage.

"Chrono Breaker," Scourge said to stop time around it freezing IF and Compa in place.

"Oh not this crap again," IF said as the move is quickly removed with Histoire appearing using a Dispel spell to cancel the move out.

"It's vulnerable," Histoire said as Natal and Uranus appears with the little robot boy jump kicking the side of the robot's head with Uranus firing multiple crystal mines to wreak the bot into submission.

"Damn it, I got careless. Next time Green Heart," Scourge uses Chrono Breaker to warp out of there.

"Shit, it got away," IF said as Compa is using her healing magic to patch up Gene and Vert returning them back to full health.

"Well thank goodness you two are okay," Compa said.

"What in the world was that," Gene said.

"Remember what I said in Episode 10 where I talked about an animal robot. That is who was I talking about, its name is Metal Scourge. A creation of Nep's worst enemy. Doctor Ivan Robadnick, Planeptune's public enemy number one," IF said.

"Oh Mr. Egghead, we have not seen him in a long time," Compa said.

"Is he connected with Arfoire?" Histoire asked.

"No, he is a solo act," IF said.

"Interesting, some odd characters appearing here in Planeptune. Neptune must have had a handful dealing with this mad man," Uranus said to pull up her umbrella to give herself shade.

"Crazy thing about Metal Scourge is every time it fights a battle, it will adapt and get stronger," IF said.

"That's nuts," Gene said.

"I know, so we have to be prepare to take it out when the chance comes," IF said.

"Well I manage to locate the next dark spire. It's found within the Jade Plains," Histoire said.

"Good, let's head out," Gene said as it goes back to Vert's room.

"Wow that was crazy right guys. Soon enough we will be heading for the Jade Plains for our first dark spire in Planeptune. Bye for now," Vert said as she ends the broadcast.


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13: The Plains of Jade

Gene is on his console playing some games until he hears someone at the door to go up to see Uni. "Oh hey Gene, is Nepgear here?" she asked.

"She is out with Lady Vert for clothing shopping, what do you want?" he asked as she goes into the main area closing the door behind her.

"Oh I wanted to show her this new gun I made. Behold the Morph o' Gun," Uni said holding a weird looking pistol.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"It can turn enemies into chickens," Uni said.

"How is that useful?" Gene asked.

"Well instead of killing someone it can just turn them into harmless barnyard animals," Uni said.

"Quite hard to believe," Gene said as Uni's gun is acting up.

"Oh gees, not again," Uni's weapon is starting to charge up as the door swings open with Vert at the door as a beam of energy strikes Vert as she disappears with her clothes on the floor with something underneath.

"Oh crap," Gene said as Nepgear goes in holding clothing bags to not see Vert in sight.

"Hey guys, where did Vert go?" Nepgear asked.

"Well, I shot her with my new gun by mistake," Uni said as Gene lifts off Vert's dress to see Vert as a chicken with her bra on top of her head.

"Oh my goodness, Vert is a chicken now," Nepgear said as Vert is in distress at this.

"Well Lady Vert, I wonder what your breasts taste like now," Gene teased her as her huge bosom looks quite tasty as a chicken with Vert goes up to his feet to peck it. "I'm just kidding. Anyway, what do we need to do?" Gene asked.

"I have no clue," Uni said as Gene's turn to panic.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, this is a test weapon still in development. It's a long shot but we can bring her back to normal," Uni said as Vert looks sad.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you despite you make a good sandwich," Gene said as despite his terrible jokes Vert makes her beak show a smile and rubs her chest against his leg as a sign of attraction.

"Nepgear, I need your help to fix this gun," Uni said.

"Okay, Vert we will get you back to normal in no time," Nepgear said as she hugs Nepgear's leg.

"Okay Lady Vert, I am going to fill in for you since you can't talk," Gene said to go into Vert's room to set up her webcam to start up her web series. "Hello, this is Gene and I will take over for Lady Vert until her condition is cleared up. So back to our story, Lady Vert and her group head for the Jade Plains to find their first Dark Spire within Planeptune. Now on with the show," Gene said as Vert along with Gene, IF, Compa, and Vert travel to the Jade Plains while Histoire and Uranus stay behind to watch over the capital city.

"Well, here we are," IF said as they are on top of a large hill to see the vastness of the lush green fields and weird rock structures that look like loops.

"These are the Jade Plains, huh," Gene said as he looks at the weird rock formations that look like loops. "Why do they look like that?" he asked.

"No one knows, they always look like that," IF takes out her binocular out of her jacket to see if they can see a big scary dark pillar.

"Holy crap, this place is huge. It will take a while to search the whole place," Gene said.

"I am on it," Vert transforms into her HDD form as she takes to the skies to scout the area.

"Well time to go on foot," IF said.

"Oh gee, this is going to kill my feet," Compa said.

"Stop complain, we are hiking it," IF said.

"Natal, scan the area for anything sign of the dark energy from the tower," Gene said.

"Of course," Natal said with his usual flat tone using his scanners to try to find the tower's energy.

Elsewhere Brown Heart is on top of a hill detecting Vert in the area. "She is here. I will not fuck up unless Red Heart and Red Sister did," she said to summon a large winged Darkling. "Seek and destroy," she ordered it as it spread its wing to head for Vert.

"I sense nothing here," Vert thought. "After we are done here, we should head for the resort. I can't wait to show Gene my new bikini," she thought giggling at the thought. "I can't wait to see his cute fluttered face," she thought happily as she sees something heading her way.

"Die!" a large black bird appears which is about to tackle but she manages to dodge it to wield he polearm.

"A Darkling in the middle of nowhere. I smell a plot afoot," Vert stands her ground as the big bird flaps is mighty wings to unleash a large gust blowing Vert away.

Natal noticed a spike of dark energy to see Vert fighting a large Darkling in the sky. "Big sis," Natal aims his new arm cannon to fire a powerful beam of energy to strike at the monster splitting it in half resulting in more mini versions of the bird to swarm them in mass.

"Oh gees," Gene said as they fight off the swarm of birds with Gene slashing them with his spiked chakrams, Compa shooting energy pellets from her needle, IF cutting down monsters with her punching daggers and Natal kicking away monsters.

Vert unleashes a wave of wind crescents to slice multiple targets clearing the area of enemies. "All cleared but no sign of the dark spire," she lands beside the others to revert back to normal.

"She is getting stronger, I will have to put an end to that," Brown Heart spreads out her wings to summons her massive battle axe to fly towards the group.

"Gene, Gene, we fix it," Uni said as the story breaks up to go back with Gene and the two CPU candidates for the two girls showing him the fixed gun.

"Good, let's see if its work," Gene said as Gene places Vert onto the table with shooting the beam at the chicken to see Vert turn back to normal with her covering her chest and crossing her legs to block her nether regions.

"Thank you for changing me back and please don't do that again," Vert said as Gene give her a towel to cover herself.

"Well internet folks, your Goddess has return to her beautiful busty self. She can't come to the camera because she is nude and needs some clothes. Anyway back to the story," Gene said as Vert and others are searching for the pillar with them filling it influence nearby to see loads of big hills.

"I can feel it nearby, my dear little Natal. Can you detect the tower?" Vert asked.

"Yes its close but I can't pinpoint the location," Natal said.

"You will not touch that tower," a deep voice said as a tall athletically build woman appears with short brown hair, tan skin tone, hazel eyes and standing 6'3 tall. She is in a brown and black leotard with fingerless gloves and thigh high boots. She has black energy wings and her wielding a large battle ax.

"Who is that amazon?" IF wondered.

"So your Green Heart huh, I am not impressed that Red Heart was killed by the likes of you," Brown Heart said with disgust in her voice.

"Well you can't please everyone. I killed Red Heart and I will put you in a permanent dirt nap," Vert said to point her polearm at Brown Heart.

"Well bring it on bitch," Brown Heart activates her Dark Trigger for Darkling markings are appearing all over her body. "I will be your death bringer," Brown Heart said as she spread out her wings to fly at Vert with full speed.

Vert dodges it as she transforms into her HDD form to release multiple wind orbs to blast her away. "Everyone, find the tower while I keep her busy," Vert said as she tries to block but the sheer force of Brown Heart's blows sends her flying into a hill.

"Alright, be careful," Gene said as the others went off to search for the dark spire with Brown Heart summons more Darklings to block their pursuits.

"Shit, let's blow through these guys," IF said as they draw their weapons to fight off the large horde of monsters with Vert and Brown Heart fighting each other. Vert is trying to dodge her blows but with each miss swing creates large craters in her wake.

"Tornado Slash," Vert empowers her weapon with wind energy to slash the air unleash a big gust of wind to slam into Brown Heart but she tanks the elemental attack not taking any damage at all.

"Is that all you got," Brown Heart goes in to grab Vert's head and shove her into the ground. "Earthly Assault," she stomps the ground to summon pillars of stone to slam into Vert pushing her up into the air. Brown flies up at Vert and kicks her hard in the ribs to send her back onto the ground below.

Vert is holding her ribs as some of them are broken to cough up blood onto the grass. Brown was about to drive her foot into Vert's head as she barely dodges the attack. "Air Slicer," Vert infuses wind magic into her polearm to rapid thrust into the evil CPU with Brown Heart evading every single attack.

With one swift slap knocks Vert's weapon out of her hands leaving her exposed. She leashes mighty powerful slashes which destroy Vert's body leaving deep bloody wounds. She grabs Vert's arm and beats her into the ground like a makeshift hammer. She tosses her into a hill as Brown charges up her palm with dark energy.

"Stone Rain," Brown raises her hand in the air to summons a barrage of sharp rock pepper Vert and the hill itself. Multiple rocks are dig into her skin with blood running down her body. The little stones exploding out the big hill with Vert taking the full force of the massive blast.

Natal detects Vert's energy to be fading away. "Big Sister, she is hurt," Natal kicks a small Darkling into a hill to rush towards Vert at high speed.

"Kid, hold on. We will back you up," IF said to slash a Darkling to kill it with Compa shooting acid pellets from her weapon.

"I hope Lady Green Heart is okay," Compa said sounding worried.

"Me too," Gene said feeling very worried. "Lady Vert, don't die or I'll be lonely again," Gene said as his heart is aching at his favorite lady is being beaten to near death.

Green Heart is badly hurt as she is bleeding out with Brown Heart placing her foot onto her head. "Wow, this is sad but its expected from a self-titled princess," Brown said to point her ax at the wounded goddess.

"Damn it," Vert cursed as Brown is about to chop her head off with Natal perform mule kick onto Brown Heart with enough force send her through a hill and breaking her back.

"Big Sis, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Vert said as Gene and Compa came in to heal up Vert with IF seeing the hill Brown Heart went through destroyed to reveal a dark tower.

"Perfect, that is our target," IF said as she slices the air to let out an arc of energy to slash the spire in half. "Mission Completed," IF said as Brown Heart looks to see the tower is destroyed.

"Shit, I drop my guard for one second," Brown Heart said. "Well no point in sticking around," Brown said to warp away.

"She is gone, thank goodness," Vert said.

"Lady Vert, are you okay?" Gene asked looking worried to help her up.

"Yes I am okay, thanks for worrying about me. Lucky for us, we destroyed the pillar," she said.

"Yeah lucky us," IF said as the Darklings went away and the hills in the plains were destroyed.

"Well time to head back," Gene said to go back to the capital city of Planeptune with one of the three dark spires have been destroyed with two left to go.

Back to Vert's room to see Vert back into her favorite green dress. "Thank Nepgear and Uni for returning me back to normal," she said.

"No problem, we should get going now," Uni said as they both go out of the building.

"Nice you are back to your beautiful self," Gene said as she goes up to Vert to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks for taking over for me," she said.

"Always a pleasure to aid my dear lady," he said for she gives him a cute smile while she sits back onto her seat in front of her PC monitor.

"Okay everyone I am back. Give my boyfriend Gene a thumbs up for helping me. Next up, we will get a nice little R&R at the Planeptune resort. Have a good one guys," Vert said as the screen goes black.


	14. Episode 14

Episode 14: Beach Breeze

Within her room, Vert is deep in her gameplay on her PC playing 4 Goddess Online 2 playing with her raid party to go into a tough end game dungeon. "Okay everyone, we will need to finish off this boss," Vert said as she is on her mic. Gene brings his mistress some tea and snacks. "Thank you sweetheart, I need it for the upcoming raid," she said to kiss him on the lips.

"No problem my lovely princess, hard raid huh?" he asked.

"Yes, it is quite difficult but me and my team are managing," she said.

"Well good luck with that," Gene said as he goes off to take a shower to strip of his clothes to be nude. He grabs a washcloth to get into the tub to let the warm body wash over his body. "Wow, this feel so good," he thought as he scrubs his flat belly with Chika heading for the bathroom to rush in to try to piss but sees Gene naked in the shower.

"What the hell," Chika said as he is using the shower curtains to block her view.

"What are you doing, I am taking a shower," he said looking embarrassed.

"Whatever, I need to take piss," Chika said as she pulls her panties to sit down onto the toilet with Gene not wanting to hear her peeing. "Like I want to see your girly trap ass anyway," she said.

"Well Lady Vert seems to like my 'trap ass'," he teased her as she has pulsing vein on her forehead. She finishes and flushes it as the water got very hot making Gene yelp in pain.

Vert is done with her online play to get with her web show with Gene coming in. His light skin is all red with Vert looking confused. "What happened?" she asked.

"Your wise and mature oracle happened. Let's get started," Gene said to set up the equipment.

"Welcome my fans, my story will continue as my team get a well-earned trip to the beach resort in Planeptune," Vert said as it switches to them being at Planeptune's top beach resort nearby the big blue ocean.

Gene and Natal are on the beach with the girls in the changing room to get into their bathing suits. Natal is playing in the sand making a sand castle but the ocean sweeps in and destroying it making Natal sad.

"Don't worry little man, you can always make a new one," Gene said as the little robot boy was wearing a pair of swim trunks.

Gene is in a white tank top with a pair of blue swim briefs to watch the sun high above the ocean with people playing the water, children enjoying the sand and the sky clear of clouds. "Hey boys, we are back," Compa said as the two look at them for they appear before them looking good.

IF, Compa and Vert are in her swimwear. IF is wearing a cute white one-piece bathing suit forming around her skinny frame with bows on it, Compa is wearing black polka bikini which shows off her busty yet slender figure and Vert is wearing a blue frilly bikini displaying her curvaceous body.

"Wow, IF you look nice. Compa looking good and Princess you look so sexy in that," Gene flirted liking her blue swimwear looks good against her fair skin as the divine woman giggles for she bends towards his face with her vast cleavage in front of him.

"What's so sexy my sweet Angel," Vert said in a very sweet tone making Gene's heart melt from her voice alone. Her bikini is holding in her sizable breasts perfectly along with her bikini bottom molding around her squashy round butt and wide hips along with showing off her thin waist, shapely thighs and slender arms.

To Gene she looked like perfection in physical form, "Just about everything is good." Gene's face gets shoved into Vert's boobs as she's giving him a hug.

"Thank you sweetie, I'm glad you like it," Vert said as Gene is in heaven right now sticking between Vert's beautiful tits. "Oh my you look quite sexy in those briefs," she said to pat him on the rear making him jump not expecting that.

"Lady Vert," he said sounding meek which she thought was very cute.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You have such a cute butt I can't resist," Vert said with a hint of lust in her silky voice to lick her lips at the thought of playing with her favorite servant/boyfriend.

"Well my sweet Lady Vert. You want to take a swim with me," he said as she grabs his hand.

"Of course," she said as they go into the water with IF helping Natal build his sand castle with Compa sitting on the lawn chair taking in the breeze.

"Hey Compa, come help make the sand castle," IF said.

"Alright," Compa said to up to the others as an older man walked pass with Compa yelping to feel her butt was pitched. "Hey mister, that wasn't nice," Compa said as the man walked away.

"Don't bother, if he comes back. I will kick his ass," IF said.

"Yeah, let's finish this castle," Compa said as she notices Uranus and Histoire appearing on the beach.

"Hey everyone. Having fun?" Histoire asked as she is in a cute blue one piece with white bows on the shoulder strap and hip areas.

"Yes, we are. Good to have you with us," Compa said looking happy to see her. "You are so cute in your bathing suit," Compa complement making the little fairy blush with embarrassment.

"You are too kind Compa," Histoire said.

"You look good as well Lady Uranus," Compa said as Uranus is in a black bikini showing off her modest bust and her curvy rear.

"Thank you Compa, we are here to enjoy the sun like you all," Uranus said as she goes to sit down onto the lawn chair to enjoy a nice book.

Vert and Gene are in the water to swim each other with Gene manage to win the race. "I win," he said.

"Oh shoot," Vert said.

"Better look next time Lady Vert," he said.

"Hey you want some ice cream Gene?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you get the peanut butter cup for me please," he said.

"Okay, I will be right back," she said to give him a quick kiss on the lips for her to go out of the water to head for the inner area where there are food vendors everywhere. "Wow, there is so much wonderful food," she thought as she can imagine what they would taste like.

Vert is going to a snack bar where she goes in line to get some ice cream from a guy is checking her out. "Hey there Lady Green Heart, looking pretty good in that," a creepy man in his 40s was staring at her back as Vert feels uncomfortable.

"Thanks I think," Vert said as she feels the guy running his finger on her butt cheek.

"What a nice ass you got there, fills out that bottom so well," the man said with a perverted smile liking she is quite ample backside there as Vert backs away.

"Don't touch me again or you'll get hurt," Vert warned him ready to summon her polearm at a moment's notice.

"Come on baby, let me see that sweet ass," the man rushes at her as Vert calls out her weapon and strikes the man with the flat part of her polearm. The man kneels over due to lots of blunt trauma.

Vert goes up to the vendor as he's awestruck by that. "One Rocky Road and one peanut butter cup cones please," Vert pays for their food and spits at the man lying on the floor. "That's what you get for trying to touch a woman's rear," she said kicking the pervert in the stomach.

"I would be a hypocrite if Gene was doing the same thing but I like it when he slaps my butt," Vert said with her mind being a bit naughty.

"Hey Lady Vert, thank you," Gene said as Vert has her train of thought cut off with a big blush on her light skinned face. He grabs his cone and Vert sits in her lawn chair with Natal and IF racing in the water with Compa timing it. "That looks pretty good," he said as Vert is licking her Rocky Road.

"I love this ice cream, it's so delicious," Vert licks the ice cream and she takes a bite of it. Her head is piercing with pain, "Oh no brain freeze." Vert said holding her forehead.

"You okay?" Gene asked sounding concern.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine. I get these all the time," Vert said as she bites into its again getting brain freeze again but quickly recovers from it.

"You are a piece of work Lady Vert," he said as he kisses her on the cheek.

"I know and you adore me for it," Vert said as she finishes her ice cream and chewing up the cone.

"No arguing that," Gene said as she goes behind him to set her large bust onto his head feeling the weight of them which he doesn't mind at all.

"Well Gene, I'm in the mood for you be my treat," Vert said as lust is etched in her voice.

"What do you have in mind my pervy princess," Gene said as she giggles at thought.

"Well there is an old bathroom nearby and we can do some R rated make out," she said giving him a sexy little wink.

"Count me in," Gene said as she takes him along to get some private time with his favorite goddess. They see a small building in an isolated area with no one around. "Wow, no one is here," he said as she drags him into the girl's restroom.

"Good, so I can have you all to myself," Vert said as her velvet voice is filled with hunger for her boyfriend's body. They are up against a wall with Gene being pushed in to the wall with Vert shoving her tongue down into his mouth. He was caught off guard by her lust with her placing her hands under his shirt to play with his back feeling his shoulder blades.

"Wow, you are getting pretty heated," he said between hard kisses while holding her slim waist.

"I got turned up with you wearing those cute swim briefs," Vert said as her hands glide down his back to reach for his butt to grab a handful making him flinch. "Nice butt, my beloved Angel," her voice was look honey to Gene completely hooked by it sweet allure.

"Oh Lady Vert," he said as their echoes of moans and groans within the bathroom with the two heaving and grinding against each other giving between short sweet kisses to long passionate lip locking.

"Gene," Vert said as they break off kisses as a trail of saliva breaks apart from her lips. "I want to try something with you," she said as she has a big blush on her face which Gene thought was very cute on her.

"What it is?" he asked.

"Well I want to know if you want to have mammary intercourse with me," Vert said sounding a bit meek.

"You mean tit fucking right?" he asked sound a bit surprised.

"Yes, you really love my breasts. So I want to treat you beside you seem to not take your eyes off of my twins all day," she said.

"Well they keep bouncing everywhere, so it's hard not to look at them," he said as she gives him a smile.

"Well do you consider my treat," she said as she folds her arms under her bust to push them up teasing Gene with her deep cleavage.

"Of course, I dream of putting my penis between your huge delicious boobs," Gene said as Vert sees he has a big bugle pressing against his briefs at the mere thought of her perfect twins.

"As your Goddess, I will make your wish come true," Vert reaches out to his swim briefs to pull them down to his skinny legs to reveal his throbbing erected member to see it dripping wet from their previous heated exchange. "Wow, quite impressive," Vert said as she looks in awe at it with her heart racing and her hardened nipples poking against the fabric of her bikini top.

"You sure, you want to do?" he asked not wanting to force her to do it.

"Yes, I want to make you happy. Now relax and let your cute girlfriend do the work," she said as Vert is touching his dick seeing him flail with pleasure from her tiny soft hands as she takes out her top showing off her large bust. Gene looks on with amazement to see her little pink nipples in the middle of two mountains of flesh and fat.

Vert presses her breasts against his member as she starts slowly stroking it causing lots of friction making her favorite guy groan in delight.

"Oh man, Lady Vert. Your breasts feel so amazing," he moaned as Vert is increasing her pace as the burning member is causing Vert to be greatly turned on by it.

"I am happy, you are enjoying it since it's my first time doing something like this," Vert said.

"Seems like you are natural to me," he said as his body is getting tense with time Vert presses down onto his solid member.

"It's getting bigger," she is grinding her tits on his cock as she lets it thrusts her bust up and down. "Oh my, this feels so good. I'm rubbing Gene's penis between my breasts, oh Gene," she thought with her mind clouded with lust for her handsome knight.

Gene is really enjoying this as he is beginning to thrust along with her keeping up her pace, "Man, Vert has really soft breasts." He is thrusting her tits at mind numbing speed for he is getting close to his climax, "Lady Vert, I'm going to cum."

"Please, cum all over my breasts, the big breasts you love so much," Vert continues to match his swift movements as her heart is about to burst out of her chest.

"Here it comes," Gene releases an explosion of semen for it spreads all over Vert's face and breasts.

"Oh so warm, this is so great," Vert licks the cum on her lips liking the bitter taste. "Wow, that is quite a lot," she said.

"Can you blame you, your boobs can work wonders," he joked as she giggles.

"I am glad you enjoyed that," Vert said as she grabs a towel out of her bag to clean herself up.

"Enjoy it, I loved it. Hope we can that more of that," he said as he pulls up his swim briefs.

"Trust we will but in nicer environment but nothing wrong with being a bit naughty. Come on, let's get back," Vert said holding onto Gene's hand for them head back to the others.

Histoire noticed the couple coming back. "Where did you two go? I haven't seen you for a while," she asked.

"We were having some fun," Vert said slyly with Gene laughing.

"Okay," Histoire said with her tiny eyebrow raised at this.

"Hey Vert, can you get me some ice cream too?" Natal asked.

"Sure sweetie," Vert said as she goes up to Gene. "I'll be back; I'm going to get some ice cream for Natal," Vert said as she goes off back to the snack bar.

She sees the old man approach her again, "Look sir. Leave me alone." The man goes up and sprays a weird gas into her face. "You bastard," Vert falls onto the ground as the overweight man is licking his lips at the beauty.

"My precious Green Heart, in due time you will be my forever," the man got her up and goes away from there in a car to head for his place.

Natal suddenly detects something wrong. "Big Sister," Natal rushes off as Gene and the others noticing this as they head off following the little boy.

"Natal, what's wrong?" IF asked.

"It's Vert, she's trouble," he said as he detected Vert's Share energy signal disappearing from his sensors.

"What?" Gene feeling a bit worried as they show up at the spot where Vert was last detected to see her bag was left behind. Gene holds onto her bag now feeling very worried.

"Damn it, Natal can you detect her energy?" he asked.

"Yes, following me," Natal said.

"Vert hold on tight," Gene said as they head for her direction.

Vert slowly wakes up as she wants to move but is restrained by chains on the wall. She sees surrounded by bars as she is held captured. "So my sweet, you are finally awake," the man said as Vert is beyond anger at this.

"Who are you and how did you get me here," Vert demanded struggling to get out but failed.

"I'm Fred, your number one fan and I transport you away from the beach and into my hideout. Trust me, no one will find you here," the fat older man moves towards her as he surveys her body.

"Number one fan?" Vert is sounding suspicious.

"Your height is 5'3 tall, you have a nice healthy weight of 105 lbs. and you have a 36 inch bust with a full F Cup, a slim waist and a sexy curvy lower body, a beautiful figure indeed," Fred eyes her heaving bosom.

"How do you know that?" she demanded as he is grabbing her ass. "Don't touch my butt," Vert protested as the nasty man playing with her bottom.

"So round and juicy, this is an ample rear alright," Fred said loving the supple flesh of her butt watching it jiggle under his grip. "Cute bikini by the way my goddess," he said finish fondling her ass.

"I'll take you down," she said as her hearts bleed with hate for this vile thing as his hand glides down her silky leg.

"Do not ruin that cute face with your anger, you will learn to love me my dear and you will in time be my wife," Fred looks over to his guard. "Keep watch over her," he said as he nods his head.

"Of course," he said as the guard sits in his chair holding an assault rifle in his hands.

"Oh don't bother using your powers, since I got an anti-crystal collar around your neck. I hope you like it my dear," Fred said as he goes off to see he has a key on him.

"Damn it, some creepy fan has gotten me in some cage and I'm badly weaken with this collar on," Vert looks at the key on the belt of the guys. "Yes, I can get out of here but I have to get him close to me," Vert stares at her chest and sighs. "Sorry Gene but I need to get this guy close," Vert said.

She whistles to the guard as Vert fakes a blush on her face. "Hey there big boy, can you help me out of here?" Vert said sounding seductive.

"I'm busy," the guard was looking at his magazine.

"Oh come on, if you let me go. I'll let you fondle my breasts," Vert makes her bust bounce as the chest is staring at her chest seeing her huge tits almost jumping out of her bikini top. The guard licks his lips as Vert gives a fake giggle. The guy unlocks the door and gets Vert out of her chains.

"Let me touch those melons," the guard said lustfully looking at her chest as Vert puts his head on her bust.

"Do you like it?" Vert said.

"Yes like two snow white pillows," the guard said as he feels a piercing pain in his head as Vert taken out a knife from his belt stabbing into his neck. "You bitch," the guard said as she grabs her polearm on the table to wield it.

"This 'bitch' just played you," Vert goes out and run through the hallways trying to find a way out.

"Green Heart, I know you escaped," Fred said in her speakers.

"Come out so I can end your disgusting existence," Vert said.

"Now, now Vert; those beautiful pink lips shouldn't let out such harsh words, I have a surprise for you continue down the hallway," Fred said as Vert runs with her polearm hold tight in her hand. She finally sees a door and opens it to see a very frightening sight.

"What is this?" she thought.

"Do you like what you see my goddess?" Fred asked as Vert sees the room is filled with her plastered everywhere of photos, fan art and even collectables. "I have been collecting for years on you Vert and I have a few items that might look familiar to you," Fred presses a button and shows a black dress in a glass case.

"That is an old dress I had a while ago. It went missing, how did you get it?" she demanded.

"I pay it for it on the internet. Someone got it for me," Fred said as a sense of dread came over her body to see into the mind of a creepy fan.

"I have a boyfriend now and even if I'm single, I'm not going to be your 'perfect goddess'," she protested.

"My precious Vert, that will change in time," Fred said as she unleashes a big gust of wind to destroy the fanboy altar. "Now, soldiers; deal with Green Heart. Don't kill her, just knock her out," Fred commanded as several mercs are piloting mech suits ready to fight Vert.

"Shoot, I have to deal with this," Vert said holding her polearm.

"Soon, my darling Vert will be my and we will live happily forever," Fred said.

"Not on my watch," Vert said as the mech walkers fire their rubber bullets from their mini guns with Vert using her speed to run away from to swift leap over a mech walker to thrust her spear into the back cutting it down.

Soon enough the soldiers in the hallway are hearing their friends getting killed by Vert. "Once she comes through that door, we will hit her with rubber bullets," the commander ordered.

The battle suddenly stops with the merc soldiers holding their rifles waiting for the CPU to make her appearance. Then a big gust of wind smash through the doors to blow the soldiers away slamming into walls getting killed instantly on impact. Vert is walking through the hallway with her polearm in hand to get close to Fred.

"Look I love my fans but some of you take it way too far and if you truly cared about me, you will respect my wishes and let me go," Vert said as she still feels weak but she can still fight.

"My beautiful Green Heart, your boyfriend isn't the one for you. I'm your dream guy, your one and only sweetheart," Fred appears into a large mech suit ready to fight Vert to bring up her polearm.

Vert focuses her energies into the blade to go at high speed appearing right behind Fred. She taps the floor with her polearm as the Fred and his mech are about to burst apart.

"No my angel cakes," Fred said as him and his robot burst violently into a mess of bloody gore and scrap metal.

"I will get a happily ever after but not from you," Gene said as the door blasts open with Gene coming in giving Vert a hug with Natal, Uranus, IF, Compa and Histoire behind him.

"No foes in the area," Natal said.

"Damn it, I got all psyche for nothing," IF said.

"What happened to you?" Gene asked feeling concerned.

"Well a fan came and took me here. Wanted me to be his sweetheart but I have a cute sweetie pie right here," Vert embraces her shining knight to feel so relief.

"Fucking creepy," IF said as Vert takes the key from the dead Fred and unlocks her collar to feel her power flowing back into her body again.

"Anyway you're safe. That is what matters, let's enjoy the rest of the day," Histoire said as they leave the building.

"You sure you are okay?" she asked.

"Yes positive, come on let's go back," Vert said.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Gene asked.

"Fredrick Geist, he is an owner of a private army that operates within Planeptune. He is a big Vert fanboy and is lover of all things Leanbox like their consoles and franchises. If he didn't have access to anti-crystals, he wouldn't be so bold to kidnap a CPU," Uranus said.

"Fanboy is a huge understatement," Gene said as Vert is behind the group to think fondly of Gene.

"Thank you Gene for making me feel happy," Vert whisper to herself as they go have more fun on the beach.

Vert ends her story to be back in her room. "Well that was pleasant and unpleasant experience," she said.

"Yeah, hate creeps like that," Gene said

"Well you are here to protect this place from perverts and keep me company of course," she said placing her small hand on his leg gripping it softly.

"Yeah, your loyal knight protecting his lovely princess," Gene said for she smiles at his sweet comment.

"Always the sweetheart, next time we will be heading for the second spire in Planeptune located in a mysterious floating island. Stay tuned," Vert said as she closes the screen.


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15: Island of Heavens

Vert is in her room waiting for Gene. "Perfect timing my dear Gene. I need you for something very important," she said.

"Yes Lady Vert, what do you need me to do," he said.

"I need you to…" Vert pulls off her top to be in her bra. "To rub my breasts," she said as Gene dons the weirdest look on his face.

"Wait what why?" he asked.

"I need you to help me massage them to keep them nice and healthy," Vert said as she unhooks her bra to let her girls out to play with Gene staring at them swaying almost like they are closing him in. "Gene, its rude to stare," she said as she has a blush on her face.

"What can I say, your boobs are simply divine, they never get old looking at them," he said as she giggles at his sweet yet lewd comments.

"Thank you and since you adore my breasts so much, you can help me maintain their perfect condition," she said.

"Okay what do I need to do, any special way of rubbing them?" he asked.

"Yes, do it in a circular motion and be firm but gentle," she said as Gene gets behind her to go to grip her impressive mounds.

"Like this," he said.

"Yes," Vert said as his fingers presses into the soft ample breasts. "Oh you have big strong hands Gene," she said as she liked him groping her breasts when they kiss.

"All the more to play with your Triple Bs," he said as he gives a gentle tight squeeze.

"Triple Bs, never heard of that bra size before," Vert said.

"It means Big Beautiful Breasts," Gene said as she laughs at this.

"Very fitting nickname for my twins," Vert said as her back tenses up as Gene is getting putting more pressure on her breasts, "Oh Gene, it feels very good," she moaned as she lifts her arms to put her hands on his head.

"Getting turned on are we?" Gene teased her.

"Looks who's talking," she said as she can feel his bugle twitching against her back.

"Sorry, got a bit excited," he said.

"It's okay, I'm guilty of that too. So we are even," she said as she raises her to hand to tell him to stop. "Thank you my dear," she said.

"No problem, tell me when you need my big strong hands to give you a nice boob massage," he said.

"Well do, oh if I massage them enough. They will grow in size maybe up to a G cup or bigger," Vert said as Gene is having dirty thought of his beloved lady's chest getting bigger and rounder.

"Lady Vert with a bigger chest," Gene whispered as suddenly his nose burst out blood for him to hold it tightly.

"Oh Gene, my pervy Angel," she said to kiss him on the cheek to thank him to put back her bra and her top on. "Come, wipe your nose. Time for story time," Vert said as they go to the monitor. "Hello my fans. This is Green Heart speaking, we will resume our story. We heading for the Isle of Heavens but will be facing some problems along the way. Now we will continue our story," she said as they go back to the Planeptune Basilicom to talk with Histoire.

"Well it is time to find the next spire. Its location is on a floating island high above Planetune called the Isle of Heavens," Planeptune said.

"Really, how is that possible?" Gene asked as he is amazed by this.

"It's due to a very powerful large Sharicite with its energies able to lift the massive island high in the sky," Uranus said.

"That's insane. Wait a minute if there is a very powerful share crystal on this island. Why didn't Vert and the others try to take it by force?" Gene asked.

"That island is of neutral ground and its controlled by the Guardians. A group of warrior monks who protected the gem and keep the secrets of the island with them to their graves," Histoire said.

"But due to different terrible events that happened on the island. There is no more guardians left and anything left of them is a map of the island," Uranus said to hand Vert the map.

"How do we get there?" Vert asked.

"There is a teleporter within the Basilicom that will take you up there but be prepared. There are Darkling activities reported there as well as a bunch of robots searching the island," Histoire said.

"Robots huh, could be the old doctor at it again. We haven't seen him move his forces for a while now," IF said.

"Well I will take you to the teleporter," Uranus said as she takes the others to a room to see a pad in the middle of the floor. "This is the warp room where you will go to Heavenly Island. Good Luck," Uranus said as the five got onto the warp pad to instantly disappear from sight.

Meanwhile Mecha Scourge is on top of a mountain using its scanners to look for the powerful share crystal. "I need that gem for my final plan to destroy Planeptune and this pitiful world," Scourge thought to look up into the sky to detected a massive object in space. "Very soon," Scourge said to order its robots to ransack the whole island.

Elsewhere on the island Brown Heart is sitting in an old temple to see murals of the Guardians. She sharpens her ax's blade to look at the pictures to see the image of a powerful gem on top of an alter. "This island, it must be secured and that gem can be quite useful to my master," she thought.

"Having problems with the machines?" another woman said behind her.

"No, I have it cover. What you were ordered to babysit me?" Brown said jokily.

"Nah, you're a big girl now. You don't need a watcher," she said as Brown laughs.

"Sure mommy Pink Heart," Brown said as Pink Heart appears to be a 5'7 tall pale skinned women in her mid-20s, long dark pink hair in twin tails, and bright green eyes. She is wearing a tight and light pink colored leotard which form around her busty yet shapely figure with matching colored knee-high boots.

"So how is the progress going?" Pink Heart asked.

"It's going quite smoothly, the pillar is secured but we are also trying to find the gem for our own plans," Brown Heart said.

"Of course but don't screw up again like Red Heart did," Pink said as Brown stutters at the mention of Red Heart.

"Do not compare me with that loser. I will end Green Heart and her band of misfits," Brown Heart said.

"Hope so, good luck," Pink disappears into a dark portal.

Vert and the others appear within a large temple complex to see they are okay from the teleportation. "Good, looks like we are okay," Vert said as Gene and the group look around to see multiple murals on the walls.

"Wow, these look very pretty," Compa said.

"Yeah it does and these are stories told about the island and the Guardians who protect it," IF said as Natal looks at the mural to see a large altar holding the big gem.

"Okay, we should get outside to get a better view of our position," Vert said as they try to find a way out of the ruins.

"It seems so big this place," IF said.

"My scanners are showing the temple is quite spacious," Natal said as he is detecting something heading their way as the room shakes to see a large four legged robot and land onto the floor.

"Lord Scourge, I have sights on the targets," the robot said on the radio.

"Kill on sight," Scourge said.

"Of course," the robot arms its weapons for the others to evade its attacks. Compa shots pellets of acid to hit the legs to see them melt and tumble onto the ground.

"That was easy," Compa said as more robots bust through the roof to fire their machine guns. "Oh shoot," Compa said sounding panicky.

A robot fires its rockets at Compa heading for her. "Compa, get out of there," IF shouted as Gene tosses one of his chakrams with the missiles hitting their mark.

IF looks on in horrified as she thought her best friend was ripped apart by explosions. "Don't worry, I got her back," Gene said as they see Compa is fine to see a barrier emitting from his chakram.

"Thank you Gene," Compa said as he magically calls back his weapon into his hand.

"No problem," he starts shooting bolts of lightning at the bots to shock them in place with IF and Vert easily chopping them apart with Natal blasting them with his energy beams. Gene charges up his spell to unleash a powerful static wave to blast multiple hordes of enemies into pieces for him to feel a bit woozy.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Vert asked sounding concern to help him up.

"Thanks," he said as the five-person party rush out of the temple to see a massive forest in front of them filled with large fungus like mushrooms dotting the landscape with a huge mountain overshadowing the area.

Natal is scanning the area for the dark energy from the spire. "It's located on top of that mountain," he said.

"Be careful, Arfoire's forces will be protecting that spire," IF said as they go through the mushroom forest.

"Wow, these look so big," Compa said to notice a large blue colored mushroom.

"We are not here to sightsee, we need to find that spire," IF said as Natal is on a mushroom bouncing on it like a trampoline.

"This is fun, hey big sis and Gene. Can I play for a bit?" Natal asked.

"Despite being a robot, he is still being a kid," Gene said.

"Looks like fun, do it for a little bit okay," Vert said loving to see her dear little boy happy.

"Lady Vert, we don't have time for this," IF complained.

"Oh Iffy, don't be a sourpuss. Let the kid have some fun," Compa said.

"Whatever, for one minute," IF said.

"Okay," Natal is jumping on the mushroom trying to get higher.

"I am going to scout ahead to see we can find a road going up the mountain," Vert said as she transforms into her CPU state to take flight to scout the area around the mountain.

"Hope there is a path, we can take," IF said as Vert soon spots a large path going up the mountain.

"Guys, I found it. It's to the further right side of the mountain," Vert said in her earpiece.

"Alright, time to scale this mountain," IF said as she lands back beside them to disengage her HDD for them to begin scaling up the mountain.

"Oh my dearest Vert, can you hear me?" Chika asked on the radio.

"Yes it's me. You manage with Leanbox?" Vert asked.

"Yes, the situation is calmed down. I am sending the others to Planeptune to aid you back your quest," Chika said.

"Thank you Chika, Cave and others we are going to need in the coming battles," Vert said.

"Of course, hope you are okay. Bye for now," Chika said to cut off the radio.

"Well we better hoof it up the mountain," IF said as they go up with Metal Scourge trying to find the large share crystal.

"I need that gem in order to fulfill my master plan to destroy Planeptune and the rest of this sad world," it said as the robot hedgehog is getting reports from his troopers.

"We have reports of a CPU climbing the mountain and another one within the city ruins," a scout said on the radio.

"Good," Scourge said as it continues to scan the area for the big crystal to get closer to it.

Soon enough Vert and the others got up to the top to sense the strong presence of the spire but no sign of it. "Nothing at all but it close by," Vert can feel the dark energy but can't put her finger where is it.

"My beast guard the spire," Brown Heart commanded as a large Darkling that look like a twisted lizard erupts out of the ground to grab Vert to drag her into the ground.

"Lady Green Heart," Compa shouted.

"Lady Vert, after that big lizard," Gene said as they fall into the hole.

"Hey can you lend me your assistance yes?" Vert shouted as they land into a huge cavernous area with bodies of water everywhere.

"We are working on it," Gene shoots a bolt of lightning at the monster giving it a good shock with IF pulling off her handguns to blast it at the limb holding Vert making it drop her.

"Thank IF," Vert summons her polearm to stab the Darkling in the neck making it bleed out black ooze from its wounds. The beast utters a big roar that shakes the whole area with rocks falling from the ceiling.

"This one is quite strong," Vert said as she becomes Green Heart to then use her Lily Unifier to absorb Gene to gain his power. "Let's get serious," Vert said as the beast swings it tail to pound into the ground to unleash waves of dark energy with the others leaping over it.

Compa and IF are firing bullets and energy pellets to hit the monster. "Energy Barrage," Compa fires an energy orb above the Darkling for it starts peppering beams of light into the lizard.

Vert tosses her chakrams to slash at the monster as she zaps it with lightning bolts. She leaps above the beast to recall her weapons. "Electro Saws," Vert powers her chakrams with the spikes spinning on the edges to lunge at the Darkling. The lizard tries to slash Vert but she dodges it to slice off its left claw off its limb.

Natal punches away the attacks from the lizard as it strikes Natal with its tail sending him flying into a wall. It jumps up and slams its body onto the ground to unleash a large wave of dark energy to knock back the team onto the walls.

"Look out," IF said as Natal is about to get blasted by the Darkling's energy beam. IF leaps in to grab Natal and roll out of the way as the energy attack drilled through the wall making a large hole.

"Thank you IF," Natal said.

"No problem," IF said as she shoots at the rocks above with her explosive rounds making them fall onto the Darkling. Natal grabs its tail to use his strength to fling it into a pool of water.

"Good thinking, my little Natal," Vert gathers energy into her finger tips to electrify the water causing the big monster to turn into a dark pile of goo.

"Well its dead," IF withdrawn her pistols for them to see they are in a massive underground city. "Wow, never would have thought there would be a city down here," IF said as there is water flooding the entire area.

"Indeed," Vert can sense Brown Heart is nearby.

"So that beast didn't do a good job entertaining you rats. So I will be the guest of honor to give you a good time," she said as she is already in her CPU form to wield her battle axe.

"Okay, if we can work together. We can manage," IF said.

"Sounds better than getting our asses handed to us on a gold plate," Gene said within Vert's mind.

"Now die," Brown Heart said to swing her ax across the floor to create waves of rock spikes going towards the Vert's team. All four dodges with Vert letting out lightning orbs to home in on the dark CPU.

Brown creates a barrier of rock around her to blocking the incoming attacks. IF jumps onto a pillar to leap into the air to shoot at the barrier her explosive bullets to weaken it while switching to her punching daggers. "Demon Flames," IF casts a spell as a pillar of fire destroys the barrier making Brown Heart break away with Compa shooting her with acid pellets at her.

"Acid Rain," Compa fires a pellet into the air to become a green cloud for it starts shooting out globs of corrosive acid with Brown Heart is trying to dodge the incoming projectiles.

"Keep up the pressure," IF said as she releases several energy crescents with her daggers.

"Of course," Compa said.

"No wonder Neptune, keeps them around," Gene said as they work well as a team.

"Indeed," Vert said as Natal weaves through her attacks to slide between her legs to mule kick her in the back. "Thunder Cannon," Vert makes the chakrams spin in front of her to summons a large beam of lightning to strike the dark CPU to end her flying several buildings to crash into another one.

"Shit, no more screwing around," Brown Heart summons the powers of the Darklings to make her body gain weird Darkling markings. "Earthly Devastation," she leaps out of the rubble and bashes the ground unleashing hordes of stone pillars wreaking all over the section of the submerged city.

Natal jump kicks off the pillars to kick pieces of the structures at Brown. Natal arms his cannon as Brown Heart cuts down the incoming rocks for she closes the gap to slash at Natal. He is evading her strike to use his strength to hit the ax to knock it out of her hands. He shoves the arm cannon into her chest to fire a powerful concussive beam to send her into a rocky wall.

"Omega Blaster," Natal charges his arm cannon again and fire an even more powerful beam of energy to collide with Brown Heart hitting his mark.

"Shit, that machine is more powerful than I thought. I don't want to underestimate it," Brown thought as Vert swiftly slashes at Brown Heart to get a hit making Brown's side bleed from a deep cut.

Vert is beside Natal to see the device on her arm is glowing when she is near Natal's presence. "Lily Unifier is activating. Natal lend me your strength," she said.

"Of course big sister," Natal said to touch Vert's hand.

"Lily Unison activate," Vert said as Natal becomes a ball of light and merges with Vert. Her outfit changes with it becoming a dark grey and white bodysuit, wings glow black and her having grey colored gauntlets and shin guards.

"No, she changes again," Brown Heart thought to sense the power increase within Vert.

"This power is amazing," Vert said as she crackles her knuckles. "Natal, are you with Gene within my mind?" she asked.

"Yes, Gene is still here but with your Lily Unifier can hold more than one person yet you can only use one at a time," Natal said.

"Seems nice enough, time to get intense," Vert said IF and Compa look on in awe.

"Wow, this is nuts," IF said.

"I know right," Compa said.

"Doesn't matter, I will wipe you out Princess," Brown Heart said to deliver a strong right hook but Vert easily catches it in her hand. "Damn it, her strength surpasses my own," Brown said as Vert slightly pulls it back to easily break it making Brown cry out in pain.

"What going to break a nail," Vert teased her as Brown is getting fluttered at her words.

"Shut up you bitch," Brown said to use her left arm but Vert grabs it to easily disarm her by putting her arm behind her back. She kicks Brown so hard that it launches her across the city to slam into a building. Vert goes up to Brown to rapidly punch Brown in the guts with each blow getting stronger than the last and her blows looking like blurs from a distance.

"Meteor Impact," Vert gathers energy into her fist to shove into her stomach for the sheer power of the punch causes a large crater behind Brown. She gashes out blood from her mouth and her ribs are broken.

"Oh no, I can't lose to this loser CPU," Brown thought as she heads butts Vert to get off the wall to land onto the water below.

"This fight ends here, Comet Strike," Vert uses her energy to boost her speed to appear on the opponent side of the city which is a few miles away. She speeds towards Brown Heart to prepare her final blow as she punches Brown Heart in the chest to make her recoil all through the city to collide onto the ground with her body beaten and bloody.

"Shit, I need to retreat. This is embarrassing," Brown teleports out of there leaving the Dark Spire exposed.

"There it is," IF said pointing at the evil tower on top of the city.

"I got it," Vert flies off to kick through the pillar making it crumble. "Two down and one to go," Vert said.

"Finally, you took care of that pest. Her dark minions were becoming a problem," Scourge is on top of the building.

"It's that metal hedgehog," Gene said as Vert is ready to engage it.

"I can feel it, the massive Sharicite that I desire is within this city," Scourge flies off with Vert pursuing it.

"Stop," Vert demanded going at high speed as Scourge is letting out energy mine that Vert barely dodges but it explodes knocking her back.

Scourge can see the large blue gem in an old altar where it has rested for thousands of years. "Yes, my plan of destroying Gamindustri is coming closer to fruition," Metal Scourge lands on top of the gem to use Chrono Breaker to warp it and itself off the island.

"Damn it, he got away," Gene said as Vert lands to revert back to normal with Gene and Natal beside her as suddenly the island is shaking violently.

"What is happening?" Histoire asked on the radio.

"You tell me," IF asked.

"The island is falling out of the sky and is going to crash into the ocean," Histoire said.

"What?!" everyone said at once in utter shock.

"Without the gem, it can't hold its current location, Head back to the teleporter and meet us here," Histoire said as they quickly got to the teleporter for the island slams into the ocean to cause a massive wave that swamp that coastline of Planeptune.

The gang manage to make it back safety to see Uranus and Histoire waiting for them. "I am glad you are safe," Uranus said.

"Likewise," Histoire said.

"I manage to stop Brown Heart and destroy the spire but that robot hedgehog got the sharicite gem," Gene said.

"This is terrible, you must that gem back. If it is used for nefarious purposes the results could be a total nightmare," Histoire said.

"We have to strike at Doctor Ivan Robadnick's hideout in the mountains north of here to get that gem back," IF said.

"Yeah, once Cave and the others return here. We can strike out against that metal bastard and his master," Gene said as Metal Scourge returns to its base to place the gem beside it to go onto the monitors to pit the final touches to its master plan. It is doing some research on an old space station owned by Planeptune and seeing its secret weapon housed within. "I will do what my master failed to do. Destroy Planeptune and all of Gamindustri," Metal Scourge said as its glowing red eyes brighten the veil of darkness around it.

Vert closes out her story for today. "Well things are going to get a little more intense. Stay tuned as my crew go out to raid Neptune's old nemesis main base to confront Metal Scourge. See you later," Vert said as the screen turns off.


	16. Episode 16

Episode 16: Legacy of a Mad Doctor

Within a rich tycoon's estate, a man is in his office wait for his new mistress to come and serve him. "Sir, your girl has arrived," the guard said as he shows a pretty young woman beside him.

"Thank you, let me enjoy my treat," the business man said as his guard left the room. "Hello my dear, you look quite fetching," he said leering at the woman to see she is quite tall about 5'9 tall, she has a very slender build, bright red eyes and short black hair that reaches pass her ears. She is wearing a fancy blue kimono with star patterns which fit her thin frame perfectly.

She giggles at this. "Thank you, it's my favorite one," she said.

"How about you come over here and give me a taste," he said as she comes over to sit on his lap with him grabbing her ass. "Quite a booty you have there," he said to feel her small yet round bottom in his hands.

"Oh I get that a lot," she said as he is putting his hands on her skinny waist lightly caressing it for he takes in her scent.

"You are quite the beauty there," he said as his hands went to her waist to her flat chest. "Cute little nipples," he said licking her neck.

"Oh I want to show you something but I am embarrassed," she said as he looks at her pretty face and her big red eyes.

"Show me my dear," he said as the woman gets off his lap to begin lifting her up her skirt.

"Okay, here we go," she said as she pulls to show him her underwear for him to be complete shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked in anger to see she has a bugle in her formfitting shorts.

"I am a trap and you just fell for it," the person's voice went from soft female voice to smooth male voice to summon his chakrams to slice his head off.

Elsewhere Vert and the CPUs are having a get together at Vert's place. "Where is your hubby at?" Neptune asked as she and Blanc are playing Super Smash Bros on the screen with Noire and Vert watching them.

"He is on some mission to assassinate a corrupt businessmen using his 'unique skills'" Vert said as she hears the door open to see a beautiful woman coming into the room.

"Hey guys, I am back," the woman said.

"Welcome home," Vert said as the other three look at the new girl to not know who she is.

"Hey Vert who is the new chick?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, she looks fabulous in that blue kimono," Noire said.

"Yes and great hair too," Blanc said as Vert giggle at this.

"What is so funny Vert?" Noire asked.

"You don't know who I am. I am Gene, Vert's faithful servant," he said as he wipes the lipstick off his lips and makes his hair less stylish.

"Wait what?!" the three women said at the same time sounding surprised.

"Seriously, he looks very cute," Noire said.

"Wow, Gene you are a true blue trap," Neptune said.

"Yeah with my training of going undercover is paying off with becoming a 'trap' so to speak to get close to my targets," Gene said.

"Didn't know your boyfriend is a crossdresser," Blanc said.

"It's part of my job beside your one to talk Blanc since you look like a little boy in a dress," Gene said as Blanc looks pretty angry at this.

"Watch your mouth asshole like I need a lecture from you," Blanc said.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I don't mean that beside you are quite pretty in fact," Gene said giving her a complement.

"Oh thank you," Blanc said switching from mad to flattered as Gene didn't think that would work.

"She really needs to work on her body image issues," Gene thought.

"Okay ladies, I need to go back to my web stories. You need to go," Vert said as she shoos them away.

"Fine, I was going to win," Blanc said as they go out the door with Vert and Gene setting up the webcam.

"I must admit you look pretty sexy in that kimono," Vert said to pat him on the rear.

"I been told that and I vomited on the floor after I was told that. At least a beautiful woman said that," Gene said as Vert giggles.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that," Vert said as he kisses her on the lips.

"It's okay, it's part of the job and helping you out is well worth it," Gene said.

"Always the sweet talker," she said as she sits onto her seat. "Okay everyone time to continue. We are close to finishing this Planeptune Arc and things are getting intense. Me and the group are regrouping with Cave and the others to prepare to assault Dr Robadnick's fortress," she said as Vert sees Cave, 5PB and Mages meet back with Vert and the others.

"Good to see you in good health, Lady Green Heart," Cave said.

"Likewise to all of you," Vert said.

"Well Leanbox is in tip top shape, so we can focus on helping you again," 5PB said.

"Good, we got what we need. Uranus and Histoire will you join us in the attack?" Vert asked.

"Of course, Planeptune is in danger so I can't say no," Uranus said.

"Same here," Histoire said.

"Well we should prepare and we will head out within a few hours," Uranus said as everyone nodded their heads.

Meanwhile everyone rests up before the big fight with Vert along with her boyfriend to be in a training bout with Vert. She is dodging his strikes with Gene using his magic to pepper Vert but she uses polearm to spin her weapon to deflecting the spells away.

He blocks her blows and cross his chakrams to catch her weapon to disarm her but she prepares for this with a blast of wind from her palms to knock him down. "Good my young Padawan, you have done well," Gene joked.

Vert perform a curtsy in front of her partner. "It's quite an honor to learn, my sweet sensei," she said lightheartedly.

"Like a true lady, Lady Vert," Gene said as she magically withdrawn her polearm to go up to him to pat him on the arm

"You know since you're my boyfriend, you don't have to call me lady anymore. Just Vert okay," she said as her smile made it impossible for Gene to deny her request.

"Okay beside all the things we been doing lately isn't exactly ladylike," he teased as she blushes at this pervy comment.

"Oh Gene," she said to playfully slap his arm. "Thanks for training me, seriously," she said.

"No problem, you need to keep your skills sharp for the battle ahead," Gene said.

"I will have to treat you," Vert said.

"Oh yes, your special milk would be must enjoyable," Gene said as she crosses her arms under her breast to push them up towards him.

"You are such a breasts fiend, sweetie," she said.

"Well you spoil me," Gene said.

"Indeed but you will have my milk later after we defeat Metal Scourge and get the gem back," she said to kiss him on the lips to meet with the others back to prepare for their assault on the base.

Elsewhere Natal is hanging with IF and Compa for they are at a café with Compa treating the two for some ice cream with them. "Thank you Compa," Natal said.

"No problem, we have time to hang around before hitting the bad doctor's base," Compa said.

"Pretty good work out there Natal for a small boy robot," IF said.

"I was designed for combat, so that is to be expected," Natal said.

"I was wondering, who made you anyway?" IF asked.

"I was made by an old civilization on Leanbox to combat CPUs since the people didn't have one at the time," Natal said.

"Combat CPUs, that's pretty bad," Compa said.

"Make sense, you need an ace against something as powerful as a CPU," IF said.

"I guess," Compa said.

"So IF what is your job?" Natal asked.

"Well that came out of nowhere. Okay I will amuse you, I work for the Guild operated by the Planeptune Basilicom. I perform various jobs from guard duty, monster killing and assassinations," IF said.

"Sounds tough," Natal said.

"Yeah but it pays well," IF said.

"What about you Compa, you said you were a nurse," Natal said.

"Yes I am a nurse working at the general hospital within the capital. It's quite fulfilling," Compa said.

"Interesting, Vert tells me you two are best friends," Natal said.

"Yes, we been best friends for so long I can remember," IF said.

"I'm curious, are you two lovers?" Natal asked blurt making them feel awkward with IF looking dumbfounded.

"What nonsense, where did you come with that?" IF demanded.

"I detect deep distress when Compa was going to get blown to bits," Natal said.

"Well that was, I care about Compa very much. That's all," IF said sounding like she was fluttered.

Natal detects she is lying but lets it slide with Compa redirecting the conversation.

"Well anyway, we should finish quickly so we can head back for the Basilicom," Compa said.

"Oh right, of course," IF said as they finish their snacks to head back to the meeting area to see Uranus, Vert, Gene, Cave, 5pb, Mages and Histoire waiting for them.

"So you guys ready?" Uranus asked everyone as they nod their heads. "Good, let's raid the base and take the doctor and his robots down," she said as they go towards the mad doctor's base within the mountain.

Metal Scourge is overlooking the base to check on the space station and prepping the teleporter but it is not ready yet. "That Planeptune station is the key to my plans to wipe out these pathetic meat bags," Scourge said as it researches with its scanners detect Vert and her group to come its way.

"Lord Scourge, they are here," a robot said on the robot.

"If they wish for death, so be it," Scourge said as Vert and Uranus are in HDD forms flying in the sky with Mages summoned a large bird for the others to fly on and Histoire within her book latched onto the side of Uranus's right hip.

"We are getting close to the base. Prepare for hostile forces," Uranus said as multiple turrets pop out of the ground to open fire onto them.

"Great," Gene said as Vert and Uranus lead the charge with Vert slicing the air to release multiple energy crescents to cut down several turrets.

"Crystal Mines," Uranus lobs small crystals from her palms to fling them at the turrets for them to erupt big crystals ripping through the defenses.

They speed through the hall of lasers and explosions. "Prepare to drop, Razor Wings," Mages commanded her monster as they leap off the bird for the monster with the bird unleashing a wave of sharp winds to destroy all of the rest of the turrets.

Suddenly an energy beam punches through the bird's chest making it explode with chunks of meat and bone littering the sky. "Oh great, this blood is going to be hard to get out of my clothes," Compa complained as Mages casts magic platforms for them to land on to safety get to the ground.

"Quit your complaining Compa, we got to deal with this thing," IF said as a humanoid robot with large arms.

"You will not pass by the word of Lord Scourge, I will crush you all," the robot launches missiles with the group breaking off with Cave and Gene setting out their offense.

"Cave, let's go," Gene said.

"Right behind you," Cave giving him back up as Gene puts up one of his chakram creating a magic shield to block incoming blasts with Cave behind him.

He tosses his two chakrams to make them spin around the robot creating a powerful lightning tornado. Cave gets a boost from Gene to get high into the air to pepper the twister with fire orbs super heating it making it burst violently.

The bot punches Cave to knock her into the ground. "Cave, are you okay?" Gene asked with IF and Mages let out spells to keep the bot at a distance.

"I'm okay, thanks for the concern," Cave said.

"Good, I would be pretty alone on my guild missions without my partner," he said as she gives a little smile.

"You would," she said slyly as Mages is shooting fireballs with IF firing magical infused bullets from her handguns.

"Quite pitiful," the robot activates energy shields on his arms to block all their incoming projectiles with ease. It fires a big ball of energy to hit the ground release a big shockwave knocking the group around a bit.

"It's built like a tank," Uranus said as she puts energy into her shield to fling at the large bot. The machine simply knocks it away as she draws her sword to land onto the ground to slash through its legs and fires a powerful sword beam to send the monstrous bot into a mountain.

5pb and Compa fire off energy pellets and sound waves to damage the bot even further as Vert delivers the final blow by tossing her polearm at the bot's head destroying it instantly.

"Okay the entrance is cleared," IF said.

"Let's go," Histoire said as they run through the entrance with them seeing the cold steel interior of the base.

"This place seems so cold," 5pb said.

"I can have agreed," Cave said.

"It suits the mad doctor's style," IF said as they go into a room filled with computers and lab tubes.

"Look at all this," Gene said as he and Natal went up to the computers to check for anything useful.

"Weird, the base is surprising empty of the doctor's forces," IF said sounding concerned.

"Interesting, there is a lot of data on a space station owned by Planeptune," Gene said.

"Oh I never heard of that," Vert said.

"Because it was top secret research facility, Neptune commission it several years ago," IF said.

"Research station," Gene said as he finds something very disturbing. "What the hell, IF can you explain this," Gene said as he opens a file to show off a secret weapon onto the station.

"Unbelievable, Neptune helped create a secret plasma cannon attached to the station," Vert said as they look at IF as she sighs.

"Well Neptune thought it would be cool to make it just for the sake of it," IF said.

"Next time I see Neptune. I am kicking her skinny ass to the ground," Gene said.

"I have similar feelings as well," Vert said as Natal got some data on Metal Scourge.

"Wow, it looks like Metal Scourge's blueprint are based on the Android Combat Models like Natal," Gene said as this peaked Natal's interest.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, remember what the monitor said back on Leanbox. You were a weapon made to kill CPU and the main ability is to adapt and evolve. CPUs are strong but they are bound to the faith of their people for power while the A. are able to grow stronger by gathering combat data from each battle," Gene explained.

"Oh I get it, that's how that metal jerk manage to get stronger with every fight with Nep and us," IF said.

"Exactly," Gene said. "There is a teleporter here that will take us to the station," Gene said.

"So you know my plans, like it will matter," Scourge said on the loudspeakers.

"Show yourself, where is your master?" Uranus demanded.

"See him yourself, he is dying to meet you," Scourge said as a door slides open for them to go through the hallways to be a large room to see a chair in the middle with someone sitting in it.

IF pulls out her pistol aiming it at the mad doctor. "Okay dirt bag, no sudden movements," IF ordered as Natal has detected no vitals from the chair.

"Something is wrong," Natal said as the chair swings around to see large man on the chair is dead.

"Oh my, it's only a rotten corpse," 5pb said.

"Since he was useless to me, he had to go," Scourge said as he appears within the room coming out of the shadows.

"What is your angle?" Vert demanded pointing her polearm at the robot hedgehog.

"The complete genocide of the whole world and this gem will help with that. Powering the plasma cannon and then glassing the entire planet into a parking lot," Scourge said as Vert and the team are disturbed by this plan.

"Are you insane," Cave said.

"No, I am design to destroy anything in my way and now I will destroy everything," Scourge said as Vert and her team to get into combat stances.

"We will not let you get away with this," Vert said as Scourge is powering up with a white aura around it.

"We will see," Scourge flies at Natal kicking him in the face knocking him through a wall to turn its arm into a machine gun opening fire on the group. They all evade with Uranus and Vert press on the attack slashing and launching spells with Scourge dodging their attacks.

"Tornado Slash," Vert cut the air to unleash a big tornado to knock the bot back. Scourge turns into a ball and dashes at Vert with sheer speed to slam into Green Heart sending her crashing onto the ground with Uranus creating spikes of earth to shoot out of the floor.

The robot is speeding through the horde of spikes to strike at Uranus but she uses her shield to block its assault and then shove it away. "Mirage Dance," Scourge turns his arm into a blade to empower it with energy to strike at Uranus with a swift yet powerful series of slashes and then follow up with a slashing dash.

"That's Nepgear's move," Compa remarked as she is blasting it with energy pellets carrying an explosive punch with Scourge evading her shots along Uranus is dragging her sword along the floor to make series of rock spikes head for Scourge.

"Indeed, I have copied Purple Sister's skills with the sword along with Purple Heart as well. Delta Slash," Scourge swings its blade to release two energy crescents chopping through her rock spikes as they strike Uranus trapping her in an energy cube. The bot releases the last crescent to strike with the cube explodes pushing back the elder CPU.

"This thing is not normal," Uranus said as she hasn't fought an opponent like this before.

5pb is playing her guitar to create multiple bubble bombs as they hone in onto the metal hedgehog. Scourge teleports out of the spells away as it goes behind 5pb to deliver a powerful kick to cripple 5pb making her fall onto the ground.

"Fives," Gene said as he looks to Cave whose friend got badly struck down.

"Let's go Gene," Cave said gripping her feather blade.

"Right," Gene goes to back up Cave as they double team onto Scourge with Scourge blocking their slashes and blows. Cave kicks the bot in the head and pepper it with wind orbs blasting it away.

"Sawblade Raid," Gene makes the spikes on his weapons spin rapidly and cut at the bot but it gains its ground to evade his attacks.

"Buster Cannon," Scourge fires a beam of energy from its chest to greatly damage Gene falling onto the floor.

"Gene," Vert said rushing in to summon several magical spears to track down Scourge. It calls out its machine gun arm to fire them out of the air as it slows down time around it making Vert's movements slow to a crawl.

"Cross Combination," Scourge uses its blade arm to string up multiple sword combos to kick her up in the air and swiftly kick her back onto the floor. "Slash Wave," Scourge fires off several huge energy crescents tears into the room making the other barely able to evade its moves.

"This is intense, it wasn't joking about copying skills," IF said as she noticed Metal Scourge's moves are different from Neptune and Nepgear while their moves are graceful yet Scourge moves were more savage and brutal in comparison. "Demon Slice," she is cutting energy arcs in the air around Scourge letting them burst knocking back.

"Implosion," Mages traps Scourge in a magical sphere when it was distracted to make the shell implode from within to cause damage. "I summon then, Dread Wyvern come to my aid," Mages creates a magic circle above to summon a large dragon to roar at the metal hedgehog. "Unleash your Mystic Blast," she commanded.

"Is that all you got," Scourge creates an energy barrier around itself as it flies at the beast at high speed.

"Open Fire," Mages ordered as the beast fires a potent beam from its maws. Scourge flies into the beam with the barrier protecting it to temporally boost it speed to punch through the beast to appear on the other side.

Suddenly the monster explodes with gore and blood scattered across the room. Scourge counterattacks by delivering a strong kick onto Mages' back almost breaking her spine launching her face first into a wall.

"Mages, this thing is beyond ruthless," IF thought as she is jumping on top of the brown rocks to fire her explosive rounds from her handguns. "Cave, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, we have to stop it," Cave said as she is firing energy beams to keep Scourge on its toes.

"Compa, heal Gene and the others," Vert said to be on the floor with her holding Gene seeing he is badly wounded.

"Of course," Compa said as she is putting magical energy into Gene to restore his body back to full health.

"Natal, lend me your strength," Vert activates her Lily Unifier to absorb Natal to gain her gauntlets and shin guards to fly right at Scourge.

IF and Cave are dodging the bot's attacks as they use their own attacks trying to hit it but nothing is working. "Man its adjusting to our fighting styles," IF thought as it blasts Cave with an energy beam and catches IF by the leg to pound her into the metal floor.

Vert with Uranus behind her Vert kicking Scourge in the head and Uranus launching multiple Sword Beams damaging the robot. "Chrono Breaker," Scourge freezes time to stop the two CPUs in their tracks.

"Histoire," Uranus said.

"Of course, Dispel," Histoire uses her powerful magic to deactivate the time skill catching Scourge off guard. Vert throws a strong punch to hit the robot knocking it into a wall.

"Not bad," Scourge unleashes a big shockwave blowing everyone backwards.

"Sir, the teleporter is almost ready to go," a bot said.

"Time to end this fight," Scourge is beginning to unlock it limiters. "Activating Overdrive," Scourge's body is overflowing with power for its abilities are multiple by 5 times.

"Are you kidding me," Vert said as she feels the power pulsing through the robot.

"I will show you my punch," Scourge goes up to Vert and puts its fist onto her chest and lets out a powerful punch while doing even massively powerful punch for it was enough to knock her out her HDD form to be on her knees gashing out blood from her mouth.

"Damn it," Vert said as she is stunned by sheer pain.

"Vert," Uranus is ready to help her but Scourge dominates her rapidly blasting her with energy beams and follow up to a strong kick to the head almost breaking her neck.

"Oh no, the CPUs are too badly wounded to fight," Compa said getting very worry as IF and Cave try to fight but get easily brush aside.

"IF and Compa, Neptune's friends. I will glad end your lives," Scourge powers up his finger ready to blast IF into oblivion.

"Iffy," Compa said.

"No, I can't dodge it. It's too fast," IF said as something knocks her away for IF falls onto the floor to witness something terrible with Vert, Cave, Histoire, Natal and Gene looking on to see Compa getting a thin beam punching through her chest right near her heart.

IF looks on in horror to see her best friend falling down onto floor as if she is seeing it in slow motion and time just seems to stop. Compa falls onto the floor looking near lifeless with her having a bloody small hole in her chest.

"Compa," IF said panicky as she goes up to her holding her in her arms. "Compa, please say something," she said as Compa is reaching out with her hand to touch IF on the cheek.

"Iffy, are you okay?" Compa asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," If said as Compa shows off a precious smile which made IF's heart sing with happiness.

"I am glad," Compa said as she choking up blood on IF''s jacket with her grip on IF's cheek slipping up.

"Compa, no stay with me. We been through so much you can't die on me," IF said as her eyes are forming tears.

"Iffy, I will always be with you," Compa said as her eyes close with her hand going limp onto the ground.

"Compa, Compa wake up. Compa!" Iffy pleaded as she is shedding lots of tears holding Compa's head close to her chest.

"So then the weakest link falls," Scourge said as it laughs at this with Vert feeling completely disgusted by the bot's actions.

"This thing isn't a robot, it is a devil," Vert said as she is holding her chest.

IF's feeling went from sadness to pure rage. "You fucking bastard. Compa was a sweet gentle girl, she didn't deserve this," IF gets into combat stance.

"Like her, you will fall as well," Scourge said.

"No, I will kill you," IF rushes in blind fury.

"IF wait," Histoire try to reach her with her words but it fails with IF about to strike the hedgehog.

Scourge easily knocks the weapons out of her hands with the bot slashing IF with its blade arm severing her arm. IF severed arm slot is pouring out blood into the floor. "Compa, I am sorry," IF collapses onto the ground.

"My lord, the teleporter is prepared for use," the bot said on the radio.

"Good," Scourge grabs the large gem taking it to the station. "Don't think of this as mercy, once I activate the plasma cannon. You will be dead always," Scourge said to teleport up to the space station.

Histoire appears to heal up Vert with her magic completely restoring her body to normal. "Thank you Histoire," Vert said as Cave has medical supplies to begin healing the others.

"That bot is going to activate the cannon. Lady Vert, you must go since you're the only one who is able enough to fight it," Cave said.

"Yeah Cave will take care of the others. Let me and Natal be within the Lily Unifier to aid you," Gene said.

"Of course," Vert said as she turns the two into balls of light to be absorb within her.

"I will as well, to help you from being struck in its time manipulation techniques," Histoire said as Vert put Histoire on the side of her right hip.

"Good luck Lady Green Heart," Cave said as she begins patching them up.

"Okay, this is it. Let's go everyone," Vert said.

"Yes," Natal, Histoire and Gene said as Vert steps onto the teleporter to head up to the space station above Gamindustri.

Back with Vert in her room. "Well folks, this Planeptune arc is almost over and next time. My final battle with Metal Scourge will be quite the sight. Tune in next time, bye for now," Vert said as the screen goes blank.


	17. Episode 17

Episode 17: Light within Desperation: A New Power Has Been Awaken

Vert is on her computer as she is ready to tell the ending of the Planeptune Arc. "Okay folks, no random happenings, we are going deep into this story and telling the battle our heroine aka me and the dreadful Metal Scourge. Let us end this arc with a bang as I reach the next level," she said as the story resumes with Vert and the others reaching the interior of the space station via teleporter.

"Oh wow, we are really in space," Gene said within Vert's mind.

"Indeed," Histoire said as Vert place her hand on the glass window to see the world in view to see it's a beautiful blue marble against a screen of black emptiness littered with bright tiny dots in the background.

"It's like a priceless painting," Vert said marveling at the pretty sights.

"A painting worth fighting for, Vert let's go and kick this rust bucket's ass," Gene said.

"Ditto," Natal said.

"Indeed," Histoire said.

"Thanks, now let's go," Vert transforms into her HDD form to fly through the near endless hallway to see hordes of robots in her way. She has a small smirk with her wielding a polearm to rip through the enemy legions.

"Lady Green Heart, I have managed to patched everyone up. Everyone is beat up but they will pull through," Cave said on the radio.

"Oh about Compa and IF," Vert asked to stab into a robot as she swings her polearm slashes up several enemies at once.

"Compa is okay, the beam barely missed her heart and she pass out from shock and IF has been patched up," Cave said as Vert dodging a series of missiles with her spinning her weapon to deflect the energy bolts.

"Good work Cave," Vert said as she blows the groups of robots away with a swift yet powerful wind blast.

"Just doing my duty, now finish that robot off and get back home safe," Cave said.

"Thank you," Vert said as she is getting closer to the control room.

Scourge is in the control room where the main controls for the plasma cannon is located as its holding its arm. "Shit, that Overdrive can really put intense stress on my body. I must only use it when I am in a tight spot," it thought.

"Sir, Green Heart is coming this way. Alone," a bot said as the metal hedgehog is laughing at this.

"Such a fool, if her and her combined allies can't defeat what does she think she can win by facing me alone," Scourge said as it feels confident in its own abilities to defeat Green Heart.

Vert appears within the control room to see the robot hedgehog is waiting for her as the gem is within its slot powering up the plasma cannon.

"You are too late Green Heart, the cannon is charging up," Scourge said.

"Big Sis, there are four releases you need to destroy to make it backfire," Natal said as his scanners detected the four.

"Thank you Natal, let's go," Vert said as Scourge is powering up to rush at Vert with her dodging its attacks. She flies towards the first release as Scourge easily finds out what she is doing.

"No, Chrono Breaker," Scourge freezes time around it but Vert is immune to it for she destroys the release leaving three left. "Impossible, how can you?" it demanded.

"It's my little secret," Vert said patting Histoire's tome on her hip as she speeds for the next release with Scourge launching a bunch of missiles with Vert going at high speed evading the missiles for one blast knocks her onto the floor. Metal Scourge leaps at Vert as she switches to Gene's powers to brings up the chakram to create a magic shield to block its attack.

"Remember keep switching powers. It will keep it guessing," Gene said.

"Thanks for the tip," Vert blasts the bot with a powerful burst of electricity to knock back the evil robot to go up to destroy the next release leaving two left. "Damn it," Scourge warps behind Vert to kick her in the back to send her into the floor.

Vert switches to Natal's power to charge up her hand and pound into the floor right when Scourge is in front of her surging up a pillar of energy sending Scourge into the air. "Comet Barrage," Vert goes up and rapidly punches the robot at lightning fast speeds. She delivers a powerful punch knocking the bot into a wall 100s of feet away.

Green Heart shoves her fist into the third release destroying it as the cannon is beginning to overload with Scourge getting even more angry.

"Die, Slash Wave," Scourge creates its blade arm to unleash strong energy crescents to rip up the room with Vert dodging its assault. "Homing Mines," Scourge creates multiple energy orbs to lock onto Vert's energy.

Vert reverts back to normal to slash the incoming projectiles. "In-Between Spears," Vert launches several magic spears to strike into Metal Scourge and a bigger spear comes in to score a major hit stunning the robot in place.

Vert draws her polearm and tosses it like a spear to hit the last release seeing the cannon malfunctioning until it backfires permanently disabling it. "Damn it, its ruined," Scourge said.

"No more cannon, now time to deal with you," Vert said as Scourge fires on the chamber where the gem is held to break the glass. Scourge leaps on top of the Sharicite gem and begins absorbing its energies into its body.

"Oh shit, that's not good," Gene said as Scourge powers up for the entire station and the world shakes from the robot's impressive power.

Cave is taking care of the others to feel the earth under her shake. "What is this?" Cave she thought.

"This is outrageous," Histoire said sensing the robot's power is beyond Vert's abilities. Scourge's body is colored golden and has a gold aura around it.

"This is real power; I don't need the cannon with this share energy. I can destroy the world myself," Scourge said as it laughs at its own power and Vert's helplessness.

"This power, it's unreal but I have to stop you," Vert said as Gene can sense she is quite nervous.

"Vert, calm down. You can do this," Gene said as Histoire is not so sure about it.

"Now prepare for death by Super Metal Scourge, In-Between Spears," Scourge creates a near endless barrage of magical spears to come from every distance.

"You copy my move?" Vert asked as she is trying her best to dodge but she gets hit several times with the blades cutting her legs and sides of her waist.

"Of course and with my new powers, all your stolen moves and abilities I have are pushed many fold," Scourge said as Vert is continuing to evade but gets hit in the chest with a powerful small beam punching through making her cough her blood on the floor.

"Damn it," Vert cursed gripping her torso as she has bloodstaining her bodysuit with Scourge teleport right behind her to deliver a powerful kick to knock her across the room.

"Light Speed Assault," Scourge curls up into a ball to spin dash at the speed of light pounding Vert around like a pinball to finally kick her in the leg to hear it break from impact. "Blade Storm," Scourge wields its blade arm to swiftly stabbing into her body and shove it deep in her gut.

"Vert, no," Gene said sounding worried as Vert falls onto the floor with her bleeding out.

"I'm sorry Gene, it's too strong for me," Vert said as he grinds his teeth hating he is helpless to help her within her mind.

"Disengage your Lily Unifier. We will hold it off, Histoire help Vert," Gene said pleading the tome for aid.

"Please help big sister," Natal said.

"Okay, I have an idea anyway. Keep the robot busy," Histoire said as Vert turns off the device letting the two go engage the robot holding it off. "Vert, can you hear me," she said as Vert is struggling losing blood fast.

"Yes but this is quite dire. That robot is too strong, I need more power," Vert said.

"I have a solution. Remember when I gave you the essence of the Super Dimension Vert?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. I been getting stronger over time ever since," Vert said.

"There is a reason, you are slowly merging with her and now the time has come. You must look within yourself and finally become one," Histoire said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You will see and once that happened. Not only you will become stronger but you will discover a new power beyond your wildest dreams," Histoire said as Vert looks within her own mind to see a void with a bright light coming her way.

"This warmth is so distant but so familiar," Vert said as the ball of light is in front of her to appear as Vert of the Super Dimension. "Oh my, this is quite strange," Vert said as she sees the S.D Vert reaches out and places her hand on her chest where her heart is only showing a smile.

"I leave the rest to you," S.D Vert said as she fully gives herself to Vert empowering her with massive amounts of share energy.

Vert is on the ground to be glowing with Gene getting knocked back with him getting a cut on the chest showing a nasty bloody cut. "Shit, this is nuts, Lightning Barrage," he is unleashing a wave of lightning bolts with Super Metal Scourge unfazed by his spells.

"Gene, Vert's power is raising very high," Natal said as Gene turns back to see the Goddess on her feet with her wounds completely healed.

"Vert, you're okay," Gene said looking relief.

"Thanks for the backup, I will take it from here," Vert said as she feels stronger than ever with Scourge laughing at this filled with pride.

"What can you do now?" it questioned.

"You will see, I will show the next level of my power," Vert let's out the energy within her to be engulf in a pillar of light.

"What is this trickery?" Scourge questioned as Natal and Gene were in awe of the power.

"Now evil being, you will face Vert at her most maximum power. Witness the power of a Next Gen CPU, Next Green," Histoire said as Vert emerges from the pillar to be in her Next Form.

Scourge is standing there seeing Vert as her power is overwhelming. "No this is impossible. How can you get this powerful?" Scourge is beyond bewildered by this change.

"Now you will face a Next Gen CPU, prepare yourself," Vert disappears from sight as both Natal and Scourge can't pick her movements with Vert creating sonic booms in her wake.

"Wow, she is so fast," Natal said as he is tracking her speed going beyond several times the speed of sound.

"Vert is just getting more awesome every time. Go kick that chrome dome's ass," Gene said cheering her now.

"I will," Vert tackles at Scourge knocking the bot backwards to release massive amount of wind crescents to tear into the metal hedgehog and then Vert dashes through the robot with Scourge having no chance to react at all. Vert snaps her fingers as Scourge gets even more damaged by tons of slashes from Vert's polearm.

"The tide has turned," Histoire said as Vert is swinging her weapons to unleash a bunch of vicious tornadoes to rip through the super powered robot.

Scourge has taken severe damage as it loses its Super Form. "No, I can't lose," Scourge warps back onto the gem to power back up into its Super Form while using Overdrive as well. Scourge is overflowing with power but its body is falling apart due to previous injuries. "Light Speed Assault," Scourge dashes at Vert.

"Infinite Spear," Vert goes full speed to be on par with Scourge trading high speed blows as they were so fast as everything around them besides them slowed to a crawl.

Slowly Vert is outpacing Scourge to catch it off guard to bash the bot with her polearm to blitz Scourge so many times it's hard to comprehend her movements to summon a massive barrage of magical spears to assault the bot.

"May you rest in pieces," Vert throws her polearm at the robot for it unleashes a massive tornado reducing the robotic hedgehog into scrap metal. She reaches out her arm to catch the bot's head in her hand.

"Impossible, I threw everything and I still failed," Scourge laments its defeat.

"I am the main heroine of this story. What do you expect?" Vert sounding cheeky.

Scourge laughs at this. "Well I at least have a backup. Deactivating gravity well generators," Scourge using his codes to deactivate the generators.

"Wait what?" Vert sounded confused as Vert depowers down back to normal.

"You fool; I have a plan b if I failed. I will send this station on a one-way trip to Gamindustri and when it impacts all life will cease to exist," Scourge said.

"What, you monster," Gene said.

"In death, I have won," Scourge said as it finally dies with its glowing red eyes now empty of color.

"Oh no, what do we do now," Vert said as the station is beginning to fall towards the planet with everyone around the world is in panic mode.

"We have to think of something," Gene said as him and Natal go to the control panel to see if they can turn it back on but the switch has been destroyed. "Great now what," Gene wondered.

"Planet impact in t-minus 10 minutes," the computer said as the station can be seen in the skies.

"Well this is breaking protocol but I have to use the power of the tome," Histoire said.

"What do you mean?" Gene asked.

"Well if I choose, I change things in the world at will," she said.

"Hold the mic for a second, you can bend reality?" Gene asked.

"Yes but I have certain limitations that don't allow me to bend the will of the world. This is a time where its most dire in its use," Histoire said.

"Okay," Vert said.

"The power needed will take 3 decades to execute," Histoire said as all three of their mouths drop to the floor.

"We are fucked," Gene said.

"Impact in t-minus 5 minutes," the computer said as Cave can see outside the space station is in clear view in the sky with everyone in the world in deep distress.

"Cave, what the hell is going on. Why is there a giant space station about to hit the planet," Chika said on the radio ready to burst into tears.

"Calm down," Cave said being as stoic as ever.

"How can you so calm at a time like this," Chika said freaking out.

"Have fate with Green Heart and her allies," Cave said as Histoire goes up to the gem.

"But I can increase the time from 3 decades to 3 seconds with the gem's vast power," Histoire said.

"Well now is the perfect time," Vert said as the station is so close to impact in mere minutes.

Histoire is on top of the gem drawing on its power gathering share energy into her palms.

"Impact in t-minus one minute," the computer said.

"Histoire," the three said at the same time as Histoire activates her tome for time around her just stops in place with the whole station frozen in place in the sky.

Histoire moves her arms around to cast a spell. "Reverse," Histoire uses the tome to change the flow of time to make the station go backwards with Chika and Cave looking on awe.

"Hey Cave, are you seeing this. Am I on drugs?" Chika questioned on the radio.

"No you are not on drugs," Cave said as thee station returns back to its normal orbit and Histoire correcting the broken gravity well generators making them work again.

"It is done," Histoire said as she is out of breath to fall onto the floor with Gene catching her.

"Are you okay Histoire?" Gene asked.

"Yes, it took a lot out of me. I need to rest," Histoire said as she goes back into her book.

Natal is looking over Metal Scourge's remains to see something familiar to see a small metal sphere within Scourge's torso. He touches for the orb becomes absorb within his body with him looking at Vert scanning her body.

"Natal, that orb. It's like the one we found in Nepgear's room," Gene said as Natal finished his scanning.

"Sylhet Spear," Natal throws a magical spear onto the floor.

"Wow, you copied my move," Vert said.

"He is an Android Combat Unit, who can copy moves, abilities and even powers of their targets which make them deadly due to Scourge being an inferior copy of the basic model of the ACU. The question is why is your abilities sealed up," Gene said.

"It's worth further research but for now. We should get back planet side," Vert said.

"Man Vert you were awesome out there," Gene said.

"Thank you," she said.

"But seriously, bikini armor but it's you so it's typical," he said.

"What you didn't like?" Vert wondered as she shoves her breasts onto his arm.

"Yes I did, your movements are so bouncy as usual. It's a sight to behold," Gene said as she giggles for them to go back onto the teleporter to go back to Planeptune capital city to rest up to see everyone is back to full health.

"Everyone got proper medical care, they will be fine," Cave said.

"Thanks Cave," Vert said as she sees IF now has a robotic arm to replace the one she loss.

"Well Green Heart, too bad I wasn't there to back you," IF said.

"It's okay, you and the others did your part," Vert said.

"Oh by the way, I manage to find the last dark spire. It was located in a volcano, I manage to destroy it when the others were resting," Cave said.

"Well that takes care of that, Planeptune is free of Darkling control," Vert said.

"I guess it's time to go to Lowee now," Natal said.

"Yes," Vert said as she gets a call from Chika. "Hello?" she answered.

"My dear Vert, please come on, I really need you," Chika said having a panic attack.

"Calm down, what is wrong Chika?" Vert asked trying to calm down her down.

"Leanbox is under attack," Chika said.

"We can't catch a break can we?" Gene sighed.

"Darklings?" Vert asked.

"No Lowee military forces, they are trying to invade," Chika said as Vert's eyes widen at this.

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Blanc has broadcasted a declaration of war between Leanbox and Lowee," Chika said.

"That is quite strange," Cave said.

"It is; Histoire Blanc was captured by Artoire yes?" Vert asked.

"Yes I can confirm that with my own eyes," Histoire said.

"We should talk about that later and stop Blanc's invasion," Gene said as Uranus overheard this.

"Lowee huh, good luck out there. I will safeguard Planeptune so they will not try anything funny," Uranus said.

"Of course, come on. Let's go," Vert said gathered her allies Cave, Gene, Natal, 5pb and Mages to head back to Leanbox defending it once again.

Elsewhere Blanc is looking over her forces with airships and battleship are heading for Leanbox. "Lady Blanc, what is the meaning of this?" Chamberlain demanded as she is quite angry with White Heart.

"I need to make that cow tit bitch pay and take Leanbox as my own," Blanc said.

"That is such pitiful excuse, Lowee will be at risk in full scale war," Chamberlain said.

"I don't have time for this, guards take her away," Blanc ordered as her bodyguard remove Chamberlain from her sights.

"No, don't you see this is wrong. Lowee will be destroyed in this war," Chamberlain pleaded by it was useless.

"Now Vert fall under my feet and her stupid little nation will be my," Blanc said as her body has flashes of Darkling markings on her face and skin to prepare for war with Leanbox.

It returns to Vert back in her room. "Well out of one bad situation and into another. We are done with the Planeptune arc and we begin the Lowee arc in an explosive bang. Well hope I see you soon, good bye," Vert said to turn off the screen.

A/N: Thank you for getting this far within the story. I hope you enjoy these adventures since they will be way more to come in the near future. Give me your thoughts and fav or/and alert the story, it really helps. See you guys and gals soon.


	18. Episode 18

Episode 18: Console War Ablaze: Lowee lnvades

Blanc is going on Vert's blog page to see her video blog posts. "Wonder what cow tits is doing?" she wondered as she goes onto her next update. "Wait a minute, I am the main bad guy of the arc. Is she trying to make me look bad in the eyes of her fanboys," Blanc said as she is getting pretty pissed. "I'm paying her a visit," she said as she transforms into her HDD form to fly towards Leanbox.

"Hey Vert, you don't think Blanc will be pissed at you for making her the villain of the Lowee arc?" Gene asked as he is serving her tea.

"If she was mature, she shouldn't be bothered," Vert said.

"Hey Sugar tits, why the fuck did you put me as the villain in your video series," Blanc shouted outside.

"I am mistaken," Vert sighs as Gene grabs a weird glove to put it on his right hand.

"I will take care of her," Gene said as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Yes please," Vert said as Gene gets to the door to see Blanc is in her CPU form.

"Get out of the way trap boy, I want Vert's head," Blanc said.

"Look Blanc, Vert is trying to gain suspense in her story since I don't think you know since your writings are quite subpar," Gene said.

"Gene, do you want to die now," Blanc said.

"Before you hit me with that giant ax, I have one thing to say," Gene said to pressing his finger onto the middle of the glove behind his back.

"What?" Blanc demanded.

"Dance," Gene tosses a small orb out of the glove to become a disco ball spreading disco music and bright rainbow lights. Blanc got caught within the lights to be forced to dance.

"What the fuck, what did you do to me?" Blanc demanded to show her a weird glove.

"This my friend is the Dance o' Tron Glove which deploys a disco ball which forces you to dance under its lights. I got it from L.A.C (Lastation Armory Corporation) and by the way under the light of the Disco ball. You take far more damage," Gene summons his chakrams to swing them like a fan to let out an electric gust to blow Blanc far away.

"I see you took care of it," Vert said.

"Yes I did," he said as she got on her toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Nice play with the Dance O Thon glove," Vert said.

"Uni gave me a free sample for helping her test her Morph Gun," Gene said as they go back into the room to set up the webcam.

"Alright, time for our explosive beginning of the Lowee arc. Leanbox is under attack by Lowee forces and our brave heroine along with her allies must stop the invasion," Vert said as Vert and her team has arrived at Leanbox's capital city to see the nation under siege by Lowee's armed forces.

"Oh thank goodness my dear Vert. you have come to lead us in our time of need," Chika said as they are within the Basilicom.

"What is the situation?" Vert asked.

"Well they are an invasion force on the eastern side of Leanbox. They are ripping through towns and heading their way here," Chika said.

"What are our options?" Cave asked.

"Well we have multiple objectives to fatally cripple Blanc's forces. First, is there a massive airship which is the main focus of the invasion. It needs to be taken out along with the beachhead forces. Secondly, our defenses been crippled by double agents and the main hub building is under enemy control. You need to reactivate the AI that runs it and restart the systems," Chika said.

"Anything else?" Vert asked.

"Well we have reports that Blanc is to the north of the island. She is destroying towns as we speak," Chika said.

"Like she is trying to bait Vert in a fight," Gene said.

"Exactly, so Fives and Mages you will go and destroy that airship. Cave, Gene and Natal, you will assault the hub building and activate our defense and Vert I will leave Blanc to you," Chika said.

"Wow Chika, this is a pretty good plan," Gene said sounding impressed as she has a smirk on her face.

"Hey I didn't get this job by being cute and looking good. Anyway, you have your roles and now we execute it," Chika said as Vert transforms into her HDD form for Chika looks surprised. "Hey Vert, is your processor unit different?" she asked.

"Yes and I am wondering that myself?" Vert wondered.

"I have managed to upgrade it since with your newfound powers. You needed a new unit to help complement your huge performance boost. I dubbed it the Leanbox Processor Unit," Histoire said as she places her beside Chika to rest.

"Thank you, it will be helpful," Vert said as she flies off for everyone to go onto their roles.

Gene, Natal and Cave are in a military transport heading for the military hub where Lowee forces are holding it. "What do we have on the hub?" Gene asked.

"Well this is a defensive hub called Reach and its covered in enemy troopers. The defenses are wipe out and we need to clear them out," Cave said as they descend towards the building with Lowee soldier firing their missile launchers at the aircraft.

"Incoming projectiles," Natal said as Gene grabs a Leanbox standard issue Plasma Autorifle to check the scope on the combat rifle to strap it on his back.

"Pilot, dodge," Cave said as the aircraft tries to dodge the missiles but one manages to hit to make the transport crash on top of the building.

"Check the transport for soldiers," a Lowee commander ordered.

"Yes madam," a soldier goes up to the transport to check it out as a plasma bolts cuts through her head to see a burning hole in her forehead.

Cave jumps out the transport to wielding her magical feather blade to slice up soldiers with blood spreading across the floor. She grabs into energy into her blade and sends out a barrage of energy orbs to blast away.

Gene holding up his rifle to fire red bolts of plasma to tear through the Lowee troopers as he summons down a lance of lightning to strike an enemy robot turning it into a pile of scrap metal.

Natal pounces on top of a soldier to twist her neck and toss her into a group of troopers for them to fire his arm cannon blasting the enemy robot walkers into burning pieces.

"Okay, we are here at the Reach defensive array," Natal said on the radio.

"Good, you must head for the AI core to give her full access to the base," Chika said.

"Affirmative," Cave said as they descend downstairs to see more soldiers and robots swarming the whole building inside and out.

"Goody, more of these red shirts," Gene said as they get behind cover for there is a machine gun on the other side of a hallway. Gene tries to take shots but he slips back behind the pillar.

"Pin them down, don't let them in the AI core," the Lowee soldier said to the others.

Cave takes an energy shield off a dead Leanbox soldier. "Okay, Gene I will draw their fire while you take the shots," Cave said.

"Sounds good to me," Gene said holding his rifle as Cave leaps out to hold up the energy shield to deflect the bullets and distract them. Gene rolls behind Cave and fires precise shots at the gunners easily taking them down.

"Good work you two," Natal said.

"It was pretty easy," Cave said as they go forward within the base to get closer to the core room where there is a large mech walker along with army magicians backing it up.

"Flaming Barrage," Cave shoots out several fire orbs to seek out the robot but the mages protect it with an energy field negating Cave's magical attack. The mages summon a wall of water to send it flying through the hallway.

"Oh crap," Gene creates a blast of electricity to hit the water vaporizing it on contact but the walker is opening fire on the Gene. He evades but a missile strike nearby with the explosion knocking Gene against a wall getting injured.

"Gene," Cave said sounding worried as she is wielding her magical blade in one hand and the energy shield in another hand.

"I'll cover you," Natal said as Cave is holding up her shield to block incoming machine gun fire to protect Gene with Natal leaping on top of the ceiling and lands his feet onto the robot crushing it easily.

Natal turns his arm into a blade to slice down the two mages into bloody pieces. "Gene are you okay?" Natal asked.

"Thanks for the concern you two but I am fine just shaken a bit," Gene said as they go into a large warehouse area to see an artillery shell destroy a section of the building to see more soldiers pouring in trying to stop them.

"More cannon fodder, time to pick up the pace," Gene said as Cave nods her head as they go on to pick them off one group at a time.

Cave leaps on top of a crate and stomps onto the head of a soldier and shoves her sword into the gut of a trooper. She flings a magical orb at a group of soldiers behind her as it sets off to become a cluster bomb letting smaller orbs from the first blast to kill a good clunk of enemies.

Gene is evading around the room clearing up enemy troopers with his chakrams putting away his rifle to use his speed and evasion to his advantage. He darts in to use combo of close range attacks and potent magic blasting them apart.

Natal punches multiple soldiers as a riflewoman fires her weapon to hit Natal but the bullet bounces off his armored skin. He rushes up and grabs her throat and shoves her onto the floor breaking her neck. He scans her rifle to gain a machine gun arm to mow down several men and women in a hail of bullets.

Hundreds of Lowee soldiers are crowding into the warehouse. "Time to clear up the room, Black Label," she spins herself letting out a barrage of beams and orbs tearing through hordes of enemies. Cave stops to hold herself as Gene helps her stand up.

"Good work Cave," Gene said as they reach the AI core to see it is not touched.

"It's my duty," Cave said as they reactivate the core.

"Defense AI Halsey on duty. Preparing to activate the defenses within Leanbox," Halsey said as multiple defense measures are popping up all over the island shooting down helicopters and walkers.

"Cave, I want you to get something for me, Gene will need it," Chika said on the radio.

"For what?" Gene asked.

"It's a special project me and Vert were working on. I will explain when you get here," Chika said as they grab a ride as the Reach facility has been secured.

Mages and 5pb are on top of Mages' dragon. "Okay, we need to fight the forces on the ground and cripple their war effort," 5pb said.

"Indeed, use your magic to protect us while I and the monster wreak havoc on these fools," Mages said.

"Of course," 5pb strings her guitar to cast a magical bubble to protect them as Mages is creating fireballs to blast drones out of the sky as her dragon is destroying any enemy troops down below by stretching arcs of fire seeing the soldiers being set on fire crying out in pain.

"Open fire," a commander ordered as anti-air missiles fire from enemy walkers. The projectiles to slam into the shield knocking them backwards.

"Spread Fire now," Mages ordered as her dragon spits out a massive blast of fire to hit the beaches destroying the walkers on the ground as Mages cast down explosive water bubbles to pepper the ground to clear the way towards the massive airship.

"More drones," 5pb said as the small robots swarm towards them firing a barrage of lasers. She strengthens the barriers to hold off the onslaught and makes the barrier scatter causing a wave of energy to knock out the drone swarm crashing into the sands below.

"A clean shot, time to wipe that airship out. Flare Cannon," Mages ordered as the dragon gathers power into its maws and fires a massive beam of flames to punch through the airship seeing it violently burst apart.

"Sir, the airship has been destroyed," a soldier said to his commander.

"You are completely useless. I have to take matters into my own hands," the commander said as he rushes at the targets.

"What is that?" Mages said as someone is coming at high speeds to see a large beam of plasma to punch through the barrier easily and cut through the side of the dragon with blood exploding out of the gaping wound. A streak of purple grabs the two females and slams them into the sands to fire a powerful blast of plasma onto the ground wiping out the entire area.

Mages and 5pb has taken some damage with them laying on the sands to see a large dragon like creature with pterosaur like features. "You have destroyed my airship and now I will gladly rip you in half," the creature shouted as his eyes were blood red with a stare filled with bloodlust and pure hate.

"This can't be, the infamous Lowee criminal mastermind Ripper. Chika, we have a serious problem," 5pb said on the radio.

Chika and Histoire are within the Basilicom overlooking the situation as Gene, Cave and Natal come within the room. "Good, you did good out there. I will admit Gene," Chika said.

"Well that's a first for you. What is the situation?" Gene asked.

"Ripper has appeared on the battlefield and this isn't good?" Chika asked as Cave hands her the box.

"Who is Ripper?" Gene asked.

"He is a dangerous criminal who owns a powerful crime empire within Lowee. He is Blanc 's most powerful enemy and is on par with her in terms of power," Chika said.

"With Vert engaging Blanc, how are we supposed to beat someone like that," Gene said as Chika opens the box to give Gene something.

"This will give you an edge. Me and Vert were developing it since she requested it personally in secret," Chika said as she presents an armored bracket with a small gem in the middle.

"What is this?" Gene asked looking at over.

"It's a Goddess Protector Unit or G.P.U for short. It has a fair bit of Vert power within it allowing you to use it to power up and gain some of her abilities," Chika said.

"Thanks, that's so nice," Gene said as Chika pouts at this.

"This isn't for you, it's for Vert's sake since you are her bodyguard. You need the tools to back her up. Now go support Mages and Fives," Chika said.

"Alright," Gene goes off.

"I need you guys to go to other locations to support our troops," she said.

Elsewhere Ripper is blasting the two girls with plasma balls with them barely surviving the explosions which shakes the earth around them. Mages and 5pb combine their magic to create a barrier as Ripper fires a powerful beam of energy to punch through the magical shell to greatly injure the girls.

"Damn it, he is too powerful," Mages said as Ripper appears in front of them to see they are badly beaten and bloodied up.

"What fools, now I will devour you and add your cells into my own," Ripper is about to eat them but something stops him.

"Gene," 5pb said as Gene is holding off the beast's large beak with his chakrams.

"You two okay?" he asked.

"Yes, we manage to complete our mission. I think you will handle him," Mages said.

"You think a little human can crush me, only Blanc could defeat me in combat," Ripper said as Gene has a smirk on his face.

"Yeah and I am going to be the second one who defeats you," Gene prepares to ready use the G.P.U.

"Now say Energize," Chika's words echoed in his mine.

"It's time to step it up, Energize," Gene raises his arm in the air to see the bracelet power up to see a pillar of light engulf him.

"What is the meaning of this, this is similar to the CPU's power," Ripper said looking dumbstruck by this.

The light disappears to see Gene covered in an a sleek white and green armored suit with a helmet covering his head for his chakrams transform into a sword. "This power is awesome. Fang can suck it," Gene said.

"What amazing power, maybe there is a chance to stop Blanc," a mysterious woman is looking on top of a mountain to sense Gene and Vert powers.

"Well I hope you will be a better playmate than these girls," Ripper takes flight to pepper the ground with plasma balls creating large craters. Gene fades in and out to avoid his attacks to leap on a building.

"Lightning Shower," Gene charges up his blade to let out a massive number of lightning bolts with Ripper evades his attacks to tackle into the building knocking it into the streets.

Gene jumps off the building for it collapses when Ripper strikes through it. Gene falls down while tons of debris are around him as he grabs hold of one to evade Ripper's strike by leaping onto the falling pieces of rubbles.

"Hold still," Ripper shoots balls of plasma to try to hit Gene but he is too fast.

"Eat this," Gene is leaping off the falling debris to slash at the monster with each pass wearing down his tough hide.

He whips his razor sharp tail in a circle to destroys all the rubble in a single swift motion to catch Gene and fling him into a building. "Die," Ripper is charging up plasma ball in his maws.

"Oh shit," Gene said as he sees people still in the building panicky in fear.

"Oh no, it's going to blow up the building," a man said as Gene prepares to cast a spell.

"Get behind me," Gene casts a magical barrier in front outside to block the incoming shot. The attack connects to break through the barrier barely. The recoil of the blast knocks him out of the building as Ripper tears through the building killing everyone inside instantly.

He grabs Gene to shove him onto the side of the building grinding against the metal surface. He struggles to stab into Ripper's hand to shoot electricity down the blade to give him a powerful shock making him let Gene go.

Gene gets on top of flag pole on the side of the building to leap up and send out rapid strikes cutting into his exposed belly shedding blood from his slashes. "Eat that dino brain," Gene said as Ripper tries to hit Gene with his tail as he deflects away the tail. "Talon Scar," Gene charges up his blade to let out a near endless amount of wind crescents to catch Ripper to tear through his body heavily damaging him.

"Damn it," Ripper lands back onto the ground to scoop up dead human bodies into his beak and consume them.

"Shit, that's pretty gross," Gene said feeling like he is about to vomit to see his wounds disappearing returning back to full strength.

"You pathetic little human, this isn't done yet," Ripper said.

"I'm just getting started," Gene said getting into battle stance.

"That is my line," Ripper said as Gene powers up to get ready for another fight with Ripper.

Elsewhere Blanc is within a town as she is slaying innocent people with powerful swings of her hammer to have malice smile on her face. She cracks bones and knock off the heads off their shoulders with single blows to the whole town's streets and buildings are filled with dead bodies. "Please don't kill us please," a woman begs for her holding her daughter in her arms trying to protect her.

"How cute, you think that will save you," Blanc lifts up her hammer and bashes her weapon into the woman's head crushing it completely with brain matter onto the girl's dress.

"Mommy no, you monster," the girl cursed her as Blanc raises her hammer again to hit the girl's head seeing it roll onto the concrete for Vert seeing this horrific sight.

"Blanc, what have you done here?" Vert demanded as she sees her people lying on the ground like butchered animals.

"Clean out the trash, that's what I did," Blanc said as she shows off a devilish grin.

"You can't be Blanc, she is not capable of this evil," Vert said.

"I am Blanc in the flesh and in mind. I have done this little display to draw you to me," Blanc said.

"You slay my people like animals. I hope you are ready for fight," Vert enters her HDD mode as she has a grim look on her face.

"With pleasure, I killed you once. I will gladly kill you again," Blanc goes into her HDD mode as Vert noticed it looks very different as her outfit was black and blue instead of white.

"What does she mean by killing me before," Vert thought.

"Prepare yourself thunder tits. I am going to slice off your cow boobs and shove them down your throat, Dark Trigger activate," Blanc summons her large axe as Vert can sense the powers of the Darklings with Blanc having markings of the Darklings all over her body.

Both women clash as each shared blows creates shockwaves that rocked the entire area with a mysterious woman watching the fight.

"Miss Vert, be careful," the woman said as Vert crosses blades with Blanc as she unleashes vicious blows that overpower Vert as Green Heart evades Blanc's strikes. Blanc slams onto the ground to summon large chunks of ice as they violently burst knocking Vert onto the ground.

"Die," Blanc leaps at Green Heart aiming for Vert's head as she rolls out of the way. Blanc hits the ground to create a big crater as Vert dashes at Blanc to slash her several times to prepare her combo finisher.

"Tornado Slash," Vert unleashes a powerful gust of wind to catch Blanc within it making it explode knock Blanc onto the street.

"Child's play," Blanc shakes off the attack like it was nothing to rush in and slam her fist into Vert but Vert was unable to evade trying to block it. Blanc hits Vert's polearm with the force of the blow sending Vert flying through a few buildings. "Dodge these," Blanc summons tons of magical balls as she is hitting them all like baseballs homing in on Vert.

Vert regains her footing as she is flying around the town to evade her magic orbs with any missed orbs striking down entire buildings and city blocks. Vert spins her polearm to deflect away the remaining seeking orbs.

Blanc swings her ax across the pavement to let out a swarm of ice spikes to rip through the streets and buildings at a rapid rate. Vert sends off energy crescents to chop through the icy spikes as she lets out wind spheres to head for Blanc.

Blanc tanks the hits for the spell didn't do much as she is growing stronger throughout the entire fight. "How sad, this is the best you can do," Blanc said.

"Blanc is strong but she is unreal," Vert said.

"No more games, I will draw on the power of the Darklings to crush you once and for all. Demon Trigger," Blanc fully embraces the darkness power as her body is being warped by the evil energy making her skin gray in color, her eyes turn yellow and sharp like a predator, her wings replaced with black wings and her head sprouts single horn out her forehead.

"This is crazy but I will use my Next Form to beat her," Vert said as she tries to activates it but nothing happens. "Okay Blanc, just sit there for a minute. So I can unleash a can of kicking butt," Vert tries to summon her inner power but yet again nothing happens. "What is the meaning of this, why can't I use my Next Form," Vert said as she gets a message from Histoire to read it.

"I am sorry Vert but I forgot to mention. You can only use your Next Form once a day due the amount a power you need to wield it. Okay good luck," Histoire said as Vert felt her jaw drop to the ground.

"Are you serious right now," Vert feeling dumbfounded as Blanc laughs at this.

"Oh no more tricks, fine I will wipe you for good," Blanc casts a barrage of icicle coming at Vert way too fast for her to dodge.

"Oh no," Vert said as a suddenly a bright light engulfs Vert for she is unharmed.

"What?" Blanc was puzzled to see a barrier around Vert holding up pretty well.

"Who did this?" Vert wondered as they look up to see a mysterious woman in a cloak wielding a naginata. She leaps off the cliff to land beside Vert to unveil her cloak with Blanc looking surprised to her.

"You, you follow me here. I thought I left you back in the other dimension," Blanc said.

"You are sadly mistaken, I will not forgive you for all the evil you caused in our world and in this one, Ice Coffin," the woman casts her spell with such speed Blanc wasn't able to react and gets frozen in a tomb of ice. "Be gone, Icy Wind," the woman summons a powerful gust of chilling winds to send Blanc flying far away to remove the threat.

"Well that was unexpected but I thank you for helping me," Vert said as she reverts back to normal.

"It's my pleasure," she said to bow her head before Vert.

"What a proper young lady, let's get back to the Basilicom," Vert said as Ripper is still fighting Gene with Ripper getting reports on the battlefield.

"Sir, our forces are getting destroyed by the defenses. We are being called to retreat," the soldier said on the radio.

"You got lucky kid but next time we meet. You will be lunch," Ripper flies off with Gene disengaging his Goddess Armor.

"Well that was pretty tough, Good thing for that armored power boost or I would be lunch meat," Gene said as he gets a call from Vert.

"Gene, are you okay?" Vert asked on the radio.

"Yep, I manage to hold off their commander. What is the status of the invasion?" he asked.

"We manage to drove them off for now. Come back to the capital, we have a new guest," Vert said as Gene is confused.

"New guest," he said.

"Yes, she knows of the current situation we are in now," Vert said as Gene heads back to the Basilicom to meet their mysterious guest to see everyone else coming into the room.

"Good to see you in good health, I am dubbed Pearl Heart. Please to meet you all," Pearl said to take a bow.

"Gene, she is pretty," Natal said.

"I agree," Gene said as Pearl Heart is in her human form for she is about 5'1 tall, fair skin tone, blue eyes and long brown hair. She is wearing a blue colored sleeveless kimono style dress fitting her hourglass figure especially her ample E cup breasts and shapely rear. Also wears long detachable sleeves and white pantyhose under her knee length skirt along with blue shoes and a blue cap on her head.

"Pearl Heart huh, another CPU on our side is always a good thing. By the way, what is your actually name?" Chika asked.

"Oh my name is Rom, the CPU of Lowee," Rom said as everyone just looks at her funny. "What is matter, is there something on my face?" she asked.

"No fucking way, your Rom. Your mature and stuff," Gene said as he can't believe that little girl can become such a busty young lady. "Blanc, is going to threw a mountain if she finds out her little sister out boob her," Gene said.

"This is quite the shock but yes I am Rom but I am from another dimension and I am here to stop my sister from ruining another one," Rom said.

Elsewhere Blanc is back within the Lowee Basilicom to lick her wounds. "I can't believe Rom follow her from the Megadimension. Oh well I have to cut off that loose end before I can help Arfoire's plans," Blanc said.

Back with Vert in her room. "Well that was nuts, so many more mysteries to solve. Come back next time to see how deep this story goes. I will see you later," Vert said to cut off the screen.

A/N: Just a note if you don't know who Ripper is supposed to be a parody of. He is based off of Ripley from the Metroid series just like Metal Scourge is based on Metal Sonic from the Sonic games. Comment and tell me what you think, see you later.


	19. Episode 19

Episode 19: A Dimensional Visit

Vert is done brushing her hair to be in her white nightgown which highlights her curvy hourglass figure pretty well to head to bed. She wants to give her boyfriend a good night kiss before she goes to bed to go to his room to see he is sounded asleep.

"He is so cute," Vert said as she sits on the side of his bed to see the sheets are half covering him seeing he is wearing a black t-shirt and the covers block his lower body.

"I wonder what he is wearing," Vert thought as her thought become quite naughty. "Well, a little peek wouldn't hurt," Vert said as the covers slip off his trim figure for she marvels at him. "So sexy," she thought as she stares at his form fitting white boxers to see a large bugle. "Wow, what an impressive sight," she pokes at the erection as it makes her quite excited with a big blush on her face.

"I don't think he would mind if I help beside that looks uncomfortable," Vert pulls down his underwear down to his legs for she sees his large member standing proudly in front of her.

Vert is forming dirty impulses in her head at the sight of his naked cock, "Look at that." Vert presses her finger on his penis seeing it pulsing. Vert puts her small hands on his penis and starts stroking it feeling the impressive warmth and hardness of his member. "I wonder what he's dreaming," Vert thought as he hears him groaning in his sleep.

"Oh Vert, you look good under the waterfall with your beautiful curves all nice and wet," he moaned as Vert blush even more.

Vert is still caressing his dick rubbing the tip gently seeing him breathing hard. "My sweet prince, I hope you enjoy this," she increases her fondling for she moves up and down the shaft with an easy pace.

"Vert," he softly moaned as the noblewoman look at her boyfriend seeing his pretty face, his raven hair disheveled and his trim chest tensing up turning on Vert.

"Yes, I'm going to take good care of you," she said as she rapidly stroking his cock for she opens her mouth just above his member. "Please, share your semen with me," Vert said wanting to taste his penis curious about the flavor.

His penis is pulsing wildly as Gene is breathing pretty hard for she gives him a blowjob wrapping her lips on the tip. "Wow, it's salty like a beef jerky," Vert bobs her head letting his rod enter the wet cavern rubbing against her tongue.

Vert feels her heart beating rapidly with her panties getting moist while she licks his shaft while sliding in and out of her mouth. "I always wanted to try this with you," Vert thought as her head is getting hazily with lust fulfilling her perverted desires for he finally releases his big payload for it shoots into Vert's mouth making her flinch when the white liquid hits the roof of her mouth.

"Wow, that is a lot of sperm," Vert let's go of his dick and the taste of his cum which taste bitter but has a sweet aftertaste to it. She savors it for a bit and swallows the sperm whole, "Its taste so good."

Gene's penis limps as she puts his boxers back on as she cures him of his morning wood. She goes up to him and kisses him on the lips. "Good night my sweet angel," she said caressing his hair as she turns off the lights.

Vert and Chika are at the dinner table with Gene looking pretty happy. "I feel so good today. I had a good night sleep," Gene said as he goes to cook the girl some breakfast.

"Why are you in a good mood?" Chika asked as vert has a cheeky grin on her face.

"Glad my magic touch helped him have a good sleep," she thought as she giggles at his cute expression.

"Suspicious much Vert," Chika said.

"Do not pay me no mind," Vert said as she is drinking her tea. "I would love do more of these exotic treats soon," she thought as her mind has dirty thoughts going through her mind.

Soon their breakfast ends as the duo goes back to Vert's room for Vert bends over to clean up her monitor. "So you seem happy this morning," she said as he goes up and grabs her hips pressing his crotch against her butt.

"Well I did have a good dream about my favorite goddess," he said pulling her into his embrace.

"Oh really, I wonder why?" Vert said as she giggles to his little friend gently stroking against rear. "Oh feisty this early in the morning," she said as she feels his hands on her butt creeks giving them a nice firm squeeze.

"You look pretty good in that nightgown, my sweet princess," Gene whispered in her ear making her spine shiver in delight as she felt her skirt hike up. "Cute undies you got there," Gene said as she is wearing a pair of blue lacy panties seeing her round plump rear and wide hips filling them out nicely.

"I wanted to wear something nice," she said as Gene pats her butt as she felt them jiggle under her panties making her heart race liking when he gives her a nice slap to the ass.

"Mission complete," he said as she turns around to stop him.

"I would love for you to give me a few more pats on the butt but after we are done with the show," Vert said giving him a seductive look making him want to pounce on her but holds back from doing so.

"Okay," Gene said sounding disappointed as Vert kisses him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, we will have some fun later," Vert said to pull down her skirt to sit by the computer to set up her webcam. "Welcome everyone, we left off when Rom from another dimension came to aid us when Leanbox was under attack by Blanc's forces. Now more mysteries will be revealed on today's episode. I hope you enjoy," she said giving a cute little wink to the camera.

Back at the Basilicom Vert and the others are in the living quarters to talk with Rom. "Good to see everyone in excellent health," she said.

"So what is your story?" Gene asked.

"Well I come from the Mega Dimension where Blanc has completely controlled it and then send it to ruin," Rom said.

"What happened to me and the others?" Vert asked.

"Sadly Blanc killed off the rest of the CPUs to take over the world," Rom said.

"Why is she like that?" Vert asked as she finds this behavior quite odd.

"Well she believed she was the sole CPU of our world and didn't think the others were fitted to be her equals. So she slays every one of them," Rom said as she has disturbing images of the other CPUs getting killed off by Blanc in vicious ways.

"What about me?" Vert asked not wanting to know.

"Well she hated you the most. She slices off your breasts and said 'Who is flat now'. Before she chops your head off," Rom said as Vert has a chill up her spine to hold onto her chest for dear life.

"That is so morbid," Vert said.

"Yeah I know, sounds like a full psycho we are dealing with," Gene said.

"To be debreasted is a fate worse than death, my precious twins are like Leanbox's national treasures," Vert said holding onto her vast treasures with Gene looking dumbfounded.

"Vert, are you serious?" Gene asked.

"Yes, being flat for me is a fate worse than death," Vert said.

"Nice to see your priorities are set in order?" Gene said sarcastically.

"Anyway Blanc gain complete control of the world and making it fall into deep decline like an empress. Soon enough me and my sister become true CPUs after the world was conquer to help our big sister control it but we didn't know how bad things were getting out there," Rom said.

"So you were sheltered," Vert said.

"Yes Blanc hide all the horrible things she was doing in Mega Dimension. When we found out we rebel against her and found an army to fight her forces with me and Ram leading them against my sister," Rom said.

"Speaking of Ram, where is she?" he asked as Rom hangs her head and tears forming just at the horrible thoughts of her last battle with Blanc.

"Well she is not here," Rom said as a sense of dread overwhelm her as flashes of memoires pop within her mind to see her and Ram fighting Blanc on an open battlefield with all her troops dead laying on the ground bathing the grass with blood.

"Traitors," Blanc said as the twin CPUs blasting Blanc with magical attacks peppering the battlefield with ice bombs spreading frost all over the place trying to slow Blanc down.

"We will die before serving you again," Ram said as she is shooting a powerful energy laser from her staff trying to put Blanc down but the older CPU tanks through the beam to shoulder charge into Ram to knock her into several large rock formations to be badly injured.

"You will regret saying that as your final words," Blanc said as she is leaps at Ram with both girls too injured to move.

"Ram look out," Rom shouted as she looks up for Blanc connects her attack to viciously slice her arm off with blood shooting out all over the place. "Ram, nooooo!" Rom shouted as her sister is laying her own pool of blood.

"Rom go now," Ram said on the radio as Blanc kicks Ram to send her crashing onto the side of an old building for her head cracks to see blood on the wall where she bangs her head on.

"No, I can't leave you after what we been through," Rom cried out to her as Ram tries to get up but she is bleeding out to see Blanc slowly walking towards her with her axe at the ready to end her life.

"Come on, don't be a crybaby now. You are the only one who can stop her, I leave it in your hand," Ram said as Blanc charges up at Ram with Rom watching in horror.

"Ram no," Rom shouted as Blanc slams her ax into Ram with enough force to turn Ram into a pile of meat and bone. "Nooooo!" she screamed as it echoes within Rom's mind getting her out of her memoires.

"I don't want to talk it," Rom said as her heart aches from her dreaded memoires.

"I see, you don't have to share not until you are ready to tell the tale," Vert said.

"Thank you but now Blanc is here trying to ruin another world, it been crazy ever since she met that woman," Rom said as this peaked Histoire's interest.

"Woman, what is her name?" Histoire asked.

"Her name is Gray Heart, she gave Blanc some weird power and very weird looing ink blot monsters," Rom said.

"Arfoire is behind this," Histoire said.

"You know her?" Rom asked.

"We are currently fighting her forces here in the Hyper Dimension," Histoire said.

"Did Blanc acted cruel before or after Arfoire shown up?" Gene asked.

"She was like that before she came. She disappeared when she started to show weird dark powers. Then I use a spell that trace her power to this world," Rom said.

"Interesting, can you go back?" Gene asked.

"No, one-way trip. I will find another way to get back but for now since we have the same enemy. We should be allies," Rom said.

"Hey the more the merrier," Gene said.

"He is right, welcome to our team Rom," Histoire said.

"I am glad to help you," Rom said as back in Lowee Chamberlain is locked up in a cell awaiting to be execution.

"I can't believe this, why Lady Blanc. Lowee has quickly become a hellhole not the magical place it once was," Chamberlain said as she feels like crying to see her homeland going to war which will lead to its ruin.

"Sir, we have a problem. Some of our guards are not responding," the guard said on the radio as several guards are put down for Chamberlain to see kunai knives in their necks.

"Who is that?" Chamberlain asked.

"Cute ninja girl, MarvelousAQL at your service," the orange haired busty ninja appears to unlock her cell.

"Marvey, who send you?" Chamberlain asked.

"Mina send me to get you out of here," Marvelous said to grab her by the hand to lead her out of the place.

"Freeze, we have intruders," Lowee troopers spot them to aim their rifles as the orange haired ninja tosses a flash bomb to blind the soldiers.

"Hop into the scroll," Marvey said as she activates the scroll to create a portal jumping into the scroll to disappear with Chamberlain following suit as they both appeared within a room to see Lowee Oracle waiting for them.

"Oh thank goodness, you are okay Financer," Mina said.

"Thanks for your help. So what now, Blanc has gone crazy," Financer said.

"I got word from Chika that the Blanc we are dealing with is not our Blanc but one who comes from an another dimension," Mina said.

"Oh great," Financer said.

"I will keep watch, you rest up," Marvelous said.

"Thank you once again," Financier said.

"Just doing my job," Marvey said as she goes up to keep watch while Blanc is within her fortress hearing about the break in.

"What the fuck, you guys are so useless. Not taking over Leanbox and now the prisoner is gone," Blanc said as she is greatly angered at her minions.

"I am sorry Lady White Heart. It must the rouge Oracle since the ninja girl works for her," the soldier said.

"That oracle is getting in my way and making me a fool. Send spies to seek them out and expose them," Blanc said.

"Of course," the soldiers leave the room leaving Blanc alone.

"Man, Rom showing up and now this. What a mess, that Arfoire came me a chance to rule a new Lowee to be my plaything and a new world to conquer but Rom and Vert are in the way," Blanc said as she is feel the dark power flowing through her body.

"Okay, story time over. We have Rom on our side now and Mina is preparing for Blanc. It's getting exciting, stay tune," Vert said to cut off the screen.


	20. Episode 20

Episode 20: The Raid

Vert is within her room to try out her new lingerie with Chika coming into her room. "Oh perfect timing. I need your opinion, I want to wow Gene with something cute and sexy," Vert said.

"Oh okay, let's see it," she said as Chika sits on a chair to see Vert trying out an outfit.

"What do you think?" Vert asked to twist herself for a bit for Chika is cooing at this.

"You are so cute Vert," Chika said as Vert is wearing a blue frilly nightie showing off her vast cleavage and slender waist along with matching blue panties to show off her round fleshy rear.

"I know, I will knock Gene's socks off," she said.

"So my dear Vert, how about I give you a breast massage," she said as Chika is eager to give her huge chest a good squeeze.

"Sorry but I don't need you for that, Gene does that for me," Vert said as Chika has a look of utter disappointment.

"Why, I love grabbing your big boobs my dear Vert," Chika said as she is panicky not being able to touch her bust again.

"My dearly Gene does a better job. Oh his big strong hands groping my glorious bust is such a pleasant experience," Vert said as she is sticking into her daydream of her boyfriend softly but strongly caressing her chest making Vert's heart melt from the mere thought of his touch.

"Oh screw you Gene," Chika said.

"Oh by the way, my bust has increase by 1 inch. It's only a matter of time before I upgrade to an G Cup," Vert said sounding excited as Chika is about to cry.

"Oh shit buckets," Chika said.

"Now leave me, I need to get ready for my audience," Vert said as she strips out of her nightie to put on her white dress to set up her web camera. "Okay my lovely fans. We should come back to our heroine and her party to head for Lowee to contact Mina and the others while the villains plan out their next move. Now on with the show," Vert said as within the heavens of the Super Dimension where Arfoire's castle rest on top of Celestia where the once heavenly lands have been corrupted by Darklings demonic energy twisting it into Arfoire own hell.

Grey Heart is meeting with her Dark CPUs Brown Heart and Pink Heart about the situation in Hyper Dimension. "I will admit; I didn't think Vert would go this far," Arfoire said seeming not fazed by this.

"It's impossible to think she is getting this strong so quickly," Brown Heart said.

"Indeed but still she is a newbie CPU. She is no match against us at our full power," Pink Heart showing confidence.

"Still she is getting closer to reaching the Super Dimension with only half the dark spires gone now," Arfoire said.

"Still even if she gets here. She is no match for you, you manage to defeat the seven CPUs with ease with only using 10% power," Brown Heart said.

"But knowing Histoire, she has a few tricks up her sleeves," Arfoire said not wanting to underestimate her old friend hearing about Histoire managing to stop a large space station from crashing into the planet.

"Without that fairy, she wouldn't have gotten this far," Brown Heart said as she remembers being humiliated by Vert using her Lily Unifier to defeated.

"You can be such a meathead sometimes," Pink said.

"No I am not. I got off guard," Brown said.

"More reason to hold my opinion," Pink said.

"Can it," Brown protested.

"Also about that machine," Arfoire said.

"Yes that Android Combat unit or they called it Natal is becoming too dangerous. Agreeably he is a bigger threat than Vert if he reaches his full potential," Pink said.

"Who cares, it's just a machine," Brown said.

"Clearly, you don't understand the gravity of how strong that machine can get," Pink said.

"What are you talking about?" Brown said.

"There is a reason why it was locked away. This model is quite special to the others. That metal hedgehog is an imperfect copy of the A. , it was able to copy moves, abilities and attributes to add to their own powers," Arfoire said.

"But this certain robot's power is limitless in its potential. That is why it must be destroyed before it reaches it," Arfoire said. "You will aid Blanc against Vert and the others," she said as the two CPUs go off with another CPU in the background.

"Mistress, was it a good idea to have this Blanc fight for us. She is a real animal," a young woman said.

"Do not worry about it Aqua Heart. Every tool has its use," Arfoire said as a CPU bows her head to teleport out of there.

Meanwhile Vert, Natal, Gene, Histoire and Rom meet up with Uranus to be within an airship to head for the west side of Lowee coastline.

"The situation is quite bad, I manage to safeguard Planetune, so I can assist you," Uranus said to fix up her glasses.

"It's good to have a skilled CPU on our side," Rom said to curtsy out of respect for the older CPU.

"It's my pleasure, this world is quite in hazardous times. Having three CPUs is better than one," Uranus said.

"Yeah Green Heart, Indigo Heart and Pearl Heart, we have a good amount of ammo on our side," Gene said.

"Mina has send her coordinates to a hidden bunker within the mountains. We should set down on the coast to not distract attention," Natal said.

"Good, we need to sneak into Lowee and destroy it from within," Rom said.

"We been on high alert. Lowee is in a state of war," Histoire said as everyone nod their heads with Natal looking outside the window to see the vast ocean under them and clouds slowing scrolling against the sky.

"Hey little man," Gene said.

"Oh hey Gene, I heard about your new power," Natal said as he looks at the bracelet on his arm.

"Yeah it's a GPU or Goddess Protector Unit," Gene said.

"That is very cool, hey Gene. How do you feel about Vert?" Natal asked.

"Well I deeply care about her. She is a sweet and beautiful woman yet a few screws loose but that's part of her charming nature," Gene said as Natal can tell from his bright tone of voice he speaks highly of her.

"Do you want to be with her for a long time?" Natal asked.

"Yes I want to be by her side for as long as I live," he said.

"Good, it would be weird not seeing you two together. I can be your son," Natal said as Gene rubs his hair.

"You are son like. One big weird family," Gene said.

"Oh that sweet Gene," Vert said as she gives him a big hug from behind to feel her huge breasts digging into his back which he doesn't mind at all.

"Hey Vert, you heard us talking?" he asked.

"Yes and I am quite touch by your words," Vert said as her heart skips a beat from his sweet talking,

"I only speak the truth," he said as she gives him a wet kiss on the lips.

"You spoil me sometimes," Vert said as he returns her kiss.

"Only because you deserve it," Gene said as Natal looking disappointed.

"Hey where's my kiss," Natal said.

"Oh I am sorry. You are my special boy too," she said to go down and kiss his forehead with Rom looking from afar to see the three looking very happy.

"Ram, Blanc. We could be like that," Rom thought as she remembers the three of them having fun playing on the beach. "Why things have to end this way?" Rom thought.

"Hey Rom, you okay?" Uranus asked.

"Yes Lady Uranus but I was just thinking about the past," Rom said.

"Like what if I may ask?" Uranus asked.

"My family and the good times we had shared before all this mess happened?" Rom asked.

"I am sorry, we will resolve this as quickly as possible," Uranus said.

"Thank you Lady Uranus," Rom said as their airship is by the Lowee coastline for them to depart onto the beach.

"Without a hitch. Now we need to head for the mountains where Mina is held up," Gene said as the group heads off to the mountains. A few Darklings noticed the group coming up the mountains as they send their finds to Blanc.

"Good my minions. Seek and destroy them," Blanc said via telepathy for the small Darklings begin to assault the five-member party.

"Darklings detected," Natal said as the five members wielding their weapons to see a lot of small Darkling creatures swarm them. Natal kicks down several monsters to turn his arm into a blade to slice through multiple creatures.

Uranus is blocking the Darklings with her umbrella as she fires crystal shards to blast them with big crystals tearing through the enemies. She digs the umbrella into the ground to summon multiple rock spikes to destroy groups of Darklings.

Vert is twisting her polearm to cut and thrust into multiple enemies as she dashes around shooting out wind blasts knocking them against the rocky walls seeing them burst apart into piles of black goo.

Gene is slicing through hordes of Darklings with his chakrams as he lets out bolts of lightning showing down onto the Darklings. He tosses his weapons to cut their numbers down.

Rom is blitzing her spells to blast apart the monsters with a mix of fireballs, ice blast and lightning bolts. She cast an orb of explosive magical energy letting it violently as a large Darkling appear to be a large bird.

"Here it comes," Uranus said as the monster screams at them as it flies towards them but suddenly a big lightning bolt strikes the monster seeing it get vaporize in a single move.

"Well I got hyped for nothing," Gene said as they see Mina wielding her staff energized by her magic.

"Get inside, no time to lose," Mina said as they go within the secret bunker to close it shut. "Well that was close. Good thing I found you. Those beasts are everywhere," Mina said.

"Chika, we made contact with Mina?" Natal said on the radio.

"Good, you get work to do. From what I am hearing about Lowee, it's not good," Chika said to cut off the radio.

"I am thankful for you all to show up. Lowee is in dire trouble. I have a mission for you Lady Vert," Mina said.

"I am here to help of course," Vert said.

"Well there is a base that has information on all of Blanc's activities, I need you to get it for me," Mina said.

"Of course, let's go guys," Vert said as Mina looks at Rom funny.

"Rom is that you?" Mina asked.

"Miss Mina, it is a long story," Rom said as Blanc just heard about Vert and others getting onto her lands.

"So cow tits and her little friends have come to my lands," Blanc said as Pink Heart and Brown Heart arrived.

"We are here to assist you Blanc," Pink said.

"Like I need your help. Bunch of amateurs," Blanc said.

"You little brat," Brown Heart said as Pink holds her back.

"Well its Arfoire's order so you have to deal with us," Pink Heart said.

"Fine, what are your names?" Blanc asked.

"Well I am Asoka and this brute is Ren," Pink Heart said.

"Brute really?" Ren wondered as Asoka giggles at this.

"Don't be offended, take it as a compliment," Asoka said.

"Screw you Asoka," Ren said.

"Well if you two stop practicing your comedy act. Get to work," Blanc ordered as the two are bothered with her barking at them like a dog.

"I will be glad when Princess comes and spears her in the ass," Ren said.

"I agree," Asoka said for them to go off.

"Ripper," Blanc called as the large reptile appears before her.

"What is it Blanc," he said.

"Well I need you and your pirates to head for the info hub. That busty ninja brat was spotted before, it must be their next move," Blanc said.

"Of course," Ripper said to leave the room to prepare for his defense. "This one is much better than the last one," Ripper thought.

Elsewhere Vert, Uranus, Rom, Natal and Gene to head for the info hub which is close by. "We should be cautious. These monsters could be anywhere," Uranus said.

"No signs of Darklings in the area," Natal said.

"Good, let's get in and gather the info," Uranus said as they approach the building to see a group of humanoid reptiles covered in combat armor from head to toe.

"Oh no, those are Ripper's mercenaries called the Pirates, they are very ruthless fighters and they like to modify themselves to gain any edge," Mina said on the radio.

"Great, let's go," Gene said as the five rush towards the base for the Ripper's mercs noticed them.

"Sir, the CPU and her allies are coming our way," a Pirate said on the radio.

"Give them a warm welcome, boys," Ripper said as the tall reptiles armed their arm cannons and arm blades to engage them. They fire their energy beams with the five dodging their weapons as Vert lets out wind orbs for the pirates evade her spells.

"These are not some no name grunts," Vert said as a Pirate fires an electric net to catch her by surprise to ensnare her and give her a big shock. He follows up with a powerful energy beam to knock Vert out of the sky as Uranus is deflecting away beams with her umbrella.

"Stone Rain," Uranus said as she casts down from the sky lots of little rock shards.

"Deploying energy shield," the Pirates activates a round shield in front of their arm cannons to protect for the incoming stones.

"No joke," Uranus said as she transforms into HDD to fling her shield to strike down a Pirate and fires a Sword Beam overpowering their shields blasting them to dust.

"Activating HDD," Rom said to be cloak in a pillar of light to be in her Goddess form with long blue hair and red eyes. Her outfit looks similar to her younger version but it is fitted to her womanly figure. "Photon Array," Rom summons a swarm of light beams to aim for their targets to cutting them down.

"Swarm Missile," A Pirate launches several missiles to head for Rom as she casts a barrier around herself but the missiles split into even more projectiles to pound into the shield until it breaks apart under pressure. He charges up his arm cannon to fire a powerful beam to send Rom flying away.

Vert transforms to rush in sending out wind crescents to rip up the roof of the buildings. The Pirate is evading her attacks as he fires his arm cannon to shoot out the remaining attacks. "Dodge this, Tornado Slash," Vert swings her polearm to release a powerful gust of wind.

The Pirates fire their missiles within the tornado to remotely explode canceling out the tornado. "Time to get serious boys. Dark Trigger activate," the thugs let out a powerful dark evil power within as Darkling markings are all over their bodies and armored suits.

"They have the power of the Darklings too," Natal said as he clashes with the soldiers for one of them slashes at Natal for him to dodge but another one kicks Natal into a wall to quickly shove his blade arm at Natal.

The little robot boy dodges the incoming slashes but gets a face full of an energy beam to knock him off the roof. "Natal, these guys are real professionals," Gene activates his GPU module to get into his Goddess Armor to clash with several Pirates in a blade lock. He shoves them away as he zaps them with an arc of lightning turning them into piles of charred corpses.

A GP trooper fire an electric net to catch Gene to stun him in place as another Pirate slashes at Gene until he tackles him to knock him onto a wall. Gene ducks under the blade to drive his sword into the thug's chest zapping the humanoid until he was dead.

"Sir, we are holding on as best we can but they are coming your way. Are you done deleting the files?" the Pirate leader questioned.

"Yes, prepare for retreat," Ripper said on the radio.

"Of course, fall out," the Pirates use their suits to warp out of there with Ripper busting through the roof to erupt outside knock Rom and Gene off the roof.

"What is going on here?" Vert questioned to see Ripper glancing at her with a grin on his beak.

"So your Vert huh, I hope I get a good fight from you but I must take my leave" Ripper teleports out of there leaving the team confused.

"Why did they leave?" Rom wondered as suddenly the base explodes blowing them all away onto the dirt.

"Damn it, there goes the info," Gene said as he reverts back to normal to feel worn out. "Not only Ripper is Blanc's equal, he has a powerful army that could give CPUs a run for their money. This is nuts," Gene said.

"Mission is a failure. We are heading back to the bunker," Natal said.

"I see; well I have another idea but it will take some time. Relax here while I think of something," Mina said on the radio as they head back.

Ripper reports back to Blanc to tell her the mission was a success. "Good. Making you my right hand man was an excellent choice," she said.

"Of course it was the right choice," Ripper said.

"You are dismissed," Blanc said as the large winged lizard warps out of the room. "Vert, I would love to see the look on her face when I take everything from her," she said as the thought of killing Vert again is making her devilishly happy.

Vert finishes the story to end the episode. "Okay folks. Next time, a bit of R & R to cool down from the craziness in these last few episodes. See you next time," Vert said to turn off the camera.


	21. Episode 21

Episode 21: Village in the Mountains

Vert and the other CPUs are having a party at Planeptune's park where all their friends will be invited. Gene is acting as a server at the event to hold up a big plate filled with drinks for the girls. "Thank you Gene," Cave said as she hands her drink.

"How is the party?" he asked.

"It's quite good and tasty food," Cave said.

"Any threats?" he asked.

"No, the party is going swimmingly. I will keep my eye on the guests but be careful of Plutia," Cave said.

"Who the hell is Plutia?" Gene asked.

"She is Neptune's friend from another dimension. She is friendly but she has a dark secret," Cave said.

"We fought strong guys before. I think I can handle this," Gene said as he sees Neptune and Nepgear hanging out with Plutia.

"Oh Hey Gene, good time. I want you to meet my best buddy Plutia," she said.

"Please to meet you. I'm Plutia," the girl said in a sleepy yet slow tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you, I am Gene," Plutia said as they shake hands.

"She seems pretty nice, don't see the big deal," he thought as Noire does her karaoke.

"Okay everyone I am going to give my epic singing voice," Noire said acting cocky.

"Yeah right, like cats screaming in heat," Neptune taunted as Noire gets flustered by this.

"Shut up Neptune," Noire shouted.

"Hey do you have any pudding left?" Plutia asked.

"Sorry, we have no more," Gene said as Plutia is a bit upset by this as the air suddenly changed with Neptune snapping her head to Plutia.

"Wait are you serious?" Neptune asked sounding like she is about to panic.

"Yeah, I will get some more later," Gene said as Plutia is clearly upset.

"No I want pudding now," Plutia said as Gene is annoyed by her attitude.

"Don't be a brat, be patient," Gene said as he is sensing dark within this little lady.

"I'm getting angry," Plutia said as everyone at the party is looking shocked.

"Oh Plutia, clam down. We will get you pudding soon," Neptune said.

"No he didn't get my pudding which means I am going to make him pay," Plutia activates her HDD to become Iris Heart with the whole area filled with dread.

"Oh shit, Sadie has come out to play," Neptune said as Iris Heart appears wielding her sword to have a sick smile on her as Gene is her target.

"Now my little servant prepare to have sheer torment," Iris Heart said as Gene is looking at her to be surprised by this.

"She seems gentle before but now she has this dark edge to her. I got to calm her down by beating some sense into her," Gene said as he raises his arm up to see his GPU bracelet. "Energize," Gene said as he powers to be in his Goddess armor wielding his sword with a powerful energy aura surrounding him. "I am not going to hold back," Gene said as his voice went completely devoid of emotion.

The others can sense Gene's killer instinct to get chills down their spine as Cave knows that feeling too well. "Wow, Gene sounds so serious," Neptune said as she fells unnerved by Gene's predator stare that looks like it belongs to a cold merciless killer.

"That is why he is my bodyguard. He is a nice guy but deep down he can be a ruthless fighter and with my power mixed in. He is a deadly combo," Vert said.

"So this could actually be fun," Iris Heart as he gets into battle stance.

"Let's go," Gene said as they clash swords with them exchanging fast powerful sword swings.

"Move out of the way," Vert said as the two powerhouses duel as they both slash and dodge each other's attacks.

"Time to switch it up," Iris said as she casting lightning bolts all over the place with Gene evading her strikes as she transforms her sword into a sword whip leashing at Gene from different angles. Gene takes some hits as he fires a lightning blast at the ground to kick up dirt to distract Plutia.

"Blade Storm," he rushes in and delivers lightning fast sword jabs to stab into her body for the last thrust pushing back Plutia. Her body covered in many light wounds as she casts a spell to heal up herself.

"You're better than I thought but I am not playing around anymore," Iris Heart said as she letting out swarms of electric crescents to rip up the ground. Gene evades her strikes while a few got pass his guard to hit him but his armor holds out.

Gene sees the lake nearby to have an idea as he slashes at her crescents. He goes toward Iris Heart as she leases out with her sword whip. He catches the whip with his sword to dig into the ground stopping her from using it. "What," Plutia looked shocked as Gene gets close to electrified his fists to deliver several punches to push her back with each blow until he lets out a powerful punch to her guts making her spit up blood.

He slides between her legs to tap her on her butt making Plutia flinch as Cave and Vert caught that. "I see," they both thought at the same thing.

"You rat, how dare you lay your hand on me. Now suffer," Iris blasts him with lightning to knock him near the body of water getting damaged. Gene dodges her sword as he grabs a fallen dinner knife and shoves it into her thigh giving her a painful shock.

He kicks the knife deep into her thigh making Plutia flinch in pain. He then grabs her by the arm and tosses her into the lake. "Time for the final act," Gene charges energy into his palm as Iris Heart pops out of the water soaked wet.

"Now you're starting to piss me off," Iris said as she is ready to deliver a powerful attack.

"Rather I am going to piss on you," Gene snaps his fingers as her left butt cheek has a glowing mark on it.

"What is going on," Plutia wondered as the mark explodes with electricity to zap her into submission as the water she is covered in is amplifying the lightning spell to the point where is on her knees on the grass in deep pain.

"Time to finish this, Thunder Palm," Gene's aura explodes with energy as the whole park shakes from his power up to charge at Plutia who is unable to block or dodge his attack.

"Damn it," Plutia said as Gene grabs her head to pump tons of lightning into her brain just enough to put her out of her HDD state.

"Oh, you are such a meanie," Plutia said as she is on the ground as Gene heals her wounds to deactivate his Goddess Armor.

"I was only trying to calm you down. You done," Gene asked.

"Yes," Plutia said. "By the way, your pretty strong Gene," Plutia said.

"Likewise, it was a good workout," Gene said.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that. Me being hungry make me go crazy sometimes," Plutia feels sorry about it.

"It's okay beside instead of pudding. How about I make you bowl of strawberry gelatin, just for you," Gene said.

"Yeah that would be wonderful," Plutia said as they go off with Neptune and the other looking very confused what just happened.

"What the fuck just happened?" Blanc wondered.

"Plutia made a new friend as guess," Neptune said as the day passed with Vert and Gene heading back home.

"Well you did well but Plutia is quite the brute in a fight," Vert said.

"Yep but smarts beat straight up strength any day," Gene said as Vert goes up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Indeed," Vert said as she goes up to her computer to set up her web cam. "Okay folks back again. We left off with Mina and the others with us getting some rest," Vert said as Mina leads the others out of the underground bunker to go out of a secret door.

"Where does this go?" Gene asked.

"It leads to a secret place where the refugees went to hide from Blanc's wraith," Mina said as they go through a rocky passage until they see a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Wow," Rom said as they are outside to see a large village within a valley in the mountains.

"What is this place?" Uranus asked.

"It's a place where people of Lowee can be safe and sound. It's our base of operation hidden away from our enemies' eyes," Mina said. "There is an abandoned building you can use to live while you are here," Mina said.

The five manage to go inside to see it look quite cozy. "Well, ladies pick your rooms," Gene said as there are only two bedrooms.

"Looks like we have to share rooms," Rom said as Vert gets behind Gene and hugs him digging her chest into his back.

"Oh me and Gene can share a room," Vert said as Gene has a deep flush onto his face.

"There is one bed big enough for two," Gene said as Vert has a naughty smile on her face.

"Oh that sounds nice, sleeping with my favorite man," Vert said as he rubs her hands arounds his ribs as Gene feels his pants tighten in the crotch area.

"I would like that," Gene said as he holds her hands taking in her strawberry perfume.

"Please keep it quiet," Uranus said acting like an adult talking to two horny teenagers.

"No promises," Vert and Gene at the same time as Uranus sighs.

"Well kid, you are sharing a room with me," Uranus said as Rom goes with the Elder CPU.

"Okay, I don't mind," Rom said.

"I will be on the couch to guard the entrance," Natal said.

"Good, you will be my watchful guard dog," Vert said as they set up to get comfortable.

Elsewhere Financer is in a house trying to fix up her room. "The Goddesses are here, good maybe they can help us make a difference," she thought as he has horrible images etched into her mind of her being physical abuse by Blanc's guards. "This is terrible," she thought feeling like she is about to cry to hear someone is in her home.

"Financer, are you okay?" Rom asked walking into the room for Chamberlain looks on with relief in her eyes.

"Oh Lady Rom. Well you have grown to be a beautiful young lady," Chamberlain said as she looks in awe at Rom's beauty.

'Thank you, you know I am from another world right?" Rom asked.

"Yes, Mina has informed me about this and your sister," Financer said.

"I am so sorry you got drag into this. She keeps hurting innocent people," Rom said.

"So what happened to the me from your world?" Financer asked.

"Well you were a great helper within the Basilicom. You helped raised us and you were like a second sister to us but after Blanc went crazy. You were secretly helping people from Blanc's wraith but you broke the last straw when you helped me and Ram escaped. Blanc killed you for betraying you," Rom said as she goes to give her a hug to see the last image of Financier getting cut in half by Blanc with Rom shaking at the thought slowing creeping into her head.

"I see, I sacrifice myself to keep you safe," Financier said as she returns the hug.

"You did, you have a kind heart and you loved us," Rom said.

"I do love you two like my own children but Blanc. Why did she turn out like that to become such a horrible woman?" Financier asked.

"She took the Console War a little too far. She got fed up with the other CPUs thinking their useless and started to go on a rampage across the world killing them off one by one and any one stand in her way," Rom said.

"I felt loss when Blanc did all those things but now this thing is not Blanc. We can make Lowee the way it was before with your help Rom," Financier said.

"I will do everything in my power to stop Blanc," Rom said as Gene is looking around the area to go a deep part into the forest nearby.

"It's so breathtaking here," Gene said as he goes through the trees to hear a beautiful voice singing throughout the woods. "What is that sound?" he said as he sees a large lake to sight someone within the pool. "Vert," Gene said spotting her long blond hair.

"Wow this is relaxing," Vert said as she is standing in the shallow water with the water reaching to her knees.

"She is nude," Gene said as he only sees her back to see her hair damp from the water, her big round rear sticking out along with her sexy curved back and shapely hips. "She looks like an angel," Gene said as he feels his pants getting tighter from seeing this.

"Gene," Vert said as she turns around to see her boyfriend peeping at him. "You pervert; you were watching me were you?" she asked as she is crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, it's like looking at a good painting. There is so much to admire," Gene said as Vert likes his smooth talking.

"You have a way to make me all wet and gooey inside. Want to join me?" Vert asked to reach out her had to exposed her huge bust which Gene can't take his eyes of them.

"Of course," Gene strips out of his bodysuit to see he is wearing tight boxers with little white dolphin patterns.

"Those are cute," Vert said as he blushes a bit as he feels her eyes gazing at his big bugle twitching against his underwear

"I like dolphins," Gene said as she giggles at his meek expression on his face thinking its adorable.

"I know, oh take it all off. I am nude now, so it's only fair I can some eye candy too," Vert said giving him a cute wink making quickly pull down his underwear to see his member stand in attention in front of Vert. "My favorite joy stick," Vert said as Gene goes into the water to be with her.

"Wow, it's very cool," he said as he lays against the edge with Vert laying onto Gene's chest as he wraps his arms around her waist to press her against him.

"Yeah it is, this place is beautiful despite all the crazy that is happening in Lowee," Vert said.

"Yeah, but lucky the citizens have a safe haven to go to. Hard to believe this wasn't founded yet," Gene said.

"Mina is a smart woman, there are seals are around the perimeter to make look invisible from above," Vert said.

"Oh man, that is clever," Gene said.

"Yes, it is; this is a safe haven, so we can relax," Vert said as she feels something rubbing against her butt. "Oh Gene," Vert said.

"Your butt looked pretty good from afar and its looks good up close," Gene said stroking his cock between her bare butt cheeks.

"Such a naughty fiend, are you," Vert said as her heart was racing from him giving her special attention.

"Well my master is quite naughty herself," Gene said as he rubs her slender belly and slowly grinds his member against her backside.

"So you want to fool around huh?" Vert asked as she turns around to give him a deep kiss and press her breasts into his chest.

"Hey are you two skinny dipping?" Marvelous asked as the busty ninja appeared to catch them in an awkward intimate position.

"Ah no," the couple lied as Marvy sees through that.

"I will join you," Marvelous said as she is about to strip out of her shirt.

"Wait what," Gene said as Vert covers his eyes.

"We will pass," Vert said as they go off to quickly put on their clothes to head back.

"Damn it, I need a cold shower," Gene said as Vert gives him a pervy smile.

"You don't need that when you have me to take care of your urges," Vert said in his ear making his penis twitch within his pants.

"I know, we can have some fun later," Gene said as Vert giggles with glee to head back to their home.

Elsewhere Uranus is training as she is using her umbrella to chop up logs in half as Natal is observing her movements. "Hey Natal what are you doing?" Rom asked.

"Watching Lady Uranus practicing her swordplay. She is very determined," Natal said as Uranus is slashing the wood blocks with a single swing.

"Oh Rom, good to see you here. You want to spar with me?" Uranus asked.

"Oh okay, please go easy on me," Rom said as she takes her stance wielding her naginata to engage Uranus for she easily blocks her attacks. Natal notices Uranus's blade work is crisp and precise with Rom's movements being graceful as well but not as refine as Uranus's.

Uranus blocks Rom's blade and whacks her umbrella onto Rom's neck giving her a bruise. "Very good but you need work if you want to be a combat ready CPU," she said.

"Of course Master," Rom said as she bows her head.

"Why did you call me Master?" he asked.

"Because I want you to teach me how to fight. I know magic very well but martial prowess is not my forte and I respect you," Rom said.

"Master, huh I never heard of that in a long time," Uranus said remembering her days training Neptune when she was her student so long ago. "Well Rom when we fight Blanc. I want you to be in fighting shape," she said.

"Yes Master Uranus, I will do my best," Rom said as they continue training with the gang getting comfortable waiting for the next adventure to take place.

Vert finishes her story as she takes breather. "Well our heroes have settle in and now next time we will seek out the first dark spire in Lowee. Stay tuned," she said to turn off the broadcast.


	22. Episode 22

Episode 22: The Battle of Dinosaur Island

Gene is on his Leanbox online profile to see the others are talking on the live chat to see a quiz come up send to him by Cave. "Who is your match within your group," he reads as he sees a bunch of questions pop up on screen. "Simple it's going to be Vert," he said as he begins answering questions like favorite color, personality and interests.

"Hey there sweetie," Vert said as she goes behind him to press her breasts into the back of the head.

"Hey there angel face, I am taking a comparability test with the others," he said.

"Oh I expect me being the one," she said.

"Of course," he said as he finishes his test to wait for the result who he is comparable. Then a woman pops up with Gene looking worried and Vert looking upset.

"You are comparable with Cave," Vert said as she is pouting at him.

"Well it makes sense, we are good friends," Gene said.

"Right I bet you would be smothered by her breasts too," Vert said as she crosses her arms under her chest.

"Oh come on beside I don't need some test to tell me who I love," Gene said as he gets off his chair to put his fingers on her chin and lift them up to match with her pretty blue eyes. "Right Princess," he said with a smile.

"I am sorry, I am being silly," Vert said.

"Yeah I know. Besides," Gene said as he goes up and grabs her bountiful chest giving them a nice squeeze. "You are the best," he said as she is fluttered by his smooth talking.

"Oh you are so sweet my Angel," Vert said as she gives him a big hug and a kiss on the lips. "I will give you a treat later," Vert pressing her skinny little finger on his nose to go into her room to set up her webcam. "Okay everyone your beautiful goddess Green Heart is here. We left off with our Heroine and her team setting up while heading for the next Dark Spire," Vert said.

The scene transfers to Gene within his bed with Vert beside him only being in a white nightgown. She has her arm across his chest as he kisses her on the cheek to get away from her grip.

"Morning sweetie," Vert said as she spreads out her arms to give off a big yawn.

"Morning Princess," Gene said as she only sees he is only wearing shorts showing off his slender torso seeing he is smooth seeing no sign of body hair. She gets up and grabs him from behind to grip his tight belly.

"Our first adventure within Lowee onto the first dark spire," Vert said.

"Right," he said as they get dressed with Rom cooking some breakfast with Uranus at the table.

"Okay everyone. I am making rice with eggs and sausages," Rom said as she places bowls of rice with scrambled eggs and bits of sausages with thin lining of ketchup on top.

"Wow smells good," Gene said as they lay on the floor to put their knees onto floor pillow.

"It taste good," Vert said as she is eating her bowl with the ketchup mix in giving it that extra kick.

"Thank you, Mina has given me a report about these dark spires appearing all over Lowee. The first one is located on a large island off the coast called Dinosaur Island which is owned by very smart raptors called Greatsaurs but their island is under attack by Blanc's forces along with Ripper's mercs," Rom said.

"Great that flying lizard again. He is pretty tough," Gene said.

"Yes but we have all five of us. So it will be more manageable," Uranus said.

"After breakfast, we should take a boat to the island. We must be fast since the Greatsaurs are loyal to Blanc and they will fight back against my Blanc," Rom said as the five shake their heads to go to Dinosaur Island.

Meanwhile Ripper is leading his forces along Lowee's military to invading the island as the once peacefully Greatsaurs trying to fight them off with one certain Greatsaur holding off a group of Lowee. "Stupid dino brain," a soldier is shooting her gun as the raptor is dodging her shots to launch a powerful kick sending her into a tree breaking her spine killing her instantly.

"Chopper, the elder is in trouble," a fellow Greatsaur said as Chopper uses his tail cracking it like a whip to knock down a soldier.

"Shoot, I'm heading your way," Chopper said as he rushes back to the village with more soldiers, robots and Darklings appearing with the dark beings looking like corrupted dinosaurs. "Oh no, these things are making the others act weird," he thought as he is evading their strikes to head for the village.

Chopper arrives to see his village razed to the ground. "No," Chopper said as multiple robots fire their bullets as he dodges their attacks to blast out stomach acid from his mouth to melt several bots at once.

"Elder, where are you?" Chopper shouted as he searches the burning ruins of his village.

"Chopper," the elder said as he goes by him to see he has wound in his chest from a laser beam.

"Grandfather, I will give you a shroom to heal you," Chopper said to hold him up.

"No, you have to go. Mina has called us to say the CPUs will come to aid us," the Chief said as he gives him an orb which gives off a magical light. "This will let them detect you," Chief said as he is bleeding out.

"Grandfather no," Chopper wept as he can sense soldiers behind him.

"Go my boy, you helped Lady Blanc protect Lowee. You can do this," the Chief dies in his arms.

"Grandpa no," Chopper has tears going down his face as several Pirates on his heels.

"Time to take out the big nosed lizard," the commander fires his machine gun arm with Chopper leaping away to go deep into the forest.

"Grandpa, I will not let you down. I will save our home from these fiends," Chopper said holding onto the magical beacon with Rom detecting the beacon.

"Someone is calling for help," Rom said as she senses it with them being on the boat.

"You sure?" Uranus asked.

"Yes, there is a magical signal on the island," Natal said using his sensors to detect the same thing.

"Interesting," Gene said as they see a massive island on the horizon. "There is our stop," Gene said as they see several flying robots flying above them.

"Thank goodness this boat has a camouflage spell," Vert said.

Rom is looking out onto the ocean to have a memory flashing within her mind as she has herself, Ram and Blanc playing on the beach seeing her sisters being happy having a good time. "Good times," she whispered.

"Hey Rom, are you okay? You are dazing out," Uranus said.

"Yes, just remembering pleasant memoires," Rom said.

"We are getting close," Natal said as they reach the beach to get onto the wet sands.

"Wow this place looks beautiful," Vert said marveling at the island's lush green trees and cool blue oceans surrounding the island.

"Yeah and Blanc is going to ruin it," Rom said as they go into the jungle to hear the distance blast of gunfire to see the trees moving with them at the ready.

"Natal, what can you detected?" Vert asked.

"There are several hostile robots coming our way and chasing an animal like lifeform," Natal said as suddenly a small raptor appears to jump into Gene's arms.

"Help please," the dinosaur said as Lowee robots appear firing their weapons at them as they evade with Natal firing his arm blaster cutting down a few bots with ease. Vert and Uranus stabs into incoming robots with Rom and Gene blasting spells finishing them off. "Wow you guys are pretty strong," the little dino said as Gene looks at him funny to see the dino has a big nose, red shoes and big red circle on his spine area.

"Yes, we are here to aid you. Mina send us," Rom said bowing her head to see the magical beacon within his clawed hand.

"Oh you're the Goddesses," he said.

"Yeah and these two are our partners," Uranus said.

"I am Chopper, thank the Goddess I manage to find you. We need your help, our island is taken over by Lowee forces and they are led by a big scary winged dinosaur," Chopper said.

"Ripper, he is here alright. Once we take him down, they should demoralize and break out of here," Gene said.

"Good idea. So where is this winged dinosaur?" Vert asked.

"Well it's in the main village within the center of the island but its crawling with weird big ink monsters," Chopper said.

"What about a big black spire, did you see anything like that?" Rom asked.

"Something like that is on the edge of the island," Chopper said.

"Well we should split up to take on both objectives," Uranus said.

"Okay, Rom, Chopper and Uranus will stop Ripper and Me, Gene and Natal will destroy the dark spire," Vert said.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go," Chopper said as they split off with Rom, Uranus and Chopper going through the jungle to head for the village. "Hey Lady, you look familiar," Chopper asked.

"Oh yes I am Rom. I am called White Sister in this world," she said.

"Oh your Rom, wow you are a lot older," Chopper looking confused.

"It's a long story," Rom said.

"Well I am glad a Lowee CPU is here. We need our goddess in times like these," Chopper said.

"Why do you have that beacon in the first place?" Uranus asked.

"Well I am sort of a hero here. I aided Blanc and her twin sisters when they fighting this crazy demon looking turtle with horns," he said.

"Really, well I am glad you are on our side," Rom said.

"Can you count on me," Chopper said with a goofy grin on his face as they approach the village to see the Greatsaurs in cages and the troops guarding the village.

"I don't see Ripper anywhere," Rom said.

"Well we should liberate the village. It should get Ripper's attention," Uranus said as they go out with Rom and Uranus going into their Goddess forms to strike the military forces.

"Warning CPUs in sight," the soldiers shouted as Chopper leaps on top of one to stomp his boot into his head crushing it easily.

Rom is casting spells letting out a maelstrom of magical energies peppering the troops with Uranus is chopping down robots and troopers with her sword.

"Call in Sir Ripper, we need his aid," a soldier said.

"You got it," the sergeant said as he calls the commander on the radio for suddenly a ball of plasma comes from the sky to blast the ground to leave a big crater in its wake.

"So rats have come to the island. Well better prepare yourselves because I will not show you any mercy," Ripper said as he utters a big roar for the three prepare for a big fight.

Meanwhile Vert, Gene and Natal head for the Dark Spire to see a large Darkling guarding it for detects them and screams at them. "Oh shit," Gene cursed to see the big monkey like Darkling slam its fist onto the ground to unleash a big shockwave with them dodging it.

"Let's go," Vert said as she goes into HDD taken in Natal forming her gauntlets and shin guards to rush in and pound her fists into the monster with Gene slashing at the beast. The dark monkey swings its tail to knock them backwards as it grabs Vert and tosses her into a tree.

She regains her balance to land on a tree trunk and bounce at the monster giving a powerful kick making it flinch. Gene is zapping it with lightning spells as he tosses his chakrams to magically make the spin around the beast to create a magical shell containing it.

"Meteor Dive," Vert powers up her kick and drives her attack into the sphere and through the monster for the sphere violently explodes with the monster taking more damage. The Darkling is in a berserk like rage to pound its fists into the ground causing mini earthquakes as it tackles Gene to knock him into a tree.

Vert deactivates her Lily Unifier for Natal to come out and deliver a strong blow knocking the monster into the spire with Vert and Gene combining their magic to unleash a big beam of Lightning and Wind energies to destroy the monster and the pillar at once.

"That was easy," Vert said as they hear a big familiar roar.

"It's Ripper, hope the others are holding out okay," Gene said as they go towards the battle with the three are fighting Ripper as Chopper is trying to fight but gets easily knocked back.

"Little lizard, buzz off," Ripper grabs Chopper by the tail and slam him onto the dirt.

"Chopper," Rom said as Ripper looks at Rom's face for him to realize who he is looking at.

"Oh Blanc's brat sister. You have grown, too bad," Ripper gathers energy into his claws to shove them onto the dirt unleashing waves of energy sending them all back. He rushes for Rom as Chopper jump kicks Ripper in the head knocking him back.

"Leave Lady Rom alone, Egg Assault," Chopper latches his long tongue onto broken robots to eat them and turn them into eggs as he flings them with sharp accuracy for them explode on contact.

"You pest," he fires a concussive beam to slam chopper in the head sending him flying into a tree.

"He is powerful indeed," Uranus said as she fires a Sword Beam with Ripper countering with a plasma beam for the two attacks cancel each other out. Uranus casts down a storm of small sharp rocks to cut into the hide of the big winged pirate.

He cracks his tail like a whip to strike at Uranus but she uses her shield to soften the hit but it still sends her flying across the village. Ripper scoops up dead soldiers into his beak to eat them for his wounds are healing up.

"What kind of beast are you?" Uranus asked feeling disgusted by him devouring human corpses.

"I am the devil and I am here to send you to the underworld," Ripper said as he gets hit in the back of the hit from Natal.

"Uranus, you and others get the people out of here. We will deal with these foul beast," Vert gathers Gene and Natal into her Lily Unifier to use Gene's powers to blast the monster merc with lightning bolts.

"The Goddess of Leanbox. A newbie CPU, I will easily crush you to dust," Ripper shrugs off the spells to tackle into Vert as he throws her into a building a fires powerful beam of plasma destroying a section of the village.

Vert is shroud in a magical barrier created by her weapons as she turns her chakrams to toss them spinning around Ripper. "Electro Tornado," Vert conjures a vicious gust of electric winds tearing into the large lizard's hide.

Ripper unleashes a burst of darkness to disburse the tornado to pound into the ground to unleash a barrage of energy waves. Vert easily evades to switch back to normal as she casts In-Between Spears with a swarm of energy spears dig into the merc's wings. Ripper deflects them away with his wings as he shoves his claw into the ground to let out pillars of darkness to spread all around him.

Vert is flying away trying to dodge them but they are getting closer to her as she draws on Gene's power to create a barrier to shield herself from the attack. Ripper flies at full speed to tackle Vert into a mountain and grinds her against the rocks to toss her into a cliff.

"Gaia Blaster," Ripper charges up a ball of energy in his maws with Vert quickly bouncing back. She fires multiple wind orbs to strike at Ripper as he vanishes.

"What in the world?" Vert wondered.

"An Afterimage," Gene said within Vert's mind as something is coming through the mountain for a massive beam of energy destroys the whole mountain with Vert caught in it.

"Vert," Gene and Natal said in worried tones with Vert getting by the full force of the attack for she falls back to earth to take large amounts of damage with her bodysuit ripped and her body having cuts and bruises.

"You are such a lightweight," Ripper said as Gene splits off to check on Vert.

"He isn't wrong. Blanc can take serious hits, which you can't match," Gene said.

"Thanks for the status update," Vert said jokily as Gene is healing her wounds with Ripper coming right at them.

"Shit," Gene said as he grabs Vert to evade his slashes with Natal coming out to grab Ripper's claw.

"Leave her alone," Natal said as Ripper looks at the small robot to laugh at him.

"Why would you care, you are just a machine," Ripper mocking him.

"I am a machine but I still care about them," Natal said gripping his claw in an iron grip string at the vicious criminal using his scanners to take combat data from Ripper

"Those feelings are not real," Ripper said as his taunting is backfiring as Natal has a look of cold steel.

"THEY ARE REAL TO ME!" Natal shouted with sudden rage as his strength doubles allowing him to tear off the arm of Ripper with blood gushing all over the place.

"What the hell?" Ripper questioned with anger with Natal hitting Ripper with his own arm like a bat smashing him with ever increasing force. He drives the claw deep into his side making Ripper cry out in pain and anger.

"In-Between Spear," Natal casts Vert's spell but increasing it tenfold with so many spears cutting into the monster merc with his whole body covered with impaled spears but he is still going. Natal leashes with strong hand to hand combos overwhelming the beast as he kicks him into the air to power up his last attack.

Ripper regains his balance in the sky to shrug off his wounds but its greatly weakened by the fight. "Well I guess I have to go all out. Dark Trigger," Ripper's body is empowered as he prepares his attack. "Fine I will wipe out this island," Ripper gathers energy into his maws with Uranus and the others looking up to sense massive power.

"Oh no, he has enough power to destroy this whole island. Vert do something?" Rom asked on the radio as Vert is struggling to get up.

"Natal has this," Gene said as Rom questions this.

"Are you sure?" Rom asked.

"Yes, he is a combat robot who is stronger than he looks. He has the potential to surpass all CPUs," Gene said.

"Thanks for having faith in me," Natal said as Gene gives him a thumbs up.

"Kick his ass," Gene said.

"Well do, prepare yourself. Gaia Blaster," Natal transforms his arm into a cannon to fire a massive beam of energy at Ripper to fire his own for the two beams collide in an intense beam struggle. The conflict is shaking the entire island and the waves crashing against the beam with Ripper gaining the upper hand.

"Weak," Ripper said as Natal's attack is getting push back slowly.

"I got to focus," Natal said as he searching for combat data in his memory bank to see one for Metal Scourge. "Of course, Overdrive," Natal is overclocking his system as he gains twice the power boost to empower his attacks matching with Ripper's.

"What the hell, where that power come from," Ripper said as Natal's body is starting to fall apart due to the strain.

"Shoot, no wonder Scourge didn't use it too much," he thought as they about even with their attacks.

"Not enough," ripper said as Natal is about to pull out his trump card.

"Overdrive," Natal said as Ripper can sense his power rising. "Times," he braces himself with Ripper about to panic.

"No," Ripper said as suddenly a massive energy aura is covering his body.

"THREE!" Natal's power reaches new heights as his beam is getting overwhelming powerful to easily overcome Ripper's attack.

"No, this is impossible," Ripper said as he gets hit with the empowered Gaia Blaster getting push high into the sky with him getting caught in the beam to disappear from sight for the beam explodes in the sky ending the threat for good.

"Wow Natal, that was amazing," Vert said to give him a big hug with him not moving at all. "Natal are you okay?" she asked to see he has shut down.

"Look like he went overboard and shut himself off to prevent his systems from breaking apart," Gene said as he pats Natal on the head. "Good job, little man," Gene grabs Natal and pick him up.

"Everyone, we won the fight," Vert said on the radio as Blanc forces are pulling out due to the defeat of Ripper.

"Good job, everyone. Those bad guys wouldn't think twice to come back here again," Chopper said.

"Thanks for your help," Gene said.

"No problem. I will see you guys later," Chopper said as they get back onto the boat to head out of there for the first spire in Lowee is destroyed and Blanc's powerful second in command is killed.

The scene cuts back to Vert finishing her reading. "Well folks, that was nuts. Well next time, there will be some downtime. See you soon," Vert said to turn off the screen.


	23. Episode 23

Episode 23: Refresher

Vert is in her room playing video games as Gene comes in to sigh at this. "Vert it's time to train now," Gene said as he is in his workout clothes.

"Oh I will be done in a minute," Vert said as Gene looks annoyed.

"Vert, that is the fifth time you said that. Get off the video games so I can train you," Gene said.

"Do we have too, it's boring," Vert said as she tries to seduce him to make him not train her. "Please sweetie," she said as she makes her chest jiggling with Gene looking at them for a brief moment and composing himself.

"No Vert, you can't pull the tit card like that again," he said as she goes up to him looking into his eyes.

"Please, oh how about you play with them again," Vert grabs his hands and puts them on her breasts making him caress them. "Big and soft just how you like it," Vert said putting on her sweetest voice as Gene is slowly fondling her breasts.

"They look good in her green dress," he thought as he composes himself again to pull away. "No you must train. What if Leanbox is in danger, you need to be razor sharp," he said as her breasts tactics did not work.

"Oh but I keep my reflexes when I play my games," Vert said as Gene taps her head with a wooden sword giving her a small bump on the head.

"Fighting in real life and fighting in a video game are two different things," Gene said as she is not being helpful.

"Oh I don't want to," Vert complained as Gene pulls out his dart gun and shoot her in the neck to put her asleep.

"Oh gee, Vert is a true doll but she can be such a big baby sometimes," Gene said to carry her outside to the courtyard.

Vert soon wakes up to be in a room to see her training outfit beside her. "Oh well, he is right though," she thought as she takes off her dress to put on her workout gear.

Gene waits outside to see Vert come out in her training gear. "Wow," he said as she is in her workout outfit.

"How do I look?" she asked as he is smitten by her appearance with wearing a green formfitting top holding in her sizable chest and showing off her slim belly, a pair of tight green shorts showing off her wide hips, curvaceous butt and shapely legs along with her long blond hair in a big pony tail.

"You look amazing," he said as his mind is racing at the curvy beauty in front of them. "Fuck amazing, she is hot as fuck," Gene's mind having lewd thought of his favorite goddess.

"Thank you sweetie, your little friend seems to agree as well," Vert points to his crouch to see a bungle in his shorts with him covering it with his hand to see him blushing.

"Can you blame me," he said as she giggles at him thinking he is cute when he is meek.

"Of course not, come on let's train," Vert said to grab his hand to go into the yard to wield wooden weapons.

"Hey Vert, are you wearing your sport bra right?" he asked.

"Yes I am. I don't want you getting distracted," Vert said as they go into a sparring match with them exchanging blows and evading each other's strikes. It went on for two hours as Vert is tired to be covered in sweat.

"Wow, good work," Gene said as he is sweaty as well.

"Yes I am beat; I need a bath. Well you join me," Vert said.

"Of course," he said as they go into Vert's private bathroom to see her strip out her shorts and top to show off her underwear cover in sweat but she looks sexy in them like her white sports bra with blue polka dot and matching panties.

"Those look cute on you," he said as he is only in blue briefs.

"Ditto for you too," she said licking her lips seeing the big friend pressing against the underwear and showing off his smooth slender legs. They go into a big tub covered in strawberry scented bubbles. "Wow this feels so good," she said as her knots are melting away from the warm water.

"You can say that again," he said as he sees Vert's large F Cup breasts floating in the water and her nipples covered in bubbles.

"Hey Gene, do you have any dreams?" she asked.

"Well I would like to settle down with the right woman and maybe have some kids in the future," he said.

"Oh I see," she said as she is blushing at the thought of having a family with him.

"And I have a good idea who that right woman is," Gene said to gently stroke her leg.

"Oh Gene," Vert goes up to him to hug them tight.

"Despite you can be a big baby at times and a lewd otaku, I still care about you. I am in our relationship for the long haul," he said.

"Oh Gene," she repeated as her heart is melting from his sweet words and presses her lips onto his own. "Gene, you're like the one man that didn't treat me like I am just a pair of breasts," Vert said.

"Yeah their very nice but there is more to you than just large breasts. Feminine, kind, intelligent and elegant, you are my favorite Goddess for a reason," he said as Vert's face is completely red as they are very close with him holding her waist for them feeling each other's warm breaths.

"Vert, I need you for something," Chika shouted as Vert pulls away to kiss him.

"Thanks for the private time," Vert said to get out of the bathtub to put a towel around her. He gives a soft pat on the rear watching it jiggle and Vert flinching with delight.

"My pleasure milady," he said as she gives him a gentle smile and goes off to meet Chika.

Soon later Vert is dressed with Gene coming back to her. "What did Chika want?" he asked.

"Well she wanted me to approve some new console. I don't know we need one since the one we have is fine but she insists to compete with Noire's," she said.

"Well good luck with that," Gene said to set up the camera.

"Okay everyone. I am back. Now after our first mission in Lowee was a successful. We spend some time in the village and take up some quests to kill time," Vert said as it switches to Gene holding Natal in his arms to go back into their home in the village to put him on the couch letting him self-repair himself.

"He deserves a good rest," Vert said as Uranus and Rom go out onto the village leaving Gene and Vert alone in the house.

"Yeah, so Vert what do you want to do?" he asked.

"We should help the people in the village to see they have any problems," Vert said.

"Yeah, some quests would be nice," Gene said as they both go outside to check on the bounty board by Mina's house to see requests pinned on it.

"Let's see, how about this one," Vert takes the paper to see the quest. "I need someone to go grab some mushroom from the nearby caves," she reads.

"That doesn't seem so bad," he said as they head for the caves in question. They approach it to see it's quite dark as he casts a spell to create a light ball above them. "Vert stay close," he said as he holds her hand.

"Lead on my loyal knight," she said as they go through the cave with the lights brighten up the surroundings to see all kinds of mushrooms on the ground.

"Wow, there all in different colors," Gene said.

"We need a certain mushroom with green skin with white dots. It has special medical properties like reviving someone from near death," she said as they go deeper into the caverns trying to find the special funguses.

The duo goes into a large cavern to see a large monster spotting them as it smashes its fist into the ground make the collapse for them to fall down into the hole. "Not again," both said as they fall onto the ground without being harmed for the monster comes back with Gene zapping it with lightning easily killing it.

"Oh here are the mushrooms," Vert said as she grabs some and put them in Gene's bag for them to get out for the cave and head to the local doctor who requested them.

"Thank you, I need these to make a medicine. Here is your payment," she said to give them 5000 credits.

"No problem madam," Vert said to curtsy out of respect.

"Thank you Lady Green Heart and your bodyguard as well," she said.

They went back to the bounty board to see another poster. "This quest involving for a certain monster that has a feather they need for their clothing project, get me several feathers," Gene reading the poster.

"It's a big bird monster on top of the mountains here," Vert said as they go to seek out Marvelous to see her in the field training.

"Oh hey guys, what do you need?" Marvy asked to put away her katana.

"Well we have a quest in the mountain and we need a guide," Vert said.

"Oh okay, Marvy will be at your service," she said as they go towards the mountains to be on the dirt path with the mist coming in giving the area a spooky feel.

"Wow never knew I can see a combo of creepy and beautiful before well if you count Vert being a creep with Nepgear about being her little sibling," Gene joked as Vert is not amused by the joke.

"I have a cute little sibling in Natal now, so that is a non-issue," Vert said.

"Yeah now Natal has to be your Barbie doll," he said.

"He like playing dress up," she said as she can imagine Natal in some cute little outfits. "Oh I would love for Natal to wear a cute little sailor outfit," she said gushing at the sweet thought.

"Whatever you say Vert," he said as the fog is getting thicker. "It will be hard to spot the bird monster from here," Gene said.

"We need to get higher from here," Marvy said as they go to see small birds flying in the distance. They hear a high pitch shriek to see something in the mist. "Oh shoot, prepare yourselves," Marvelous said as they face a big hawk.

Gene casts a thunderbolt to stun the monster with Vert rapidly stabs into the beast with Marvy going in for the kill severing its head. "Well go get your feathers," she said as Gene taken their items and went back to the fashion designer.

"Oh thank you, these will look awesome on my cosplay," the young man said as he gives them 15,000 credits.

"Okay one more for the day," Gene said.

"Agree," Vert said. "Thanks for the help Marvy," she said.

"Don't mention it, tell me when you need help again," she said as she goes away to do her own thing with the duo getting another poster from the board to see it's for pest control to go the nearby lakes to see a big amount of mud crab monsters.

"Oh time to make seafood," Gene said as Vert conjures a twister to catch all the crabs into the vortex with Gene zapping the tornado to instantly frying them.

"This is making me hungry. You want to go out on a dinner date?" she asked.

"Love to," he said as they go collect their 10,000 credit reward to spend it at a local restaurant.

"Hello; welcome to the Deranged Codfish where we have great food at crazy low prices," the hostess said.

"Table for two please," Gene said.

"Date?" the hostess asked.

"Yes," Vert said.

"Oh that so sweet, I'll lead to your table," the hostess said to lead them to the corner to let them have their space. "Okay sweethearts here are the menus and one of our servers will be with you in a bit," she said to go away with the couple looking at the menu.

"Well should we have appetizers?" Vert asked.

"Yeah you should try the Momo," he said as Vert looks confused. "It's a type of meat dumpling," he said.

"Oh sounds good," she said.

"We can share it," he said as a waitress appears with a pen and paper.

"Hello you two, my name is Kiki and I will be your waitress," Kiki said.

"Oh cool, we want to order Momo buns," Gene said.

"Which type of meat, chicken, turkey, lamb or pork?" Kiki asked.

"Chicken," Vert said as Gene nods in response.

"Okay, that's pretty cool. Drinks?" she asked.

"Well Green Tea please," Vert said.

"Same here," Gene said.

"Okay, I'll come back shortly and then I'll take your order," Kiki said as she goes away.

"This is pretty nice. These local restaurants seem much more personal," Vert said.

"I know right," Gene said as the food and glasses came along with a pot holding the Green Tea.

"Okay lovebirds, here you go," she said to place a plate of six hot dumplings on the table along with glasses. "Okay are you ready to order yet?" Kiki asked.

"Yes, I'm going to get some seasoned steak," Gene said.

"Good choice, what about you missy," Kiki said.

"Well what about some grilled shrimp?" she asked.

"Okay I'll be back with your food. Enjoy the dumplings," Kiki said as they begin eating the Momo.

"Pretty good right," Gene asked.

"Yes, it is," she said with a bright smile on her face as she washes down with tea.

They quickly eat up the appetizers as their food has come within 30 minutes. "Okay here you go, I hope you enjoy your stay," she said.

Soon enough they had their fill with their plates empty with Vert letting out a cute burp. "Oh that was divine," she said as she pats her belly as Kiki comes by.

"Okay, good right; so do you want dessert?" she asked.

"Sure," Gene said. "How about Rice Cakes, is that okay?" he asked Vert as she nods her head.

"Good, I'll be right back," she said as she grabs the plates for her to go away.

"Well this was nice," Vert said.

"Yeah, we should have more dinner dates more often," he said.

"I would love that sweetie," she said to reach over the table and kiss him as Kiki comes back with a box of rice cakes for them to eat along with the bill.

"Thank you for coming, a good one," Kiki said as she runs off with them eating some of their treats and putting down the credits on the table to leave.

They soon get back home to see Uranus and Rom there reading books. "Welcome back," Rom greeted. "What did you two do today?" Rom asked.

"Oh we just hang up and went out for dinner," Gene said as he has some rice cakes left in a box. "Here guys, you can have the rest," Gene said as there four rice cakes in the box.

"Thank you Gene, that was sweet," Rom said as she grabs one and take a bite out of it. "This is so good," Rom said as her mouth melts from the sweet taste.

"Indeed," Uranus said as she chews on her own. "Well I think we got better sorted with this village since we will be here for a while," Uranus said as they rest up for the whole day.

It returns to Vert in her room to end this episode. "Okay folks that ends it. Next time we will get back into the swing of things. See you soon," she said to turn off the camera.


	24. Episode 24

Episode 24: Snowcap Ambush

Vert, Gene and the other Leanbox makers along with Chika are within a Leanbox fan convention with them in cosplay costumes.

"Okay Vert, you ready to go?" he asked as he is in cosplay with Vert to be out of her dressing room to see she is wearing a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She has pair of red and black gloves that extend to her elbows, red boots, black socks, and a metal guard on her left elbow. Vert's hair is dyed black and kept it straight with her eyes having red colored contacts.

"Guess who am I?" she asked.

"You are Tifa Lockhart right from Final Fantasy?" he asked.

"Yes, how do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful, you have a body type that matches well with the outfit," he said as he amazes to see her lush curves fitting out the outfit with her skirt showing out her sexy long legs.

"Thank you and your Kenshin Himura right from Rurouni Kenshin," she said.

"Yeah, do I look good?" he asked as he is wearing a red colored wig which has a ponytail that goes to his back, a simple male kimono with the top part being a light red, with the bottom part being white and he has a x shaped mark on his cheek painted on.

"Yeah your both thin feminine looking guys. So it's fits," she said.

"I wonder what the others look like," Gene said as they go into the main hall to see the legion of Leanbox citizens having fun and playing Leanbox games coming up soon on displays.

"Hey guys," 5pb and Cave appears wearing their costumes.

"Hey there, you are Miku Hatsune the pop idol," Vert said to see 5pb wearing a grey top with blue tie, black pleated skirt, Kneehigh black shoes and black shoes. She has her long blue hair in two long twin tails.

"Yeah, she is so awesome and cute," 5pb said as they turn to Cave who is in cosplay.

"Guess who I am," Cave said.

"Your Tear Grant from Tales of Abyss," Gene said as she is wearing a long brown dress, long brown gloves and matching colored boots. She has a brown haired wig which reaches her back.

"Correct, I feel connected to her," Cave said.

"Well your both cool reserved soldiers so yeah it fits," Gene said as Chika comes in and she looks like a less curvy version of Vert along with the same hair color, dress and eye color.

"Hey guys, you like my cosplay?" Chika asked.

"Lame," Gene said.

"No one asked your opinion girly boy," Chika snapped at him. "Well we should attend to the fans. We must showcase our latest to the masses so they would backstab us and go for Noire," she said getting flustered as she composes herself.

"Relax, we will have a good time with my fans," Vert said as they spend the day there with the day passing by with 5pb is on stage giving s show to entertain the fans with Vert looking around seeing the Leanbox fans playing Xbox Ones.

"Everything is coming out swimmingly," she said as she checks her phone to see her readings is about to begin. She takes the stage with her fans crowding around her.

"Okay Vert, your fans are waiting for you," Gene said as she goes onto a stage and take a seat on a comfy chair to see a sea of her adoring fans.

"Hello Leanbox, your Goddess has come to grace your presence," Vert said having a big smile as her fans cheering for her. "Wow everyone is hyped up. Now everyone gathered around while I tell you the latest chapter of my online storyline. Thank you all for supporting it, I have several millions watching it on livestreams. Now time to continue our Heroine's quest to save her world and her friends from the terrible Arfoire," she said as the scenes switches to Vert in her room playing her Vita as Gene is cooking breakfast with the others left out of the house.

Gene is in PJs while wearing an apron to make some fresh blueberry waffles. "Vert will love these," he said as he can feel a pair of breasts pressing against his back.

"Morning Angel," she said in his ear as her sweet voice made Gene's shiver in joy. "You look so cute in your PJs especially the shorts," Vert thought as he is wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. His top shows off his trim slender torso and his shorts form around his small round bottom which Vert adores with her giving it a nice slap watching it shake a bit.

"Morning Princess. Do you want some waffles?" he asked.

"I can get some sweet buns too?" Vert asked as she stares at his ass clinging to his shorts imagining herself caressing his supple cheeks.

"Later Vert," he said to put her plate in front of her as they eat breakfast together. "How is it?" he asked as she takes a bite out of the waffle.

"Delicious my dear," she said as she is feasting on her breakfast.

"Hey Vert, we got a call from Mina. There is a dark spire within a place called Mt Snowcap, its Lowee's biggest mountain," Gene said.

"Oh okay, we better packed in wool undies and heat patches," Vert said as they finish up to meet with the others. Gene looks on to see Natal is still not active yet.

"He is still repairing himself," he said.

"Don't worry, he will be back up in no time," Vert said.

"Yeah your right," he said as he goes off with Vert bending down and kissing Natal on the forehead.

"Sleep well, little brother," Vert said in a motherly tone as she goes off to meet with the others.

Meanwhile Blanc is upset about Ripper getting killed by Vert and her team. "Blanc, what do you need. Oh you are throwing one of your temper fits," Brown Heart said as she sees a bunch of objects smashed into dust.

"None of your business," Blanc said as she puts her hammer away. "Okay I have word that Vert and her team are heading for Mt Snowcap. I need you and the Darklings to cut off them from reaching the dark spire," she said.

"Oh now you need help," Ren said as Blanc shoots her a nasty look.

"Do as I say or I will split your head in half," Blanc ordered.

"Alright, keep your panties on," Ren said. "Beside I need some payback for Princess making me look like a joke," she said as she warps out of the room.

Back with Vert and the others with Marvelous leading up the dirt trail. "Follow me everyone, better be warm since we will be getting high," she said.

"Good thing my clothing's are winter proof," Rom said as Gene checks his bodysuit to see its internal heaters are working.

"Ditto for me, Vert and Uranus how are the wool undies and heater pads working out for you?" he asked.

"Wonderfully, my butt and chest are so toasty," Vert said as she points to a heater pad in between her breasts.

"I am quite warm as well," Uranus lifts up her skirt to show a heat pad on her right thigh and lower leg.

"Good, don't want any of you girls having frostbite," Gene said.

"Oh what a gentleman, worrying about us," Vert said playfully.

"Hey seeing cute girls being turned into ice pops isn't my idea of a good time," Gene said as they go up the trail to start seeing snow coming down.

"Wow, that Lowee snow you can't get anywhere else," Rom said feeling nostalgic.

"Oh yeah, it's snowing now," Marvy said as Ren is on top of a mountain to sense Vert and the other two CPUs.

"Now my beast attacks them," Ren orders her Darkling to jump into the snow to seek out the enemy.

Rom can sense something as she wields her naginata. "It's coming," Rom said as she casts down a lightning bolt to see a large Darkling worm leaps out of the ground to go back in the snow.

The worm spins in the snow to sprout out swarms of ice needles as they evade the projectiles. Vert uses her Tornado Slash to uproot the monster getting caught in the twister. Gene is blasting away the monster with lightning blasts as Uranus creates a stone spear out of the ground to gore the Darkling.

The monster splits apart to become two as spit out explosive dark globs to explode the area with the everyone getting knocked back by the explosions.

"Such pests," Marvy to chop up the worms with her katana for them to split into four more worms.

"Screw this," Gene blasts the worms with his lightning to zap them into black ooze. "No more Darklings," he said as the ground is shaking as a massive Darkling worm appears to swallow Rom whole.

"Rom," Uranus said as the large beast is towering over them.

"This is pretty big," Gene said.

"If you can handle my heaving bosom, you can handle this," Vert said as Uranus groans at her sexual comment.

Suddenly the worm is frozen in pain as Ren looks on in confusion. "What the hell is going on, kill them," Ren ordered as the monster just explodes with Rom using her magic to blow the monster into many pieces.

"Thunder Current," Rom casts her spell for the lightning to chain to different pieces of the Darkling and burn them to ash.

"Wow Rom, nice move," Gene praised.

"Indeed," Vert agrees as Rom is covered in black ooze.

"This is my favorite dress too," Rom said as she shakes herself to get rid of some of the black ooze for them to continue up the mountain.

"There is something up ahead," Vert said as they go up to see a weird cabin to see its abandoned to inside to check it out to see a single room.

"Oh no one is here. I wondered who lived here?" Uranus asked.

"Well there was explorers here before to check out the wildlife," Marvy said.

"Make sense," Gene said as Marvy fixes up her shirt to check on her heater pad in her chest with Gene looking away to preserve her modesty.

"Hey Gene, can I ask you a question?" she asked noticing the gesture.

"Yes," he said.

"Who do you think is bigger. Me or Marvelous?" she asked.

"Easy you," Gene said as she gently rubs her chest against his arm.

"Good answer," Vert said.

"Okay put that off until the mission is over," Uranus said.

"You can be such a killjoy Uranus," Vert said for them to exit the cabin to continue deeper into the mountains to sense the dark spire nearby.

"I can feel the evil energy," Rom said as they an old temple that is quite expensive. "Wow I didn't such a holy place would hold such evil," she said as the old temple is left there exposed to the elements with some of the stain glass window broken and sections of the walls worn out.

"So you have come to this temple to make it your grave," Ren said as she is on top on a tower to sling her battle ax on her shoulder.

"You again," Vert said wielding her polearm to swiftly go into HDD to become Green Heart to fly towards Ren.

"Okay minions spread out and take out the others. Green Heart is mine," Ren said as a swarm of Darkling to Gene and the others break off to engage with the enemy forces.

Vert is engaging Brown Heart as they trade blows with Vert evades Ren's axe strikes. Vert sidesteps from her strike to create a crater with her missed blow for Vert slashing across her back. "Tornado Slash," Vert conjures a powerful gust to blast Ren several yards away.

Ren regains her footing as she summons rocky spikes for Vert to retreat inside the temple as the rocks explode sending her into a large chamber with snow covering the floor and a broken ceiling having snow falling inside.

Vert flips away as Ren smashes into the floor to unleash a large wave of rock shards for Vert got caught taking some damage.

Ren grabs her by the leg and bashes her onto the stone floor to fling her into a wall. "Stone Spear," Ren conjures a rocky lance and throws it at Vert to take the full hit with her crashing through the wall.

"Damn it," she said as she coughs up blood onto the floor. She rolls out of the way of Ren's attacks as she swiftly stabs Ren and deliver a powerful thrust with Ren blocking her attack to head-butt her in the head. "Aero Burst," Vert summons wind orbs to pepper at Ren to cause multiple explosions.

"Well Princess, I want to see your full power. I know you have a new transformation," Ren said.

"Fine then," Vert goes even further as the area is starting to shake from her rising power with her being engulf in a pillar of light. The light disappears to show she is in her Next Green form with Ren laughing at her outfit.

"Wow, I can't believe you have even less clothing," Ren said as Vert uses her speed to slam her polearm into Ren knocking her onto the floor.

"Do I look silly now?" Vert having a smirk on her face.

"You will not have that smile for too long," Ren enters Dark Trigger to have Darkling marks all over her body. "Now to go even further, Demon Trigger activate," Ren's body is glowing with a purple tint with her skin color having a deep pink, her eyes look sharper and glowing yellow, and two horns appear on the side of her cheeks like elephant tusks.

"Her power has increased dramatically," she thought as Ren's ax transforms into a pair of gauntlets.

"With this form, I am going to bury you," Ren smashes her fist into the ground for the whole temple shakes with sections falling apart with Vert dodging falling debris.

She flies towards Ren as she simply makes a hand gesture as a massive wall of stone jets out of the ground to quickly scale over 500 feet in the air to make it explode causing terrible damage spreading across the whole area.

"Such power," Vert flies out of the temple for it is getting destroyed by the falling rocks with Brown Heart going after Vert with a devilish smile on her face.

Elsewhere Gene and the others are fighting off increasing hordes of Darklings to sense Vert taping her Next Form. "It must be bad to use that now," Gene stabs a small monster with his blade to be in his Goddess Armor.

"And these ink blots keep coming," Marvelous said as she is slicing multiple small creatures but with each one killed, five take their place.

Rom is barraging them with spells but some give her some cuts slightly hurting her. "What do we do?" Rom wondered as Uranus tosses her shield to make it bounce against several enemies to magically call it back.

"Sword Beam," Indigo Heart powers up her sword to fires a potent beam from the tip of her blade to rip through groups of Darklings with ease. "What power, is this the power of these monsters?" Uranus senses the Darkling's power within Brown Heart twisting her to be a living demon.

Marvelous is getting tired form the constant fighting as she got sloppy and takes a hit from a big hulking Darkling sending her crashing onto the snow. "Marvy," Rom said as she conjures something in her hand. "Gene, catch," Rom said as she tosses it for Gene grabs it to see it's a red colored flower.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a Lowee Flame Bud, eat it," Rom said.

"Well if you say so," Gene eats the flower to cough a bit for it was spicy. "It taste funny, what the hell," Gene's body is engulf in a flaming aura with a new power rising from within. His armor is colored white and red with her eyes becoming golden.

"What is this?" Uranus wondered.

"These buds have magical properties like boosting strength, speed and endurance along with gaining fire powers," Rom said.

"This feels crazy and so powerful," Gene said as he shoots a fireball at a Darkling instead of lightning orbs. "Good, let's cut a path for Vert and aid her," Gene said.

"Right behind you," Marvy said to rub her head for them to rush through the hordes with Gene throwing fireballs blasting away tons of monsters with him and Rom combining to launch a big fire beam to destroy lines of fiends.

Marvelous is cutting through waves of Darklings with Uranus casting Crystal Mines to kill off hordes. Marvelous leaps on top of Uranus's shield to jump high into the sky and tossing explosive kunais seeing blobs of black scatter across the snow.

Uranus and Gene using expert swordplay to cut through their ranks with bigger Darklings appearing with flying ones as backup. "Give me a lift," Marvey asked Gene as he grabs her to toss her up. "Thanks," Marvelous pulls out ninja scroll to summon a massive tornado turning the surrounding enemies into piles of goo.

Rom gathers energy into her weapon to prepare a powerful spell. "Aqua Laser," Rom cast a big wide devastating beam of water to blast a hole in the horde.

"Star Raid," Gene tosses his blade like a boomerang to see the Darklings dropping like dead weights. He magically calls back his weapon as he goes into the air and starts spinning like a drill with his blade in hand. "Windmill," he craving his way towards the temple as he is mid-air to charge up his sword. "Flare Barrage," he swings his sword to spread multiple fire projectiles to burn the monsters to ash.

"The horde has been cleared," Uranus said as they see Vert and Ren having a fiery fight high in the sky fighting at full power with Vert using her speed to dodge her attacks. She peppers her with wind orbs to weaken her further as she conjures several twisters to try and throw her off balance.

Ren unleashes a wave of rock shards from her body for their speed and output caught Vert by surprise. She twisting her polearm to deflect them but some got through and cut her in the leg and stomach. She flinches a bit as Ren goes up and rams her fist into her stomach making Vert gasping in sheer pain.

"I think I broke a rib or two," Vert said holding onto her chest as Ren goes at her again with Vert releasing several orbs for Ren knock them away.

"Getting sluggish," Ren said as Vert only has a smirk on her face. Her orbs are homing in on Ren to strike their target causing some damage with Vert following up with air dashes slashing her with each pass.

"I am not done yet, In-Between Spear," Vert summons multiple magic spears to impale into Brown Heart with one last one striking her chest to launch her into the destroyed temple.

"No I will not be beaten by a pampered princess," Ren said as he is bleeding out badly with her ready to fight but Gene comes in from behind to shove a fire orb into her back to let out a big explosion to knock her onto the floor.

"Miss us," Gene said as Marvelous, Uranus and Rom gathered up elemental energy and fire it out at once to overwhelm the weaken CPU.

"And for the finishing blow," Vert comes down from the sky and impales her polearm into Brown Heart's chest seeing the blade out her back.

"Damn it, I am beaten," Ren said as he reverts back to her human form for she has taken too much damage. "You have beaten me but you can't beat Arfoire," Ren said as there is a big gaping hole between breasts.

"Try harder," Vert said pointing her blade onto her neck.

"You don't understand. Arfoire is too powerful even with that new form, it will not be enough. So many Goddess have failed fighting her and you will fail just as badly," Ren said.

"What do you mean. It is as if you try fighting back," Uranus said as Ren has a fading smile on her face.

"Yeah me and the others tried in my home dimension but we failed just like the rest. You have two options you either submit to her will or die and see your own friends and dimension get destroy," Ren said.

"My friends are in danger, I have to try," Vert said as Ren laughs at this.

"Yeah right Princess. Your Super Dimension version had failed and you will fail as well. I warned you," Ren said as she dies in her own pool of blood.

"How sad but still she acted on this to save her own skin. We will find a way to stop Arfoire," Gene said as they nodded with them finding the Dark Spire to destroy it.

"Hey Gene nice look," Vert said as she reverts back to her human form.

I got a power up from Rom," Gene said as he reverts back to normal but the flower's effects worn off.

"There are other power up you can use across Lowee. You just got to find them and take advantage of their magical abilities," Rom said as they go back down the mountain with their mission completed.

"Well folks, that is another adventure down in the history books," Vert said finishing her story with the crowd taking in every word from her sweet enchanting voice.

"She has a way with words," Cave said.

"Yeah she does," Gene said as they continue on the day to enjoy the fan convention.


	25. Episode 25

Episode 25: Calm Before the Storm

Gene and Chika are overlooking the decorations as they prepare for Vert's birthday to see all her friends are invited to the Basilicom but the guest of honor has not arrived it. "Okay everyone time to hide and give her surprise," Chika said as they hear Vert is coming in to shut off the lights to hear Vert coming into the main room with them hiding.

She turns on the lights as the others jump out and shouted Happy Birthday. "Wow thank you guys. This is wonderful," Vert said as a big smile on her face to be happy to see a cake on the table.

"Well I made this cake just for you Princess," Gene said to show her the cake to see its shaped like an original Xbox console. "I hope you like it," Gene said to give him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"I do; it is my first console I launched so many years ago. Such memoires," Vert said to see 19 candles on the cake.

"Make a wish," Neptune said as Vert imagines her and Gene being together for a long time to blow out the candles.

"Okay let's get our party on," Ram said.

"Yeah" everyone said as Gene approaches her with a small box.

"I got something for you," he hands her the gift for her to open it to see a sliver necklace with the Leanbox symbol etched on the small pendent.

"Gene, it's beautiful," she said marveling at this. "Help me put it on," she said as Gene takes the necklace and puts it around her slender neck. "It's great, thank you sweetheart," she said.

"Only the best for my favorite girl," Gene puts his fingers on her chin with her giving him the most precious smile which can brighten up any room and her twin pools of blue which looks like he is staring into the depths of ocean. "Come on, let's go hang out with the others," Gene said as they go back to the party to enjoy a good time. Soon enough the party was done and everyone goes going home.

"Hey Vert, great party. We are going to bounce out of here," Neptune said as she leaves with Chika feeling tired.

"Man, that was a relief. Now we have to clean up the place," Chika said.

"Well you two do that, I have an audience to attend to," Vert said.

"Oh great, I am stuck doing clean up duty," Chika said.

"Well she ordered you to do," Gene said.

"Shut up trap boy," she said with Vert turning her PC to set up her web camera.

"Well folks, it's my birthday today and I had a nice party by my boyfriend and gal pals. Give me some birthday my lovely subjects," she said to blow a kiss to her fans. "Well let's get back to the story. We manage to defeat one of the CPUs and the spire got destroyed within the fighting. Now we rest and set up what to do next," Vert said.

The scenes switches to Vert and the others reaching the village. Gene approaches Rom with a question. "Hey Rom, where did you get that flame bud from?" he asked.

"Well they are pretty rare in the wild, so Mina gave me one just in case we need it," Rom said.

"Oh okay, how does it work?" he asked.

"Well it gives a small boost to strength, endurance and speed but the main draw is it gains the user to produce fire but it has its drawbacks. It only last for a short period of time, it only works on humans and the more power you draw, the less time you have of using it," Rom said.

"So quick burst of power huh?" Gene asked.

"Yes but I used up the last one in my magic bag. I need to find another one just in case you need one. I will ask Mina if she knows where I can find one," Rom said.

"Sounds good. We need every bullet in the chamber to take out Blanc," Gene said.

"Of course," Rom said as they return home to see Histoire is waiting for them there.

"Hello everyone, I manage to catch a boat here to Lowee after my business in Planeptune was done," Histoire said.

"Good to see you again," Vert said.

"Indeed, things are getting bad in Lastation. There is a group of mercenaries called Farsight that took over Lastation led by a man named Clayton Bal," Histoire said as Gene's eyes widen at this fact.

"Master, what is he doing there?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"You know him?" Vert asked.

"Yeah, he was my mentor when I was training to be a mercenary back in the day," Gene said.

"Why did you tell me that before?" Vert asked as Gene has a look of shame on his face.

"Those times are not worth remembering," Gene said.

"Interesting, I presume you left due to personal issues," Histoire said.

"Yeah Master isn't a soft hearted man. His orders can be quite severe," he said having flashes of a dead little girl beside him weeping for her.

"Yes this group are quite vicious in their execution on their missions. They have filled in the power vacuum in Lastation and they looking for something," Histoire said.

"He did mention about a thing called a Chrono crystal in the past," Gene said.

"What is that?" Rom asked.

"It's a powerful artifact that can warp time to the user's will but it was lost eons ago. So I doubt it. Mina has reported that the last Dark Spire in Lowee is in the capital where Blanc is at," Histoire said.

"I see, we should be prepared for this," Vert said as she can't access her Next Form until tomorrow.

"Yes, we need to invade the capital. You need to call Chika and gather your forces to strike," Histoire said.

"Of course," Vert said to get onto her smartphone to call Chika.

"Oh what's up big sis," Chika said.

"I need you to get my forces ready. We are going to invade the capital of Lowee," Vert said.

"Oh your serious. Well the soldiers do want some payback, okay I will gather the troops. Give me some time to prepare," Chika said as she is looking over her battle plans.

Gene looks over Natal to check his internal systems with his computer to detect eye movement. "Hey little guy. Vert, Natal is awake," he shouted as Vert comes into the room to see Natal is well to give him a big hug.

"My little boy, are you okay?" Vert asked as Natal open his eyes to see they look dull and lifeless. He suddenly grabs Vert's neck beginning to cough her.

"What the hell," Gene said.

"Show me power. Destroy CPUs," Natal said in a monotone voice as he tightens his grip.

"Natal, calm yourself down," Gene said to place his hand on his shoulder as Natal loosens his grip to let Vert go for his eyes return to be bright and filled with life.

"Vert, I am sorry I hurt you," Natal said as he has a look of regret on his face with Vert giving him a big hug.

"It's okay sweetheart, I don't hate you," Vert said.

"Yeah we are here for you little man," Gene said to join in on the group hug.

The day resumes as Rom is at the local hot springs to enjoy her along time with her nude in the warm pool to be in a private area. "Oh this is so wonderful," Rom said as she let her long brown hair float on the water.

"Rom are you there?" Uranus asked as she appears to be covered in a towel.

"Oh hey Lady Uranus. You here to relax too?" Rom asked.

"Yes I am after what happened," Uranus said to pull off her towel with Rom admiring her beautifully shaped body.

"Wow you have quite a nice pear shaped figure," Rom said as she sees Uranus's distinct broad hips and big round bottom along with her modestly sized B cup breasts

"Why thanks, loads of my fans back in the day said I have the nicest behind. So how are you holding up," Uranus said.

"Well we are going to attack the capital and face Blanc again," Rom said.

"You nervous?" Uranus asked.

"Yes it's the moment of truth. We will kill Blanc, save Lowee and free my world from her pain," Rom said.

"True, you know. I have been fond of you as of late. You have been like my dream little sister," she said.

"Yes, I see you like a true mentor to me and I am quite grateful," Rom said.

"Well hopefully. This will end with you and me relaxing on a beach together," Uranus said.

"Yeah," Rom said as Gene is in his room for Vert comes into the room with Gene watching some movies.

"Hey there Angel," Vert said as she kisses him on the cheek to see him wearing a pair of blue shorts and black shirt.

"Hey, you look cute in that gown," he said as she is wearing a white nightgown showing off her nice legs.

"Thank you. Gene, we are going to hit the capital tomorrow. So I was thinking," she sits beside him to place her hand on his. "We can blow off some stream," she said.

"Really?" he asked as they are both are blushing with racy thoughts dancing within their lewd minds.

"Yes, so we can focus on the battle at hand and get these lustful urges off our chests," Vert said.

"You sure, you just want to fool around again," he said calling her out on it as she has a big smile on her face.

"Well you got me," Vert said pushes herself up against him to plant a kiss on his lips. Gene glides his hands along the side of her slender waist to her hips. The lovers stare at each other with lustful intent as they begin kissing on the lips.

"You're such a good kisser," Gene moves her onto his lap without breaking their lip lock as she loves brushing their tongues against each other. The couple presses their bodies onto each other with Gene being aroused by Vert's supple F Cups rubbing against his chest.

His hands roam down her chest as they descend onto her huge breasts covered by the front of her gown. Gene grips the squishy mounds as Vert groans in pleasure from his touch.

Vert and Gene break off their fierce kissing with Vert reaching for Gene's butt touching it gently as a bugle is appearing under his shorts.

"Wow, you're hard so fast from our little exchange," Vert being flirty for her getting wet from seeing the impressive member trapped under the cloth. Vert gets off of Gene to undress in front of him, "I hope you like the underwear I'm wearing under gown."

Gene is witnessing this sexy Goddess pulling off the top part of her gown unveiling her pink bra with black swirls on the cups. "Damn, nice my sexy little Princess." Gene's member is pulsing from the sight of her ample bust clad in alluring underwear.

Vert finally takes off the dress for her servant to see Vert's butt covered in pink panties with a little black bow in the front, "You like what you see Gene?" she asked as her seductive voice melts Gene's heart.

Gene is beyond turned on by this enchanting goddess, he jumps onto her as he deeply kisses her. They resume French kissing as Gene pins her against a wall with his clothed crouch rubbing along her soft flat belly.

Gene grabs her behind squeezing the fleshy buns with his girlfriend moaning in pleasure. "You really like my butt, do you?" she said between kisses.

"Hell yeah, so underrated," he said bluntly lusting after her curvy butt as he gives it a hard slap watching bouncing under her panties.

"Take your clothes off dear. It's not fair that I am eye candy. I want some too," Vert said.

"As you wish, milady," he said to strip out of his clothing to be only in his blue briefs. They continue their heated exchange as Gene shifts his attention from her mouth as his tongue moves down her collarbone towards her perfect breasts. He licks the flesh along the edges of her bra's cup loving the taste of her tits.

The fraction of his clothed penis brushing against her lean belly is making his senses completely hazy with passion and lust, "Oh damn." He can't hold on anymore as Gene braces himself with his member unloading his sperm in his underwear making a big mess.

"Someone made a big mess," Vert teased him as his face is rosy red.

"Shut it, it's your fault," he said meekly as she giggles at this.

They break off their kissing and groping as Vert pulls down his underwear to see his crouch area is quite sticky as Vert rubs some of the sperm onto her fingers and licks the sticky juices off her hand. "So warm and thick, you were holding in a lot this time."

"There I guess; I was wondering if you like me to do a butt job for you?" Gene asked as she turns around on her fours with her butt facing Gene's face. He marvels at her beautiful ass covered in her pink panties, "I always admired your ass."

"I'm glad you like them so much," she makes her round plump ass cheeks jiggle making her lover's dick harden and his heart beating fast with desire.

Gene gets closer to Vert and he grips her juicy cheeks spreading them out as much as possible. He places his penis between them as lets her buns firmly press down on his member, "Oh Vert, you ass feels wonderful and your panties feel so good as well."

Gene starts moves up and down causing fraction with soft fabric of her underwear and warmth of her rear, "Oh Gene, you're such a freak." Vert is panting with her craving more as Gene thrust his dick between her covered butt cheeks.

Gene loves caressing her ass with his hands squeezing her squashy bottom and stroking his penis sandwiched between her big buns. He watches her lover's body move with each stroke seeing her bra clad breasts bouncing up and down, "I handle those puppies soon Princess."

His penis is getting warm and building up sperm at the tip, "Gene, keep going." Vert's womanhood is getting moist as her panties are getting wet leaking feminine fluid down her legs with Gene getting close again.

"Vert, I'm close. I'm going to…" Gene unleashes his load as it shoots across her panties and her back, Vert can feel how warm his thick cum dripping off her back. Gene falls on his back with his member still hard after the pleasurable experience.

"Gene, you're quite the tiger," Vert said as she sees some cum left on his penis. "Let me clean it up for you," She bends over and licks the tip clean of sperm as she eats it up. "Relax; I'm going to make you orgasm with my breasts."

Gene sitting on the bed with his penis pointing straight up. Vert got on his knees and positions his chest right above his dick. She presses her ample breasts against his member as she rubs at a gently pace getting her lover turned on again, "I love your huge boobs."

"I know you do, savor them as much as you like," Vert slips his penis under her bra being stuck between her fleshy mounds. He loved how firmly clutch he is in her breasts, she increases her pace as the friction of the breasts and penis were creating is making the two lovers longing for more.

Vert grabs his thin legs as she increases the pace even further seeing Gene wincing in pleasure, "More Vert, I want more." Gene is begging her as the rubbing of her breasts are making it unbearable. Gene's heart is beating like crazy and his lust is at its peak as he's about to blow his top.

Gene looks at Vert's full breasts jiggle with each stroke of his member as he can't take it anymore at the sight and feel of her beautiful and round mounds.

"Oh yeah, oh…" Gene shoots out big shots of cum onto his stomach and Vert's breasts and bra as Vert's thrusting slowly reduced with her squeezing out the last drop of his sperm as he falls onto the bed on his back. "Damn, that was the third time," Gene said as Vert goes over and licks off the sperm from his belly.

"You are an animal sweetie," she said as she licks along his skinny stomach to help clean up the mess he made.

"It was worth it," he said as she crawls into bed with him.

"Let's clean ourselves and cuddle together," Vert said.

"You're the boss," he said as she kisses him the lips.

"Good boy," she said in a teasing tone as they spend the rest of the night enjoying each other's sweet embrace.

Meanwhile Pink Heart is in a command room where she is overlooking a bunch of monitors in an airship. "Madam. We have managed to locate the secret hideout of the Lowee rebels," a soldier said.

"Good send all forces to bring me the head of Mina and lay waste to the village," Pink Heart said.

"Yes madam. All units converge on the target," the commander said on the radio with robots, Darklings, soldiers, Pirate mercs and airships are closing onto the mountain with them completely surrounding the village being outgunned, outnumbered and nowhere to run or hide.

Vert finishes her episode to start up the next episode preview. "Well folks our Heroine and her friends are in a real bind this time. With the sexy fluff out of the way, now we can go on with the plot. Find out next time as yours truly and her allies must fend off against a near unwinnable situation. Stay tuned," Vert said to shut off the livestream.


	26. Episode 26

Episode 26: Lowee Strikes Back

Vert and Gene are going on a date to an amusement park called Fun Co Land. They are met by the bright colors and buzz of many people enjoying themselves. "Wow, this looks amazing," Vert looking around seeing the many rides and food stands.

"What do you want to do first?" she asked as Gene is itching for the rides they have their especially the roller coasters.

"We should go on the Heart Stopper," Gene points to the big o' ride where a coaster goes at high speed with a guy flying off the ride landing onto the tree nearly breaking his back.

"Looks dangerous, I like those kinds of rides," Vert looking excited as they see the line for it is very long. "Heavens, this is crazy," she said as it stretched out for quite a bit.

"Let's get in line, it shouldn't be too long," Gene said as the couple wait in line for the past 30 minutes and they are not near the end.

"Wow, this is really absurd with this line," Vert said having an annoyed look on her face.

"How can we speed this up?" Gene said as one of the guys noticed Vert in the line as he shrieks like a pathetic fanboy.

"By the goddess, is that you Lady Green Heart?" the guy who looks like he is in his mid-30s.

"Of course, who else would it be," Vert said as people started to noticed and she throws up her long golden hair with the guys and even girls shouting over her presence.

Gene quickly pulls a strand of Vert's hair as he tosses it out of the line with everyone getting out of line and rushing for the hair. "Wow, I thought Noire's fans are pretty crazy," he said.

"I can't help it if I'm so loveable. Come on, the line is freed up from your little stunt," Vert and Gene go up the stairs and sees the operator waiting at the end.

"What the hell, I saw you two and what you did. You have to go to the back of the line just like the rest," the man said.

"Seriously," Vert said as she seductively walks towards the man with her pulling her top a bit showing her vast cleavage. "Hey there big boy, I have a two nice pairs of big ripe melons. I want you to inspect to see they are well formed," Vert has her arm on either side of her breasts squeezing between them.

"Well your fruits seem to be well formed," the guy said. "Damn this chick's tits are huge, they look so soft," he thought as he feels his pants tighten around his crotch area as he swallows hard.

"Can we go on the ride and if you do. I can let you see my big girls in action," Vert said with her voice being very silky and sexy making the man not able to resist.

"Okay," he lets them on the coaster as they go into the ride.

"Those beauties are like magic," Gene said as Vert fixes her top keeping her modestly.

"Men can't resist a cute busty girl in a nice top," Vert said as they begin going up the ramp with the roller coaster going through hoops and loops with the couple having a blast.

Soon the couple got out of the ride with the man waiting for her. "Good sweetheart, let me see those bountiful tits," the operator said as he leers at her chest.

"Okay, here's your reward," Vert bends over letting him see her cleavage with him too busy getting quite a rise from her deliciously huge rack. He gets hit in the head with Vert's polearm. "There is your reward, pervert," Vert said as they go off somewhere else.

"That was entertaining. We should go on the Tilt the Whirl," Gene said as they both head off to the next ride.

Soon enough they are back at the Basilicom as she flops onto her bed. "Wow that was so much fun. They such great funnel cakes," Vert said.

"I had a great time today," he said.

"I had a good time as well," she said to kiss him on the cheek to go up to her computer to set up her web camera. "Well my fans and I am back. We are in a bit of a bind with the hidden village under attack by Blanc's force. The heroine and her party must defend the village against all odds. Time to get back to the story," Vert said as it transits to the village getting swarmed by enemies at all angles.

"Oh no, the village is discovered," Mina said as she sees a bunch of airships above them with Darklings and Soldiers appears killing off the citizens in large numbers. Mina is conjuring spells to blast the enemies with arcs of crackling lightning to fry them into piles of ashes.

Marvy is tossing her explosive kunais to destroy several robots as she thrust her blade into a monster's head. "We need to get the citizens out of here," Marvelous said on the radio.

"Yes, I need you to get the others to the bunker for safely," Mina said as Marvy nods her head with Uranus and Rom destroying groups of enemies with their spells with Indigo Heart slicing up soldiers with her sword.

"Okay we got word from Mina. We have to hold off the enemy forces," Rom said as she gets a bullet in the arm.

"Rom," Uranus said as she sees the younger CPU's arm is bleeding.

"I am fine," Rom heals her wounds with Gene coming in to block an incoming sword swing and kick the soldier into a broken piece of wood to get impaled.

"Rom, you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I am okay. Here," Rom hands him two flame buds from her magic bag.

"Thanks, they will come in handy," Gene said as he slashes some robots. "Sawblade Raid," he turns his chakrams into spinning blades and throws them chopping through multiple enemies.

Vert is in her Goddess form and releases several wind orbs to barrage the enemy forces to sense another CPU nearby.

"So you're the one who went and killed my old friend," Pink Heart appears before as Vert looks to see a woman with long light pink hair styled in twin tails, light skin tone, deep green eyes and standing 5'7 tall. She is wearing a white and red leotard which fitted her hourglass figure.

"So you are friends with Brown Heart?" Vert asked as she is wielding her polearm waiting for her to make the first.

"Yeah and I am going to make you pay Melon Brains," Pink Heart said with venom as she is seeking blood for her friend's death pulling out her twin crossbow pistols.

The two women prepare for their bout as the village is getting pounded by the enemy airships. Rom flies into the air to target the engines with her fireballs to destroy them seeing it crashing into the mountains nearby to see burst into a massive explosion that shakes the whole area.

Natal transforms his arm into an energy cannon to fire onto an airship's jet engines to send it crashing towards the ground. He punches a nearby soldier and fires a powerful to pierce multiple targets leaving big burning holes in the fallen soldiers.

"There are so many. How is the civilian situation?" Gene asked on the radio to team up with Natal to clean out several groups of robots with a salvos of energy beams and lightning orbs to turn them into piles of scrap metal.

"We are getting most of them out of there. Keep the pressure going," Mina said.

"We might be dead from all this craziness," Gene thought as he sees more enemies pouring into the village to activate his Goddess Armor with him grabbing Natal to throw him in the air.

"In-between Spears," Natal activates his Overdrive to give him a short power boost to summon a ton of magical spears to gore soldiers, robots and creatures with oil and blood soaking the battlefield. "Slash Wave," Natal charges up his blade arm and unleash several powerful energy crescents to cut down hordes of enemies.

"Where is Vert?" he asked.

"She is fighting Pink Heart," Natal said.

"I will aid her. You hold the fort here," Gene said.

"Will do," Natal said as Gene goes to Vert with the village falling apart under the flying warships with more coming in.

"This never ends," Uranus said as several missiles go towards her as Rom cast a magic barrier to protect Uranus from harm. "Thank you," she said as Rom is behind her press against her back.

"No problem. Now let's do it," Pearl Heart said as they face off tons of flying drones and winged Darklings.

"Right," Indigo Heart and Pearl Heart combine their magic to fire a big ray if energy to tear through the flying hordes but more is coming at them in droves. Both are getting worn out from the fighting as a flying Darkling cuts Uranus's arm and tackles Rom back onto the grass.

"Rom," Natal blocks an incoming strike from a drone and kicks it into a tree seeing explode. Natal is slashing multiple targets as he kicks another drone into a soldier seeing her get blasted to oblivion.

A big monster rushes into Natal to knock him into a building for it collapses onto top of him. "Natal, Ice Coffin," she traps the monster in ice and then made it implode killing the beast within. "I have to keep fighting, despite its different. This is still Lowee and I have to fight to protect it," Rom said with fire in her eyes and heart to see a massive wave of robots and Darklings heading her way.

"Rom, fly away," Uranus said as she is getting swarmed by legions of robots. Rom is drawing her magical energies to prepare for a powerful spell.

The legion is about to gang up on Pearl Heart as she unleashes her spell. "Snowy Dust," she sprays a vast amount of white powder from her naginata to spread across the horde to freeze all of them in place to be covered with frost. She snaps her fingers for over a thousand enemies collapses into piles of icy remains.

"Amazing, Rom has serious potential as a CPU," Uranus looking dumbfounded by this as Rom falls onto her knees.

"Oh I feel pretty weak," Rom said as a fireball is about to hit Rom but it she gets protected by a magic barrier.

"Rom," Mina shouted as she is beside her with Marvelous aiding Uranus. Mina pulls out a potion form her bag to feed it to Rom to restore some of her energies.

"How are the citizens?" Uranus asked.

"Histoire is looking after them. Me and Marvelous are here to assist you," Mina said.

"Good, we need all the help we can get," Uranus said as they fight off more enemies for Gene is using the power of the flame bud to wreak havoc on the battlefield unleashing blasts of fire. He finds Vert evading Pink Heart's assault using her polearm to deflect the rapid fire bolts away.

"Flame Raid," Gene tosses his sword to catch Pink Heart off guard to knock her guns out of her hands. He lobs several fireballs with the evil CPU evading his attacks.

He begins to charge up his attack but suddenly he loses his fire powers for the bud has worn off. "She wasn't kidding it losing power the more I used it," he said.

"Gene, lend me your power," Vert said as she activates her Lily Unifier to absorb Gene within to gain power and wielding her chakrams to tossing them with precise aim.

Pink Heart summons her weapons to block incoming toss but the force of the attacks knocks her back a few feet with Natal kicking her in the back sending her into a building crashing inside.

"Vert, the cavalry has arrived," Chika said on the radio as the Leanbox airship fleet appears to fire onto the Lowee forces destroying them in mass and laying waste to all the enemy forces on the ground.

"Madam, our forces are getting destroyed. We need to retreat," the airship commander said as Pink Heart gets out of the rubble to face off against Green Heart, Pearl Heart, Indigo Heart, Natal, Mina, and Marvelous.

"Damn it, oh well we wreaked your hideout and you have nowhere to hide," Pink Heart said as she looks at Mina to fire some shots at Rom blocking it with a barrier but they burst an intense light to blind them. She teleports back into one of the remaining airships and flies away with a grin on her face.

Everyone regain their sights to witness a horrible sight. "Mina," Rom said in distress as Mina is on her knees with bolts in her throat with her bleeding out fast.

"Oh shit," Gene said as Rom is crying holding the oracle within her arms for she tris to use magic for the wounds were too severe to fix.

"No Mina, I can't lose you again," Rom wept as flashes of her memoires see Mina lying dead on the ground from Blanc's wraith.

"Rom. I am sorry, it came down to this," Mina said looking into the young CPU's eyes to reach out and gently touch her cheek. "You know I was told that I was barren unable to have children. I felt empty for a while until I meet you, Blanc and Ram. You three made my life whole," she said as she begins to cry as well.

"Please Mina, stay with me. We can free Lowee together," Rom pleaded with her in vein as Mina coughs up blood.

"Rom, even if you are not my Rom. You still have her spirit, her kindness and her wits. To see you like this, give me hope that the next generation will keep Lowee in good hands. Let the others knows that I love them and I love you as well, my sweet daughter," Mina said.

"Please don't leave me again," Rom said.

"Stay strong Rom, keep Lowee safe," Mina said as she finally fades away with her hand gotten limp fallen to the ground with Rom fully breaking down crying onto Mina's chest.

"This is happening again. The village is destroyed, so many innocent lives were lost and Mina is dead. Everything seems to go wrong again," Rom said as Uranus goes up to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Rom, it's not your fault. Its Blanc's fault. We are going to Lowee, kicking Blanc off that throne and bringing peace back to Lowee and restore its honor back to the happy magical land it once was," Uranus said.

"I know; we have to stop Blanc. No matter what," Rom said to wipe the tears off her face.

"Okay, we will secure the people first and kick Blanc's ass out of Lowee," Gene said as everyone nodded.

Meanwhile Blanc is within a lab to overlook a project. "Lady Blanc. The operation was a success, the village is destroyed and the leader of the rebels are dead," the soldier said.

"Excellent," Blanc said.

"Also the Leanbox Armed Forces had invaded Lowee. They are heading for the capital as we speak," the grunt said.

"Good, I can finish Vert and her little fleet in one swoop," Blanc said as she is next to a water tank to see a large winged reptile floating inside whose body has cybernetics etched into his body. "I need you on top of things Ripper," she said as his eyes open up to see his master.

"As you wish Lady Blanc. It will not be like last time," Ripper said with a sinister grin on his face.

It returns to Vert to close out the episode. "Okay everyone. Time for the final battle in the Lowee capital city. Stay tuned," Vert


	27. Episode 27

Episode 27: The Fall of Lowee

Soon enough Vert and Gene get back to the Basilicom as they settle back in with Vert on her PC. "Okay everyone time for the final episode for the Lowee arc. Let's get this started," Vert said as the scene changes to Vert, Natal, Gene, Rom and Uranus are within the underbelly of an airship to be where the drop pods will be deployed.

They wait for their destination as Rom is getting ready as she remembers talking with Financer before they left.

-Flashback Begins-

Rom is within the ruined village to be in front of Mina's gravestone. "May you rest in peace Mina," she said offering a pray for him.

"Lady Rom, paying your respects for Lady Mina?" Financer asked as she behind her to give her prays as well.

"Yes, Mina is such a good woman. She didn't deserve this," Rom said feeling sadden and a bit guilty with Chamberlain catching this.

"Do not feel guilty Lady Rom. That woman is at fault," Chamberlain said.

"I know it's just, everything keeps going wrong," Rom said ready to cry again.

"Please Lady Rom, Mina had faith in you to bring Lowee back to the way it was before. I do as well," Financer said holding Rom's hand and bows before her. "You must have faith and then you can do it," she said as Rom felt a sense of warmth within her. "Remember these words. 'Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality', Always remember that," Chamberlain said.

"Thank you," she said hugging her.

"No problem. Now kick Blanc back where she belongs," Chamberlain said.

-Flashback Ends-

Rom steels herself as they approach the capital. "Okay guys. We are going to break through the lines of defense and get Vert with the others within the pods to shoot all of you into Blanc's castle while we hold off until Blanc is dead," Chika said.

"Sounds like a plan," Vert said as the massive air fleet approaches the Lowee capital. Asoka is on the back of Ripper as she is already in her HDD form to have a tactical visor on her face.

"You ready to go Ripper," Asoka asked wielding both her crossbow pistols.

"Always," Ripper said flexing his new cybernetic body as Pink Heart flies off his back for him to dive-bomb through several airships to punch them unharmed.

"Warning two hostiles sighted," Chika said on the radio as Ripper lands on top of an airship to pound it with energy orbs turning into a falling scrap heap.

"What is the plan?" Gene asked.

"Well, I need Vert to take care of Pink Heart while Uranus and Rom can deal with Ripper," Chika said as Vert gets both Natal and Gene into her Lily Unifier to exit out of the ship to encounter the evil CPU.

"Well Green Heart. I will take great pleasure by putting a bolt in your head," Pink Heart leaps up to spread out multiple shots as Vert is deflecting the bolts away with her polearm.

"Looks like she is a range fighter. Close the gap and you will win," Gene said.

"I agree," Vert flies at Asoka with her slashing at Pink Heart. Asoka is evading her as she backs away to fire multiple bolts to let them burst flashes of light blinding Vert.

"Concussive Blast," she fires a constant twin beams of energy to smash into Vert knocking her into the hull of an airship, Asoka fires another beam with Vert switching to Gene's power as she uses her chakrams to bring up a magical shield.

"Lightning Blitz," she pours energy into her wings for her to charge at swift movement to slash at Asoka with her empowered lighting fused weapons. This catches Pink Heart off guard to slam into Vert's opponent and delivering a big shock to stun her. She switches Natal and let out multiple strong blows onto Pink's body especially her arms to cripple them.

"Damn it," Asoka said as she switches back to normal to thrust her polearm's blade into Asoka's chest to pierce it quickly ending their fight.

"Nice but not good enough," she said as she swiftly severs Pink Heart's head to see her body fall through the clouds.

"Well she wasn't that skilled. Pretty anti climatic," Gene said within Vert's mind as Ripper is engaging Uranus and Rom as they blast him with energy attacks but his new armored skin is unharmed.

"Sword Beam," Uranus said to fire a powerful beam at Ripper getting a hit pushing it into an airship. "Stone Rain," she cast her spell to conjure a ton of sharp rocks to rain down onto Ripper.

Ripper spreads out his wings to knock back all the rocks away as he fires a ball of plasma at the duo. Rom creates a magic barrier to shield herself from the attack to gather energy into her naginata. "Aqua Laser," Rom said launches the spell to score a hit but has done no damage.

"My new skin, you can't pierce it," he powers up his wings to release multiple crescents to rip through Leanbox's airships.

"We need to find a way to cut into his hide," Uranus said as Vert comes from above to pound her gauntlets and push her powered up fist into his back but she doesn't do any damage.

"Natal scan his body for weakness," Vert pops out Natal as he lands on top of an airship to scan the big beast.

"His metal body has a loose tolerance for cold. Ice spells will do the work," Natal said as vert goes by him to kiss him on the forehead.

"Good work sweetheart," Vert said as she lets him merge with her again. "Rom, you are up," Vert said on the radio.

"Right," Rom is shooting ice needles to impact his skin as they explode damaging his armored hide. "Yes," she said as she is blasting her ice spells for Ripper is evading her strikes to return fire with his plasma balls.

"I will not be beaten by a runt," Ripper unleashes the full power of the Darklings for it completely takes over his body for his power to increase.

"Rom, you can do this," Uranus said on the radio as the others deal with the flying Darkling swarming their position with the airships firing their guns destroying hordes of monsters.

"Lady Chika, we are getting close to the capital city," one of the grunts said as Chika can see Lowee's capital city in sight.

"Good, open fire on the fleet," Chika ordered.

"Yes madam," the grunt said as they engage the enemy fleet with the city being under siege.

"Yes Master. I will not lose," Rom said as she is flying beside the buildings with Ripper shooting fireballs with her evading his shots. She fires multiple ice crystals to hone in onto Ripper to cut into his armored hide doing damage.

"Little bitch, your sister Blanc couldn't defeat me. What makes you think you can?" Ripper asked as he lunges at Rom to grab her by his claws but she puts up a barrier trying to prevent from being crushed,

"Because I am not Blanc," Rom said as she made the shell explode making Ripper flinch as she unleashes a crazy barrage of ice orbs to burst on impact heavily damaging the flying beast. "I am Rom/Pearl Heart the CPU of Lowee and I will defeat you," Rom said with her voice having fire etched within her word.

"Big words for a rookie," Ripper smash his tail into Rom to send her flying into a building with Ripper pursuing after her.

Rom sets up ice orbs within the building as she flows the other direction with Ripper getting caught by the icy barrage slowing his movements down. "Ice Coffin," she creates a tomb of ice to entrap Ripper.

"No, I can't lose to you," Ripper said as Rom snaps her fingers for the beast explodes with his body parts a spread across the sky with gore dropping onto the streets.

"That is the end of that," Rom said.

"Good work Rom," Uranus said on the radio as Rom smiles at this.

"Don't mention it," Rom said as they go back to the main airship to be within drop pod area.

"Hey guys. I found something," Rom showed them a familiar orb.

"Natal look. It's the same orb from before," Gene said like the ones they found in Nepgear's room and in Metal Scourge's broken body. Rom hands Natal the orb to absorb it as his power has increase.

"Good. Now let's assault Blanc," Vert said as he has Natal go back within the Lily Unifier.

"Okay, we are about to go to the main building where Blanc is located. Prepare for Hell Drop," Chika said as the crew set up the systems for Vert, Uranus and Rom get into a pod to lay back and relax inside.

"Hell Drop engage," the three shoot out of the underbelly of the airship to crash through the building to land onto the floor right in front of Blanc's room to see the dark spire behind her chair.

Blanc sees the drop pods as they pop open to reveal the three CPUs to stand before her. "So you finally show up," Blanc said as Vert disengages the Lily Unifier to let Natal and Gene stand beside her.

"So Blanc, why all this madness. Why do any of this?" Vert asked as Blanc laughs at her.

"It's all according to plan. Make a big war with one of the nations, wreak Lowee into the ground and ruin its reputation," Blanc said.

"What?" Rom wondered.

"Yes even if you kill me. It would not change a damn thing," Blanc went straight to her Demon form to wield at her ax. "Now prepare to die," Blanc said

"This is unthinkable. How can you be so heartless?" Vert said.

"Blanc, you have gotten too far. I will stop you," Rom said as the five get into combat stances ready to fight Blanc.

"Try me runt," Blanc said as they all engage Blanc at once with Blanc bashing the floor with ice jetting out of the ground. They evade with Rom blasting energy orbs at Blanc hitting them back easily. She puts several white energy balls in front of her and hits to unleash tons of smaller energy orbs to scatter across the room with Uranus blocking it with her shield.

She throws it across the room to hit Blanc several times as it bounces off the wall. "Iron Cleaver," Indigo Heart powers up her blade to clash with Blanc's ax producing a big shockwave on impact.

"Not bad for an old hag," Blanc taunted as she shoves Uranus away to counter swing her ax. The elder CPU blocks but her shield gets destroyed on contact knocking her into a wall.

"Master," Rom said as she and Gene go on the attack with his Goddess Armor while empower by his last Flame Bud. "Aqua Laser," Rom fires off a big ray of high pressure water to hit Blanc to hold it off with her Ax.

"Flame Barrage," Gene unleashes a volley of fireballs to track Blanc. She knocks the spell away with her sheer might and counters Gene's attack with her own to cancel them off with her own barrage of energy orbs.

Uranus got back into the fight with her and Gene tag teaming against Blanc with Rom and Vert providing magical support. The sword wielders are dodging and clashing steel with Blanc with Uranus delivering a strong kick to Blanc's knee making her flinch a bit with Vert blasting her with wind orbs causing some damage.

"Blade Storm," Gene with lightning speed is thrusting into Blanc's body many times giving her light stabbing wounds. With his last thrust knocking her backwards with Rom casting an Ice Coffin to encase her in ice and blow her away with a wind spell to hit the wall.

Blanc shows no sign of major damage to just shake off her injuries. "She is built like a tank," Gene said as Vert enters into her Next Form to unleash multiple magical spears onto Blanc with her deflecting it away.

"Same Blanc," Vert said as Natal is studying her for him to copy her combat data with the others resuming their assault giving everything they got with Blanc holding her ground against all four of them at all.

She slashes Vert to make her flinch and is about to aim for her head. "Vert no," Gene shoves her out of the way to catch Blanc's blade but the impact of the attack heavily strained his arms.

"Oh that was a bad idea," Gene thought to slip under her legs to fire a point blank fire blast to send her through the ceiling and onto the roof of the building.

They follow her up the roof to see the whole city is in flames and entire sections are destroyed by the war. "Oh the fans of war will continue even after this battle," Blanc said.

"Monster," Natal comes in as he kicks Blanc in the chest to send her several yards backwards. She swings at Natal but he punches the weapon sending it flying out of Blanc's hands. Both of them grapple trying to overpower the other but Natal is getting stronger taken in Blanc's combat data to overcome Blanc in a bout of strength.

"What the hell," Blanc said as he hits back her arms and shoves his foot into her stomach to launch across the sky and crashing through several buildings to land onto the streets.

"Overdrive x 3," Natal empowering his body pushing beyond his limits to turn his arm into a cannon. "Gaia Cannon," Natal leaps off the building to aim at Blanc to unleash a powerful beam of energy to score a hit making a massive crater within the streets below.

Blanc is quite badly injured but still putting up a good fight to clash with Natal. "Enough of this bullshit. Hard Break," she summons all her strength while being empowered by dark energy. She lands several hits to gravely injure Natal with each blow as she slams her fist in the head to fling him against a building. She summons her ax ready to deliver the final blow with Blanc hitting her mark to make a massive crater from the sheer impact of the attack.

"Natal no!" Vert shouted as she looks on to see something shocking.

"Impossible," Blanc said as Natal has a shield on his left arm to block the final blow but it cracks.

"My turn. Overdrive x 5," Natal's body is pushed even further as Blanc is dumbfounded by this little robot's amazing power.

"So this the power of a ACU," Blanc said.

"Now to time your own medicine fivefold, Hard Break," Natal using amazing speed to catch Blanc off guard to punch her into the air to repeatedly knock her around in mid-air like a pinball with each blow harder hitting than the last. His last kick knocks her into a building with his left arm turned into a hammer. "Now die," he collides through the building and lands his attack to shake up the entire city.

Natal has reached his limits as he is on his knees to shut down to protect his systems from failing. Blanc took a major beating to see she her left arm was severed off from Natal's attack.

"Impressive but not enough to take me out," Blanc is about to kill Natal but Gene goes behind her and shoves his blade through her back.

"Back off from him bitch," Gene fires a big beam of fire to send her away onto the ground. He fires another fire beam at Blanc as she holds it off with her ax. Gene's attack is weakening as his Flame Bud's effects are worn off. "Oh crap," he said as Blanc shoves it away to tackle into Gene to grab his leg to bash him ono the pavement a few times to knock him out of his Goddess Armor.

Both Gene and Natal are down for the count. "Is that all you got," Blanc sends out a horde of Darklings to swarm at the three CPUs weaken them further.

"No more games," Uranus said as she fires a Sword Beam right at Blanc. Blanc just brushes off to kick Uranus in the stomach making her chock up blood and break some of her ribs.

"I agree," Blanc punches Uranus and fling him into a building to get knocked out HDD.

"Master, Blanc you will pay for that," Rom said as only she and Vert are left to fight.

"Rom, take care of the others. I will handle Blanc," Vert said as she engages Blanc in combat despite Blanc being badly injured is holding her off.

Rom is healing up the others to see all three are okay but aren't able to move. "Blanc I need the power to stop her," Rom said as a soft warmth appears once again. "This is so familiar," Rom said.

"Rom, don't give up," Ram's voice can be heard within her mind.

"Ram, I thought you died," Rom said as she is suddenly within her own mind to see her twin in front of her.

"Well this is a parting gift. I put a bit of my essence within you," Ram said to put her finger on her heart.

"So you were with me the whole time," Rom said.

"Yes, I need you to buck up and face our evil sister for the sake for me, Mina, Champlain, Lowee and the rest of the world," Ram said to give her sister a hug.

"Thank you Ram. I miss you," Rom said.

"I know but you have to be big girl okay," Ram said to lighten her up.

"Of course," she said.

"Oh I have a present for you. My power, it's yours to use," Ram said as she becomes a ball of energy to merge with Rom. "Use it well. Now go kick my evil sister's ass," Ram said as her voice fades away.

"Ram, I can't lose to Blanc," she said as he recalls Chamberlain's words.

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality," she said within her mind.

"Courage, I am going to turn my courage into power. I will not lose, I…WILL...NOT… LOSE," Rom's body explodes with power with both Vert and Blanc sensing this being amazed by this with the entire city buckling under the wave of power coming from Rom.

"Rom, that can't be happening," Blanc said as she can sense Ram's influence to see a pillar of light for it vanishes to see Rom emerge sporting a white and blue bodysuit that covers her whole body with a blue skirt attached to it and she has a white wizard's hat.

"Now you will face a Next Gen CPU. Next Pearl," Rom said to see her naginata has turned into a staff.

"Damn it," Blanc said to shove Vert away to aim for Rom. Rom simply snaps her fingers to raise a section of earth to hit her as Next Pearl is unleashing magical hell onto Blanc to blast her with every elemental spell in her arsenal pounding away at Blanc weakening her to near death but still standing her outfit ripped to shreds being nearly naked covered with dust and blood.

"Stardust Blast," Rom lobs a scattered blast of energy to hit Blanc which didn't do anything for Blanc punches Rom to slam into a magic barrier holds off her attack easily.

"Weak attack, didn't do a thing," Blanc said.

"Good bye Blanc," Rom said as Blanc doesn't understand but her body is starting to dissolve for the spell had a slight delay to activate.

"Wait, what the fuck. What is having me," Blanc is panicky as she slowly becomes dust until she is nothing by a pile on the ground.

"Rest in peace," Rom said as she bows her head with Vert looking amazed.

"Wow," Vert said looking speechless as the threat is over with the whole city in ruins, Lowee forces still fighting Leanbox's and tons of people are dead filled up the streets.

"What a mess. Lowee is so broken," Rom said as they both revert both to their human forms.

"It will need work but I know you can do Rom," Vert said.

"Thank you," Rom said as a mysterious woman appears to sense a weird disturbance in the distance.

"So it begins. That old man is act it again," a female voice said out of a book the armored woman is holding in her hands.

"Yep that crazy old Clayton Bal is screwing around with that Chrono Crystal," the woman said as a wave of white energy spreads across the landmass with Vert and Rom looking confused by it.

"What is that?" they questioned as they get engulfed by it and everything going blank.

Soon enough Gene is on the grass to wake up to see he is not in the Lowee capital anymore to be in a forest. He sees Vert and Natal nearby but not Rom or Uranus. "What is happening?" he wondered as he woke up vert by Natal is still shut down.

"Oh Gene, what happened? There was a big white light and now we are here?" Vert asked as Gene helps her up.

"I don't know," Gene said to pick up Natal.

"Oh thank goodness. You are here," Histoire flies to them looking disturbed.

"What is wrong?" Vert asked.

"Look at the date of this newspaper," Histoire said to hand them the newspaper.

"The date is pretty old, over 210 years old" Gene said.

"This is brand new newspaper," Histoire said as the two looked very shocked.

"Are you serious?" both questioned.

"My tome has detected the changed as well. We are teleport back in time over 200 years ago by an unknown force," Histoire said.

"Well that is great," Gene said dryly as they go off to find someplace to rest up to be trapped in time.

It returns to Vert to finish off the Lowee arc. "Well we are out of the Lowee arc going towards the Lastation arc and yes there is time travel. So brace with me on this. Okay see you soon," she said to turn off the camera.


	28. Episode 28

Episode 28: Back in Time

Vert and Gene are at the movies with no one was inside the theater with Gene looking at the screen in disbelief with Vert looking bored out of her mind. "Wow, this is very bad," Vert said not looking impressed.

"This is supposed to be a zombie film but it's some stupid romantic comedy. It's almost as bad as that dumb vampire spoof a few years back," he said.

"It's not stupid in a good way either. All well, you know the deal if this movie stinks to high heaven. We can have fun," Vert said as she puts her hand on his huge bugle seeing it pulsing through his pants. "Looks like you're ready to go," Vert said with her low sexy tone.

Gene gulped hard seeing the beautiful blond wearing a white blouse which shows off her deep cleavage and a blue skirt showing off her full round ass and long lean legs. "The way you look, it was a matter of time," Gene said as he lifts the armrest into the back of the seat.

He warps his arm around her thin waist pulling Vert next to him. Vert liked the fact he is getting more assertive with her lately as Gene's right hand is brushing under her right breast.

"You look pretty good Vert," Gene said with his voice getting deeper as Vert admits his tone makes her feel a bit wet down below.

"I know and now show me how much you want me sweetheart," Vert shoves her mouth into his lips as they engage in a very fierce bout of tongue lashing. Vert stops for a bit and gets on his lap beginning to grind her butt against his crouch. "Such a naughty boy, you like me rub her rear against your penis huh," Vert's voice along with her grinding is making Gene feel very uncomfortable in his pants.

Gene has his hands on her thin waist feeling the softness of her stomach as he slips under her top fondling her tits. "Vert, your boobs feel so soft," Gene said as his tone sounding very horny as he roughly grabs her breasts with Vert's heart racing like crazy.

"I know you love my chest, press them harder," Vert groaned loving his massive bulge rubbing against her butt. Gene lifts up her top seeing her black lacy bra holding in her large heaving breasts perfectly.

A guard walks by the door and hears loud moaning. "What the hell is going on here," the guard enters the theater with the moaning getting louder.

"Yes angel cakes, caress that big member against my cute butt," Vert screamed as she is tired of the teasing for she lifts up her skirt letting Gene get a look at her black lacy panties.

"Damn, that's new," Gene said marveling at her round juicy cheeks holding them in his fingers pressing into her fleshy skin.

"Yes, they're cute right," Vert gets on her knees on the floor and pulls down his pants staring at his boxers. His penis is struggling to burst out of them, "I'm going to whip that little friend of yours into fighting shape." Before they can do anything else, they both get a light shining on them, "What in the world is that light?" she said.

"What the hell are you two doing?" the guard demanded seeing them about to perform oral sex.

"Oh nothing," Gene and Vert said at the time looking very guilty and blushing like crazy.

"Nothing huh, to me it looks like you kids were about to something quite naughty in public," the guard said as he is about to throw them out.

"Vert, do something," Gene said.

"Don't worry I got this," Vert said as she moves her hands over her tits trying to seduce the guard. "Hey there bad boy, if you let us go. I'll give you a peek," Vert traces her finger along his shirt.

"Sorry I'm not into women," the guard said as he kicks them out the door. "You two are ban from this place," the guard seals the door.

"Seriously only a guy who is gay can resist my womanly charms," Vert said as she lets out a little burp. "Oh pardon me," Vert said.

"Gee what now, we can't just go back," Gene said.

"You can take your girlfriend out to eat instead," Vert grabs his arm as she rubs her cheek against his.

"That's cool," he said as she gives him a pretty smile.

Within 2 hours the couple came back to the Basilicom for Vert goes back to her room to set up her computer. "Okay time to go into the Lasation arc. Our heroine and her party found out they have been send through time but everything is not what it seems," Vert said as Vert and team are within an abandoned cabin to set Natal down onto a bed.

"Okay Vert did you destroy the Dark Spire in Lowee?" Histoire asked.

"Oh yes, I kind of forgot about it," Vert said.

"Well go to Lowee to see if it's there," Histoire said.

"Okay," Vert gets out of the cabin to turn into HDD to fly at supersonic flight towards the Lowee capital. She reaches the capital to see something very weird. She sees that it doesn't exist and the Dark Spire is still there on top of a hill. "This is so bizarre. Lowee isn't here," Vert thought as she slices the spire destroying it.

"Vert what did you find?" Gene asked on the radio.

"Well Lowee's capital isn't here and the Dark Spire is here as well," Vert said.

"How is that possible?" Gene asked Histoire.

"They are created through Arfoire's power, it must be so powerful that they can transcend time and space," Histoire said.

"That is a terrible thought," Gene said as Histoire looks at a world map in her tome to see something odd.

"I thought so, Lowee within this timeline doesn't exist at all. In fact, Planeptune and Leanbox do not exist either only Lastation is there," Histoire said.

"Wait a minute, if Leanbox don't exist such Vert not be here right now," he said.

"Well she has merged with the essence the Super Dimension Vert who has ¼ of the power of the True Goddess Arfoire. I am connected to this power as well which means I have influence over it and I can use my power to keep her within this reality," Histoire said.

"How about me and Natal, since time has changed. We shouldn't exist either?" Gene asked.

"Well you both made a strong connection with Vert through her Lily Unifier which means my influences is affecting you as well," Histoire said.

"Oh so Uranus and Rom didn't make it," Gene said.

"Sadly yes. They have no connection to me, so they got erase from the time distortion," Histoire said.

"Yeah, so we should set up here since Lastation being the only nation around is quite suspicious," Gene said.

"I agree," Histoire said as Vert comes back to revert back to her human form to go into the cabin to see Gene pondering over something.

"Gene, I am back," Vert said cheerfully as he is distracted within his mind to have a sour look on his face. "Gene," she said shaking his shoulder.

"Yes," he said instead of looking at Vert he is looking at a little girl with horror etched onto his face.

"Big brother are you okay?" the little girl asked as he looks into the cute little girl's eyes bringing horror in his heart.

"Gene," Vert's voice comes through to snap him out of it. "What's wrong you look dazed," she asked looking worried.

"It's nothing, just the past," he said as he buries the memories within his mind.

"It's about your sister again huh?" Vert asked.

"Yeah I miss her," he said as he can picture the sight of her cute smiling face. "So is your HDD working fine?" he asked to change the sad subject.

"Yes its working flawlessly," Vert said.

"Good but I guess it's part of Histoire's influence since without share energy you would be a soft little human thing like the rest of us," Gene said.

"Oh heavens no, I don't want to have wrinkles or I don't want my wonderful breasts to get saggy," she said.

"Yeah that would be a crime, you're perfect just the way you are," Gene said as Vert smiles at this.

"I know you would agree my sweet angel. You are lucky to have such a beautiful eternal girlfriend like me," she said.

"Yeah I am," he said as the mere sight of her pretty smile eases the tension within his mind. "Anyway, let's pick a room to sit in and get comfortable," he said.

"Of course," she said as they look around the cabin to see its not been used for a while.

"This place is good. Its looks quite isolated. It will be a base for us when we go into Lastation," Gene said.

"Yes and it's a lovely location. So peaceful and serene," Vert said as they found a nice room for them to live in for a while. "Perfect, just for the two of us," Vert said to see a big sized bed enough for them to sleep them.

"Yeah, lying in bed with you would be such bliss," Gene said as Vert press herself against his arm to put in between her breasts.

"Watch it tiger, I don't want you getting too rough," she said.

"You don't seem to mind," he said in a low tone as Vert giggles at this.

"Oh great, can you take your pillow talk into your room please," Histoire said getting unnerved by their pervy talk.

"Okay," both said as they close the door to check out the room further as a mysterious figure is on top of a hill watching the cabin.

"Oh goody, Histoire finally someone familiar," the young woman said.

"Whatever, we don't need her help," the book said in the girl's hands.

"Don't be so negative, we need her help to resolve this big problem in Lastation and this whole world being changed by that crystal and the old man," the girl said.

"Fine," the book said in a bored tone for them to approach the cabin and knock on the door with the three being on edge.

"Oh crap, someone found us," Gene said as Gene and Vert summons their weapons ready to fight as Histoire goes up to the door to get ready to blast the person with a spell.

"Who is there?" she asked.

"Oh come on Histoire. It's me Neptune," she said as they know the voice but it sounds older.

"Is this some trick?" Histoire asked as she swings the door open to be met by a surprising sight.

"Well I am Neptune but the not one you know," Neptune said as she has long light purple hair, slender yet womanly figure covered by a black and white jersey dress along with black and purple shoes, two black d-pads on her hair and a weird bracelet on her left arm.

"Are you freaking kidding Neptune. You have to go and steal the position of Heroine for my own story like everything else," Vert said sounding upset throwing a childish fit.

"Vert, please don't break the fourth wall," Gene said.

"Miss Busty, I have no idea what you are talking about," Neptune said.

"Another version of Neptune, which dimension are you from?" Histoire asked.

"Ultra-Dimension, you know the one from the third game. I was send here by Plutia to checkup on the younger me but it seems like she is not here," Neptune said.

"She was kidnapped along with the others by Arfoire to the Super Dimension," Vert said.

"Well that sucks," Neptune said.

"Are you shitting me. We came here for nothing," a voice said as they noticed Neptune's notepad is talking.

"Who is that?" Gene asked as Vert noticed the voice sounded familiar.

"Oh its Croire. She is a tome like Histoire," Neptune said as letting her out to see beside Neptune.

"What's up," Croire said.

"Oh another fairy. Nice to meet you two, I am Gene," Gene greeted the girls.

"What's up," Neptune said in a cheery tone.

"Piss off girly boy," Croire said sounding rude.

"That's funny coming from a chick who look like a little boy," Gene fired back.

"Touché," Croire said.

"Well anyway, when I came here I met with an older man named Clayton Bel and he wanted me to get something for him," she said as Gene flinch from that name to go up to Neptune with an intense look on his face.

"Clayton Bal, what did he look like?" Gene asked as he wanted to be sure about it.

"Well he looks like he is in his early 50s, he was tall, pretty beefy and has sliver hair with a samurai like ponytail. He has a big scar across his left eye," she said as Gene can't believe it.

"What happened next?" Vert asked.

"Well he wanted me to gather a strange gem called the Chrono Crystal. I manage to get it in some old mine in Lastation and I gave it to him as exchange for getting us out of here but it was a trick. So we went to track down this world's Histoire to get help but that old man made that big white wave thing came by in Lowee and sweep us up into the time space ether," Neptune said.

"So he is responsible for this," Gene said as he feeling so uneasy as he had a gut feeling he was involved with it.

"Thought that crystal was a myth," Histoire wondered.

"Nope, found it myself but he turns the world upside down," Neptune said.

"So we need to gather more information and set up some sort of plan of action," Histoire said.

"Oh you can count me in this. I am at fault here, so I will give you a helping hand, Neptune style," Neptune said.

"Good, the more the merrier," Histoire said

"So what is your master's endgame?" Vert asked to approach Gene about it.

"A world without CPUs," Gene said as within the capital of Lastation. Clayton has control over Lastation to be within a big tower overlooking the city. "Sir, no sights of the CPU Noire within the city," the guard said.

"Good, keep up the search," Clayton said.

"Yes sir," the guard said.

"My plans are coming to fruition. Soon with the item I seek long with the crystal, I will make this world devoid of CPUs and then we will have true peace," Clayton said as he begins to push his plan into movement.

It returns to Vert's room as she ends the episode. "Alright folks, this arc is underway. Like Rom was the main drive of the Lowee arc, Gene will be the main drive in this one. Hope to you see you next time," Vert said to cut off the monitor.


	29. Episode 29

Episode 29: Info Dump

Gene, Chika and Vert are getting ready to head for a Leanbox festival as they get into their kimonos. Gene is in his favorite blue star patterned kimono which fits his slender frame, his black shoulder length black hair is neat and stylish while his bright red eyes and light skin tone complement his outfit.

"Wow, you look cute like a girl," Chika said as she is wearing a white kimono to fit her slim yet busty figure.

"He looks quite handsome," Vert said as she is wearing a green kimono fitting her curvy body especially showing off her huge round breasts, thin waist, and big shapely butt with her long blond tied in a ponytail.

"You look quite hot in that?" he replies back.

"Thank you Angel," she goes up to him to kiss on the lips with Chika having envy in her eyes.

"Hey Vert, how do I look?" she asked to strike a pose to stick out her chest.

"You are cute Chika," Vert said as she takes Gene by the arm and have him escort her to the festival with Chika feels shafted. He looks at her chest to notice they gotten bigger with them jiggling in her kimono. "So you noticed," she said.

"Oh yeah," he said as she presses her chest against his arm.

"They are a G Cup now, thanks to your expert breast massaging skills. You will enjoy the fruits of your labor very soon," Vert said in a low sexy tone.

"Can't wait," he said as they reach the festival to see Vert is on top of a stage to greet her adoring fans.

"Hey Gene," Cave said behind him and Chika.

"Hey Cave, wow you look very pretty," Gene complemented as Cave is wearing a red kimono shaping around her hourglass figure keeping her two pig tails.

"Thank you, that is very sweet. You look quite nice as well," she said to show a small smile.

"Hey you can make out now," Chika joked as they both brush that off.

"I don't want a harem, dealing with one woman is enough for me," he said to look longing at Vert who looks so beautiful on stage greeting her fans with her wonderful smile and her elegant demeanor.

"Well folks I hope you enjoy our little festival dedicated to our friends on the continent. Have fun," Vert said as she goes off the stage with Cave and Gene nearby protecting her.

"Great presentation Vert," Gene said.

"Thank you sweetie. Now let's go have some fun," Vert said with a bright smile which always made Gene's heart melt.

The couple go through the festival to see everyone having a good time with Gene getting some funnel cakes. "Sweets for the sweetest girl in the world," he said as he hands her treat to go sit on bench.

"Oh you spoil me," she said.

"You deserve it Princess," he said as the begin eating their funnel cake as Vert's taste buds are dancing with delight.

"This is very good," Vert said taking a bite of the sweet treat.

"Yeah pretty nice," he said having a grin on his face as they see 5pb is on the stage to start singing her new song to the crowds pepping up the atmosphere. "So Vert, I wonder we should head for a water park next time," Gene said.

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful. I would love to show you my new bikini to you," Vert said as he imagines her breasts in a pretty bikini top with him having a nose bleed with Vert giggling at this.

"That would be great," he said as he noticed she has the necklace he gave her on her birthday. "You are wearing the necklace," he said as it rests on her ample bust.

"Of course, my Angel gave it to me. So I want to proudly display it for all the world to see," Vert said.

"So Vert, what do you think of us in the next five years," Gene said.

"Still be with you and having a happy life together. Just you and me," Vert said to eat her funnel cake.

"It will be wonderful," he said as they finish their snack with them linking hands to enjoy the rest of the festival.

"I think so as well," she said as she lays her head onto his shoulder for them to go onto the next area. "Gene, did you mean it about being committed to me," Vert said as he kisses her.

"Of course, I am dating the most beautiful, kind and graceful woman in the world. Why I ask for less," Gene said.

"I see your point. I am the best," Vert said proudly to toss her long hair in the wind with Gene catching the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"Beside you make me whole and so happy," Gene said to put his arm around her slender waist. "My previous life was filled with death and pain. Everywhere I turn with my weapons, there was dead bodies everywhere. That is a life you can't have forever," Gene said as Vert can feel a sense of sadness in his tone.

"Gene," Vert said softly as her beautiful blue eyes moist at his pained expression.

"When I am with you, I feel at peace. Total bliss in your presence," he said as Vert's heart just melted from his words and suddenly latches onto him to give him a deep kiss.

"Oh you're so sweet, I am going to have diabetes," Vert said as her heart was beating pretty fast from his gestures.

"That's how I fell despite I sound very sappy," he said.

"No, you're not sappy. You are just expressing yourself and I am quite touched by that," Vert said.

"Vert, this bodyguard isn't a job for me anymore. I protect you because I wanted to, I protect you because I love you and seeing you frown is the biggest sin to me," Gene said as Vert gives him a big hug.

"Gene, I didn't think you have such strong feelings for me," Vert said.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Of course, you give my lonely life such zest. I love you too my sweet angel," she said as they embrace each other.

"Hey you two stop being touchy-feeling," Chika said as she sees them looking into each other's eyes very intently.

"Oh right, let's have some fun," Vert said as they continue into the festival as soon enough they came back to the Basilicom. The couple come onto Vert's room as Gene presses Vert against a wall to begin making out.

"Oh Gene. I need to take out my kimono first," Vert said as she feels him groping her ass.

"But you look so sexy in it," he said as she puts her tiny little finger on his lips.

"Down big boy okay," she said as she first strips him out of his kimono to show him only wearing a pair of black formfitting boxers with blue stripes patterns. "So cute," she said as she licks her lips looking at his bugle twitching under his underwear as she rubs her hand on his crotch gently making him flinch in pleasure.

"Your turn," he said as she gets out of her kimono to reveal lacy white bra and panties which highlights her curves quite well. "You look great but you look good anything," he said as she has a little sexy smile as they fall onto the bed with Vert on the bottom with Gene on top to exchange saliva with Gene and Vert rubbing against each other's bodies while they twist their tongues into their mouths with passionate kissing.

"Vert, your show is about to start," Chika said as she freaks out to see them half naked in the bed making out. "Get some clothing you animals. I don't want to hear you moaning again," Chika said as to shut the door hard.

"Oh guess we have to put our little exercise later," Vert said as she kisses him on the lips.

"Oh, I want more," Gene said like he is begging like a little puppy wanting his treats.

"Just wait a little bit. After I am done with my livestream, we can fool around as much as we like," Vert said.

"Okay," he said as Vert gets into her nightgown to set up her camera to begin her story.

"Hello Internet. This is your beloved goddess Green Heart speaking and now we should continue our story," Vert said as the team is within the cabin as Neptune and Croire are getting their feast on as Gene whips up a good lunch for them to eat.

"Thanks Gene, this is awesome," Neptune said as she is chopping down her meal.

"You are not bad girly boy. I was starving using all that energy to protect this dumbass from the time distortion," Croire said.

"No problem ladies," Gene said as Histoire is thinking about their situation.

"We need more information. We need to go to the Lastation Info Center and hack their systems to get to know where are the Dark Spires along with other information. It's in the city of Sewell" Histoire said.

"Alright, me Gene and Vert will go and grab that data," Neptune said as the trio goes off with Histoire watching over Natal who is still offline.

The trio are within the forest to head for the city which is just a hike away. "Oh great walking," Vert said.

"Don't complain," Gene said.

"Oh I wish I had my games with me but they got wipe out within the timeline," Vert is starting to cry at the thought. "All my game saves and collections gone in the winds of time. This is terrible," she wiped as Gene gives her a hug to calm her down.

"It's okay, once we fix this. You can get your games back," Gene said in a calming tone.

"Okay, you promise," she said.

"Yes Princess I promise," Gene said to soothe her down.

"Okay, let's go kick your master's rear end and get my games back," Vert said to go forward.

"Gene, your girlfriend is weird," Neptune said.

"Yeah but she is very nice so that balance it out," Gene said as the trio is nearby the city. They are on the outskirts to see its quite lively to see several PMC soldiers walking around in the streets.

"We should sneak around. Vert meet us at the info center," Neptune said.

"Right," Vert turns on HDD and flies up in the sky with Gene and Neptune blending in with the crowd to head for the center.

They see the sense of fear among the people to see a group of soldiers harassing a store vendor. "These Farsight guys are quite the thugs," Neptune said.

"You have no idea," Gene said as he remembers group being ruthless to anything they see as a threat.

They manage to find the center to see its heavily guarded with Farsight troopers and robots. "The roof has very little security on it," Vert said as she quickly stabs the soldiers to end their lives with Neptune and Gene scaling up the side of the building.

"Good work Vert," Gene said as they go into a vent to climb inside. Neptune is first, Vert is second and Gene is behind Vert. "Nice view," he said as he staring at Vert's butt hugging back of her skirt.

"Glad you noticed," she flirted back as Neptune groans at this.

"Okay lovebirds, calm it down," Neptune said as she slips out the vent into a room. Vert tries to get out but she is stuck with her hips unable to move.

"Vert, you are stuck are you?" Gene asked as he sees her legs flings around.

"Yes but it's not my fault that I have such beautiful womanly hips. Gene be a dear and push me out," Vert said as he put his shoulder on her butt and give it a nice shove to push her out.

"There you go," Gene said as they go into the hallways to see its quite empty. "The charts say the server room is just around the corner," they move through the building as another unknown girl is going into the building.

"Arfoire, I am inside the Lastation Information Hub," the girl said in a flat toneless voice via telepathic link.

"Good work, this is not what I expected but it's to be expected from these humans. So unpredictable and rash, they can't be trusted," she said.

"I know, it's what you said. Humans are dangerous and they need to be controlled," the girl goes into a room filled with soldiers.

"What the hell, this is a secured zone. Go back," a soldier said pointing his rifle at her.

"Filthy humans," she said in disgust to pull out a beam saber with the soldier sounding the alarm.

"We got a CPU here," the soldier shouted on the radio but a mysterious force slams him into the wall with enough to burst into a gory mess. A group of soldiers' open fire as their bullets simply bounce off an invisible shield from the girl.

She swift slashes at the men and women to sever their limbs and heads leaving burning bodies behind her. "Time to destroy this place," she said to rush through the hallways to kill anybody in her way.

The trio got into the server room to see the whole building is on lock down. "What is going on here?" Neptune wondered as she summons her dual blades.

"We didn't trip any alarms," Gene said as he continues to hack into the computer to check on the history of the world. "Interesting, Lastation's rulers Noire and Uni have been pushed out due to a military coup with Uni in prison and Noire on the run," Gene said.

"So there is version of those two here. We should seek them for help getting the spires and fixing this time mess," Vert said.

"I agree, the more CPUs the better," Gene said to download the locations of the Dark Spires within Lastation. "Interesting, they were experimenting with the energy from the Dark Spires. This is pretty bad," Gene said as they gather the info they needed for them to get out of there for robots are pouring through the hallways.

"Time to nep these bots up," Neptune said as the trio bust through way out of the center with Neptune slashing robots with her swords.

Vert cuts down multiple bots and shoot out wind orbs to blast them into oblivion as Gene tosses his chakrams to tear through groups of machines.

"Unknown CPU detected, suppress the threat at once," the computer voice said on the speakers within the building as a big soldier in heavy battle armor wielding a machine gun to send a wave of bullets down the hallway. They get cover for Gene go behind a crate and he puts his hand onto it to fire a short energy burst to send the crate flying to slam into the heavy to stun him.

"Light Raid," Neptune charges up light energy into her left blade and tosses it slicing the soldier down the middle to magically call it back into her hands.

"Sir, we have a situation here," a soldier said.

"Understood," the commander said on the radio as he looks at the camera feed to notice Gene there. "Gene long time no see. Time to give him a warm welcome," the commander said.

The trio enter into a large warehouse area as Gene comes in to see a familiar face. "Shako," he said as he sees a tall man dressed in military armored bodysuit with his arms and legs being cybernetic.

"Hello there, it's been a while. I didn't think you would survive the time distortion wipe but knowing you. You would find a way; it saddens me to see you are with the enemy. The CPUs," Shako said.

"I am not a part of that life anymore," Gene said.

"You know him?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah I used to work for the Farsight PMC as their assassin but I left due to personal reasons," Gene said.

"More like a personal tragedy involving a certain someone," Shako said as this got Gene really fired up.

"Don't you dare speak of that," Gene said sounding quite angry.

"Oh I have do since you abandon us and join up with the enemy you swore to defeat. The master had taught you everything about combat and this is how you repay him. You didn't learn your lesson the first time," Shako said.

"Why do you hate the CPUs so much?" Vert asked.

"Because we hate the fact we are ruled by a couple immature yet immortal brats like you. With your pointless console wars, you cause the suffering and deaths of many people. Look at the Lowee VS Leanbox war as a result and you see my point," Shako said.

"That's crazy," Neptune said.

"No he is right," Gene said as both Vert and Neptune are confused by this. "I will admit the Goddesses are quite childish and bratty. They get into pointless agreements which can blow up cities and they have ruthless marketing tactics that could backstab one another while hurting their subjects," Gene said.

"Wow, that is way too harsh," Vert said feeling a bit insulted but felt the harsh truth in his words.

"But I have work with them and see they are good friends while nice girls. They get into agreements sure but they saved the worlds countless times and through their console wars they grown respect for one another making the world grow and evolve in a positive way. I would never learn that if I stay back in Farsight," Gene said to wield his chakrams to get into battle stance.

"Well said," Neptune said.

"Ditto," Vert said as they prepare to fight.

"Oh so naïve, you forgot your mission. We humans have grown pass the CPUs and our master helping the world realize we can control our destiny without the gods using us like playthings," Shako said to power up his cybernetic with them having blue pulsing energy in them.

"Is that Share energy?" Vert questioned looking surprised.

"Yes, we manage to use it as a power source to give us impressive powers," Shako said as he swiftly goes in and kicks Vert launching her into a metal wall.

"Vert," Gene said as the trio get ready.

"You are on the wrong side of history kid," Shako said as he juices up his legs to use a speed boost to appear like a blur. Gene is casting down lightning bolts with Shako easily dodging them with him coming in delivering several strong fast blows to knock him on his back.

Gene rolls out of the way of a downward kick as he grabs his leg to give him a painful shock. Neptune pulls out her handguns and starts blasting at him to hit the right arm damaging it. "Damn it, hold still like a good crazy cyborg," Neptune said with Shako is flipping around dodging her bullets.

"Laser Array," Shako turns his left arm into a cannon to fire a series of homing lasers with the trio scattering to avoid the laser shots. Vert is gracefully parrying away the attacks with Neptune using her blades to deflect the blasts away.

"Now it's my turn," Neptune goes on the offensive to cross blows with Shako to keep up with his attacks while she blocks and evading his strikes.

"Neptune is holding her own despite not being goddess," Gene said looking impressed by Neptune's combat skills.

"Yes she is very strong for a human," Vert said as she turns to HDD mode to flies at high speed at Shako to support Neptune with the PMC commander is holding his own against the two females.

"Not bad," Shako activates an energy shield on his right arm to block Neptune's hit and kicks Vert away. He punches Neptune in the face to slam her onto the ground to see Neptune's head is bleeding.

"Damn it, he is strong," Neptune said as Gene is squaring off against Shako with Vert by his side.

"No shit," Gene said as he kicks at Shako for the commander grabs it and slam Gene face first onto the floor. Vert noticed his right metal arm is damage as she sends out a blast of wind to knock Shako off balance with Vert using her polearm to slash the arm off.

"Shit, not bad at all," Shako uses the Share energy to start repairing his arm to return it back to 100% condition.

"Are you kidding me," Neptune and Gene said at once.

"Oh yes," he goes and punches Neptune in the stomach to make her spit out blood onto the floor while breaking a few ribs. He kicks her into wall to smash through it.

"Neptune," Vert said as she gets quickly shot in the arm by Shako with Vert bleeding pretty badly to be on her knees holding her wound.

"It's a shame Gene. You used to be Master Bal's best student but you are old news now," Shako said to arm his arm blaster at Vert's head.

"Don't you touch her," Gene said as his voice is getting heated as his eyes are beginning to dull.

"What are you going to do about it, failing like last time protecting a girl you cared about," he kicks Vert in the head to fall onto the floor with the barrel of his blaster staring at her in the face.

"Don't you FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Gene activate his Goddess Armor as his anger explodes with energy pouring out of his body with the whole building shaking from the intense power boost.

The three look at Gene to see his face has change to be more cold and detached with his eyes completely devoid of life. Shako and everyone else felt in intense killing intent within Gene to be frozen in fear of it.

"This is…" Shako said.

"Die," Gene's voice is flat and emotionless to come at Shako to slash him once to appear behind him with his sword hold tight in his grip.

"So this is the power you once had as an assassin for the Farsight. I see why the master speaks highly of you," Shako's body explodes with bone, blood and gore spreading across the whole room with Gene covered in guts and pieces of bones.

"Oh man, you were like a different person," Neptune said to hold up her head still bleeding.

"It's something I would keep in check. It slipped out," Gene said as he heals up the girls as he reverts back to normal.

"Hey Gene, you have a GPU thingie too?" Neptune asked.

"Oh wait what?" he asked as she shows him a similar armored bracelet on her arm.

"We are GPU buddies," Neptune said with a goofy smile.

"Who gave that to you?" Gene asked.

"Oh Plutia and Histoire from my world came it to me. Its connected to Plutia's power," Neptune said.

"Oh Vert are you okay?" he asked to see her wounds had healed.

"Yes, more importantly. Are you okay?" Vert asked seeing he has calmed down.

"He just brought back bad memoires," Gene said as he sees a flashback of a town being on fire and groups of Farsight soldiers are wiping out citizens with Gene crying at this memory.

"Gene, you are crying," Vert said to wipe the tears off his face.

"Oh yeah. Just fading bad memoires. Let's get out of here," Gene said as a girl appears outside for them to be on the roof to see the girl is surrounded by thousands of soldiers and robots.

"Who is that?" Neptune wondered.

"We got her, prepare to open fire on the CPU," the commander said.

"Wait she is a CPU," Vert said as the girl has a smirk on her face.

"Worthless humans," she said in a flat tone as she widens her eyes as a large unseen force explodes out of her to hit everything around her to turn them into piles of gore and scrap metal spreading far and wide hitting the streets, walls and buildings.

"Holy shit, she is a psychic and a very powerful at that," Gene said awestruck by her display of telekinesis. The girl looks up at them for all three of them to feel very uneasy by the sight of her bright green eyes showing no emotion whatsoever.

"So that is Vert. Not worth my time," the girl said sensing Vert's power and not impress by it to warp out of there.

"Can you feel that?" Neptune asked.

"Yes her power is beyond anything I felt before not even Rei was this strong. She is only in her human form," Vert said as she felt chills up her spine for them to hear an alarm going off.

"Generator is overloading, meltdown in t-minus 5 minutes," the computer said on the loudspeaker.

"Better bounce out of here," Neptune said as they rush out of there for the info center to explode in a big fireball.

"Master, why do any of this?" he wondered as the girl returns to Arfoire to knell before her Mistress.

"The info center is destroyed," the girl said.

"Good work Aqua Heart. We need to maintain an air of distance in this situation. Keep the dark spires safe," Arfoire said.

"Mistress I have seen Green Heart at the Info Center," Aqua said.

"Well, how do you gauge her?" she asked.

"She has gotten stronger but she is no match for me. She is trash just like the other 7 locked up here," Aqua said.

"Well you are a combat genius and my most worthy student," Arfoire said as Aqua smiles at the praise her master gives.

"Thank you master, I will do anything for you," Aqua said as Arfoire goes up to lift Aqua's head to give her a motherly kiss on the forehead.

"I know you well, my dear. Watch over the situation and report back to me," Arfoire said.

"Of course madam," Aqua Heart said to teleport out of there.

"These humans are getting too strong, just like the four human champions that defeated me in the past. I will never let that embarrassment happen ever again," Arfoire said as it returns back to Vert's room.

"Well that was quite interesting. Well next up we need to go save Uni and Noire from the Farsight PMC and we learn more about Gene's past and connections with the Farsight group. Bye for now," Vert said to shut off the camera.

A/N: I must note that the theme of the relationship between humans and Goddesses that was first brought up in Victory will be explored in a more serious and detailed manner in the Lastation arc as well as in the final arc as well.


	30. Episode 30

Episode 30: A Bad Reunion

Vert and her group went up to Leanbox Water Park as they get into the changing rooms. Gene gets out of his room to be in a white tank top and blue swimming briefs. "Oh man, the sun is so good today," he said as he feels a hand on his butt. "Hey Vert, we haven't gotten into the water yet," Gene said as he looks back to see an older man groping his butt.

"Oh my dear, you have such a cute little butt and nice slender legs too," the older man said as Gene kicks him in the knee.

"Hey old man, that is not nice," Gene said putting up his fake feminine voice. "Because I am a guy jackass," he said to make his voice back to normal to turn around to see he has a bugle in his briefs.

"Wait what," the man said as Gene kicks him in the head to floor him onto the ground.

"You fell for a trap," he said as he sees Cave, Chika and Vert in their swimwear.

"Wow Gene, you got hit on. You do look like a tall flat chested girl," Chika said.

"Shut up beside you guys look good especially you Vert. You look great," Gene said as Cave is wearing a black and white striped one-piece bathing suit, Chika is wearing a green bikini and Vert is wearing a frilly white bikini top and a matching bikini skirt.

"You look fetching Gene," she said to give him a nice slap on his ass making him flinch a bit.

"Oh thanks, well let's go have fun ladies," Gene said as they go on some rides with Vert and Gene going on a water slide on top of it.

"That's a long drop," Vert said as Vert is in front with Gene in the back of the tube to hold her waist for them to slide down the big slide for them to splash onto the pool below.

Soon they were on a river where everyone is just floating on tubes or rafts. "This is very relaxing," Gene said laying on a raft with Vert in a tube.

"I know, it's quite soothing," Vert said as Gene has a naughty idea forming in his head. He goes into the water to be right behind Vert to hug her back. "What are you planning?" she asked as she feels something against her butt.

"Your butt looks cute too," he said in her ear making her quiver by his low sexy voice. She looks down to see he pull down his swim briefs for his penis is on her rear to start caressing it between her butt creeks.

"Gene," Vert said as he holds her waist to press against him with the tube between Gene and Vert.

"I am giving your ass the attention it deserves," he said as he licks her ear making her body shake with desire as she is softly moaning. "Vert, calm down. Don't want to get caught like last time," he said as he slips her slender stomach and place his hands on her breasts to start groping them.

"Oh Gene," she closes her eyes with her body tensing up, her face flushing and her intense pressure between her legs.

He has Vert's hair in front of his face to smell the strawberry scent. "Such beautiful hair," he thought as he increases the pace enjoying the softness and fullness of Vert's bottom and the fabric of her bikini bottom with him gripping her breasts with longing.

"Such a dirty boy," she said as her regal voice sounds like silk to him as he gets more aggressive while trying to stay hidden from the crowd around them. She meets his pace as she rubs her butt against his member with them both getting wet from the friction.

"Fuck Vert, your ass feels so good," Gene softly moaned as he is enticed by his penis sliding between her soft cheeks.

"His penis is so hot," Vert said as she is yielding to her desires for them to be blinded by lust.

"I love you're so big, front and back," Gene groaned as he is tightening his grip on her huge G Cup breasts and thrust his penis against her big round rear.

"I know, you can do with them as you wish," Vert said as he switches his hand to her butt to spread out her cheeks out and sandwich his member between her ass cheeks to thrust at a rapid pace.

"Oh my gosh, I am coming to burst," Gene said.

"Me too," Vert said as they both has orgasms with Gene shooting cum into the water with Vert leaking out vaginal liquid see a moist spot down in her bottoms with them both out of breath. "Oh sweetie, you are such an animal," she said having a deep blush on her face which Gene finds so adorable.

"Yet you seem to love it," he said as she gives him a big wink.

"Indeed I do," she said with a sexy little smile as they get off the river ride. "Oh my bottoms are sticky," she said as she got out of the bathroom to clean off her bikini bottom.

"You look pretty good in them, so I couldn't resist," Gene said as she crosses her arms under her breasts to push them up.

"I know; I wore them for you and expected a similar result. Well let's go onto more rides," Vert said as she grabs his hand to pull him towards another ride.

When they got back home with Gene greeting Cave good bye. "See you later," he said.

"Good night Gene, oh please keep you and Lady Green Heart's sexual adventures in private," Cave said.

"I know, it's worth doing something new," he said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Cave said as she goes off with Gene entering inside to see Vert has changed into her nightgown.

"That was fun today," she said to brush her hair.

"Yeah it was especially getting personal with you," he said to lightly burst his hand on the back of her neck.

"Gene, you were so frisky. You know how to handle me well," Vert asked.

"My father once told me, I have to pay respect to a woman both body and mind. And I certain pay respect to your body in the river," he said in a smooth-talking tone which made Vert's heart leap a bit.

"I love it when you sweet talk to me," she said.

"Because you deserve it. Come on, let's start your online blog," he said as he sets up the computer with Vert on her chair to greet her fans.

"Welcome my friends and we will continue our story with our Heroine and the gang trying to save Noire and Uni to have them join on their quest to stop Gene's Master Clayton," she said as the switches to the cabin where the group is hanging out in.

Gene, Neptune and Vert are talking with Histoire on a plan to find Noire and rescue Uni. "You should wait. I will try to locate them but it will take about three days to complete the search," he said.

"Well I guess we settle down and gather some intel," Gene said.

"Sounds good to me," Neptune said as they break off with Gene looking over Natal to check up on him with his minicomputer.

"Gene, are you okay?" she asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, I had an episode," Gene said.

"It's more than an episode. You had a mental breakdown," Vert said as she put her tiny hand on his shoulder. "Come on, lean on me. I'm your emotional support which is what a girlfriend does," she said.

"Bad memoires with Farsight, too painful to remember," Gene said as he has flashes of his sister giving him a smile while she is split in half.

Vert goes in to give him a hug to shove his head onto her chest like a fleshy pillow. "Oh Gene. I'm here. Just talk to me okay, I don't like seeing you like this," she said.

"I am afraid," Gene said.

"Afraid of what?" Vert asked.

"Losing you to them," Gene said as her eyes widen at this to grip his head tighter pressing it nearby her heart.

"Losing me?" she asked.

"After I left, he took everything from me. I am afraid he will take you too," Gene said to put his hand on her.

"Do not worry, I am pretty tough you know. I am not going to die for both of sakes," Vert said. "Can you feel it, my heart a fluttered for you," Vert said as Gene is between her breasts to hear her heartbeat.

"Yeah I can," he said as the beats of her heart is calming him down.

"I promise you, I will always be by your side. You will not be alone okay," she said as her voice is very soothing.

"Alright," he said as they see Natal has some life but nothing has changed. "Oh Natal, he fought a hard fight against Blanc," he said to see he is still auto repairing himself.

"Yes he has, our little boy is growing up fast," Vert said.

"Our boy," he said.

"Yes, he becoming less like my little brother and more like my own son," Vert put her hand to gently brush his hair like a mother comforting her sleeping son.

"He did mention a while ago, he thought we were like his mom and dad," Gene said.

"Really, such a cute kid despite being a robot," Vert said fondly looking at him.

"I always wanted to have a son of my own. Raising him, making him a proper gentleman and becoming a great citizen of Leanbox. I wouldn't mind a girl as well," he said.

"Really, I think you would make a nice father," she said.

"Yeah I bet you make a good mother like how you handle the girls," he said.

"Someone has to take care of them. I want to have kids someday as well but I need the perfect man to help with that," she said as she grabs his hand for him to pull her into an embrace.

"Gee, I wonder who could that be," Gene said as suddenly the door opens with Neptune with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, oh you two getting in a kissing contest," Neptune said seeing the couple kissing making them embarrassed.

"What do you want Neptune?" Vert asked sounding frustrated.

"Oh I wanted to hang out but you two seems to be into your little grope o' dupe. Bye," she said.

"She ruined the moment," he said.

"Yes but another time," she said as she kisses him on the lips to go out of the room with Gene checking on Natal. "Marriage with Gene, would be a lovely thought," she thought happily as she flushes from the thought of them making love on their wedding night. "Oh I can hope for the near future," she sighed.

Meanwhile Noire is within a forest to escape the Farsight soldiers. "She is nearby. Find her," the trooper said as they raise their assault rifles with Noire hiding in the bushes.

"Oh great. I need to rest," Noire said to draw out her blade to sneak around to see 5 soldiers in different direction. "Good, I can pick them off one by one," Noire said as she sneaks behind a trooper to stab through his neck to quickly kill him.

She rolls into the bush to swiftly craves out his throat and drag the body into the bushes to hide it. There is three left to notice their team is getting picked off.

"Movement in the bushes, open fire," the soldiers fire their weapons with Noire dodge rolling to avoid their lines of sight.

Noire casts multiple fireballs with the three soldiers deploying handheld metal shields to block them to fire their weapons. "Shit," she jumps over them to prepare for her next attack. "Volcano Dive," she stabs her blade into the ground to burst up a blast of fire out of the ground to burn two out of the three to death.

The lone soldier is there to see Noire using her sword skills to scare the soldier.

"You better go or I will beat you with sheer skill," Noire said showing off her swings. The soldier look at her funny and pull out his pistol to shoot her in the arm to see her drop on her ass in the dirt.

"Well that was pointless," the soldier said as Noire's arm is bleeding from the round going through it.

"Oh shit, you jerk," she cursed as she flips up to catch the soldier's head with her legs to catch a look at Noire's black panties. "Hope you like what you see," she said to twist her legs to snap his neck. "Because that is the last thing you see," Noire said as the rush worn off to feel the full sting of her deep wound. "I need to patch this up before I bleed out," Noire thought to go deep into the forest to see a cabin nearby.

Histoire senses someone nearby. "It's a CPU," she said as the trio draw out their weapons.

"Is it an enemy?" Neptune asked as Histoire checks the door to see Noire at the steps with her arm looking quite bad. "Oh it your favorite friendly neighborhood Tsundere," Neptune said as they drag her inside to she is bleeding badly.

"I better fix this," Gene uses a healing spell to restore her arm back to normal. "Hey Noire you okay?" he asked as she opens her eyes to be shocked to put her sword by his neck.

"Who the hell are you. You going to rape me or something," Noire said as Gene knocks the blade out of her hands.

"No, Noire. We are here to help you," Noire said.

"He is right, you will not be harm," Vert said as Noire looks at Vert to sense Share Energy within her to be surprised.

"Who are you, me and Uni are the only Goddesses in this world," Noire said.

"It's a long story," Vert said as they explain to her about their story and traveling through an alternate past.

"That is very hard to believe but since you have Share Energy. I have to swallow it," Noire said to nurse herself back to normal. "Okay, I need your help to get Uni back from the prison," she said.

"Okay, we will help you," Neptune said.

"Thank you," Noire said. "It's okay Uni, your big sister will come to save you," Noire said as they are getting ready to rescue Uni.

Elsewhere within the Lastation prison with Uni chained up in a cell with her having several bruises made from brutal tortures and her bare naked looking starved with her having an Anti-Crystal collar which blocks her use of Share Energy making her as weak as a normal human girl. Two soldiers appear within the cell to have devilish smiles on their faces.

"Well your highness. Time for more experiments," the soldiers unchained her to drag her off to see she is quite weak and her body filled with constant pain from the brutal beatings and various twisted experiments.

"Where are you taking me," Uni said as she fought for a while but is at the end of her rope feeling mentally and physically exhausted.

"Oh no, we have one experiment that will put a pep in your step," the soldier said as they are put into a large room filled with computers and tubes for Clayton Bal is overlooking the project.

"Good to see you here sir," the scientist said as he looks at the weird armored glove on his right arm. "How is that artifact working?" he asked.

"It works fine. The ancient humans had created such wonders of power in the deep past. I wonder why we even bother with these vile Goddesses in the first place," Clayton said to feel the impressive power coming off it.

"Good sir, the old technology we secured from the mad doctor of Planeptune has been completed," the researcher said as the soldiers dragged Uni into the tube to be prepared.

"Good, it will be put to good use," Clayton said as they prepare for Uni is engulf in a bright light to see her screaming in pain.

"Noire please help me," she screamed out for her sister with Noire almost hearing her cries for help.

"We have to move, I have a bad feeling Uni is hurt," Noire said as she is leading them to the prison with Vert, Gene and Neptune following her.

"We better hurry," Gene said as they go up a hill to spot the large prison complex.

"There is it," Noire said.

"Man, its huge," Neptune said awestruck by it.

"Yeah and its security is pretty tight. No point in sneaking in, full frontal assault," Gene said.

"I bet you did that with Vert earlier since that worked pretty well," Neptune teased him making him blush.

"Shut up Neptune," he said as Vert giggles at this with a light blush on her face.

"Oh great. Like I need to hear your pervy pillow talk. Let's save Uni," Noire said as she goes in HDD to launch their assault to cast several fireballs to blast through waves of troopers with the others following after with Vert and Gene going into their power states with Neptune backing them up.

The prison is on high alert with machines and soldiers reinforcing the defense with Clayton looking at the camera. "Oh so you have come to me, traitor," he said as he sees his old student fighting alongside the Goddesses to breach the front entrance to get inside to clear up the room of enemies.

"Oh boy, that was a basket of screams and death," Neptune said as the four rush through the hallways to cut thorugh the defense forces.

"Out of my way, you will not stop me from getting my sister," Noire is flying slicing down soldiers with her sword. "Flare Moon," Noire slices the air to unleash a barrage of fire crescents to tear through the halls and she blast a door wide open to appear within the large room to see it's a lab.

"Oh no," Gene said to see tubes holding people who are deeply disfigured by ruthless science experimentations.

"So you have come Gene. I am surprised you manage to survive the time disruption but its expect from you," Clayton said on the loudspeaker.

"Master," Gene said surprised to hear he is here.

"Old man, give me back Uni," Noire demanded.

"Oh of course. You are here for the girl," Clayton said as a big screen turns on to show video of Uni's torture sessions. "She fought so hard. Quite the strong-willed girl," he said as the video shows Uni in a chair to be constantly being electrocuted screaming for Noire's name.

"Oh my," Vert said as they only watch being disturbed by the vicious torture with Noire getting angrier with every image flashing before her eyes with her heart feeling like its covered in acid and bleeding out holes.

"Like everyone, she had a limit," Clayton said as the next video shows her getting beating by a group of soldiers hitting her with blunt objects and slamming her into walls and floors coughing up blood.

"No make it stop," Neptune said feeling pale at the sight of the young girl getting physically abused.

"Oh and the guys who have a certain taste for young girls. They have fun with her for a while until she snapped," he said as the next video sends Noire in a fit of rage to see a group of nude men surrounding her with Uni naked as well covered in white liquid all over her body, her eyes devoid of life, her body covered in bruises and her private parts have blood leaking out.

The group is stunned by this as the screen is suddenly destroyed by a fireball. "WHERE…IS…UNI?!" she shouted with venom in her voice gripping her sword ready to chop Clayton's head off.

"You can have her, we are done with her," Clayton said as a tube opens to see Uni covered in gas blocking their view of her.

"Oh Uni, I am so sorry," Noire said as she goes to hug her and bursting into tears. "Let's get out of this nightmare," she said as Gene senses something is amiss.

"Noire, something isn't right here," Gene said as Uni's eyes are glowing for the gas clears up to see Uni looks like a robot to grab Noire by the throat to lift her up.

"Destroy, Destroy," Uni said in a robotic monotone voice to toss Noire aside.

"Uni, what have you done to her," Noire shouted as Clayton laughs at this.

"You like it? I used some of the old tech from the old mad doctor who create Metal Scourge. It is quite remarkable; it can turn an organic lifeform even a Goddess into a soulless machine who serves me. Now Uni attack," Clayton ordered.

"Yes sir," Uni enters her HDD form for it is also robotic in nature to summon an arm cannon ready to fight.

"I don't want to fight you Uni," Noire said as she has tears going down his face.

"We have no choice. We have to destroy her," Vert said.

"Vert, are you crazy," Noire said leashing out on her with Uni shooting energy beams at them with Neptune deflecting them with her twin swords.

"No she is right. This technology is not only capable of turning flesh into metal but can strip a person's free will as well as destroying their personality completely. Meaning Uni is gone for good and the only thing left of her is this robotic shell," Gene said as he remembers from the database from Scourge's base.

"Destroy, Spread Shot," Uni fire a wave of energy balls to blast apart anything in their path with the four evading the attack with Vert shooting wind orbs to hit Uni send her into a wall with Gene punching her in the stomach shooting her with lightning bolts.

"Noire, get in the game," Neptune said as Uni is flying to fight Neptune as she is deflecting shots from Uni. "X Strike," she crosses her blades to make an energy beam that is shaped like an X with Uni shooting it out in mid-air.

"Targeting Laser Array," Uni fires a barrage of lasers to hone in on everyone with them deflecting them away.

"Uni, I am so sorry," Noire said as she dodges her incoming lasers to drove her blade into her head and chop her in half ending her instantly. "Oh Uni, I failed you. I am a terrible sister," Noire said as her sadness turn quickly into rage. "That old man is going to pay for this," Noire said as they go through the hallways to finally meet Clayton in a large warehouse area.

"Master," Gene said as Clayton turns around to have a look of joy on his face.

"I hoped you had a good reunion Noire since she cried out to you so much but you never came to rescue her and you are the one who ends up killing her anyway," Clayton taunting her as this pisses Noire off to point of jumping into her Next Form and flying at Clayton at high speed.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Noire said to pull out her sword and swings it at Clayton for the impact creates a big shockwave that knocks back the others and a huge crater in the middle of the floor.

Noire has made contact but Clayton blocks the sword with his armored gauntlet and kicks Noire to send her back a few yards. Noire and others are surprised by this as she took some damage from a mere human.

"How did master get so strong," Gene wondered as the glove on his hand is glowing power.

"You have a taste of the power that humans are capable of. Witness a power that was long forgotten for thousands of years," Clayton pulls out a dagger and insert it into the gauntlet like a key for a magic circle appears on it. Suddenly a large 8-foot-tall sleek armored black and blue suit of knight armor appears behind Clayton as it grabs Clayton to merge him into the chest to become one with the suit of armor.

"Like that scares me," Noire said as she slashes at Clayton to block it with his right arm and delivers a powerful punch hitting into Noire and launching her through several walls and hitting a tree several miles away. She is knocked out of her Next Form back to her human form to black out on the ground.

"Such power," Vert said as Clayton laughs at them.

"Do you see now what Human power is. We don't need the Goddesses anymore, we can choose our own destiny," Clayton said to wield a large sword to lumber over them.

"Did he just one shot Next Form Noire. We are so screw," Neptune said as she activates her Goddess Armor to be covered in a stylish armored light purple and blue bodysuit with a helmet encasing her beside her long purple hair flowing out of the headgear.

"Yeah but we should get out here," Gene said.

"You hold him off while I get Noire," Vert said to fly away with two engaging Clayton.

"Master, why are you doing this?" he asked as they collide with them exchanging blows with Clayton easily overpowering them both at the same time.

"I use the time crystal to find a certain artifact that was destroyed in the present that will help me become the ruler of this world for all time but I doubt you will live long enough to see humanity's new golden age," Clayton said as Gene trades steel with them blade locking but Gene gets shoves away to get kicks in the stomach to fling him into a wall to revert to normal due to too much damage.

"Gene," Neptune said as she blocks several energy beams but one got thorugh her guard and her blast her into a wall to transform back to her human form. Vert has gotten Noire in hand to be beside them. "Croire, get us out of here," Neptune to bring up her magic notebook.

"Whatever," Croire said sounding dry to teleport the group out of there.

"Interesting, they have a fairy," Clayton said as he disengages for the armor to vanish to land on the floor. "Well my student. We will meet again," Clayton said as the scene shifts to Vert.

"Okay, that was dark," Gene said.

"Well this Lastation Arc is going to go to some dark places, so it's to be expected. Hope you enjoyed everyone and see you soon," Vert said to shut off the monitor.

A/N: FYI, the Knight's armor Clayton was using is based on the Knights from the PlayStation exclusive White Knight Chronicle series.


	31. Episode 31

Episode 31: Memoires of Regret

Gene is hanging with Uni to be with her on a quest as they both have bolt action rifles to be on a hill to overlook a barn. "Okay Uni, whoever snipes the most rabbits must pay for ice cream," he said.

"Deal," Uni said as they take aim to see tons of rabbits eating the vegetables on the field. They start firing air pellets to get in headshots to see the dead twitching on the ground until they stop moving.

"Last one," Gene said as they switch to the last rabbit for Uni to get it last to see a field filled with dead rabbits.

"Alright, you own me some ice cream," Uni said.

"Yeah good shots, kid," he said.

"Hey I am a CPU candidate. I am a big girl now," she said.

"Yeah only little girls say that," he teased her as she pouts.

"Jerk," she said as he rubs her hair slightly.

"Oh Uni, you know I am kidding right," Gene said.

"Yeah I know, I was just playing along," Uni said.

"It's remind me of spending time with my sister," he said.

"Oh your sister," she said as they put away their rifles to start collecting dead rabbits and putting them in buckets.

"Yeah, you remind me of her. Very spunky and a hard worker," Gene said to carry two buckets with Uni carrying one.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah it was great but that didn't last," Gene said with sorrow in his tone.

"Gene, what happened to her?" Uni asked sounding curious.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too painful," he said.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," Uni said.

"It's okay, water under the bridge. Let's get our reward," Gene said as they go back to the guild to deliver their objective. They sit on a bench to eat ice cream as he enjoys her company. "It's be fun Uni, shooting the rabbits and seeing their heads explode," he said as Uni giggles.

"Yeah it is but Noire would be freaking out over it. 'Oh Uni, why you have shoot those innocent rabbits. It's so savage Uni'. Yeah these innocent creatures have been ruining Lastation crops, so I need to be deal with them," Uni said as she finishes her ice cream. "Thanks for the snack," she said.

"No problem," he said as she goes onto her tiptop toes and kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay bye," Uni goes off back home.

"Good kid," Gene said as he goes back home to see Vert getting ready for her show.

"How was the quest with Uni?" she asked.

"It was fun, I do enjoy spending time with Uni. Sweet girl," he said.

"Oh it is nice. It's good you two are bonding. It's time for my show," Vert said. "Hello everyone. Your busty mistress has return to talk about the next chapter. Hope you enjoy," she said as the scene changes to Vert and team teleporting back to the cabin in the woods to be badly defeated Clayton and his Knight powers.

"Good you guys go your ass kicked badly," Croire said looking amused by this.

"Thanks Miss pointing out the obvious. Here's a treat," Gene said dryly as he picks up a cookie and throws at her face.

"Don't mind if I do," Croire grabs it and starts chewing on it.

"Everyone, you returned. Where is Uni?" Histoire asked as they look beaten with Noire still shedding tears

"Uni is gone," Noire said.

"Yeah that old man had some weird power up with a weird gauntlet to summon a powerful knight figure," Neptune said as Histoire is sparked by this.

"A knight. He must be using an Ark," she said as she browses her tome to look for the information.

"An Ark, never heard of it," Gene said.

"It's an ancient weapon created by humans long before the goddesses were even a thought. They were powerful weapons of war to allow Humans to fight in Knights or Immoral Knights is the proper term. These Knights were walking Weapons of Mass Destruction, one alone can destroy entire civilizations in mere moments," she said.

"We did see Next Black Noire get one punched by Clayton's Knight Form," Neptune said.

"Yes, his new powers are more than a match for Goddesses' Next Forms," Histoire said.

"Great, so master has a new power and his army has tons of resources. What now," Gene said.

"All we can do is find and destroy those Dark Spires and come up with a plan to reverse this time distortion to return the world back to the way it was before," Histoire said.

"Better than nothing I suppose," Vert said as Gene looks on to see Noire sitting in a chair weeping.

"Noire, you calm down yet," he asked as Noire shoves him away.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down. I just loss my sister, like you understand how I feel," Noire said as he shoves back to have a nasty look on his face.

"You are a selfish bitch, you are not the only one who loss a someone to this madness," Gene snapped as a flood of horrible flashbacks are flooding his mind to see himself holding his dead sister in his arm to be surrounded by a town on fire. A wash of guilt overwhelms his very soul to be on his knees seeing the images of his sister.

"Gene, what's wrong. Noire what did you do?" Vert asked

"What did I do?" Noire asked.

"He is having a mental episode. Gene, come back to me. Hear the sound of my voice," Vert said as her smooth soft voice was like cool liquid medicine to his aching heart.

"Oh great, what happened Gene just flipped out," Neptune said.

"Oh no, Noire I didn't mean to do that," Gene said as he calms down.

"Well I guess I can't hide it anymore. I have done a terrible thing to my sister and its quite a long story," he said.

"Can you give us the short version please," Neptune said.

"Yeah I was a pupil of Master Clayton. His best student, I was trained to be an assassin for the Farsight PMC. I used the money I got from my contracts to support only family my little sister Beryl. I worked with Clayton for a long time and I saw how vicious he can be and his bias towards the goddesses were a toxic influence but I manage to walk away from it to take care of my sister," Gene said as he continued.

"He didn't like it, so he sends his own troops to destroy my town killing off my friends in flames. I was beyond anger and was consumed by pure rage to kill any one of them in my path. I was going to kill the last soldier but my sister came in the way to talk sense back into me but it was too late to regain my senses. I slash my sword to cut down both the soldier and my sister. I severed her arm and she was dying in my arms," he said.

"I see," Noire said.

"She would only smile at me but that smile haunts my dreams constantly. With that guilt I left that live and seek out a new living to be a humble servant to Lady Green Heart as an act of redemption for my crimes," Gene said.

"Oh I see, that is terrible but you are on the right path," Histoire said.

"Oh Gene, why didn't you tell me?" Vert asked crying her eyes out to give him a big hug.

"I wanted to but I was stupid not to tell you. I am sorry," he said.

"Do not worry, you are a good person Gene. A Goddess knows," Vert said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Wow, that was pretty sad. I am sorry for flipping out as well," Noire said.

"Yeah, we both lost something to that madman. We can stop him and end this nightmare," Gene said.

Meanwhile Clayton is talking with his Generals to survey the situation. "It seems like Noire has gotten some powerful allies," one of the General said,

"This is troubling, Leanbox Goddess manage to escape the time disruption," the general said.

"It must be the fairy. They have the power to control time and space, so they must be using her power to be here," the other general said.

"Enough, it matters not. With our technology booming, we can contain the situation," Clayton said.

"What about your former pupil. He will be a problem as well," the general said.

"He will fall along with the rest of the divine trash. Keep me posted," he said as they go away for him to sit in his chair to remind the times when he was in the company.

-Flashback Begins-

Clayton is training his student as Gene and him are fighting in a sparring match with Gene swinging his sword but Clayton is blocking and evading his attacks. "Come on Gene, do not do the obvious," he said as he is rapidly keeping pace with Gene lunging and kicking at him.

Clayton knocks him back with his own superior sword skills as he launches an air blast to knock Gene off balance to point it at his neck.

"I need more training," he said as Clayton helps him up.

"Still you have the talent but you need the refinement to bring out its full potential," he said as Gene bows his head with respect for his master.

"Thank you Master, I will improve and help Farsight achieve our goals," Gene said.

"Good my boy, I heard about your previous mission to assassinate one of the nobles of Lastation," Clayton said.

"Yes, I manage to kill off her bodyguards as well as her," Gene said.

"Good. It should help bring in some chaos in the Lastation political class. It will pay off in the long run. Now I need you to go and kill off a drug lord for a client in Lowee. The poison shroom problem is getting out of here there," he ordered.

"Of course Master," Gene said as he goes away for Clayton to look at his student.

"He is growing to be a fine assassin," Clayton said feeling proud of him.

-Flashback Ends-

Clayton looks out of the window to think fondly of those times. "Times have changed and now he is corrupted by the words of that woman. He will fall just like the others," he said as he looks at a map to try to look for the artifact. Sadly, the info center was destroyed, so it will be harder to find the artifact but I will find it," he said feeling determined to claim it.

Back with Gene and Vert resting in bed as Vert is holding him from behind. "Gene, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is great to let out," Gene said as he gets out of bed to sit up with Vert beside him.

"It must be painful to go through that," Vert said.

"Yeah but you and the others are with me. I am not alone in this," Gene said as Vert grips his hand to hold them gently.

"Of course, I am right here to support you along with the others," Vert said to kiss him on the lips.

"I am truly blessed to serve you milady," he said.

"I know, come on. Let's go to sleep and get to those Dark Spire," she said as they go to sleep with Gene having a nightmare to see he is in his hometown to see Farsight soldiers burning it to the ground murdering innocent people and

"You bastards," Gene is ripping through hordes of enemies seeing them be turned into piles of flesh and bone scattered across the dirt roads. He is covered in guts and his sword stained with blood to clean up the town of all foes consumed by a burning rage that made the fire around him look small in comparison.

The solders look on to see Gene looked like a monster slaying them with complete apathy. He drives his blade through the head of a soldier to rip it off his shoulders and kick his body into a wall.

"One last guy," Gene moves in for the kill to be too blinded by his anger to see a small person blocking his way.

"Please no," a little girl's voice reached out to him as he swings his sword to connect but something dreadful happens. The soldier goes down but his own sister Beryl is cut down as well.

He snaps out of it but it was too late for Gene to be utterly stunned by this. He is on his knees to hold onto Beryl to see her arm and shoulder were severed and blood is rushing out of her arm slot. "No, what have I done," he said beginning cry with tears falling onto her face to see no sign of anger or sadness but happiness in the form of a smile.

"You look like a monster out there but now you are back to normal," she said.

"No I am a monster. I strike you down while you were trying to reach me. I am a terrible brother," he said as she reaches out and cups his cheek with her tiny hand.

"You had taken care of me for so long. You are the greatest brother any sibling can have. You stopping for me is proof of that," she said.

"I don't deserve your kindness Beryl," he said as she is bleeding out fast with her time close to nearing its end.

"Please do not blame yourself. Live for me, please," she said for her hand to go limp and her heart stops.

"Beryl," he said as he is weeping for her with his last mission filled with dead civilians, burning homes and no family left in this world.

Gene wakes up from his nightmare to see Vert fast asleep. "Beryl, you are right. I can't beat myself anymore. Clayton turned me into a monster, his weapon. Now this weapon will turn on him for your sake and for everyone who suffered because of him," he said with a new resolve to return to bed with Vert to begin their journey to destroy the Dark Spires and stop Clayton once and for all.

Vert stops the show to return to her room. "Oh my folks. This is part of Gene's history that is not very pleasant but he is working hard to be forgiven of his sins," Vert said.

"It's a phase of my life that I am not proud of but I will work hard with Vert to redeem myself," Gene said.

"With my help, you will. Okay everyone time for our quest to begin. See you soon," Vert said as she shut off the monitor.

A/N: I wanted to point out about a certain detail. Remember how I cosplay the characters in one of the previous chapters. Gene cosplaying as Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin was done on purpose because I based Gene off Kenshin since he is my most favorite character in fiction.


	32. Episode 32

Episode 32: Grave Robbers

Gene is helping the 8 girls with their training for Noire is sparing with Gene as they fight to a draw. "Good Noire. You are well trained," he said.

"Naturally of course, I am the best Goddess in terms of combat abilities," Noire said.

"Nep that, I am the best in fighting since I am the main character of the franchise," Neptune said.

"Well this is my story so you are not the main heroine and not all main characters are good fighters by default," Vert said.

"True, Neptune you never train only me, Uni and Nepgear seems to be the only Goddess that train regularly," Noire said.

"I train too," Blanc said.

"No you don't. You always read or write your bad stories," Ram said.

"She is right Blanc," Rom said.

"Shut it half pints," Blanc snaps at them to the little girls frighten by their older sister's sudden outburst.

"You need to control that anger of yours. It's a big weakness that your enemy will use to their advantage," he said. "Remember that fight I had with Pluto at the park party," he said.

"Yeah you fought like a demon," Uni said.

"Well that side of me is rarely used and since Iris Heart is a difficult opponent. I had no choice but to use it against her. Also, Pluto I noticed fights like a brute. She uses raw power to overpower her foes but that's all she has. With tact and skill, you overwhelm your foes. Remember, being the most powerful isn't the best way to win," Gene said.

"Good point," Vert said.

"Mr. Gene, why can you fight so well?" Rom asked.

"Well I was taught by a master named Clayton Bal. He has decades of combat experiences under his belt and has multiple fighting styles under his name. He is a very acute military tactician and leader of the PMC he owns," he said.

"Wow, he seems like a tough guy," Uni said sounding impressed.

"Yeah he was. Anyway, Uni you are up," Gene said as Uni carries her rifle which is loaded with rubber bullets to practice with Gene. Soon enough they finish up with Vert and Gene heading back into Leanbox Basilicom.

"Oh I feel good," Vert said to get out of the shower to be in white dress to sit onto a chair to be by her monitor. "Hello Internet this is your voluptuous goddess in the flesh. Now our story picks up for our heroine and her crew must find the Dark Spire," she said as it changes scenes back to cabin in the forest.

"Okay the first Spire is located within old tomb to the north but from my research Farsight already there doing research on it," Histoire said as the four get already to go off with Gene checking up on Natal.

"Oh, hey Vert," he said as he felt soft yet heavy objects on his head.

"Oh, how did you know?" she asked with a big grin on her face as her chest jiggles on his head.

"Two big reasons," he joked as she pushes her chest deeper into his head.

"Oh you are so silly," Vert said. "How is our little boy doing?" she asked.

"He is coming around," Gene said as he closes his laptop to see Natal's eyes is wide open to be wake up.

"Oh my sweet little boy, are you okay?" Vert gives him a hug to shove her large chest into Natal's head.

"Lucky I don't need to breath," Natal said as Vert stops hugging him with her letting out. "I am happy to see you both," Natal said as he goes to hug Gene as well. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"A lot, we manage to go to the past and we are stuck now," Gene said.

"I see, did we win against Blanc?" Natal asked.

"Oh yeah, we kicked her ass to the corner but Rom did the finishing blow," Gene said.

"But both Uranus and Rom has vanished from this timeline," Vert said.

"That's too bad, who is the enemy now?" he asked.

"My former master Clayton Bal, he has turn the world upside down and we need to stop him," Gene said.

"Alright, my systems are at 100 percent," Natal said.

"Good," Vert said to kiss him on the forehead.

"Well we have the location and we go after the first one," Gene said.

"I can't believe we are almost done with these accursed spires," Vert said.

"Yep only a few more and we can gun for Arfoire and get everyone back from her," he said.

"Well before we do that. I hope we can tie up some loose ends," Vert said to press her chest against his arm.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a red flush on his face as she gives him a big wink and a sexy smile making his heart race.

"You will see sweetheart," she said to kiss him on the lips.

"So you guys ready to go?" Neptune asked.

"Good, the soon we take these things out, the sooner I can get Lastation back and better. Let's go," Noire said.

"Will you be okay Natal?" Vert asked.

"Yes, I am fine," he said.

"Good but make sure to tell me and Gene if something is wrong in an instant," she said

"Yes, big sister," he said.

"Be careful everyone, if anything happens. Use Croire to teleport back here," Histoire said.

"Yeah, yeah, I will drag these lazy asses back here," Croire said as they go off to the old tomb.

Meanwhile Aqua Heart is in the tomb to look for the Dark Spire to leave a path of death behind her. "We have a breach, kill the target ASAP," a commander said as Aqua is using her laser blade to deflect the bullets with ease to dash forwards to let out a powerful slash to take out a squad of soldiers at once.

She lets out a psychic blast to blow her enemies to various bloody pieces scattered onto the walls. The troopers are shooting at her but the bullets are simply bouncing off her invisible psychic barrier. She twists her psychic energy and send out a powerful wave of psy energy to clear out the hallways.

"Psy Blades," Aqua sends out multiple swords of energy to impale into multiple soldiers to reach the insides of the research base. "There it is. Master, I have found the pillar," she said through their psychic link.

"Good, flood the area with Darklings and keep that spire safe," Arforie said.

"Yes madam," Aqua said as she opens portals to flood the caverns within the tomb. "Devour everything in your path," she commanded.

Elsewhere Vert and the others are approaching the tomb to see an encampment of Farsight soldiers and robots around the entrance. "Man, its covered with guards. Natal scan the area," Gene said.

"Okay," Natal uses his eyes scanning the camp to see noted multiple heavily armed soldiers and quad legged robots armed with lasers and missiles.

"What is the plan?" Neptune asked.

"We bull our way through," Noire said as she transforms into Black Heart to fly in with her sword.

"Simple enough for me," Neptune said as she transforms to be in her Goddess Armor to wield a gun blade to leap down to go behind Noire.

"Well there goes having a plan," Gene said as Vert puts both Gene and Natal into Lily Unifier and taps into Natal's power to be in her HDD to form her gauntlets and shin guards.

"Oh crap, we have Noire and her allies here," a soldier said as Noire goes in to slam onto the ground to erupt pillars of fire to burn them alive. She is slashes at the bots to slice a big one in half. "Flare Shot," Noire summons a ball of flames from her palm and strike a large robot blasting it into fiery oblivion.

Neptune is slashing the soldiers while dodging gunfire to cut down multiple soldiers to press a button on the handle to shift her blade into a rifle to fire off energy rounds to strike the enemy forces.

"We need reinforcements," a sniper shoots at Neptune but Vert blocks it. He gets no responds within the tomb for something burst out of the entrance

"A Darkling here," Vert said as the Darkling looks like a misshaped gorilla to bash its large forearms onto the ground to unleash a shockwave to destroy the remaining soldiers in the area.

"Man, that is a big ape," Croire said.

"Well we have to stop it and go through," Neptune said as the three ladies get into combat stances for the monster lunges at them to evade its strikes.

Vert kicks an incoming forearm and dashes at the torso while punching it with rapid speed to deliver a strong last right hook to knock the beast backwards.

The monster opens its mouth and fires a dark beam to hit Vert sending her flying into a building with Noire and Neptune dodging the ape's overwhelming shockwaves with Noire and Neptune get caught in one to fall onto the ground with Neptune on top of Noire to be in a compromising position.

"Neptune, get your butt off my face," Noire said to have her rear planted onto Noire's face.

"Well fans are you happy now," Neptune speaks to the readers with Noire shoving her off.

"Hey don't get the wrong idea out there. I am not gay for Neptune," Noire said having a blush on her face.

"That's not what the fans think," Neptune said.

"Screw those crazy shippers, they are bat shit crazy," Noire said as the big monster looks at them kind of funny to see them arguing. It roars at them as both Neptune and Noire use an upper slash to damage the beast.

"Hey beastie, we were having a meta talk here," Neptune said.

"Yeah, back off ape breath," Noire said.

"They make the perfect couple," Gene joked.

"Yes, they do but they just don't tie the knot," Vert said in a teasing tone.

"Cross Slash," Neptune cuts the air to make an X made of energy and fires it hitting the beast craving into its skin shedding black goo onto the ground.

"Volcano Dive," Noire digs her blade into the ground to release a big pillar of fire to engulf the monster burning it until it turns into a pile of black liquid for it to disappear.

"Well looks like Arfoire and her forces got in first," Vert said.

"Let's go inside," Neptune said as the trio go in to see a massacre where tons of dead bodies littered the dirt.

"Wow, this carnage is unreal," Noire said to see civilian workers got killed by the Darkling.

"They deserved it, all humans are just animals that can talk," Aqua said within their minds.

"What the hell, how is she doing this?" Neptune wondered starting to freak out.

"She is a psychic," Gene said.

"Come to me and face your death," Aqua said as they go into a large opening to see a series of ruins covering the whole area. "Oh; what a good frame for humanity as a whole. They built themselves up so high but like always find ways to undue themselves," Aqua said.

"A goddess huh. Arfoire's," Vert said.

"Yes. I am her best student Aqua Heart," a woman leaps in front of them wielding a laser blade to get into combat stance with the three fighters going in to clash with Aqua holding off them quite easily. Vert using her fists trying to hit her but she dodges her every move to use telekinesis to grab her fist to make her miss and kick her in the head to knock her onto the dirt.

Neptune and Noire are fighting the evil goddess to stun them in place with her psychic powers as she kicks Neptune away. Aqua blast both Vert and Noire with a psychic blast to pull Vert in with a psychic grip on her neck beginning to choke her out.

"What is this Star Wars," Neptune said as Noire is releasing an energy crescent to make Aqua break contact to let go of Vert and block the attack.

"Neptune, stop busting out movie shout outs and help me," Noire shrieked as she is shooting fireballs with Aqua putting up her psychic shield. They both clash as they exchange sword blows with Noire delivering a strong kick but Aqua catches it to knock it away making her loss her balance and get blasted recoiling her onto the ground.

"Use the Force Noire," Neptune said in a low ghostly voice.

"Shut up Neptune and help me," Noire said as she clashes blades with Aqua with the evil Goddess holding Noire off with little effort to knock her aside with a telekinetic shove.

Neptune goes in for the kill to strike her back but Aqua easily blocks it. "You think a human like you can compare to me. I am a mountain and you are an ant," Aqua hits Neptune with a mental strike as she is attacking her mind with Neptune on the ground in deep pain.

"Neptune," Vert switches to Gene's power to send out bolts of lightning to make her stop torturing Neptune with Aqua's shield protecting her from harm. "Thunder Cannon," Vert made her chakrams spin in front of her to generate a big beam of electricity to slam into the barrier to hit it with enough force to send Aqua into a wall of a building.

"Is that all you got," Aqua said as she gets back on her feet to suffer barely any damage.

"This is hacks, she can't that strong. She is still in human form," Neptune complained.

"This form suffices since I don't need any more power to beat rejects like you," Aqua said.

"Rejects, I am a Goddess and I will not be talk down like this," Noire activates her Next Form for her power to rage making the whole area shake. "Eat this, Flare Bomb," Noire gathers flames into her palm and shoots it at Aqua.

"Reflective Blade," Aqua empowers her blade to hit the spell to send it back to make it twice as strong and fast.

"What the hell?" Noire blocks the spell but it strikes hard to cause severe damage. "This is seriously pissing me off," Noire said getting furious at this.

"She has some serious techniques," Gene said.

"She is well trained. You're rank of success is very low," Natal said.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence boys," Vert said as she powers up to unleashes her Next Form for she disengages with Gene getting his Goddess Armor with Natal using Overdrive x 2 to fight Aqua along with Noire and Neptune for Aqua felt a bit pressured by their relentless assault.

"Okay I will show you a sample," Aqua backs off to focus to use the full force of mental powers to stun them in place making them unable to move as she is striking their minds to cause massive pain within their brains.

"Natal now," Gene said as Aqua can see Natal is ineffective by her attack.

"Overdrive x 10," he uses a quick burst of power to overpower her telekinesis as he dashes in to kick her in the face to knock her into a wall to be in a large opening with the dark spire in the background.

"What in the name of Arfoire. It must be that android," Aqua said as she gets back on her feet with Natal watching her to take data from the fight she had with the others to gain some new skills. She is launching a barrage of psy spears at Natal to create an arm blade to make it glow to deflect the attacks back at Aqua.

She barely rolls out of the way of the attacks as Natal powers up the blade. "Slash Wave," he unleashes a powered-up crescent of energy to send a powerful attack that is slicing through sections of the ruins.

"This power is unreal and he is copying my moves," Aqua said as they clash blades with Natal matching her blow for blow mimicking her every move. "Damn it, he was studying me in the fight. So, this is the power of an ACU," she thought getting angry at this fact.

He activates Overdrive for a short burst to overpower Aqua to charge up his fist. "Taste this," Natal lands a solid hit on Aqua to fly through the dark pillar to destroy it. "This is it, Tornado Slash," Natal leaps at Aqua with a blade made of Share Energy about to kill her.

"Not so fast," she lets out a telekinetic shove to knock Natal off balance with her to get out of his way. "The spire is destroyed. Got to get out of here," Aqua said to warp out of there.

"Natal, where is the girl?" Gene asked.

"She is gone, I had destroyed the spire," Natal said.

"Good work kid," Neptune said to rub his hair.

"Well one spire down. Let's get out of here," Noire said as Aqua has returned to her master's castle to be within her presence.

"So, you lost," Arfoire said.

"I am sorry Mistress. That robot was stronger than I thought," Aqua said.

"You see firsthand what the humans are capable of," Arfoire said.

"You are right. If the humans can make a machine powerful to defeat the goddesses, they must be controlled," Aqua said.

"Of course, the very people the Goddesses protect will be the ones that will lead to their downfall like everyone else," Arfoire said as the heroes are closer to getting to their goal.

Vert finishes her story to give the viewers a smile. "Well another end to a chapter. I hope to see you next time. Bye," she said to turn off the monitor.


	33. Episode 33

Episode 33: A Gay O' Time

Gene is on a quest with the twins Rom and Ram to search for a certain monster for their client. "Hey Mr. monster come on. We are here to capture you," Ram shouted.

"Ram, you are going to scare it away," she scolded her.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Ram said as a large turtle appears to roar at them. "Oh, nice turtle, let us capture you," Ram said as the turtle puts out two cannons out of its shell to blast Ram with beams of water to knock her across the forest.

"There she goes," Rom said to take out her rod to prepare for a spell.

"Yeah, let's get this thing and collect our rewards," Gene said to draw out his chakrams for them both to dodge the incoming water beams with Rom trapping it in a sphere of light with Gene casting lightning bolts down on it. He delivers a strong slash and Rom made the sphere implode to greatly damaging it. "Rom now," Gene said as Rom has a small ball to press a button in the middle to enlarge it.

"Okay Capture Orb go," Rom tosses the ball to hit the beast for it opens as the turtle gets teleported into the ball. It falls to the ground and shakes three times until it makes a loud beep sound. "Yes," she goes up and grabs it. "I got the monster," she said to raise the ball above her head in triumph.

"If you had a baseball cap, you would look like a real monster tamer rookie," Gene said.

"I guess but where is Ram?" Rom asked as Ram is on top of a tree with her skirt stuck on a branch.

"This is so embarrassing," Ram said as her butt is exposed to the world with Gene and Rom coming nearby.

"Ram, you okay?" Rom asked.

"No I am not okay. Gene don't look you pedo pervert," Ram trying to hide her panties but failing.

"Yeah trust me, I don't want to go to jail. Okay we are going to get you out of there," Gene said as Ram is struggling as she is holding in.

"Oh no, I can't hold in anymore," Ram thought as Gene stops just below Ram to see her shaking.

"Hey stop shaking or your skirt could rip off," Gene said as Ram is about to burst.

"Oh no, it's coming. I can't stop, its coming," Ram can't hold it in anymore as she releases it all as Gene gets watered by a yellow liquid. "Oh, that feels so good," she said as a wave of relief wash over her body.

"Ram, you peed on Gene," Rom said.

"Oh oops," Ram said as Gene zaps the branch off to catch to begin shaking her violently.

"What the fuck brat, why did you pee on me!" Gene shouting into her ears.

"I am sorry," Ram said.

"No, you are not. I am going to tell Blanc about this," Gene said as Ram begins to cry her eyes out.

"No, my butt can't take the abuse," Ram said as Gene is covered in Ram's piss.

"Oh great, I get to experience a golden shower from a grade schooler. Just my luck," Gene said dryly as they take the creature to the client to complete their quest.

Gene came back home as Vert is playing her games to see his clothing are stain. "Hello Gene, oh what happened to you?" she asked.

"Well Ram peed on me," he said.

"Oh, she gives you a golden shower huh," Vert said. "Would you mean if it was me giving you my holy water on your face?" Vert teases him as he is blushing at the pervert act.

"I guess, it would be better than from a child," Gene said acting sheepishly as Vert adores his cute expression to go up and kisses him.

"You are so cute, I want to eat you up," Vert said as she sits onto her chair to set up her computer. "Okay everyone. Time to get a bit different," Vert said as it switches to Gene gathering some information on his master's plans.

"I need to get a better understanding on Master's plans," Gene said as Histoire comes into the room.

"Did you find any information?" she asked.

"I did, I track down one of Master's officers. Lin Fang who is a regular at the Crimson Club but there is a catch," Gene said as he gathers the girls to tell them his plan.

"Wait are you serious?" Noire asked.

"Yep, we need to sneak into the Crimson Club and get close to the officer but the theme for the club for the week is Girl Love," Gene said as Noire blushes at this.

"You mean lesbians, right?" Noire asked.

"Yes, so we need to go in as 'entertainment'. We will go in as a couple. Me and Vert along with Neptune and Noire to get closer to the Lin and fish the info out of him," Gene said.

"Seriously, despite what fans think. I don't have a crush on Neptune," Noire said.

"Oh, they know Noire, we are a fan favorite pairing," Neptune gives her a hug.

"Do we have to?" she asked.

"Yes, you want to get back at Clayton for your nation and for Uni, right?" Gene said.

"True, I will do it for my nation and Uni," Noire said as Neptune goes up and makes a fake kissing sounds.

"Even if we have to make out in front of guys?" Neptune teases her as Noire blushes even further.

"Whatever it takes for my nation and sister," Noire said begrudgingly.

"The reason, we need to do this because Lin is a bit of a wimp. If he gets cornered, he will have disappeared. So, we need to be tactful with this and get him when he is drunk and horny," Gene said.

"Okay girls and Gene, you go doll yourselves up because we are going clubbing," Vert said.

"Will this plan work?" Histoire asked Gene.

"Of course, trust me. Knowing that guy, he is a sucker for a pretty girl," Gene said as he gets ready to cross-dress himself. "Better put my acting skills to good use," he said.

Soon enough the girls and Gene are ready for the night as Gene comes out of the room. "I am in touch with my feminine side," Gene said in his well-trained soft female tone as Histoire and Croire look on to be very surprised by his transformation.

"You look like a princess," Histoire said looking dumbstruck by this.

"You are a good display of a true trap," Croire said as Gene's black hair is stylish, his cheek cover in blush and he has pink lipstick. He is wearing a white flowing dress which fits his slender effeminate figure, white high heels and white gloves.

"Of course," he said to cock his left hip to place his hand on it.

"Oh sweetie, you look quite pretty," Vert said as she is in a green dress which shows off her beautifully made body with her long blond hair made all wavy.

"Right back at you princess," Gene said as Neptune and Noire come in stunning dresses and their hair shaped nicely. "Wow Noire, you should let your hair down more often," Gene said.

"Really thank you. Oh, have we meet before?" Noire asked.

"Oh, it's me Gene," he switches back to his normal voice shocking the two girls.

"Really, you look so pretty," Noire said.

"Thanks, I take pride in my work," Gene said.

"What you like to cross-dress?" Noire asked.

"Well I was an assassin and I use my feminine appearance to get close to my targets to kill them. This is a typical operation for me," Gene said as they go out to head for the nearby city where the club is located.

The four manage to go into the city to see the club which looks bright and colorful with neon lights everywhere. "What an eyesore," Neptune said.

"Well Lin was always into trashy things. Let's head inside," Gene said as he has his arm around Vert. "Play along," Gene said as they approach the bouncer.

"So, what are you ladies doing here?" he asked checking out the goods.

"We are here to entertain you men tonight, is that a problem?" Gene asked being very flirty tone as he is getting the man hot and bothered.

"Man, she got some pretty red eyes and through long slender legs," the bouncer leers at Gene's female disguise with lustful glee. "Who are these girls?" he asked.

"The blond is my lover. These two are our friends are also a couple as well," Gene said as Neptune kisses Noire on the cheek making Noire blush.

"Oh, we are so in love. Right Noire," Neptune gives her a wink with Noire being dismissive.

"Sure," she said halfheartedly.

"Okay, you must be here for the Girl Love week. You all are good for tonight. Come on in," the bouncer lets them inside.

"Thank you," Gene said. "Good, we are in," Gene said.

"Okay. We need to blend in. We need to be close to the Officer," Vert said.

"The key is getting invited to Lin Fang's private party within the club," Gene said.

"How do we do that?" Neptune asked.

"Well we have to put on a public show of us playing with each other to entertain the guests," Gene said as they approach the one of the club members.

"Oh great," Noire said as Gene got them a spot for them to performance in front of the men.

"Okay, we got to put on a good show so we can get into Lin's private room to give him a show," Gene said.

"Well Noire, better butter up," Neptune said as she kisses her onto lips for Noire to back away.

"Hey stop it Neptune. You are not bothered by this," she protested.

"No I am free spirited gal anyway, now kiss up babe," Neptune said as Noire sighs at this.

"Okay ladies, time to give the guys a show. If you do good, you will go to Lin at your request," the staff member said as they see a stage where the guys are waiting for them to perform.

"Okay, here we go. You girls ready to go?" Gene asked.

"I am a big tease anyway. This would be fun," Vert said as they got on the stage with Noire's body seizing up as Neptune is rubbing her hands along her waist.

"Come on Noire, let's give these boys a good show," Neptune said to grab her hips making Noire uncomfortable.

"Fine," Noire said as they go on the stage with pervy eyes on them ready to see some Girl Love on stage.

"Well this is odd, is it?" Gene asked as she grabs him to pull Gene into her.

"You have stage fright?" Vert asked.

"A little, no different when we sneak to do naughty things in public," Gene said.

"Just think of only me within this room. Everyone here is a deer or a rabbit," Vert said.

"Sounds like porn version of Snow White," Gene said as Vert laughs at his dumb joke to begin kissing him with them holding each other to shove their tongues down their wet caverns. The crowd cheer with lewd delight as they are urging Neptune and Noire to start making out now.

"Neptune, remember this is pretend," Noire said as Neptune doesn't buy it.

"Don't deny the pull between us, we have a bond that transcends time and space," Neptune said.

"You are talking pure bullshit Neptune," Noire said as Neptune takes her and press against her body. "Neptune, what the hell? Your grabbing my butt," Noire said stunned by Neptune groping her rear.

"Hmm, so round and soft. A perfect rump there Noire," she said tightening her grip on her buns making Noire heated.

"Stop Neptune," she said as Neptune press her lips onto hers.

"Such juicy lips Noire," Neptune said between kisses with Noire's heart beating fast.

"This is all pretend, right?" Noire thought as she returns the gesture by holding Neptune's waist to deepen their kiss.

The men are getting rowdy seeing the women making out with Vert kisses Gene's collarbone area making Gene moan out loud with her grabbing Gene's butt giving it a nice. "Nice butt sweetie," Vert is caressing his buns with Gene's heart feel like it's about to burst out of his chest.

"Vert, can you slap my butt, please?" he begged as he has a big blush on his face with Vert is getting starry eyed over this.

"You are so cute, when you are submissive like that," she said to give him a hard slap making Gene's member stiffen up from it.

"Hit me more please," he said as she slaps his butt making him moan even louder as he cupping her breasts with Vert's turn to moan.

"Feisty, are we?" she asked in a flirty tone as they are so into their make out session they don't even noticed the men whistling at them with glee. He breaks off their kissing for him to get behind her to press against her back and play with her bust while rubbing his crouch on her butt.

"I love your tits, what can I say," he said fiercely groping her huge rack.

"I know," she giggled as the staff member is impressed with this to tell them to stop as they get off the stage with the men being disappointed.

"Alright, you are good to go. You can head into Lin's private room to give him a good show," the staff member said.

"Thank you," Gene said to be a bit sweaty and out of breath.

"Gene, you got to admit. It's be pretty erotic to do that kind of thing in open public," Vert said.

"Indeed," Gene said with a blush on his face making Vert smile at his cute expression.

"Goodness, that is over. Such filth with these pervy men, I bet they were jerking off to us or something gross like that," Noire said.

"You seem to be into it," Neptune said as Noire snaps at her.

"It was pretend, I am doing this to save my nation. Nothing more," Noire said.

"But Noire…" Neptune said as she gives her a stern look.

"Nothing…more," Noire said as they go into the backroom to be invite within Lin's room.

"Sir, your next girls are here," the staff member said as they see a skinny looking man with messy black hair dressed in a business suit.

"Good, I am going to enjoy this," Lin said.

"Lin, we need to talk," Gene said as Lin groans at this.

"Oh Gene, should have known you would pull something like this," Lin said as he pulls a gun as Noire grabs his arm to break it disabling it seeing the gun drop onto the floor.

"Okay, if you answer our questions. I will promise your death will be quick," Gene summons his chakram to point at the spike on the side on his neck.

"Fine, what do you want?" he asked as its pointlessly to fight back

"What does Clayton plan to do to this world?" he asked.

"If you want to know, you should go to his labs in the mountains to the south. That's all I am going to say but I don't think you would survive anyway," Lin said as Gene slits his throat with blood pouring down his body staining his suit.

"Well if you can't talk. I will take his smartphone and look over his records," Gene said as see its locked with a fingerprint. He takes the dead man's hand to put it on the touch screen to unlock to see his records.

"Find anything?" Vert asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't lying. These photos show a lab just like he said. These must a database we can access to show his plans," Gene said to see a photo which shows an interesting sight. "There is a Dark Spire there within a cave surrounded by lab equipment," he said.

"Interesting, two birds with one stone," Vert said as he slides to the next photo to see something very odd.

"What the hell. Noire, you have to see this," Gene shows her as Noire is shocked.

"This is not happening," Noire said as there is Uni naked in a glass tube floating in green liquid. "Uni is alive?" Noire wondered to feel very relieved.

"No, it's a clone from the message," Gene said.

"This is crazy," Vert said.

"The weirder thing is, why does Lin has a naked picture of Uni in his phone?" Neptune asked.

"I knew he was weirdo but I know that this just confirms that," Gene said for them to slip out of the door to get out of the club go back to the house.

"How did it go?" Histoire asked.

"Like a charm, we got some data but some of it isn't good," Gene said as she told her the info.

"A Uni clone and a Dark Spire within the lab being researched. This isn't good," Histoire said.

"Those bastards, they will pay for making Uni a weapon for their means," Noire said enraged by this information.

"Yeah, we should go and find out what the hell is going on with Master and his plans," Gene said as they prepare for their raid on the secret lab.

Back with Vert as she finishes her chapter reading to talk with her fans. "Okay everyone. Hope you like it. It's a bit Les Yay but what can you do. Well everyone see you soon," Vert said to cut off the video feed.


	34. Episode 34

Episode 34: Lab Rats

Vert is at her screen getting ready to start to start her show. "Sorry no weird hijacks today since this is chapter is going to get pretty wild. Okay time to start," Vert said as the scene begins with them in the cabin beginning to plan their attack on the lab as the group in the main room.

"So, time to raid this place," Gene said.

"Yeah, time to get some answers from this," Noire said.

"Hopefully we can find out what they want in this," Vert said as the five get out to head for the lab for some experiments are taking place with a strange looking doctor is overlooking a Uni clone chained up to a wall to be strip nude.

"Please no more," Uni begged as she has dark bruises all over her body and blood coming down her head to see a bunch of bowling balls around. There are dents in the wall behind Uni as the doctor is apathetic towards her cries of help.

"I need to test your endurance. Fire!" the Doctor shouted his orders as another bowling ball shoots out of a cannon at high speed and strike her in the ribs breaking them on contact for Uni coughs up a lot of blood onto the ground. Uni is sobbing as she is intense pain with her legs giving way to limp only hold up by the chains.

"Please no more," she repeated by the doctor as he orders another ball to hit Uni in the stomach for the impact made her piss herself on the floor.

"I beg of you stop, why would you torture a little girl?" Uni asked as strength is fleeing from her body.

"You are a clone of a dead girl. You are nothing more than a guinea pig. Pull," the doctor said as the cannon is about to fire again.

"No, I don't want to die," Uni begged but it fell on deaf ears as the bowling ball hits her head caving into it instantly killing her.

"Well that was disappointing," the doctor said to press a button. "NEXT!" he shouted as another clone comes in to be frighten

"Oh, good day sir," a butler like robot appears behind as the doctor groans at this.

"Williams, I am trying to crave my scientific curiosity," the doctor said as his robot butler sighs at this.

"Of course, with dead girls. By the way, Clayton is on the line," Williams said.

"Well turn it on," the doctor said as he activates the hologram to show Clayton.

"Doctor Insanity, what is your progresses with the clones?" Clayton asked as Doc Insanity looks down at the test chamber to see the Uni clone get hit by the ball again to crush her head.

"Not going so well. These clones are too weak for my experiments with the fungi," Insanity said.

"How is that Fungi weapon going?" Clayton asked.

"Going quite smoothly. Its infection rate is very swift and can infect an area within an hour," Insanity said.

"Excellent, fill me in on the progress," Clayton said to cut off the line as another Uni clone dies with the doctor getting prissy.

"NEXT!" he shouted as another clone comes in to be pissing herself. "This is going to be a long night," he groaned.

"I will brew up some snacks sir," Williams said to go off with the mad doctor brewing up some twisted experiments in his mind.

Meanwhile the five manage to located the secret lab to see a hidden door but something is waiting for them. "Is that Uni?" Noire is in enraged by this as the girl is holding a special rifle in her hands.

"Good to see you had made it Gene and Noire as well," Insanity said as the loudspeakers on top for the door.

"Doctor Insanity, I knew you would be behind this," Gene said.

"Doctor Insanity, really?" Neptune asked in disbelief.

"Well I wanted Nefarious but that was copyrighted by Lastation so I rolled with this name. Now Uni, ANNIHILATE them!" Insanity shouted as Uni gets ready to fight.

"Roger, prepare yourselves," Uni said as she is firing her rifle with the other evading her attacks.

"Uni, stop this right now," Noire said as Uni is emotionless as she fires a round at Noire's arm but deflects it with her sword.

"Don't bother, she is a mere clone of the original. She is a slave to me now," Insanity said laughing like a mad hyena.

"You sick fuck, why would you do this?" Noire asked getting pissed as she is evading Uni's shots.

"It's one of my many experiments. You Goddesses have a natural talent for combat, so why not clone you to make an army to act as expendable drones for our war effort," Insanity said.

"You are insane," Neptune said as she is deflecting the bullets away with her twin swords.

"I know, it's in my freaking job title. Uni give them a little juice," Insanity ordered.

"Of course," Uni detached the front of her weapon to switch it with a weapon mod to change it into a shotgun. "Explosive Impact," she fires twin buck shots for each pellet is energized for send a wave of explosive destruction destroying a big section of forest.

The group got knocked away from the series of blasts. "Talk about overkill," Vert said as she is summoning down magical spears with Uni shooting them out of the sky with ease.

Gene is casting lightning bolts with Uni evading to switch out to a spike launcher. She is shooting spikes on the ground to surrounding the group.

"That was a lousy shot Uni," Noire said as Uni has a dark smile on her face to press a button on the side to activate the spikes to create an electric field to stun them in place.

"Take this Peacemaker," she charges up her gun and fires a small electric orb to connect with the electric field to burst into a massive orb of lightning for the group take some damage.

"No more screwing around," Gene activates his Goddess Armor with Neptune along as well to engage Uni at close range. Natal is observing Uni and copying her techniques and weapons with him changing his right arm into a blaster.

"Peacemaker," Natal locks onto Uni's heat signal to fire an electric orb as Neptune and Gene back away for Uni gets zapped with Natal kicking her into a wall.

Vert casts many explosive wind orbs to bash into Uni getting hurt from the spells. "Uni," Noire said in distressed.

"Noire, remember she is not Uni," Vert is blocking her incoming shots as they transform into their Goddess states with Vert pulls Gene into her Lily Unifier and raining down lightning bolts to shock Uni.

Natal is turn his arm into a sword whip to leash at Uni ripping off her leotard to expose her seeing lots of nasty cuts and burns on her nude body.

"Uni, I don't want to kill you twice," Noire is holding her blade as Uni switches her mod to use a weird one. She shoots a string of rays to hit Noire to see her turn into chicken with her clothing on top of her.

"Oh crap, the Morph o' Gun," Gene said as he pulls off her leotard to see Noire having a shock look on her face.

She flips her wings in angry as Natal copy the mod to reverse the beam to change Noire back to normal to be nude now. "Thanks kid," Noire said as she noticed she is naked to cover herself. "No. I need a time out. Give me those," Noire grabs her outfit from Gene to go off to change into her clothes.

"Seriously Noire, you are breaking the tension of the scene," Neptune said as she is in her dress to adjust the bottom part of her bodysuit to check they fit her rear right.

"Shut up Neptune," Noire said as Natal uses his sword whip to grab the gun to pull it out of Uni's hands for Gene goes in to slice off her arms and chop her head off with blood spraying out of her severed neck slot.

"Damn, what a mood swinger," Neptune said as Uni's head flops onto Noire's feet.

"Uni no, not again," Noire said grabbing Uni's head to kiss her on the forehead. "Please rest in peace," Noire crying her eyes out.

"Gene, I must admit you have a real talent to slaying little girls huh?" Insanity mocked him as this enraged Gene at the mere thought of his dead sister.

"Shut up," he said in venom in his tone as the door slides open.

"Be prepare for a real merry go' round of pain," Insanity laughing at their misery. "Williams!" he shouted as his butler appears on hologram.

"What is it sir, I am trying to practice my guitar solo," Williams said dryly.

"Activate the defense gird and prepare for our guests," Insanity said.

"Of course, sir," Williams said as he calls Clayton to tell him about the breach. "Sir, the Gene and his friends had entered into the labs," he said.

"So, they are close to our goals but matters not. We are so close to finding the artifact. Prepare for Order 69," Clayton said as Insanity looks at a computer monitor to see a missile filled with spores.

"Right, Lastation has outlive our use. Time to put our plans into action," Insanity said as the five go into the halls to see chrome everywhere they go.

"So much future tech," Vert said as Natal is scanning the area with his eyes to see computers, databases and other electronics.

"Indeed," Natal said as they come into a large room to see an assortment of glass tubes holding failed experiments of badly disfigured girls in tubes.

"This is awful," Vert said to press her fingers on a tube to see a girl as old as Uni being terribly disfigured seeing her limbs twisted and her face warped beyond repair.

"Oh, you have seen our older project. Project Angel, you heard of CPU memories, right?" the doctor said on the loudspeakers.

"Yes, from the Ultra Dimension," Vert said.

"Yes, but the requirements for becoming Human to Goddess is severe. Only one of them manage to pull it off but the rest. Well you see the deadly results. Now you can play with them, they need the exercise," the doctor turns off the life support to pull down the tubes letting them out.

"You monster," Gene getting disgusted by this as the girls groan for them to be in constant pain.

"Please help us," a girl cried for help as she is raging in agony to leash out at Gene to zap her with lightning instantly killing her.

"Gene, what are you doing. We can't kill them," Noire protested.

"We have no choice, better to put them out of their misery," Gene said as he blocks two lunging at him to slice them to pieces.

"He is right sadly, they have suffered enough," Vert thrust her polearm into the chest of a mutant girl killing her easily.

"Man, this is getting way too depressing for a Neptunia fanfiction," Neptune pulls out her pistol to pop them in the head.

"You fucking bastard, how can you do this to little girls," Noire said.

"All in the pursuit of science my dear. There must be risks to understand the world around you," Insanity said as Noire chops a girl in half as this is weighting in her mind.

"These are my own citizens' I am killing. This can't be happening," Noire said as her mind is under crazy pressure with all these events crashing onto her psyche.

"It's all for the sake of humankind to lead us to a brighter future without the goddesses meddling," Insanity said.

"Saving humankind while giving up mortality isn't good," Vert said.

"It's worth the risk," Insanity said as they finish off the last girl to clear out the room.

"Noire, pull yourself together. We need to get to the database," Neptune said to urge her on.

"Okay," Noire said as they go ahead to see a fleet of stairs to go further down into the vast labs.

"Warning, warning breach detected. Rebreathers are needed," the Lab's AI said on the loudspeakers.

"Oh, I got these in the warehouse area," Neptune said as she has small mouthpieces.

"Good eyes Neptune," Gene said as the four put on their breather to cover their mouths to activates the fillers allowing them to breath in toxic environments.

They go into the infected area to see thick clouds of spores within the air. "Is this pollen?" Noire wondered.

"No, it's from fungi that I modify myself. Hope you enjoy the sights down there," Insanity said as the travel through the halls to see groups of dead civilian workers on the group.

"What happened down here?" Gene asked as Natal is scanning the corpses.

"There are signs of infection by the spores in the air. They are highly contagious," Natal said.

"Oh, you have that ACU as well. I should take him from you for my own experiments," the doctor said.

"Up yours Doc, he is with us," Gene said.

"Not for long, meet the test subjects," the doc said as someone is within the shadows.

"Hello, is someone there?" Noire asked as the person is groaning for them to run at them.

"Infected detected," Natal said as his scanners are going crazy.

"Wait what," Gene said as the person leaps onto him trying to bite off his neck as he is holding him off. "What the fuck?" he wondered as he kicks him off and stomp on his head.

"He tried to bite you," Vert said as they hear more groans in the halls to see more people coming at them seeing their bodies has be distorted.

"Oh crap," Neptune said as she pulls out her gun blade to transform into a rifle to fire at them in the head. "Are these zombies or something?" Neptune wondered.

"No, they are infected with the spores in the air," Insanity said on the loudspeakers.

"What?!" all five of them said.

"Yes, this is a bioweapon that will be used for a special mission. It was created from a fungus that can use spores to infect the brain with the fungi which it takes over the host slowing mutant the host into a fungus itself until the host body dies and then sends out more spores to repeat the process," Insanity said.

"You are so cruel. These people didn't deserve this, these are your own people," Vert said showing open disgust with the mad doctor.

"Well not my fault, some moron cracked one of the container. How will you feel to kill these innocent civilians," Insanity laughs at this sheer depressing situation as they are mad rushed by a mob of infected people.

"This is too cruel," Noire said.

"Don't underestimate Doctor Insanity. Despite his silly name, he is cunning and dangerous. Let's put these poor bastards out of their misery," Gene said as he chops off their heads with his sword.

"Yeah," Vert stabs the incoming mindless hordes in the head with her polearm as she sweeps them with long strikes curbing groups of enemies into piles of twisted meat.

Neptune is dodging lunges as she is blast them with her rifle as Natal is backing her up by slashing them with his arm blade. One of the infected bites him in the arm as his metal coating breaks the teeth as he slices the infected's head off.

Noire slash the infected apart as she is getting unnerved by this. "I have to do this," she steels herself as she kicks the last one into a wall to slice it in half.

"It's just getting started," the doctor summons a Uni clone but this time she is heavily mutated the deadly fungi infection as her hands resemble claws and skin has cracks and small fungus on the surface especially on her face having a cluster of fungus on the left side of her head.

"No not again," Noire said dishearten by the mental torture of seeing her sister being used like a lab rat.

"Okay this is getting too dark of a parody," Neptune said as she shooting at Uni to dodge them with ease to slash at her with Neptune blocking it. She shoves her away to fire laser bolts into the girl's skin to scream in pain.

"Uni," Noire said as Uni warps her left arm into an organic cannon to shoot needle like projectiles at them.

"Oh crap," Gene is deflecting them with his sword to toss his blade to sever off her left arm to magically call it back into his hands to slash at Uni.

She evades his strike and punches him in the head knocking him to the ground. Uni slashes Gene's armor as it holds up with Gene severing her right arm with Natal sniping her in the head killing her instantly.

"I can't take this," Noire said seeing her sister dead for a third time.

"We got to keep moving," Gene said as they go deeper into the labs to be in clean air to take off the rebreathers.

"You like that, you will love what happens next if you get to the server room," Insanity said as they go into the next level of the lab to see they are within a robotic department for Gene spots a familiar orb.

"Hi Natal, come over here," Gene said as he hands it to Natal as he absorbs it for his systems are super charged.

"I feel so much stronger now," Natal said.

"Interesting those orbs are. They are the keys of unlocking the ACU's true potential and he only needs one more before hitting his max power," Insanity said on the loudspeaker as they reach a testing lab to see tons of rejected subjects within glass tubes.

"These must be the failed test subjects from the CPU memories," Vert said.

"Oh, there is a girl in one of the them," Neptune said as they see a girl with long red hair within a tube to see she is perfectly fine and healthy.

"Her name is Uzume, she got implanted by an Planeptune CPU memory and goes by Orange Heart," Gene said looking at the terminal to see her information.

"Open it, the more goddesses the better," Neptune said.

"More allies will be helpful," Vert said as Gene unlocks it for Uzume to flop onto the ground to be nude and wet.

"She is knocked cold. Hey Croire, get Uzume back to Histoire so she can take care of her," Neptune said as she pulls out her Nep-Note to summon the dark fairy.

"Whatever, great just what we need. More bratty goddesses," she groaned as she teleports her out of there.

They go into another section to see another Goddess but this looks very familiar. "Is that Magic, did she die in the second game?" Vert is puzzled by this as Magic's twisted by powerful dark magic.

"Of course, but we manage to find her essence and revive her with some enhancements from the Dark Spire," Insanity said as Magic escapes her confinement to be empowered by the spire's power.

"I will crush all of you," Magic said as Noire, Vert, Gene and Neptune engage with Magic as the menacing threat is fighting on par with all of them at once.

"I remember how much trouble she was," Vert said remembering her shameful defeat against her.

Natal can feel something within him that was locked away until now. "I wonder," he said as he focuses his systems for a surge of power is bursting from his body as it shakes the entire lab complex.

Everyone stops fighting to see Natal has a yellow aura around him to see his hair spiked up to be golden yellow like his energy aura.

"What is this?" Magic questioned as everyone is confused by this.

"Is that a new transformation," Vert said.

"A super mode," Neptune said as Natal is locked onto Magic to swiftly move in to charge up his fist and land a powerful kick strong enough to spilt the evil Goddess in half severing her upper body from her legs with blood spreading all over the place.

"Die," Natal throws the severed halves in the air to blast them into dust.

"Wow, Natal that was amazing," Noire said as she places her hand on his shoulder as Natal grabs her hand and throws her into a wall.

"What the hell," Neptune said as Natal fires a beam to knock Neptune across the floor.

"All CPUs must die. All CPU must be die," Natal said in a flat robotic tone as he aims his cannon at Vert ready to open fire.

"Natal, stop now. Vert is your family," Gene said as Vert approaches him slowly with a calm expression on her face.

"He manages to get his old programming back when he got most of his power to return to him," Insanity said.

"Vert, get away from him. He is dangerous," Noire protested.

"He is not dangerous. I am his mother," Vert said as Natal wants to shoot Vert but hesitates with Vert giving him a hug.

"Vert," Natal said.

"It's okay, you can stop now," Vert said in a motherly tone as Natal returns to his senses to hug her back like a son hugging her mother for comfort.

"Please make it stop," Natal said as Insanity is outrage by this.

"Impossible, how can the ACU's prime directive be override?" the doctor questioned.

"It could be the power of love sir," Williams said in his usual dry tone.

"The power of love, that is crazy anime nonsense…" Insanity is so enraged he made a mental breakdown to freeze in place.

The others are looking on confused by this. "Gene, is something wrong with him?" Neptune asked.

"Well something really pisses him off. He kind of freezes up like the blue screen of death on a computer or Vert's consoles go red ringing," Gene joked making Vert pout not amused by his joke.

"That is uncalled for Gene," Vert said as Natal calms down to depower down to his normal state.

"But it's true," Gene said.

"Hold on a minute folks," Williams on the speaker. "I love this part," the butler slaps the doctor across the face to snap him out of it.

"What nonsense but in the end. That boy's kind have endless potential, he will surpass and he will kill you. Only a matter of time," Insanity said.

"Not if I control over my own mind," Natal said.

"You okay champ. Sweet moves out there," Gene said.

"I am and thank you," Natal said as they go off with Gene puzzling over this.

"I hope the doctor is wrong on this," Gene thought as they finally reach the server room with Natal hacking into the machines to gather data on Clayton's plans.

"Interesting, Clayton is going after an artifact called the mask of chaos. It holds a powerful spirit that will empower him enough to rule the world," Natal said.

"That doesn't sound good," Gene said as he spots the Dark Spire in the corner to see its intact as he destroys it leaving one left in the world.

"He uses the Chrono Crystal's power to go back in time because in the present time it doesn't exist because Noire destroyed. In the past, it's still intact," Natal said.

"So, master wants to become a god to 'save' humanity. Madness and hypocrisy go hand in hand," Gene said.

"So, you know our plans but remember the surprise I was talking about when you reach the server room. Look at the screen and enjoy the show," the doctor said as it shows multiple screens of different Lasation cities and towns looking peaceful until missiles are coming towards them.

"What the hell?" Noire wondered as the missiles strike the settlements to release the fungi spores into all the Lasation towns and cities including the capital.

"Our plans are coming into effect. We don't need Lastation anymore, the fungi spores will turn all Lastation's civilians into mindless drones," Insanity said as they see video feeds of people panicky, dying and turning into fungus infected killers.

"No," Noire is broken by these series of terrible events as her power is slipping away from her.

"It's also puts you out of commission Noire. No people's faith, you are just a spoiled powered teenager," the doctor laughs at her sadness to see her whole nation fall before her eyes as she is on the ground crying her eyes out.

"No, I loss Uni and now I lost my whole nation. All my people are died or worst, I am a horrible CPU," Noire wept as she lost her powers completely becoming a human.

"Croire, get us out here now," Neptune said.

"Alright, keep your panties now," the fairy warps them out of there to complete their mission but at the cost of Lastation being destroyed by bioweapons.

It returns to Vert in her room. "Well that was pretty grim but trust me. It only gets worse, well you see you soon," she said as the screen turns off.

A/N:

Just a few nods want to mention. The Fungi and the Infected are like the enemies in the Last of Us. The Doctor Insanity and Williams are based on the bad guys of Doctor Nefarious and Lawrence from the Ratchet and Clank series and Clone Uni's weapon is the Morph Gun from the Jak and Daxter series.


	35. Episode 35

Episode 35: Calm Winds

It's in the dead of night with the Leanbox Basilicom, Gene has completed his chores to head for bed but goes to Vert's room to greet his lady a good night. "Good Night Princess," he said as he sees his beautiful girlfriend is fast asleep.

He looks over to see her sleeping face lightly snoring with her golden hair spread out on the bed with her white nightgown showing off her vast cleavage and her soft hourglass figure.

"Wow, she looks amazing. You have the beauty of a real goddess Vert," Gene thought as he felt tighten in his short. "Too amazing," he thought to be in awe of her beauty.

"Gene, gene," she moaned in her sleep as Vert's groans were so cute. He wanted to pounce on her so badly but his perverted mind swimming with ideas isn't helping defuse the situation.

"Vert," he thought as he goes onto the bed to loom over her to kiss her on the lips. "I always wanted to do this when you were asleep. I know it's quite lewd but knowing you. You wouldn't mind," he said as he pulls down his shorts and underwear to exposed to his erect penis for it twitches at the sight of the Goddess in front of him.

"Gene," she groaned.

"Yes Vert, I am here," he said to pull the top of her dress down to show her white lacy bra holding her huge mounds. He pulls the cups aside to show her bared breasts as he is leaking hard. "You are turning me on so badly," he said as he grabs her breast to stretch them out to put his penis between them to press down tight around his firm shaft.

Vert is moaning from the physical contact as he is slowly rubbing in her heavy bosom with Gene's mind clouded with lust. "Oh, your boobs are so killer Vert. I only want to enjoy your soft heavenly embrace," he thought as he increasing his pace to see Vert's cute sleeping face as she is blushing from the tit fucking as she is groaning in a sexual manner.

"Gene, not too fast," Vert said still sleeping as she is breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon," he said as he is thrusting at the rapid pace for him loosing himself into her sheer weight and softness to ensnare his hard member pushing him over the edge. "Oh Vert, I am about to burst very soon. I am going to shoot it all over your face. You ready Princess?" he asked as he lose control of his hips pounding between her huge breasts as they ripple and jiggle with each strong thrust.

Gene soon enough blows his load to shoot out to cover Vert's face, neck and breasts with him out of breath and falling on his butt on the bed.

"Oh goodness, that felt so good," he said as he felt a finger gently touching his spine.

"I bet it did sweetie," a voice that sounds like velvet silk as he turns around to see Vert there having a smile on her semen covered face.

"Vert, when did you wake up?" he asked having a big red blush on his face.

"When you shoot your sperm onto me," she said as she puts a bit of sperm on her fingers to taste it. "Yummy," she said with a perverted smile on her face.

"I am so sorry, you look so sexy in your nightgown and you were cute when you sleep," Gene said.

"It's okay. I don't mind you playing with me when I am asleep," she said.

"I figured," he said as she goes up to him to press her chest into his arm.

"Beside I have been playing with you when you sleep for a while now," Vert said.

"Wait really?" he asked.

"Yes, sometimes with my mouth, sometimes with her hands and more time with my big girls," she said to make her melons bounce a bit as Gene's member stands in attention from the sight of Vert's glorious bust for she giggles at this. "Your little friend knows quality when he sees it," Vert said.

"Guilty," he said as he goes to kisses Vert as they clean themselves off to be in their PJs.

"Hey Gene, can you sleep with me tonight?' she asked.

"Sleep with you?" he asked as she gently nods her head.

"No, not yet. Just cuddling in the sheets," Vert said.

"Oh, that is good as well," Gene said as they get together within the bed to embrace one another.

"This is nice, just laying together like this," Vert said as Gene is behind Vert as he takes in her sweet scent.

"You are beautiful beyond anything Vert," Gene said in a low sweet tone as Vert can't help but smile.

"Gene," Vert is blushing from his tender comment.

"I mean it. You are my precious pearl and you gave my life meaning. I felt hollow after what happened with my sister. I felt empty and lost but you came into my life and now I feel whole again. Thank you, you are the real angel here," he said to kiss her onto the back of the head.

"No problem. It's my pleasure, it's a duty of a Goddess to help people," Vert said.

"Is it a Goddess's duty to being dirty with the guy she loves," Gene said slyly as she giggles to turn around to kiss him on the nose to put a slender finger on his lips.

"No, that is just for you Angel," she said as they fall asleep.

Chika comes into the room in the morning to wake up her favorite Goddess. "Morning big sister. Time to go clothing shopping," Chika shouted as she sees the couple in Vert's bed.

"Morning Chika," Vert said to kiss the sleeping Gene on the forehead. "Sweet dreams my prince," she said as she goes to her mirror to brush her to make it look nice for her fans.

"Why is Gene in your bed?" she asked.

"Being nasty with me last night," Vert said with a smile as Chika groans at this.

"Oh great, are you coming with me or not?" Chika asked.

"Later, I must address my fans for my stories," Vert said.

"Fine," Chika sounding sad as she goes away for Vert is by her PC to set up the livestream.

"Morning everyone. Your favorite Goddess has return to grace you all with my presence. Now our heroes had suffered a bittersweet victory they manage to collect the data to the villain's plans but as a failsafe used a bio weapon to turn all Noire's citizens into mindless infected creatures. Now let the story commerce," she said as it returns to the cabin as Noire is beyond depressed for she is locked up in her room not letting anyone inside.

"This is horrible, all of Lastation is destroyed," Histoire said feeling empathy for the fallen CPU.

"Yeah. Master is thoughtful with his executions. Cleaning up any loose ends," Gene said.

"Noire," Neptune said feeling worried about her friend as they all look at the red-haired girl laying on the bed.

"Who is she? I thought there were only Uni and Noire as CPUs in this world?" Histoire asked as she detected Share energy within her to confirm she is a CPU.

"Well she was part of a test project to make new CPUs as expendable soldiers but due to the high failure rate of the CPU memories that made them CPUs. Almost all of them except Uzume has been deeply disfigured and in terrible pain," Vert said as she remembers the troubled look on their faces screaming in pain for mercy.

"How cruel, Gene your master and his minions are so vile," Histoire said.

"I know but back to Uzume. Once she wakes up, we can ask her to give us a helping hand," Gene said.

"Sounds like a plan. I am going to pep up Noire in the meantime," Neptune said as she goes off with Gene using his computer to monitor's Uzume status.

"Something is odd about Natal?" Histoire sense a newfound raw power within Natal now.

"I unlocked a super mode. I am almost at 100% power and close to be complete," Natal said.

"That golden state of him allow to multiply his power 50 times over," Gene said as he remembered Natal taking down the dark powered Magic with one hit.

"I see, knowing what your kind can do. It will be helpful against Arforie," Histoire said. "You said your master is looking for the Mask of Chaos?" she asked.

"Yes, from the database its located in the Land of Shadows. You know the place?" Gene asked.

"Yes, within my records. It's a forgotten land that is inhabited by 6 beasts known as Juggernauts. They are creatures that are as big as skyscrapers and impressively powerful. They are the guardians of those lands and in effect guard anything within it along with the mask. We need Noire back on her feet," Histoire said.

"Do you have Sharicite? It could be the thing she needs to give her some of her powers back," Gene said.

"Oh, yes but it will take some time. Give me a few hours," Histoire said as Uzume is beginning to wake up.

"Oh, my head. What the hell is going on here, who are you people?" Uzume leaps into action summoning her Megaphone ready to fight.

Gene gets in front of Vert to protect her and kicks Uzume back onto her bed. "Calm down warrior princess. We are not the enemy," Gene said.

"Why you hit me?" she asked.

"Because you were getting jumpy and I was protecting my girlfriend," Gene said.

"Oh yeah, okay who are you and why am I here?" Uzume asked.

"Looks like she forgot her memoires of the lab," Histoire said within the minds of Gene and Vert.

"Good, better that way," Gene said.

"Knowing the situation at hand, I agree," Vert said.

"Very well," Histoire said. "Well we manage to find you alone on the road. You hit your head against a rock that's why you have a headache," she lied to her.

"Oh, why thanks a bunch. Oh by the way, the name is Uzume Tennouboshi. Nice to meet you guys," Uzume said to get back on her feet.

"Oh okay, I am Vert. A CPU just like you, this is Gene, Natal and Histoire. Neptune and Noire are in the back," Vert said.

"CPU huh, I am one as well. Orange Heart, so since you saved me. I am willing to help you guys," Uzume said.

"Really?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, beside I don't really have a home to call my own so I will hang around with you instead," Uzume said.

"Cool. Can we see your Goddess form?" Gene asked.

"Of course," Uzume transforms into her Goddess form to be greeted with a bubbly smile. "Uzume is here to serve," Uzume went from a deep voice to high pitched tone.

"Wow from tough tomboy to bubbly girly girl. What a transition," Vert said.

"Uzume has no idea what you are talking about. What is the plan?" she asked as they explain the situation to her. "Oh okay, you try to fight the bad man right. Uzume will help out as well," Uzume said.

"Good, the more Goddesses the better," Gene said as Neptune is nearby Noire's door to hear her crying in her room.

"Noire, are you okay?" Neptune asked.

"No, leave me alone," Noire wept as Neptune goes into the room to see her face in a pillow looking disheveled.

"Come on, don't push me away," Neptune said as Noire throws a pillow at her.

"You don't understand," she wept as her emotions are overwhelming her mind trying to manage her rage, sadness and anxiety but failing horribly.

"Let me understand, Noire we still need you. I need you to come with us to end this nightmare," Neptune said to sit on bed with Noire.

"Neptune, why do you care about me so much. We barely know each other," Noire said as Neptune place her hand on Noire's gently grabbing it.

"Because I wasn't kidding before. My bond with you transcends time and space Noire. You are my best friend regardless where we are," Neptune said as they are very close to each other.

"Neptune, I am your best friend," Noire said as she is blushing hard as they can feel each other's breaths with Noire being in a vulnerable state.

"Yeah and besides," Neptune leans over to place a big kiss on the Noire's lips which caught her off guard. "You were always cute to me," Neptune has a cheeky grin as Noire's face lit up like tomato with her mind clouded with intense emotions.

"Neptune, I don't know what to said," Noire said.

"I have faith in you, we all do. I need you to pull up your big girl panties and get your ass in gear," Neptune said as Noire wipe her tears away to smile back at her.

"Yeah, I will," Noire gets out of her depression.

"That's my girl," she said to kiss Noire on the cheek as Noire flinches back.

"Hey, don't be treating me like a girlfriend or something," Noire said.

"Oh, Tsundere Noire is so cute," Neptune said.

"Shut up," Noire said.

"You don't like kissing me?" Neptune asked.

"Well I didn't hate it. Changing the subject, how am I supposed to fight as I don't have any Share energy left," Noire said.

"Be the way nice dodge from the lesbian moment. Any who Histoire should have a share crystal for you in a moment," Neptune said as the small fairy floats within the room holding a blue crystal.

"One Sharicite for the road. There is enough energy to last a few days," Histoire gives it to Noire as she feels her powers returning to her to transform into Black Heart once again.

"Thank you, no time to lose. Let's go to the Land of Shadows and put an end to this monster once and for all," Noire said as they all get ready for the final battle for the future of the world.

Meanwhile Clayton and Doctor Insanity are within the underground ruins of the Mask of Chaos to see there is a powerful barrier protecting the shrine where the mask rest. "Damn it, just our luck. Its blocked," the doctor said.

"Well this is quite the roadblock," Clayton said as his soldiers and robots are searching the ins and outs of the underground caverns but to no avail.

"Sirs, I think it could be related to the lumbering Juggernauts that roams these lands," Williams suggested.

"Interesting," Clayton said as they detected Gene and the others coming this way.

"Looks like Gene and his gang had come here," Williams said.

"Deal with them," the Doctor ordered.

"Of course," the robot butler warps out of the ruins as the two think things over.

"We should let Gene and the others deal with the beasts," Insanity said.

"Of course, this will be the last time Gene will be of use to me," Clayton said as they wait as the final battle has finally arrived.

Vert ends her chapter with a smile on her face. "Well everyone we are here the finale to the Lastation Arc but this ending will be too big to fit in one go. It will be split into three episodes. Hope you come back soon. Good bye," Vert waves to the web camera as the screen goes black.


	36. Episode 36

Episode 36: Mortal Uprising Pt 1: The Bigger They Are

Vert is on her computer to get ready to see her public. "Welcome everyone this is your favorite Goddess Vert here. No silly or lewd intros today. We will have a marathon of three parts which it will be too big for one sitting. After the three parts of the Lastation ending, we will return to the wacko intros. Okay let's get started," Vert said as the scenes changes with Neptune, Natal, Vert, Noire, Gene and Uzume have arrived at the Lands of Shadows to see nothing but a vast wasteland and scattered ruins.

"These are the Lands of Shadow," Histoire said as her book is on Gene's right hip.

"Wow, this is quite empty even for a wasteland like this and it's so vast," Gene said.

"So where are all the bad guys?" Uzume asked.

"What are you talking about?" the six jump at the weird old man standing behind them.

"Where you come from old man?" Neptune asked.

"Well I live within these plains to taken in the lonely beauty," the old man said as they all raised an eyebrow. "My name is Willis," he said.

"Oh, I am Vert and these are my friends," she said.

"A pleasure milady," Willis said.

"We are here to seek the Juggernauts. Do you know where they are?" Vert asked.

"Well I have a map that shows where each one is located. So, I can admire them from afar," the old man said to hand her a map.

"Thank you, sir," Vert said to bows her head to curtsy in respect for them to step back to check it out.

"So, each of these beasts are on different areas of the Lands of Shadows. Thank you mister," Noire said to turn around to see he isn't there anymore.

"Wow, the old man can move," Neptune said.

"Do you think he is a bit suspicious?" Gene asked.

"Naw," the girls said in unison.

"Whatever, let's take these things out," Gene said to split off to hunt each one down.

Vert is in her Green Heart state to fly above the sand to try and find one of the Juggernauts. "These lands so vast and lonely," she thought to see a big mountain in front of her as she sees it was moving. "Oh, I must be seeing things. Mountains can't move," she said as she is in shock to see a big turtle with a massive piece of rock as its shell with many small holes.

"Oh, my goodness. This is going to be tough," she said as she is wielding her polearm with the big turtle spreading energy beams from the holes of his shell with Vert flying around to dodge the incoming energy barrages. She is striking the shell but her attacks are not effective.

"Tough indeed," she said as she is dodging incoming energy beams from the holes. She launches a magic spear into one of the holes to make contact for blood to gash out of the hole like a fountain hearing the beast wail in pain.

"That must be the key of defeating it," Vert said as she is lobbing magical spears at the beast into its hole to cause some damage for it summons a big wave of energy to block the incoming projectiles and knocking Vert away.

The turtle opens its big maw to gather energy into it and spit a massive energy beam as Vert barely escape the beam as she slashes the air to summon a big twister to hit the shell knocking it a bit.

"Time to put you down," Vert fires a bunch of wind orbs into the mouth of the beast as the orbs explodes within its stomach ripping it inside out killing it. "One down," Vert said as Noire is going after the second beast flying high in the air noticing something in the clouds.

A massive bird is swooping through the sky like a knife minding its own business. "A giant bird. Time to turn you into a roast dinner," Noire summons her long sword to cast a barrage of fireballs with the bird gracefully dodging her attacks to unleash big bolts of lightning from the sky trying to Noire.

She is deflecting away the bolts with her blade. "You got to do better than that," Noire said as the beast lets out a big blast of electricity to stun Noire as the bird tackles her dragging her through the sky.

She struggles under the monster's talon as she shoves her blade into its claw making it let her go. She is slicing up the air to send out flaming crescents to crave into the feathers with blood gashing out of the gaping wounds to moan in agony.

"Stop crying and fight," Noire said to kick the bird in the head to stab into the bird's eye. The Bird hits Noire with its wings as the monster summons a big lightning twister to surround it for Noire gets sucked in taking large amounts of damage.

She cloaks her blade with flames and slash a omni directional energy wave to cancel out the attack. She slices up the talons off the body with blood raining down from the sky like rain.

"Time to finish you off," she uses her sword to draw a magic circle above her to raise her hand to power up the spell. "Flare Cannon," she conjures a huge orb of fire to make contact the belly of the wounded monster to blast it with enough force to turn it into ash falling around her. "I am awesome as usual," Noire said to fly off with Uzume looking for her target.

"Gee I wonder where the beastie is at," Uzume said as she hears a bark to turn around to see a huge wolf. "Oh, a big doggie," she said sounding excited. The wolf rushes at her to bare its large fangs as Uzume pulls out her megaphone. "Here doggie, fetch," she screams into her phone to create an orb made of sound waves to launch it.

The dog tries to catch it to bite into it for it explodes making the wolf angry. "Oppies," she said as the wolf are spitting ice needles from his mouth. Uzume is jumping and flipping around to avoid the monster's attacks.

"Bad doggie, I am going to punish you," she lets out a big sonic wave to hold it in place for its ears are about to bleed from the intense pressure. It leaps over Uzume to bash her with its tail to knock her onto the ground.

The beast gets her into its mouth trying to eat her but Uzume manages to use her strength to hold open the maw of the wolf. "Time to play doggie," she slips out to punch the wolf in the jaw to break out one of its fangs. She grabs it and shoves it into the wolf's left eye causing it to bleed and lose it in the process.

Uzume is shooting sound orbs trying to get a hit on the monster as it is dodging her assault. She conjures a sound orb as she rolls under the fangs of the beast for she kicks the orb like a soccer ball to score a hit on its head.

The beast fights back to headbutt Uzume to launch her as she catches herself in mid-air to catch the wolf's tail to use her strength to spin it above her head. She tosses it into the air as she dashes up and begins using powerful punches to push it higher in the sky. "Time for spiny drill," she cloaks her fist in energy shaped like a drill to dash through the beast splitting it in half instantly killing it.

"Oops, I might have over done it," Uzume said cracking a sweet smile as she goes off with Gene wielding his sword to see a big worm coming at him popping out of the ground.

"It keeps jumping in and out; Histoire can you hold in place please?" he asked with her book clinging to his hip.

"No problem," he takes out her book letting her appear to cast a powerful time spell to make the worm struck in place still in mid-air.

"Rolling Thunder," Gene conjures a spell for lightning bolts are rapidly hitting the beast until it gets knocked onto the ground. He fires more lightning bolts to shock it further until it whips its long lower body to smash into Gene to launch him onto the dirt. Luckily his armor took the major hit as he is dodging incoming acid shots coming from the worm's mouth.

"It's so weird, why does it feel wrong facing these things," Gene said as he rolls under the tail of the Juggernaut as he gathers energy into his palm and fires a beam of lightning to strike the belly hearing the beast cry in pain.

He gets eaten by the worm with Gene powering up his blade with Histoire's help for Gene severs the head from the inside to be covered in guts. "That was easy," he said as he felt like someone is watching him.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I had a weird feeling that's all," he said to head back for the others.

Within the caves by the sealed door, Clayton sits on a rock thinking of the times he first met Gene and his sister within an orphanage in his town. "They were only street rats when I met them. I brought him along with his sister to give them a better life and this is what he gives me in return. Seduced by that blond bitch and twist him to be her slave. What a waste of time and potential," he thought.

"Sir. Gene and his group are progressing swimmingly," Williams said on the radio.

"Good. Only a matter of time before I claim my prize," Clayton said as his mind is on Vert. "For wasting my perfect student, I will make her pay tenfold," he said.

Elsewhere Natal is using his arm cannon to blast at a large boar for the beast is not fazed by the attacks at all. Natal powers up to his new Super Mode for his hair is no spiky and golden for he grabs onto the tusks of the boar to give it a powerful right hook to knock it into the side of a mountain seeing it burst violently into a splash of bloody gore.

"This is cleared," Natal deactivated his Super Mode to get in contact with everyone. "How is your progress everyone?" he asked on the radio.

"Everyone beside Neptune got to kill their Juggernauts," Gene said as Neptune is in her Goddess armor having trouble with a giant moth peppering the battlefield with energy orbs blowing up on the wasteland.

"Stupid bug. I want to make you part of my note collection but since I must kill you. That's a no go," Neptune said as she fires multiple homing lasers to strike her target burning its wings off to land on the ground.

She is rolling out of a gust of wind as she is chopping off its legs with her gun blade as she transforms her blade into a rifle to shoot potent magic bullets to put heavy projectiles cutting the hide of the giant beast.

"Photon Blaster," Neptune fires a big beam of light to pierce through the Juggernaut's head killing it instantly. "Oh gee, what a mess," Neptune said to go back to the others.

Gene sees Willis in front of him to be greeted by the old man. "So, I see you have taken care of the Juggernauts," he said as everyone gathered around Gene.

"Yeah, we manage to defeat all of them," he said.

"So, you are looking for the Mask of Chaos?" the old man asked.

"Yes, we are here to destroy it," Histoire said.

"Interesting. I will take you to the entrance to the mask," Willis said as they go through the wasteland as they felt something wrong here.

"Gene, are you okay. You seem tense?" Natal asked to detect anxious with his sensors.

"My master isn't a fool. There must be a trap ahead of us," Gene said.

"We should be extra careful," Natal said as they arrive at a cave to feel a powerful source of dark energy deep within the cavern.

"There is a Dark Spire down there," Vert said feeling uneasy as Willis stops at the mouth of the cave.

"Well we are at the end of this road and you have our thanks," Willis said as Noire raises her eyebrows at this. Suddenly a beam appears to cut through Noire's head for everyone was in shock to see Noire's lifeless body flops onto the dirt with bits of her brain and blood pouring out of her exit wound.

"Oh shit," Gene said as Neptune is panicky for she is holding her friend in her arms with tears going down her face to look Noire's once red eyes are now devoid of life and luster.

"Noire, this can't be happening. Noire, NOIRE!" Neptune is overwhelmed with sadness and rage with the doctor laughing at this with his finger red hot.

"Oh, how sad, not," Doctor Insanity mocked them as Neptune is consumed by anger ready to pounce on the mad cyborg.

"You fucking bastard. You took her away from me," Neptune shouted.

"Oh, is she your lover. I am so sorry as if anyone would miss that bratty teenager," the doc said trying to taunt her.

She wants to go up to try to attack him but Doctor Insanity fires a finger beam to strike her down to fall back beside Noire's corpse. There is a small hole in her shoulder with blood seeping out of her armor. "Noire, I am so sorry," she said.

"I knew it. It was a trap, was it?' Gene demanded as Willis laughs at him.

"You don't miss a beat Gene. You are the Master's student," Willis deactivates the hologram to reveal to the mad doctor's robot butler.

"This was a massive trick to get you guys to do the dirty work for us as the gate is linked to the lives of the Juggernauts," Insanity said.

"You got to be fucking kidding," Gene said.

"This isn't good. We need to get the mask before they do," Histoire warned.

"So, sorry; Gene but your worth has ended, bye," the doctor and the butler teleport out of there for a bunch of soldiers and robots to appear defending the cave.

"I had been used again," Gene is feeling ashamed at this as he is defending the others against lasers and bullets. Neptune is moping on the ground on her knees holding her shoulder with blood rushing down her arm.

"Neptune, hold still," Uzume gathers green energy to pulse into her shoulder for the magic energy manage to fix up her shoulder leaving it a bit sore. "Okay, better than new," she said as Neptune looks depressed.

"Noire, I am such a terrible friend. I can't even protect you," Neptune said still moping.

"Nepsy, snap out of it," Uzume smack her across the face.

"Hey that hurts," Neptune said.

"Noire wouldn't want you to be sad. You need to defend this nation to honor her memoires," Uzume said.

"Your right, this is so out of character for me. Thanks, Uzume," Neptune said.

"Everyone needs a painful shot of reality," Uzume said as Neptune bends down to kiss Noire's cold lips and pull down her eye lips closing them shut.

"Noire, I will defeat this madman for your sake and the civilians you long protected," Neptune said as she switches blade into a rifle to start shooting the enemy with precision with Gene using Histoire to use her spells to freeze targets in place as Gene cuts them to pieces.

Vert is stabbing robots with her pole arm as she creates gust of winds to blow the soldiers and mechs away. They are standing in the middle of a mass of flesh and metal. "This isn't good. We have to pursuit them," Vert said.

"What about Noire. We can't just leave her here," Neptune said.

"We must continue," Histoire said.

"Histy, that's so cold," Neptune complained.

"You do realize if we reverse the power of the crystal. This whole reality will cease to exist," Histoire said.

"Your right but still," Neptune said.

"I know you are best friends but you must continue and make sure this doesn't happen again," Histoire said.

"Thank you Histoire. Now guys let's get a cracking," Neptune said as the remaining five heroes must go deeper into the cave to stop Clayton and his Farsight merc corps unleashing an unspeakable evil.

Elsewhere in the deepest part of the cave; Clayton, Williams and Doctor Insanity are at a large shrine where the Mask is being held in. "Interesting, it's hidden until we decode the pass code into the wall. This will take some time," he said.

"Sir, Gene and the others are within the caves," a grunt said.

"Let's greet them well. Williams, grab a mech walker and destroy them," Clayton said.

"Right away boss," Williams said as he teleports away leaving the duo behind.

"Gene is persisted just like you," the doctor said.

"Yes, I taught him well but he is only the student and I am the master. I will prevail over him and with this Mask, I will make a better home for humanity free from the goddesses meddling," he said to look at a nearby Dark Spire he brought along.

"Of course, I will take my station just in case my butler fails," Doctor Insanity said to warp out of there as well for the final battle over the fate of the humanity is at stake.

It goes back to Vert as she just finishes telling the end of the episode. "Told you this is going to be rough and it's only going to worst. Hope you enjoyed part 1 of the Lastation Arc finale. Stay tuned to part 2, bye," she said as she shuts off the web camera ending the broadcast.


	37. Episode 37

Episode 37: Mortal Uprising Pt 2: Descending Evil

Vert skips the intro to go right to telling the story as it resumes with the Vert and gang going into the caves to feel the darkness from the dark spire and mask filling up the interior. "It's so thick here in these caves. We are very close," Histoire said feeling total dread from the atmosphere.

"I am quite amused. You got this far Gene," Doctor Insanity projecting his voice through the caves. "You can't not stop our work from coming into fruition," he said.

"As if," Uzume said.

"Pipe down experiment. I have more where that came from," the mad doctor said as they enter into a large cavernous area to see something quite ominous.

"Do not come any closer," a girl said to be a CPU but horribly disfigured along with multiple failed CPUs blocking their way.

"More failed CPUs," Vert said as she braces herself drawing their weapon along with the others.

"I could be one of them," Uzume said as she places her hand on her chest to see the lead girl has her eye missing and half of face looks like burnt flesh along with her leotard hiding part of her medical scars that look quite dishearten.

"Yes, my dear. You were the only one who was successfully while the others not so much at best. They look like this but they make good exposable cannon fodder," the mad doctor said as they angered the group quite a bit.

"You monsters, you can't just use children like that," Neptune said in angry as the doctor laughs at them.

"It's for the sake of the world," the doctor said. "Alice, take care of them," he ordered as the leader CPU leading the others brushes her brown hair away from her bleeding red eyes.

"Oh course, girls in attack formation," Alice said as the disfigured CPUs go on the attack swinging their weapons at the group with Vert blocking Alice's blade.

"You know you are being used as tools," Vert warned her as they both of exchange blows and dodging their own.

"Does it matter, like I have anywhere else to go," Alice said as she rolls under Vert's polearm blade and punches Vert in the stomach with enough force to spit up blood. Alice is wielding her dual blades to go on a full-frontal assault pressuring Vert with swift blade work.

Vert is conjuring gusts of wind to try and knock the younger CPU off her balance. Alice is batting the blasts of wind away as she is unleashing a barrage of energy crescents with Vert flying away from the incoming attacks.

"Tornado Slash," Vert gathers energy into her polearm's blade and lets out a big cyclone to catches the young CPU for her body is getting teared up by the sharp winds. Vert snaps her fingers to make the tornado implode causing a great amount of damage to Alice as her leotard was destroyed leaving her bare naked covered with bloody cuts and nasty bruises.

Alice is seeing her allies getting killed by Vert's friends with Gene chopping off a girl's head with blood shooting out of the neck slot with Uzume uses her megaphone to unleash powerful sounds waves to destroy their ear drums making blood out of their ears.

Natal is turns his arm into a machine gun to shoot multiple targets as he pops a shot into a girl's head with brain matter and bits of bone appearing on the wall. Neptune is slicing CPUs with her blade as she split a girl in half with her guts and bones scattering on the floor.

"Shit," Alice is holding her chest to be pain as her powers are straining her body.

"You can give up now," Vert said.

"No I have a job to do," Alice said as she cuts the air to make an energy X and send it flying at Vert.

She evades to sever off Alice's hands in a swift motion instantly disarming her as she stabs her blade into her chest. "Damn it, it really hurts," Alice said coughing up blood onto the floor.

"I am sorry," Vert said sounding regretful as she pulls out the polearm to hold Alice in her arms.

"It's okay. Death is a welcome change from the constant pain of enslavement," Alice said as the luster in her eyes disappears for she dies due to blood loss.

"So, this is Clayton's world for the sake of humankind. What a hypocrite," Vert said as the others finished off the failed CPUs leaving behind broken bodies of girls ranging from 5 to 18 years old.

"Good riddance," the doctor voice boomed throughout the caves. "My good butler take care of them," the doctor said.

"Of course, sir," Williams appears within a tall heavily armed robot walker. "Well Gene, you were our leader's greatest student but you will be missed," Williams said as he fires a barrage of missiles as the five manage to evade with Natal shooting energy beams to damage the mech walker.

Vert flexes her Leanbox Processor units to cast multiple magic spears to destroy the legs and fire a single powerful spear to pierce the center of the chassis crippling it. "Well that was easier than I thought," Vert said as they withdrawn their weapons.

"Well I done my job. Sir, you can do the rest," William shuts down as the doctor is gaining data preparing for his fight Gene and his team.

"Perfect, I gather combat data to put up a counter offensive. They are so screwed," the doctor said as he calls Clayton on the radio. "Sir Williams and the girls had fail but they served their purpose," he said.

"I am counting on you, Doctor. We are close to decoding the barrier around the mask," Clayton said.

"Of course, I will kill the traitor and bring his head to you," Doctor Insanity said as he waits for his targets.

The group is going into a set of ruins to see weird marking on the side of building. "This is so eerie," Neptune said.

"I know right," Uzume said as Gene sees a painting of a large horned figure looming over the world with cities in flames and people suffering. "Is this the spirit of the Mask of Chaos?" he asked.

"Could be," Vert said.

"The dreadful spirit Mon was a powerful spirit that ravaged the earth thousands of years ago. The Lastation CPUs seal him within the mask because he was too powerful to fight. That very power will empower Clayton and Humankind will have a new leader to follow," Doctor said.

"By destroying it," Gene said wielding his sword pointing it at the mad doctor.

"Sacrifices must be needed. The old must be sweep aside for the new, Lastation had to be destroyed along with any traces of it human or otherwise," the Doctor said.

"That is too cruel," Uzume said.

"You are just don't have the stones to reshape this world with your own hands," Doctor Insanity said.

"Well, your world will not happen," Gene said as he and Natal go into Vert's Lily Unifier with Vert tapping into her lover's power to use chakrams for her to shoot multiple bolts of lightning. The cyborg uses his feet jets to dodge the thunderbolts as he brings up his hand to absorb the spell to power up his next attack.

He fires a powerful finger beam to hit Neptune to stagger her and then let out a rapid-fire volley of finger beams damaging her Goddess Armor with the last one knocking her into a building.

"Sonic Boom," Uzume shouts into her megaphone to let a big wave of sounds to rock the entire area hitting the doctor hard with Neptune is shooting several magical lasers from her gun blade in rifle mode to slam the cyborg.

"Not good enough," Doc. Insanity tosses energy bombs onto the ground to spread waves of energy to knock them around. Vert digs her heels into the ground as she swings her weapons to unleash big electrified gusts getting the doctor. She switches to Natal to go close range to pound her armored fists into the cyborg delivering fast hard hitting blows.

"Dragon Impact," she empowers her fist with magic and land a strong strike to launch the cyborg into several buildings. She switches back to normal raining down magic spears from the ceiling.

"Gene is right, he is no joke in a fight," Neptune said as she and Uzume tag team to unleash a hell storm of magic spells blitzing the villain.

He catches some of the spells to empower himself to charge a powerful finger beam and fires his attack with Vert slapping the beam aside with her polearm. She accesses Gene's powers to spin her weapons in front of her to create a magic circle to shoot out a large ray of electricity to catch the villain off guard sending him into a small building.

Uzume is about to hit Doc Insanity but he fires an energy blast to blow off Uzume's leg and fall onto the ground to have a bleeding severed leg losing everything below her upper thigh. "Oh no, my leg is gone and hurts so much," Orange Heart said as D.I. is ready to kill her off. Neptune comes in and stabs her sword through the cyborg's chest.

"That's for Noire, asshole," she severs him in half with her blade and blast him to dust with her magic laser to be beside the wounded Uzume. "Uzume. Man, you are having a bad day," Neptune said.

"Yeah Nepsy, I need to patch myself up," Uzume said to heal her severed limb.

"She is unable to fight. Neptune use Croire to get Uzume to the cabin," Histoire said.

"You guys better beat that meanie up for me," Uzume said.

"Sure thing," Neptune said to warp Uzume back to the cabin with only Neptune, Vert, Natal and Gene to go to confront Clayton Bel who is sitting on the floor waiting for his student and friends.

Vert lets Gene out of the Lily Unifier to see his master. "So, you manage to come here," Clayton said.

"Of course, I am going to put a blade through your throat," Gene said.

"It's very sad. You are nothing more than a servant to this girl's wishes," Clayton said.

"Better to be a servant than to be a slave to you," Gene said.

"How dare you. You and your sister had nothing then I came along to give you a fresh start. You had a home in that town and good income for your sister. You owe me boy," Clayton to stand up wielding his sword.

"It's not worth it in the end. You turn me into a monster for your own purposes. It ends now," Gene goes into his Goddess Armor with Vert using Natal to summon up gauntlets and shin guards with Neptune getting ready to fight.

"I am going to make you pay Clayton," Neptune said.

"Too bad about your little girlfriend. If she wasn't a goddess, she would had lived," Clayton said.

"Bastard," Neptune tosses her gun blade as Clayton catches it unharmed.

"I will be undone by rookies," Clayton draws out a dagger to insert it into the Ark on his arm to summon his knight armor. He merges within it to take control as Vert transforms into Next Green with Natal still active in her Lily Unifier.

"Histoire. I need you to prepare some powerful spells," Gene said.

"Various spells can up to 3 seconds or 3 minutes for use," Histoire said.

"Good enough. Prepare yourself master, we are not going to lose like last time," Gene said as Vert is first to clash with Clayton with the old master blocking her physical strikes for she is increases the amounts of blows per seconds with Clayton skillfully deflecting her punches with his sword.

"Laser Array," Neptune fires multiple laser strike with magical rays to hone in on Clayton to break off from Vert to dodge but Vert deliver a powerful kick to knock the wind out of Clayton. Gene weaving through his guard to thrust as Clayton bats it away with Histoire summoning a big twister of flames to engulf Clayton cooking his armor in supper heated blazes.

"You are getting better but not enough," Clayton said as he lets out a burst of energy to dispel the twister for he is knocks Vert away with him clashing with both Neptune and Gene at the same time.

Gene is conjuring lightning bolts making his master break his attack with Neptune shooting a magic laser to push the old master back. Vert flies in to pound her foot into the large torso of the knight armor and use her newfound strength to grab Clayton's arm to toss him across the cavern to slam into a wall leaving a crater behind.

"Gravity Well," Histoire casts an orb of high gravity trapping Clayton within the sphere getting damaged and pin down by the intense pressure.

"Damn it," Clayton said as Vert switches to normal to launch a barrage of magical spears to impale the Clayton onto the wall.

"Tornado Slash," Vert gathers energy into her blade and releasing a powerful gust of sharp winds to slam into the large knight with Gene following up with a gust of electric charged winds.

Histoire made the gravity sphere implode as Clayton is taking massive damage with Gene about to strike at Clayton but he clashes steel with his former student.

"You can't beat me Gene," Clayton said.

"Not alone. Histoire now," he said as Histoire powers up his blade to push back for Clayton is quite surprised.

"Wait what," Clayton said as Gene lets out a powerful swing to knock his blade out of his hands leaving him vulnerable.

"This is the end," Gene slashes across his chest to destroy the knight armor for Clayton is forced out with his Ark damaged beyond repair losing his powers.

"No this can't be having. My dream, I am so close," Clayton said.

"It's over, we won," Gene said as Clayton hear something in his radio to have a smile on his face.

"Sir, the Mask of Chaos is unlocked sir," a grunt said as a Dark Spire is in the far corner of the cave reacting to Clayton's command for him to draw massive amount of dark energy to knock everyone back.

"Where did this power come from?" Histoire wondered as Clayton laughs at this.

"I have lost the ark but I have a trump card. The powers of the Dark Spire are at my command," Clayton said as his body is starting to grow pale for his body is powered by the Dark Spire. "Now to claim my prize," he said.

"Oh shit. The Mask of Chaos," Gene said.

"Yes. This fight is nothing more a distraction until the mask was finally released from its slumber. Now is time to have humankind enter the golden age with me leading that vision," he said to grab the mask to put on his face for he takes in the power of the ancient spirit while jumping right by the black pillar.

"He is absorbing the pillar," Histoire said as Clayton is changing and growing into a monster.

"This power, supreme power," Clayton roared in an inhuman shout as the cave is beginning to fall apart for the group to leave back to the Lands of Shadows.

The mountain gets destroyed by Clayton's new monster form with him becoming an engine of raw destructive power with big goat like horns coming out of his head. "I am the true god of this world," he roared as his body is as big as a mountain with piercing yellow eyes staring down the group.

"More like a devil. Girls let's end this for good," Gene said as they prepare for a final battle against Clayton with Gamindustri hanging in the balance.

It returns to Vert at her PC to drink a glass of tea from giving her audience a great telling of her latest chapter. "Okay folks. One more to go until the end of the Lastation arc. See you soon," she said to turn off the screen.


	38. Episode 38

Episode 38: Mortal Uprising Pt 3: Dark God Awaken

Vert skips to the story with the group facing up to a massive towering humanoid looming over them as Clayton slams his large forearm onto the ground to unleash a large wave of energy to spread across the landscape. "It's so huge," Gene said.

"I bet Vert said that to you last night," Neptune joked making Gene flustered.

"It's no time for jokes," he said as Vert is blushing as well.

"She isn't wrong about that," Vert said licking her lips at the lustful thought.

"Don't goad her please," Gene said.

"I am just lighting the mood before we charge into battle," Neptune said.

"DIE!" Clayton's voice booms across the wasteland as he fires a big beam of darkness from his gaping mouth as Gene summons a magic barrier to protect them from harm.

"Let's take this thing down," Gene said as they dodge multiple strikes from Clayton unleashing more dark energy waves. Vert leaps over the wave to bat away a big fist and launch herself to leash out a barrage of strong punches knocking back the huge dark god.

She switches back to normal to fire a volley of magical spears to skewer the dark skin of Clayton as she blasts Clayton with explosive wind orbs to blast apart chunks of dark flesh. Clayton roars in deep pain as Gene casts down several lightning bolts to damage the hulking behemoth.

"Gene now," Vert said ejects Natal out for Gene goes in letting her use his powers. Vert is unleashing a giant bolt of lightning to blast open a large hole in the back of Clayton with black ooze pouring out. Natal transforms into his super form as he goes in to turn both arms with blades.

"Slash Assault," he is swinging both arm blade to let loose a barrage of energy crescent to crave into the monster as he turns his left arm into a cannon to fire a big beam to destroy Clayton's left arm. Dark ooze pours out of the gaping wound but it soon regenerates back to normal.

Neptune makes her blade go to rifle mode to firing magical bullets to make explosive impact on contact blowing off chucks of dark matter.

"CRUSH!" Clayton heals himself as she is shooting a volley of dark orbs with the group evading his assault with explosions of dark energy scattering the battlefield.

Natal is deflecting the shots away with his blade as Clayton fires a massively powerful beam at Natal. He empowers his blades to cross them to hold it off and trying to force it back. "Reflective Blade," Natal returns the attack twofold to slam into Clayton to knock him into a mountain over a mile away.

Clayton is summoning dark pillars out of the ground for the group to evade with Natal getting caught in a pillar to get send flying across the wasteland. Vert is shooting a massive barrage of wind orbs to slam into Clayton with all of them hitting the target but he manages to survive recovering quite quickly.

"He is getting more power. Is it the pillar he absorbed?" Vert asked.

"Yes. He is gaining massive power from it and empowering that form," Histoire said.

"Histoire. Can you break him down long enough for Vert to take the shot?" Gene asked.

"Yes. Just give me a few seconds," Histoire said as she is charging up her spell with trio avoiding Clayton's huge fists. Neptune is throwing beams of light to cut through the body of the hulking monster but his wounds are healing back up.

Vert tosses Histoire's book onto the ground nearby Clayton as she pops out to call on her spell. She is bending time and space around Clayton slowing breaking down his body until he violently implodes for they see the last dark spire.

"Vert now," Histoire said.

"Sylhet Spear," Vert lobs a magical spear to hit its mark destroying the last dark spire making Clayton reform back but losing a huge amount of power. Neptune collects Histoire to strap her on her hip.

"Good job Histy," Neptune said.

"No problem. Time to finish this monstrosity off," Histoire said as Vert is pouring all her power into this one move.

"My Angel. Give me your strength to cast out the sins of past," Vert said as she is covered in a veil of electricity to go into a lightning blitz cutting through Clayton with ease. She is behind him to leave behind arcs of lightning that surround Clayton to make them explode causing great amount of damage. "This is the end, Bolt of Judgement," Vert powers up and casts a powerful spell to see a giant thunderbolt strike down Clayton with the magic completely vaporizing him into a dark puddle.

Vert is on her knees to return to her human form with Gene beside her. "We did it, it's all over and he can rot in oblivion where he belongs," Gene said as his master and the mask are gone for good.

"Yes, we did," she said as he helps her up to give a big hug and kiss on the lips. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

"For freeing me from that dreadful past for good," he said to put a hand on his check looking his pretty red eyes.

"My pleasure," Vert said.

"Okay enough of your lovey-dovey. We need to get out of here before his goons show up," Neptune said as Natal sees something on the ground to see a purple crystal.

"Guys look at this," he said to show them the crystal.

"Oh, it's the Chrono Crystal. This stupid thing is cause of all this mess," Neptune said.

"We destroy it, all the changes that happened will reset back to normal," Histoire said.

"Before we do that. We should locate Uzume and Croire so they don't get lost," Gene said as they go back to the cabin to see Uzume now in her human form is okay with her leg healed but still missing the lower half of it.

"Did you get the bad guy?" she asked.

"Yep. We cream him into the dirt," Neptune said.

"I knew you guys could do it," Uzume said to give Neptune a fist bump.

"So, what now," Croire said as Gene holds the Chrono Crystal for his slices it in half with his chakram.

"We go back home," Gene said as the world is sweep in a blinding white light to return the world back to normal.

In the airship, Chika, Uranus and Rom along with Cave, Mages and 5pb are in the command deck worried about the others seeing a ball of light as Vert and others appeared onboard.

"Vert, is that you?" Chika asked as she is wailing up tears to go up and hug Vert. "Where the hell were you?" Chika asked being both worried and angered.

"We searched for half a day trying to look for you with no luck," Rom said.

"What happened?" Cave asked Gene.

"Well it's a long story," he said as he explains to the others for them to be disbelief.

"You went an alternate past and your master did those terrible things," 5pb said.

"It's so weird. You been away for a while in your time frame but with us you were only gone for 12 hours," Uranus said.

"Very weird but now we got rid of all the Dark Spires It's a straight shot to the Superdimension," Gene said.

"We should prepare with the final fight with Artoire. We need more allies," Histoire said.

"I know. We can talk with the three CPUs of my world. Yellow Heart: Peashy, Iris Heart: Plutia and Cyan Heart: Rei Ryghts. They can help us," Neptune said as Vert is a bit unnerved to hear Rei's name again.

"Rei almost blow up our dimension before," Vert said having dreadful memoires of that crazy woman.

"Don't worry. She mellowed quite a bit over the years," Neptune said.

"Well we need all the help we can get. Gene, Vert and Natal go with Neptune and recruit the others for our cause," Histoire said.

"You got it. Croire, take us back home," Neptune said to bring up her notebook to summon her fairy.

"Whatever," she said to warp them into the Ultradimension to help get the aid of the three goddesses.

Meanwhile Aqua Heart can sense all the dark spires are all gone to meet with her master. "Mistress Artoire, all the pillars are destroyed," she said to knee before her.

"I know but we are prepared for this. They will be looking for their other Goddesses and I have a surprise for them there," Artoire said. "My old friend Histoire. Let's see who's resolute will prevail," she said as there is a lab where the other seven Goddesses Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Uni, Nepgear, Ram and Rom are being held in glass tubes awaiting to be rescued.

Vert finishes up her chapter to take a deep breath. "Well my friends. We are finally done with the Lastation Arc and we move to the True Goddess Arc. Our final arc for my little story, every Goddess in the series will be involved in this final clash. Brace yourselves, this will be one hell of a bumpy ride. Stay tune," Vert said to shut off the camera.


	39. Episode 39

A/N: I am quite sorry for the delay. There were a few issues coming up that made me put off this story for the longest time but now that is over. We are very close to the end and I want to complete this. So, let's get on with the show and I hope you enjoy this.

Episode 39: Heavenly Struggle Pt 1: Goddess Rescue

Vert is in her room as she is preparing for her web show as she is getting on her seat to set up her camera.

"Okay everyone. This is your favorite goddess Vert and we are the beginning of the final arc of this story and begins with three familiar allies to gather them to help us take out Arforie and save our friends. Here we go," Vert said as it switches to Neptune, Natal, Gene and Vert appear within the Planetune Basilicom of the Ultradimension.

"Plutia, I am here," Neptune said as a small girl comes in to give Neptune a big hug.

"Oh, hey Neptune. How was your trip?" Plutia asked.

"Well you see," Neptune said as she tells her all the things that happened.

"Oh no, little Neppy is kidnap by the mad witch Arfoire. Count me in," Plutia said.

"Well good. Where is Peashy?" Neptune asked.

"She is playing with IF and Compa in the living room," Plutia said as they come inside to see the young CPU playing tag for she hits IF to send her flying into a wall.

"Tag you are it," Peashy said happily for the gang come in to greet the little goddess. "Oh, hey Neptuna. I want to play now," she said.

"Later. We need your help, we need your punches and kicks to beat a bad lady Arfoire who took little Neptune and the others," she said.

"The ugly meanie took Neptuna away. I want to help save Neptuna and friends," Peashy said.

"That's a good girl. Alright two out of three, where is Rei?" Neptune asked.

"I think she is organizing an event at the park," Plutia said as she shows her where the once evil goddess is holding an event where she is reading to some kids.

"Thank miss Rei," the kids said as the elder Goddess has a big smile on her face to feel the joy from the children.

"I am very happy to put a smile on your cute little faces," Rei said to see the four coming their way. "Oh, you guys, what do you want?" Rei asked.

"Well we have a big problem and we need your power to get this done," Neptune said as he explains their mission.

"I see you want me to help you defeat Arfoire and save your friends," Rei said.

"Exactly," Neptune said.

"You sure, I did almost blow up several dimensions before," Rei said.

"Well that's water under the bridge. We have bigger fish to nuke into the backs of history," Neptune said.

"I see, then I will assist your mission," Rei said as she fixes up her glasses.

"Really?" Vert asked.

"Yes, it's a means to redeem myself from almost blowing up the dimensions," Rei said.

"Great, we need to go back to the Planetune Basilicom to meet up with the others," Gene said as they arrive the building to see Plutia and Peashy waiting for them.

"You got Rei, hey Rei," Plutia said in her sleepy voice as Rei looks at her in shock.

"Oh Plutia, hey there. You seem well," Rei said sounding nervous.

"Hey don't be scared. I don't bite…much," Plutia said in a teasing tone as Rei felt her spine shiver in despair.

"I doubt that," Rei said.

"Well let's head back to the Hyperdimension," Neptune opens a portal with Croire's help letting them go back to Leanbox where everyone is gathered.

"Good you have the others. Now is time to go to the Superdimension to confront Arfoire," Histoire said.

"Well you guys go on ahead. I will hold the fort with the others," Neptune said.

"You sure about that?" Gene asked.

"It's no biggie. We need to be here if the old witch pulls something sneaky. You can count on us," Neptune said.

"You know Neptune, you can quite reliable sometimes," Vert teased her making the older Neptune pout.

"What do you mean, sometimes," Neptune said as Chika is crying her eyes out to give Vert a big hug.

"Oh; my dear Vert, please come back to me. If you die, I could kill myself from sheer loneliness," she said as Vert pats her head.

"It's going to be alright. We are going to get our friends, stop Artoire and come back to get some sisterly tea time. Would that be nice?" she asked as Chika has a big smile on her face.

"Yes please. Just come back in one piece. Gene and Natal, keep her alive or I will never forgive you two," Chika said.

"I will guard the Goddess with my life, you can put that in the bank," Gene said.

"Ditto, she is my big sister. I will safeguard her to the end," Natal said.

"Good luck out there," Chika said.

"Well do, Histoire," Vert said as Histoire has seen Greet Heart: Vert, Indigo Heart: Uranus, Orange Heart: Uzume, Yellow Heart: Peashy, Iris Heart: Plutia, Pearl Heart: Rom and Cyan Heart: Rei in front of her ready to enter the battle of their lifetimes.

"We might have a chance," Histoire said as she has hope within her tiny heart for Natal and Gene goes into Vert's Lily Unifier module allowing her to access their powers. Histoire is opening a portal that goes to the Superdimension. "We are going to be within range of the labs where the others are holed up," Histoire said.

"Let's get going," Rom said as they go through the door of light to disappear within it.

Elsewhere within the lab where the seven Goddesses are held for Aqua Heart is waiting for them holding her laser blade within her hand.

"So, they are here. I can sense them and she has brought a lot of friends. Doesn't matter how many she brings, I will kill them all for my mistress," Aqua said.

"So Histoire has brought an army of Goddesses to fight me. Well she wants a war, I will give her the worst one she can possibly imagine," Arfoire said talking with Aqua via telepathic link.

"Of course, mistress," Aqua said as the seven goddesses arrive at the floating isle of Lowee to see the whole planet feels quite dead with the sky is pitch black and no sight of light anywhere.

"Wow this is pretty bleak," Uranus said.

"Indeed, it does," Histoire said for her book is on the right hip of Vert.

The seven goddesses feel the total dread of Arfoire and the Darklings influence on the entire world. "This feels so scary," Peashy said.

"Same here," Plutia said as she lets out a big yawn.

"Hey Plutia, stay focus," Rei said holding onto her staff looking for enemies.

"I am trying for Neppy's sake," Plutia said.

"You feel that," Rom said as the labs which is covered by a horde of Darklings.

"Yeah tons of monsters that need a good basing," Uzume said to crack her knuckles for everyone transforms into their goddess forms with Vert using Gene's power to draw out her chakrams.

"Let's get started," Vert flexes her wings as the goddesses are going through vast hordes of enemies going towards the lab holding the others.

"Give me my Neptuna back," Peashy is moving through mobs of monsters with her claws slicing and kicking monsters into oblivion with swift and powerful strike.

Iris Heart is leashing out with her sword whip as she is zapping multiple targets with her lightning spells. "You will not stop me from claiming my pets. Begone," Iris Heart is blasting away monsters with arcs of lightning.

"Out of my way, meanies," Orange Heart is punching and letting out big soundwaves from her megaphone tearing through groups of bad guys. She is creating sound orbs and lob them to destroy multiple Darklings.

"Lady Rei, let's blast them to submission," Rom said as she is tag teaming with Rei to unleash barrage of elemental might to shower fireballs, lightning bolts and icy winds to destroy grouping of Darklings.

"Of course, Rom," Rei said as they combine their magic for a large magical circle is underneath a huge amount of Darklings letting out a massive explosion to see a large crater left behind by the spell.

Uranus is using her sword to slice and dice through mobs of enemies as she uses Sword Beams to crave a path to the labs.

Vert goes forward to see Aqua Heart standing on top of the labs as Vert feel an invisible hand on her neck for she is getting choked out by her psychic powers.

"So, you have more Goddesses on your side. It doesn't matter, I am going to blow you away," Aqua said as she transforms to be covered in a pillar of light for her power is shaking the entire landmass.

"This power, she is not playing around anymore," Vert said as she launches multiple lightning bolts with the pillars disappears with Aqua holding back the spells with her mind.

"In my true form. You wouldn't survive this," Aqua said as she swiftly flies in and kicks Uranus into a large hill leaving a large crater.

"Stay on guard," Vert said as all the Goddesses are bracing for a fight with Aqua going on the attack as the goddesses evade out of the path of flying rocks via Aqua's psychic powers with Vert deflecting away energy blasts with her chakrams. The evil goddess is telekinetically strikes his neck to cough Vert while lifting her in the air.

"Out of my way," Aqua flings Vert into a hill to hurt her back with him coughing up blood onto the grass.

"Lady Vert," Rom said appears along with Uzume to deflect the attacks away for Rom is casting down bolts of lightning keeping Aqua on her toes.

"Let's play," Peashy flies in to tackle into Aqua catching her off guard and knock her onto the ground.

"Time to play indeed," Iris Heart is ruthlessly blasting orbs of lightning and tearing up the dirt with her sword whip with Yellow Heart trying to bash Aqua.

"Histoire now," Vert said.

"Of course, Time Freeze," Histoire casts a spell which stuns Aqua in place with a time bubble.

"What in the world?" Aqua questioned as Yellow Heart nails her in the arm getting it broken in the process while getting blitzed by Iris Heart's whip assault.

"They are better than I thought," Aqua said as the Goddesses begin their assault with the evil goddess moving her hand for a large stone wall hit them launching into the air for it ascends over 100 feet from the ground. She begins to heal her broken arm for she was quite surprised the little goddess had so much power in her tiny arms.

Rei is flaring up her spell to smash through the stone wall with ease as she is magically controlling the tons of rocks to aim at Aqua.

Aqua catches them with her mind and fling them back with higher speeds for the group is avoiding the incoming projectiles.

"I am going to kick your can across the field," Uzume said as she is firing multiple balls of sound with Aqua summoning a magical barrier to cancel out Orange Heart's spells. Both Uzume and Peashy clashes with the evil goddess with their physical attacks for she blocks and evade their strikes.

Aqua Heart blows the two away as Iris Heart and Indigo Heart clash with Aqua Heart. The impact of the three weapons made a big shockwave knocking back the others onto the grass.

The three engage in close blade combat with Plutia and Uranus swinging their swords with Aqua easily blocking and dodging their attacks. Aqua lets out a powerful surge of magic to knock them back but the two Planetune goddesses digs their blades into the ground to stop. They both swing their blades across the ground to let a barrage of energy attacks heading for Aqua Heart.

Aqua dodges their attacks as they clash once again as Aqua bats Uranus away but she manages to swipe her sword out of her hands with a precise slash.

"Fool. Lightning Stab," Aqua cloaks her blade with electricity for she lets loose a rapid barrage of stabs overwhelming Uranus's defenses with each thrust pushing her back inch by inch until her shield breaks under the strain of the multiple strong stabs.

She uses a powerful thrust to send her flying into a broken wall leaving a big crater behind with Uranus having multiple cuts and stab wounds for blood was covering her body.

"Uranus," Rom said as she is shooting icy twisters to make Aqua Heart move away as Rom is healing her. "Are you okay?" Rom asked.

"Yes, I am fine Rom," Uranus said as Peart Heart is quite happy to hear that.

Rei and Vert flies in shooting wind orbs from her weapons. Aqua blocks the spells with a magic shield for she counters by shooting an energy beam from her finger to cut into Rei's shoulder with her spitting out blood to fall onto her back.

"Rei," Vert said as she is shooting energy beams with Aqua easily deflecting her magical spells getting his attention. "Natal now," Vert discharges the android boy onto the field to scan all the Goddesses including Aqua Heart to take their abilities and power to increase his own.

Natal transforms into his super state with his hair turned spiked and has gone golden to rush at Aqua Heart with amazing speed.

Aqua Heart is trying to fight back but Natal is speed blitzing her unable to counter his movements at all for his new super form is too much for her. "This growth is unreal. He can't be adapting this fast," Aqua thought being dumbfounded how quickly Natal is gaining an advantage over her.

Natal dodges her sword swing as he launches a punch on her face so strong it sends a huge shockwave rocking the entire area. Aqua gets propel into a hill leaving a massive hole. Histoire prepares another spell to freeze Aqua Heart in place for the evil goddess smiles at this.

"That is not going to work," Aqua activates her Dark Trigger for the power of the Darklings are fueling her body with a big black aura surrounding her to dispel Histoire's time spell.

"She broke through my spell," Histoire said.

"I will kill you all now. No more playing around," Aqua's power is putting fear into everyone for her body is twisted by the dark power.

"This is unreal, she is a freak of nature," Plutia said for she is even shaken up from her massive surge of power.

Natal is going in as he blocks her sword swing for they clash getting into a blade lock. "Step away machine," Aqua said.

"No, they are my friends and I will not let you harm them," Natal said as he uses Noire's move Tornado Sword to turn his blade arm into a blade of pure Share energy.

He gathers enough power to destroy Aqua's blade with Vert coming in as Next Green to sneak attack Aqua. She was unable to react fast enough with Vert slicing off Aqua's head as blood shoots out of her exposed neck slot to fall onto the grass.

"Worked like a charm," Gene said.

"It was your plan and it worked flawlessly," Vert said.

"Good work Natal," Rom said giving him praise.

"Thank you, Rom. Let's save your friends," Natal said as Gene looks on the robot boy with awe.

"The master was on to something. Humanity has created a machine who can combat the gods themselves or even surpass them in time," Gene thought for the girls go into the labs to see Neptune and the others locked up in pods.

"Very strange," Histoire said.

"Histoire, what is matter?" Vert asked.

"Well Neptune, Noire and Blanc happened to have souls of the Superdimension versions within them like you Vert," Histoire said.

"Really, so they can the Next Form as well?" Vert asked.

"Yes, it's the same process," Histoire said.

"Neppy," Plutia said as all 7 goddesses are set loose for Iris Heart catches Neptune into her arms.

"Oh, hey Plutie. Wait why are you here?" Neptune asked.

"I came here to save you and by the way. You own me," Plutia said.

"Own you by what means?" Neptune asked hating to ask as Plutia has a wicked smile.

"Well once we get back, we are going to have some 'playtime' together," Iris Heart said.

"Oh, your term 'playtime' is most different than my idea of playtime," Neptune said having a half-hearted laugh feeling Iris Heart's grip on her tiny waist getting tighter.

"Oh, you are so cute," Iris Heart said as the others are coming out of their deep slumber.

"Blanc, are you okay?" Older Rom asked holding her elder sister in her arm.

"Rom, you sound older," Blanc opens her eyes fully to see an older Rom holding her head against her heaving chest. "Wait Rom, is that you?" Blanc asked being very shocked to see her little sister is grown up especially in certain areas.

"Oh, in a way. I am a Rom from another world but I am still happy to see you," Rom said giving her big sister a hug shoving her face within her large E Cup breasts.

"I can't believe this. Why does my little sister have bigger breasts than me, this is so unfair," Blanc thought feeling like she is about to cry in shame.

"Hey, there is a bigger me," Little Rom said as the twins approach the older Rom.

"Yes, I am," Pearl Heart said.

"Wow, I became so pretty," Little Rom said.

"You will be like me someday when you become a full CPU," Big Rom said as they form a kinship for Ram is about to whine.

"This is unfair, Rom you got Vert's body along with the boobs. I want to be sexy adult too," Ram complained.

"Knowing thopes, you would be the flat chested one," Vert joked making the little girl pout further.

"This stinks," Ram said.

"So, what happened to us?" Nepgear asked as Vert explained everything to the others.

"Wow, that's so crazy. Story good enough for a novel," Noire said.

"Also, we got power ups like Vert has?" Blanc asked.

"Yes, now we have all the Goddesses to fight for one cause. Defeat Arfoire and free the worlds from her hold," Histoire said.

"Aye captain. We are going to take it to the next level," Neptune said as they all transform with Noire, Neptune and Blanc becoming their Next Forms.

"Well Princess. We need a plan when we fight the big bad goddess herself," Gene said.

"You have some ideas?" Vert asked.

"Yes, a few plans of attack. Natal will be our trump card, right buddy," Gene said as Natal nods his head.

"You can count on me," Natal said as he goes back into Vert's Lily Unifier module for they begin to head for Arfoire.

"How do you get to the heavenly realms?" Vert asked Histoire.

"I know the way, be careful," Histoire said as Arfoire sensed her student is no more.

"I am the only one that remains. Histoire has gain her army to fight me but I will make her regret ever challenging me," Arfoire laughs as the final battle is quickly approaching.

Vert ends her post to take a breath. "Well folks, we are on the home stretch, this is going to be a wild ride. Thank you for your patience, you will not regret this. Stay tuned," Vert said giving a wink for the screen goes black.


	40. Episode 40

Episode 40: Heavenly Struggle Pt 2: True Goddess Arfoire

Vert is within her room to look through the web cam to clear her throat. "Well my fans, we are at part two of the long-awaited finale with the Goddesses bouts against Arfoire begins," Vert said as she continues with the story for all the goddesses goes on the road to the Heavenly Realm.

"Oh my gosh," Histoire said as the realm of Celestia has been corrupted by the Darklings for everything looks wrong. All the Goddess feel a sense of sheer dread coming over them.

"This is Celestia, I figure it would be more heavenly," Purple Heart said.

"The Darklings have seep into Celestia and made it their home. We much be cautious," Histoire said as there is a massive swarm of Darklings coming for them enough to blacken the sky.

"Ladies, a shit ton of enemies are coming our way," Gene said as Blanc cracks her knuckles with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Oh, this is perfect, I take all my frustrations on these bastards for locking me up like some pet," Blanc said. She powers up in her Next White Form to wield her ax to slice through hordes of enemies for she slams her ax onto the ground releasing ice spike piercing the dark minions.

"Hey, leave some of the beatings for us," Uni said as she is wielding her gun to fly around blasting and killing groups of Darklings. She unleashes a volley of big energy sphere to crash into hordes of enemies vaporizing them into black mist.

Nepgear is slicing up Darklings and shooting energy beams at the enemy for her and Uni combine their efforts to put together a big beam of energy to tear through a legion of Darklings. "That was so cool Uni," Nepgear said feeling happy she can work with her best friend with Uni looking embarrassed by her praise.

"Gee Nepgear, we are just getting started. Don't get cocky," Uni said as they tag team again to push forward. Little Rom and Ram along with the Big Rom are using powerful spells demolishing through the ranks of enemies. "This is so awesome, I am fighting alongside the older me," Little Rom said.

"Yes, it's quite the surreal experience," Big Rom said as she is pounding them with lightning bolts and release water bubbles taking out groups of henchmen.

"Wow, she is so strong," Little Rom said praising her older self to conjure tornados to blow the enemies away.

"I can do better than that," Ram said feeling jealous for she is raining down stone shards to kill various minions.

Orange Heart and Yellow Heart are bashing several Darklings with powerful physical blows. "Play, play, play," Yellow Heart is using her massive strength to tackle through hordes of enemies as she is using her clawed bracers to slice and dice enemies.

"Uzume will punish these fiends," she flies at high speed to lease out vicious kicks and using her megaphone to let out powerful sonic booms turning all the Darklings into puddles of dark goo.

Suddenly larger Darklings are appear for one tries to hit the duo for Peashy and Uzume hit back with a very strong double mule kick sending the monster flying into crowds of Darklings like bowling pins.

"Nice kick Peashy," Uzume said.

"We are kick buddies now," Peashy said with a big grin.

Iris Heart and Indigo Heart are chaining together their sword techniques to mow through the squads of big Darklings. "Plutia keep focus," Uranus said as she is blocking strikes with her shield and stabbing foes with her sword with black goo spreading across the ground.

"What are you my mom, I am having too much fun," Plutia said as she is leases out her sword whip tearing through the ground to slash multiple foes as she is zapping lightning bolts to take down more enemies.

"Too much fun is taking it lightly," Uranus said as she charges up her sword and unleashes a Sword Beam to crave through a ton of enemies.

"Whatever," Iris Heart said as they continue to tag team while Rei and Big Rom are sending powerful spells to clear the way.

"Rei, let's keep this up," Big Rom said as they conjure a swarm of fireballs to fall onto the Darklings destroying a ton of them.

"Of course. Rom, keep it up," Rei said as they put their weapons together to shoot a twin twisting beam of energy to destroy the Darklings.

Next White is taking down groupings of enemies as she swings her ax and smashing onto the ground creating big ice crystals which destroy loads of them. "Get the fuck out of my way," Blanc said to bash through the evil hordes knocking all the Darklings back with sheer force.

She leaps a massive horde of Darklings with axe in hand to smash the ground letting out wave of cold energy freezing thousands of Darklings. She slams her weapon onto the dust letting to echo scatter all the surrounding enemies becoming piles of frozen goo.

Next Purple is dashing around slicing Darklings in half with her katana blade. She is slicing the air releasing several energy crescents to cut tons of enemies in half.

She pulls back her blade getting ready to use a quickdraw attack for she dashes through the horde to appear behind them. She taps her katana on the ground for over a thousand foes burst apart into goo on the floor.

Next Black is whipping up a storm of fireballs to take down a load of enemies with her tearing through minions with her sword. She drives her blade into the ground for she conjures pillars of fire to bellow out of the dirt to purge multiple sections of Darklings.

Next Green is summoning down magical spears piercing several targets along with wind orbs to pepper the ground putting down even more enemies. She brings in a huge tornado to gather in groupings of enemy within the maelstrom for she switches to Gene's power. She calls down a lightning bolt to strike the tornado to vaporize them.

All the Darklings that was guarding the way towards Arfoire has been cleared up for a massive Darkling Dragon has appear before them.

"Guardian huh, no problem," the four Goddesses combine their powers to become an energy comet to strike at the monster to instantly kill the huge beast for the others cheered them on.

"Oh yeah, those are our sisters," Nepgear said.

"With this kind of firepower, we are unstoppable," Uni said to give Nepgear a high five for them to reach the upper realm of Celestia to see a looming castle casting its dark shadow on the Goddesses.

"This is Arfoire's fortress, be careful everyone," Histoire said for they smash through the front door as they easily cut through the defenses to reach Arfoire's throne room.

"So, you have finally come to greet your end. Histoire is this the resistance you manage to build, I am not impressed," Arfoire said.

"Wait of minute, this is Arfoire why does she look so normal and pretty too?" Neptune questioned.

"This is her Grey Heart state, her true form," Histoire said.

"Well I will remind you that I am the real Goddess here and you all are nothing but fakes to me," she said.

"As if, we will show you who the real Goddess is," Blanc said as she flies at Grey Heart with a huge ax in hand.

"Blanc stop," Histoire warned her but she charges at full speed.

"I am taking this bitch down," she screamed with Grey Heart only having a small smile as Blanc swings her weapon but bounces off Arfoire. "What the hell?" Blanc cursed as she swings her ax again but Arfoire grabs hold it with ease. Blanc tries to move it but Arfoire's grip is too strong.

"Worthless," she said as she raises her palm to fire an energy blast to launch Blanc into a wall for the spell explodes. Blanc falls onto the floor with her knocked out of her Next White form back into her human form.

"Holy shit, Blanc got knocked out with one hit. Not a good start," Noire said.

"Oh no, I am not even getting started," Arfoire said as she is powering them up for the whole heavens were rocked by her power.

"This is her power, this is crazy. Everything is shaking," Uni said as Arfoire swiftly comes in to punch Uni in the stomach making her cough up blood on the floor. She fires an energy beam to knock her into the wall as she is shooting multiple magical beams knocking back several goddesses.

Arfoire magical creates a pair of gauntlets and shin guards on her person to slam her foot to unleash a wave of powerful energy pushing everyone back further with Yellow Heart and Orange Heart going in to engage with everyone else following as backup.

"Give me a good time before I get bored," Arforie said dodging through their assault with all the goddesses unleashing their attacks and spells but the evil goddess either dodges or deflects them back with a well-placed reflection spell striking back at her targets.

Orange Heart and Yellow Heart is getting into a close-range brawl with Arfoire dodging and blocking with casual movements. "She is so fast, Orange Heart can't land a hit," she said.

"This is cheating," Peashy said as Arfoire grabs Yellow Heart's arm and kick her into a wall leaving a small crater. Orange Heart is shooting a barrage of sound orbs as Arforie summons a barrier to absorb it and redirect it back knocking Neptune away.

Yellow Heart smashes her fists onto the floor to kick up debris. The duo is kicking pieces of debris at the dark goddess as she is grips the rubble to swiftly toss it back slamming into the duo. Arfoire grabs Orange Heart by the neck and slam her onto the floor to toss her into the wall.

Yellow Heart is slashing and kicking at Arfoire is blocking with her unleashing vicious counter attacks. She knocks her arms back and hit her in the head to smash her into the floor to bounce across the space.

Peashy goes back into her human form as Arfoire raises her hand about to cave in the little girl's head. "Time to die kid," Arfoire said.

"No Peashy," Neptune and Plutia screamed for Arforie is blocking their pursuit with multiple stone pillars trying to stop them.

"Out of our way," Plutia said to slash the pillars away with Neptune is slicing up rocks but more is coming up with each swing.

"Pea, no," Neptune said as Arfoire delivers her strike for she hits her mark but it's not Peashy.

"Oh," Neptune said to see Uzume got hit in the head for she is bleeding quite badly and a deep ringing in her ear.

"Uzume," Peashy said.

"Uzume will protect you," Orange Heart lets out a big sound boom from her megaphone knocking Arfoire back. She regains her balance with her catching Uzume's punch as she summons a blade in her hand to chop off her left arm.

"Uzume," Older Rom said as Uzume is holding her severed arm with blood pouring out of it.

"I am going to protect Pea..." Uzume stops talking with everyone looking horrified for Arfoire has a blade through her neck. Orange Heart's eyes lack of life as Grey Heart tosses her dead body onto the floor like trash.

"She was born a reject and now she has died a reject," Arfoire said.

"Bitch," Neptune said to clash with Grey Heart as she sidesteps Next Purple to kick her in the head knocking her away to blast her multiple times.

Plutia and Uranus are clashing with Arfoire for the dark goddess emits a powerful shockwave knocking them back. Arfoire summons multiple ice spears to fling them at the duo for Indigo Heart is blocking them away with her shield but each spell is knocking her back.

The last ice spear knocks the shield out of her hands as Arfoire tosses her blade like a spear to impale Indigo Heart's chest for Older Rom and Neptune look on in terror.

"Uranus," Older Rom said looking frighten of her life.

"Master," Neptune said as Arfoire leaps onto the handle of the blade and mule kicks Uranus into a wall with blood splash onto the wall and floor while the hard impact made a big crater on the wall.

The duo goes to Indigo Heart's aid for she is fatally wounded. "Damn it," Uranus said as she is coughing up blood on the floor.

"Wait, I can heal you," Older Rom said to bring up her weapon making it glow green.

"It's no use, I am too badly hurt for it to do any good," Uranus said as the other goddesses were trying but Arfoire is holding them off. Nepgear gets her weapon destroyed and the dark goddess punches the young goddess making her cough up blood on the floor.

"Leave her alone," Uni is shooting energy beams with Arfoire summons her blade to deflect the ranged attack away. Arfoire flies up to slice up her weapon and slice off Uni's hands with blood pouring out of her severed wrists.

"Uni," Noire said as she drives her blade into the floor for she summons pillars of fire to crash through the ground getting Arfoire away from Black Sister. Next Black goes up to her little sister holding her within her arms.

"Noire," Uni said feeling very weak for her to pass out.

"Uni, you bitch. I am going to make you pay for that," Next Black said as she transforms her sword into her Tornado Sword with strong amounts of Share energy emitting from the blade. She is clashing with Grey Heart as they exchange swift blows for they dash in the air for they look like blurs.

Arfoire catches the blade with her hand to toss Noire into a wall for her to rapidly stab her multiple times. The last thrust hits Noire with enough force to knock her through the wall leaving a big hole behind.

Next Black tries to fight back but Arfoire keeps deflecting her sword swings. She knocks back Noire's blade to leave her open to a counter attack for the dark goddess slices Noire's sword arm with blood rushing from her severed limb. Then Noire get blasted with a strong gust of wind to crash into another wall.

"Arfoire is unstoppable even with our Next Forms we are barely keeping up with her," Next Purple said being next to her former master.

"Neptune, don't give up. You need to protect Gamindustri from this fiend," Uranus said.

"I will not let you down master," Neptune said.

"Rom, you too," Uranus said.

"Uranus," Rom said as suddenly an energy beam pieces the older goddess's heart for she dies instantly.

"Uranus," both Older Rom and Neptune said in shocked as Arfoire pointed her finger with a wicked smile on her face.

"That old Goddess should be in the dirt where she belongs," Arfoire said making Neptune quite piss.

"You monster," Neptune said in rare fit of rage to see her master is laying for she rushes in with her sword in hand ready to clash with the evil Goddess along with Rei is launching several lighting bolts and fiery tornadoes.

"Too slow," Arfoire said to side step from Next Purple's sword swing as she conjures a barrier to deflect back spells from Cyan Heart knocking her back.

"Damn it, Neptune get out of way. I am going to fry her alive," Cyan Heart is powering up with a magic circle in front of her with the eight elemental orbs on the edge of the circle combining in the center aiming right at Arfoire. "Elemental Cannon," Rei unleashes a powerful beam with all 8 elemental beams to combine into one to slam into Arfoire for the whole area shakes from the powerful explosion.

"Is that all you got?" Arfoire asked with a smug smile as she is using a magical barrier to block Rei's powerful spell.

"What? That was my strongest spell," Rei said as Arfoire swiftly punches Rei in the stomach sending her flying through a several walls to fall into a pile of rubble. Rei depowers back to her human form as she is intense pain.

Vert is empowered by Gene as she is shooting lightning bolts at Arfoire for she deflects them away with ease. She lets out a magical blast to knock Vert into a wall. "She is too strong, Histoire any ideas?" Vert asked as Histoire is clinging to her right hip within her book.

"I do but I need all four of you to come here," Histoire said.

"Okay, I will gather the others," Next Green flies off to take in the others while the other Goddesses are trying to fight Grey Heart but with no effect. The twin White Sisters are pounding the evil goddess with magical spells but Arfoire is tossing powerful energy spears to impale the little Goddesses in the shoulders and pin them to a wall.

"This is so unfair," Ram said as she has blood rushing down from her pierced wound.

"What can we do, this is hopeless," Rom said feeling like she is about to cry for more energy spears pin into their limbs.

"Don't lose hope, we can manage," Older Rom said talking with her younger self for she enters her Next Form to unleash magic missiles to barrage the dark goddess with Plutia backing her up.

Grey Heart is blocking her magical assault with an energy barrier. "Worthless," Arfoire said as she fires multiple beams into Plutia with one right near her heart. Plutia collapses onto the ground depowered to her human form with Nepgear trying to heal everyone as best she can.

"It doesn't how many attacks you deflect or block. We will not give up, never," Older Rom said as she is peppering her with fireballs for Grey Heart is behind Older Rom to kick her right in the head knocking her into a wall.

"This isn't some magical girl bullshit where you can wish upon a star and win the day," Arfoire said to leap and jump down onto Older Rom. She shoves her knee into her stomach making Older Rom coughing up blood for everyone is badly hurt and two Goddesses now lay dead on the floor.

Vert, Neptune and Noire find Blanc for she gets back up still in her human form. "Man, that was a powerful attack knock me the fuck out," Blanc said for she takes a bad beating.

"So, we got everyone here. What is the plan Histoire because we are losing badly?" Vert asked to toss the book for she appears floating in the middle of them.

"Well remember when you merged with your Superdimension selves allowing you to access your Next Forms. Well each of them each ¼ of Arfoire's power and I need that to unlock my tome allowing my true form to appear," she said.

"Seriously," Neptune said.

"Yes, and you all need to merge with me to break the seal on this tome since Arfoire created me she is the only one to break it," Histoire said.

"I see when we combine we equal Arfoire's power to break your tome allowing you to be free," Vert said.

"Exactly, now hold hands and let us begin the ritual. It's the only chance we have," Histoire said as Vert has Gene and Natal out of her Lily Unifier.

"We will guard you until you complete your plan," Gene said.

"Thank you," Histoire said as she begins the ritual to unlock her seal on her tome. "Oh, for good measure," she pulls out the Sharicite gem from her tome.

"Hey, is that gem you used when we were in Planeptune," Vert said.

"Yes, this will help me minimize my power usage," Histoire said as Arfoire is toying around with Next Pearl for Older Rom is throwing everything she got making Arfoire push back.

"Not bad for a fake Goddess," Arfoire said to fire an energy beam to punch through her chest making Older Rom spit out blood onto the broken floor. "Time to finish this," Arfoire flies out of the castle to go high into the sky gathering energy into her palms. "Time to waste you all, no more time for playing," she said getting ready for that final blow.

"Time to break this seal," Histoire said as the four merges with Histoire for she is within a cocoon of energy.

"Good bye," Arfoire said as she summons a giant lightning bolt to strike the castle vaporizing it into dust. "Oh well, wait what?" she questioned for there is a large energy dome protecting everyone leaving Arfoire shocked by what she sees.

"Arfoire, its time I put you back in your place," Histoire said as her voice is noticeable deeper than before.

"Hey Histoire, you look so pretty," Nepgear said as Histoire is standing 5'4 tall, sporting long blond hair tied in short twin tails, and a slender yet womanly figure dressed in a flowing purple gown and white shoes. Her face has matured, her wings has enlarged, and a bright white halo appears over her head.

"So, I haven't seen that form in a long time," Arfoire said as Histoire summons her staff to unleashes a powerful energy beam for its speed catches Grey Heart off guard knocking her back.

Histoire flies up in the dark sky for she feels the four CPUs within her as well as the gem giving her amazing power. "Now Arfoire its time to end this. Once and for all," Histoire said as they both are prepare to fight.

Vert pulls away to stop from the story to look at the camera. "Well folks, another part of the story has been passed with Histoire fighting Arfoire next. This is going to be one exciting battle, hope you stay tune," she said to shut off the camera.


	41. Episode 41

Episode 41: Heavenly Struggle Pt 3: Light and Darkness

Vert is resuming the story with it left off with the group being amazed by Histoire's adult form with her bright energy wings appearing behind her with Histoire wielding her staff. "Wow, she is so pretty and strong," Nepgear said looking in awe of her.

"So that's what she looks like within the book," Gene said as Natal is observing collecting data for Histoire points her staff at the dark goddess.

"Arfoire, I can't let you keep this going any longer. I will defeat you and end this suffering once and for all," Histoire said as Arfoire laughs at her old friend.

"You speak such nonsense, I have the Darklings on my side and I am the true goddess. The only real goddess and all you have are fake goddesses who are not worth of my presence," Arfoire said.

"You seem to forget Arforie, thee four girls has gain a goddess of this dimension who has each ¼ of your power which allow them to gain their Next Forms. When you combine them along with me as a catalyst, I have gain the full power of the True Goddess and much more," Histoire said as she is covered in a bright white aura which brighten up the sky with Arfoire's dark aura clashing with the white.

"The final fight," Nepgear said as she is healing everyone back to normal.

"Yeah, Natal keep watching. We might need you for the final battle," Gene said.

"Already doing it," he said as the two powerhouses are within the sky clashing with spells as Arfoire is letting loose balls of dark energy with Histoire deflecting them away with her magical shield.

"Holy Lance," Histoire is summons a wave of light fused spears from the sky to try and hit Arfoire with the Dark Goddess trying to dodge but its pounded by the magical attacks. Grey Heart is unleashing elemental might by pushing Histoire back with a powerful gust of razor sharp winds.

"Be gone," Arfoire creates a strong beam of darkness at Histoire as the fairy keeps her balance to block the beam with her hand.

"Deflection Field," she said as she summons a barrier to make the spell bounce back with twice the power and force. Grey Heart uses her wings as the sheer force is knocking her further up into the sky to feel intense pain from the maneuver.

She switches to her blade to fly towards Histoire with the fairy turning her staff into a katana blade. The two women are clashing steel with them looking like blurs to the others with them trading blows and kicks trying to one up the other.

"Cross Assault," Histoire said as she evades a swing to knock her sword arm back leaving her vulnerable. She is leashing out several sword slashes as she delivers a powerful kick to knock Arfoire into a huge mountain.

The Dark Goddess is within a crater on the side of the mountain as she lets out a pillar of dark energy around her which vaporizes the entire mountain leaving nothing but a dust cloud behind. Arfoire is releasing energy crescents cutting across the sky with Histoire flying through them with remarkable speed and skill.

"Catch me if you can old friend," Arfoire said as she is spreading her wings and going at top speed leaving behind gravity energy mines as Histoire is chasing after her.

"You are not getting away from me Arfoire," Histoire said trying to evade the magical explosives with them going off shaking the very air around them. She is using her magic to knock away the mines as she slices one in half with her blade.

"Crush her," Arfoire gave orders to a massive Darkling which came from below to catch Histoire when she was distracted to be within its maws to swallow her whole.

"Histoire," Nepgear shouted as she finished healing the others.

"Have faith in Histoire and in the others," Older Rom said as to get back onto her feet with Arfoire watching the massive dragon like Darkling looking puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Arfoire demanded as suddenly the mountain sized Darkling implodes as Histoire uttered a powerful explosion from within turning the monster into nothingness with Histoire being unharmed.

"She is so strong. Stronger than any of us combined and then some," Nepgear said.

"She is holding her own against the Dark Goddess, but I wonder how long this will last," Gene said.

"She has that Sharicite Gem, she has power to spare," Older Rom said.

"I hope Arfoire doesn't pull something out of her ass," Gene said as they see blurs in the sky with flashes of white and black with swordplay and spells brighten up the sky.

The two women fires beam of energy at each other for they clash trying to overpower the other, but the attacks cancel each other out with them both getting pushed back from the shockwave.

"Damn it, she is way stronger than I thought," Arfoire said as she is using telekinesis to crush a mountain and collect a ton of boulders to fling them at Histoire. She simply puts up a magic shield to protect against the onslaught of large rocks. She spreads it out and hits her with all the rocks at once trying to crush her.

With a wave of her finger to vaporize all the rocks around her leaving Histoire undamaged. She is shooting energy beams to pound at Arfoire with concussive force with one last beam to knock her into another mountain. Arfoire crushes the mountain with her telekinesis to launch another barrage of large rocks.

Histoire uses her time powers to make everything slow down the attack as she kicks all the boulders back to slam into Arfoire who is frozen by Histoire's time spell knocking her back with each rock hitting her body.

"Give up Arfoire," Histoire said as she sees the sky is twisting with large clusters of Darklings becoming tendrils of darkness to try hitting Histoire from all directions.

"Oh no, I am the Hive Queen of the Darklings. They are in my control," Arfoire is unleashing her full power with the region shaking from her rising in power.

"Wait, she isn't using her full power," Nepgear said as Gene and Older Rom look in shook a how powerful Arfoire is becoming.

Arfoire is activating her Dark Trigger letting the full power of the Darkling consume her as her body is twisted and corrupt looking more like a devil than a Goddess. "Oh yes, the power is so good," Arfoire said as she feels her body is rushing with power with Histoire looking quite scared, "What's wrong old friend, are you afraid?" she said as her power is bursting out of control with all the Darkling tendrils the size of skyscrapers trying to hit Histoire.

"Shoot, there are so many of them," Histoire said as she uses Tornado Sword to turn her katana blade into a sword made of pure Share energy to slice open several massive pillars of darkness. Histoire is using time to freeze the tendrils in place as she uses her swift speed to cut them down for she snaps her fingers with them disbursing into plumes of darkness.

She uses her time freeze to lock Arfoire in place, but the Dark Goddess breaks free easily leaving Histoire surprised. "My power isn't working on her anymore," she said as Arfoire is blasting her with energy beams gravely damaging the fairy.

"Oh, too bad, I have become too strong for you Histoire," Arfoire said as she launches several energy spears to rain down on Histoire as she commands the massive Darkling pillars to hit her.

Histoire creates a barrier to block the attacks but it scatters to piece as she takes the full force of the attacks to crash onto the ground beside the others to be cover with bloody cuts.

"Histoire," the others said to see she is quite hurt as Natal looks on to take in data to study.

"Oh my, she is stronger than I can possibly imagine," Histoire said as she knocks the others back with a spell as she fires an energy beam to hold back Arfoire's dark beam but easily overpowers Histoire to push her into the ruins of the castle.

Arfoire uses her telekinesis to lift Histoire into the air as she is pressing against her neck within an invisible hand choking her out. She pulls her in to kick her in the chest and then rapidly knee her in the stomach as Histoire cough out lots of blood.

Nepgear heals Uni to see her opening her eyes looking at her best friend. "Nepgear, thanks for the save," Uni said as she looks beat up and her dress is torn and battered.

"No problem," Nepgear said to help her up as the other Goddesses are up and well but look beat up.

"What the hell is going on, are we winning?" Uni asked.

"Well not really," Nepgear said as everyone looks on to see Histoire is barely holding on, but she is getting beaten badly by Arfoire.

"Oh no, she isn't going to last any longer," Gene said as he looks over at Natal. "Get ready for a big fight," he said.

"Of course, Gene," Natal said as Histoire clashes with Arfoire with their blades for the Dark Goddess look on with disgust.

"Well you are a disappointment Histoire, you have reach your limit," she said as Arfoire within a swift motion disarms Histoire to let loose a powerful spell that launches Histoire into a mountain as the spell explosion vaporizing the mountain with Histoire taking the full force of the spell.

The sheer power knocks the gem out of Histoire for she can't maintain the power to hold her true form to return as a book with Noire, Vert, Blanc and Neptune splitting away from her to land onto the ground below

The others hurry to their sides to see Neptune looking completely confused. "Oh boy, what the Nep happened?" Neptune questioned.

"No, Histoire has lost her True Form and we are back where we started," Blanc said.

"What now, we are so screwed," Noire said sounding hopeless.

"We can't give up, not with everything at stake," Vert said.

"You are right, we are Goddesses. We can't let this asshole ruin everything we care about," Blanc said.

"You gals are in no condition to fight beside Arfoire has grown vastly more powerful than you can handle," Gene said.

"Okay, girly boy. What do we do now?" Blanc questioned sounding flustered by this situation.

"Well, we got a secret weapon," Gene said as the others look at him quite funny.

"Are you nuts or something Gene. Histoire got her butt kicked into next week," Ram said.

"Yeah Histoire is our strongest member. If she can't beat her then no one can," Uni said as Gene has a sly smile on his face.

"Nope, we can still win this. Natal you are up now, show this hag what you can do," Gene said as Arfoire overheard this and is quite upset.

"I am not a hag and I am not even that old looking. I am a mature woman like you little children will never understand that," Arfoire said.

"What was that Arbore, oh right I can hear your wrinkles from here," Neptune joked as Noire hits her in the head.

"Neptune, you asshole," Noire cursed as Arfoire is very pissed by Neptune's comment.

"Oh; that tears it. I am going to enjoy blasting that smirk of yours into hell," Arfoire said as she raises her hand above her head. "Death Orb," Arfoire is gathering energies of dark power above her palm for it begins to grow into a massive size.

"What the hell?" Noire pondered sensing the overwhelming power within the sphere with everyone in fright besides Gene and Natal.

"Why are you so calm Gene?" Nepgear asked looking confused along with the other Goddesses.

"Natal," Gene said.

"Right," Natal said getting ready for combat.

"There is enough power within this sphere to turn Gamindustri in Hyper Dimension into a smoking crater. Good bye," Arfoire said as she tosses the sphere right at them with Natal bracing for the impact.

Arfoire sees the sphere impact the ground the others are at as she lets out a big laugh in victory. "Yes, yes, I have won. Finally, I am rid of Neptune and her annoying friends for good," Arfoire said as something weird happens as the orb is getting lifted off the ground.

The Dark Goddess looks on in complete surprise as Natal is standing there with his hair being spiked and golden to hold the sphere with just one hand above his head. "Hey Arfoire, you dropped something," he said as he easily crushes it with a simple gesture turning it into nothingness.

"No, this is impossible," Arfoire said as she displays true fear seeing the combat Android standing before her. The other goddesses look on in total surprise and disbelief.

"Who is this kid?" Uni asked looking in awe at him.

"He is an Android Combat Unit or ACU for short. He is humanity's ultimate weapon against the Goddesses themselves," Gene said as he has a big grin on his face.

"Arfoire, this is my super form which allows to increase my battle power 50 time over, but I can go even further than that," Natal said as Arfoire looks on in shocked.

"What?!" Arfoire said sheepishly as she is witnessing her nightmare becoming a reality.

"Here I go Overdrive," Natal said as his golden aura is infused with a blazing white aura mixing together for his power increases 2x stacking up to 100 times the power. "This is only a taste," Natal said as he digs deeper multiplying his power even further.

Everyone except Gene is shocked on how powerful Natal is quickly getting. "200, 400, 600, 1000, 1200, 1500. No this is impossible," Arfoire said as she is panicky as the whole realm of Celesta is shaking unable to contain the impressive power Natal is displaying reaching closer to his full potential. Everyone is getting knocked back by Natal's power including Arfoire unable to stop herself from getting knocked back by the powerful shockwaves coming from Natal.

"20, Overdrive times 20!" Natal screamed with his body overwhelming with power for his aura has deepen to a white gold color along with his spiky hair and golden white eyes for his transformation was complete.

"Now with all the Goddesses combat data like skills, attributes and abilities including Histoire's True Form and Arfoire's Dark Trigger mode infusion within him, now times all that power by 2000 times. Face it, you are dead meat," Gene said as everyone is dumbstruck including Arfoire herself.

"No, no, this is the true power of humanity's ultimate weapon. Humans have truly had the power to replace the Goddesses, I must not allow this," Arfoire said as before she can do anything Natal strikes her down with a powerful beam from his arm cannon for the attack was so fast that she can't detect it.

"Now time to finish this," Natal said as his raw power is warping the area around him for the true final battle has begun.

Vert finishes her story as she has a goofy look on her face. "I bet you guys never so that one coming. Now the true final battle begins until next time," Vert said as she cuts off the camera


	42. Episode 42

Episode 42: Heavenly Struggle Pt 4: The End

Vert is at her seat to look at her web cam with a smile on her face. "Well folks, we are at the finish line. I am so glad you stay around for so long. It's not just my voluptuous appearance or my warm smile, you are here to enjoy my elegant storytelling but enough gloating. Its time to finish this story, its time for the grand finale," she said as she continues with the final chapter.

Natal is alone to face the Dark Goddess with everyone looking on with Arfoire shooting a barrage of dark orbs with Natal batting them away with his single hand. "Damn it," she said as she fires a big beam of darkness with Natal evading her shots with extreme speed.

"Gravity Well," he tosses an orb of gravity to slam into Arfoire to force her to land onto the ground with Natal mule kicking her in the chest to launch her into the ruins of the castle.

"Wow, that kid is very strong," Neptune said looking awestruck at his power.

"ACUs are to grow and evolve in battle, the longer the battle the more he adapts and overcomes through gathering combat data," Gene said as Natal is charging in with arm blade to clash with Arfoire with him shove her away to blast her with an energy blast. He dodges her attacks to slash her leaving a bloody gash on her left arm.

"What is his limit?" Rei asked.

"He doesn't have one, there is a reason why his kind don't exist anymore. Their limit is boundless," he said.

"Seriously," Blanc said as Natal severs Arfoire's left arm with blood pouring onto the ground.

"Oh yes, he is made to kill you all and if he reaches his full function. May the goddesses have mercy on our souls," Gene said as Grey Heart commands tendrils of Darklings to twist at the android.

"Chrono Breaker," Natal said as he freezes time around him to stop the massive dark tendrils with him using his sword arm to slice them to pieces.

"You bucket of bolts, die," Grey Heart has her severed arm morph into a fleshy claw made of dark energy to slash at Natal. He evades and ducks to slice it off with Arfoire growing another one to shove down into the ground to let out a series of spikes which caught Natal by surprise.

He puts up a barrier to shield from the attack as he makes his magical shell explode destroying the spikes and damaging Arfoire's arm. "Sylhet Storm," Natal summons down a barrage of magical spears aiming for Grey Heart.

The Dark Goddess is trying her best to evade the spears, but a few got through her defenses with her getting cut multiple times. Natal rushes in to punch her in the face and grab her by the throat to throw her into a piece of debris to lunge his blade into her stomach.

"Blade Storm," he is letting loose quickly lightning fast stabs digging into Arfoire's body leaving behind blood wounds as he lets out a final thrust which knocks her through the ruined wall. Natal is gathering information allowing him to better counter all Arfoire's moves and spells.

"Eat this," she fires a big ball of energy as Natal gathers energy into his blade arm.

"Deflection Slash," he hits the ball with his arm to send it back with twice the speed and force to slam into Grey Heart sending her flopping onto the ground.

"Enough," she said as she summons pillars of darkness to pop out of the floor with Natal gets into s sword stance to then dash through all 10 pillars of darkness the size of 5 story buildings to appear in front of Arfoire with all ten sliced into pieces.

Grey Heart blasts him with telekinesis to knock him back as she is gets back into the air to summon huge pieces of stone and castle rubble to float around her to toss at Natal. He is rolling out of the way as he uses his legs to leap high onto a piece of floating debris to get closer by jumping onto the next piece.

The Dark Goddess is firing energy beams and orbs with Natal batting them away as he is leaping onto the next platform getting closer. Arfoire tosses a large piece of rock as Natal slides under the flying projectile to then kick it right back knocking Grey Heart backwards.

He lasts on the last platform preparing for his next attack. "Light Speed Rush," Natal crouches down to charge up energy with Arfoire creating multiple energy barriers to protect herself. "Ready, go," He leaps at the speed of a lightning bolt to smash through all her barriers like glass to kick Arfoire to launch her miles away.

Using his newfound speed, he leaps back and forth between mountain ranges to get close to Arfoire to rush at her with each passing rush getting more vicious than the last.

"Oh my, he is speed blitzing her," Noire said as Vert looks to be so proud of her little brother.

"That is my boy, go, go, go and go," Vert said cheering him on as Natal bounce off a cliff to slam his fists into Grey Heart's head to knock her through several mountains to land onto a pile of dirt. He is still using his speed to bash into Arfoire dashing at her from all angles. He trips her onto the ground and slices off her right arm with blood pouring onto the ground.

"This is too much," Arfoire thought as she makes a new arm made of dark twisted flesh. "So, it is true, the Android Combat Unit are the perfect weapons against the Goddesses. Everything I throw at him, he returns back a thousand-fold," she said as she uses a time spell to freeze Natal, but he uses Chrono Breaker to negate the effects of the time spell.

"Time to step it up," he said as he is jumping onto magical circles to bounce off them to create more as he goes around Grey Heart to use Chrono Breaker to freeze her in place.

"Damn it, I can't move," Arfoire said as she sees a bunch of magical circles forming a dome around her. Natal appears behind Grey Heart to activate them as thousands of energy bolts shoot out of the magical circles to pepper the Dark Goddess from every turn.

After the barrage ends, the magic circles explode as Arfoire has taken massive amounts of damage with all her limbs blown off and tons of burns all over her body.

"No, I will not lose to the likes of you," Arfoire said as all her limbs been replaced by dark flesh to whip out her arm to grab Natal to toss him across the field. Natal easily regain his balance as Arfoire has an idea to look at the others who are vulnerable. "They will not be in my way," she said as she fires a beam at Vert with everyone looking surprised.

Natal swiftly goes beside Vert to deflect the attack away as his face is filled with anger at this cowardly move. "Don't try to kill my big sister or I will kill you," he said in a cold mechanical voice for he goes on the assault with his arm blade cloaked in Share energy.

Grey Heart tries to put up a defense but Natal cuts through her with ease to unleashing a rapid-fire barrage of slashes to appear behind Arfoire. "Your attack did nothing to me," she said as Natal snaps his fingers as Arfoire suddenly sees her vision split in two for her body explodes into a pile of blood and gore.

"You did it Natal," Gene said as Natal feels happy about himself, but something is amiss.

"What the hell is that," Uni asked as a ghastly presence escape the gore pile to escape into the sky.

"Yes, yes I am free from my flesh and now I will become one with all my children to control humanity," Arfoire said as her spirit enters the sky as all the Darklings from across time and space were summon there to merge with Arfoire's spirit becoming a single entity.

"Arfoire, what do you get out of this?" Vert asked.

"You don't understand, that thing you brought with you will be the end of all Goddesses due to humanity impulse for control," Arfoire said.

"You mean we humans will advance to the point where we would surpass you," Gene said.

"Yes, and that machine is proof of this. All the Goddesses that you stain were forsaken from their people, toss aside like trash when the new shinier objects come their way. With these machines, you all will be replaced to be toss in the sands of time by the human's own greed and lust for power," Arfoire said.

"So, you are doing this for humankind's own good," Gene said not really believing anything she says.

"Correct, with the Darklings at my command, I will make every human in all dimensions bow before me so things like the ACU wouldn't be a threat in the future," Arfoire said.

"Bullshit, you are using this as an excuse to make all of humankind into your slaves," Blanc said.

"Doesn't matter, I will use every single Darkling to complete this goal and I will be the Goddess for all dimensions," Arfoire said as she begins to become a huge face in the sky as she starts spreading her power across all dimensions making every man, woman and child bend to her will.

"Oh no," Histoire said as she is sensing her presence everywhere with everything in Hyperdimension going out of whack with faces of Arfoire appearing within the darken sky,

"What the Nep is going on here?" Older Neptune wondered to see IF and Compa looking weird. "IF and Compa, what's wrong?" she asked to see their eyes looks very glassy and void of life.

"All hail the all powerful Grey Heart Arfoire," they both said as Neptune is freaked out by this to go into the other area of the Basilicom to see Cave and the others being mind-controlled repeating the same phrase over and over as well.

"What in the world is going on here," Neptune said.

"Its must be that old hag, I can sense her presence everywhere. Whatever she is doing, every human is being controlled by her," Croire said.

"Then why I am not becoming an Arbore zombie?" she wondered.

"Because you are under Plutia's blessing, so you are shielded from this," Croire said.

"Oh; that's very convenient but not these guys. Those guys better hurry back or things are going to get worse," Older Neptune said sounding very worried.

Back with Vert and the others to see the air is very oppressive with their bodies feeling an intense pressure coming down on them. "This is crazy, at this rate she is brainwashing everyone, and we will be powerless to stop it," Noire said.

"I can't believe she can do this," Histoire said.

"We got to do something," Gene said as he is thankful due to Vert's blessing he is immune to Arfoire's mind control.

Natal sees the Sharicite gem on the ground to pick it. "I got an idea," Natal said as he takes in the Gem power to fully absorb it into his being. "Chrono Breaker," he said as he raises his hand at the giant face to be putting all his might into warping space around Arfoire to begin compressing her pulling in all the Darklings into a single point.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Arfoire questioned as she is starting to panic.

"What are you doing?" Uni asked.

"I am compressing her into an orb and with all the Darklings being connected to her throughout the dimensions. I can end all of this in one fatal swoop," Natal said.

"You never stop surprising me," Vert said feeling so proud of him as he returns that praise with a smile.

"Its nothing," he said as all the Darklings across the dimensions are coming together with Arfoire in the center to be turn into a small orb to fall onto Natal's hands.

"Oh yeah, we win," Neptune said sounding cheerful as Natal has a very somber look on his face.

"What's wrong sweetie," Vert asked.

"Its not over yet, there needs to be enough power to destroy Arfoire and the Darklings completely," Natal said as she utters a sigh. "The only way is unleashing my power along with the gem to wipe them out, but it will kill me in the process," he said as everyone is surprised especially Vert who is on the verge of tears.

"Oh, my sweet baby brother, you don't need to do this," Vert said to give her brother a big hug to shove his face between her breasts.

"I have no choice, there is no other power that is strong enough to destroy her and the Darklings," he said.

"He is right, he needs to do this," Gene said as he places his hand on Vert's shoulder.

"But, he is sweet little brother, I don't want to lose him," Vert said as she is pouring out tears holding her little brother tight in her soft embrace.

"Big sister, I was once just a machine whose sole purpose is to destroy you and other Goddesses like you. Now I am a person with a loving sister and friends around me who give me purpose beyond my original programming," he said.

"Natal," Older Rom said feeling sympathy for the little machine boy.

"This is my path and I want to protect you if killing myself will do that. I will do it in a heartbeat," he said as Vert kisses him on the forehead.

"I understand, you have grown so much since we got you out of those ruins," Vert said.

"I am happy you found me Vert, take care of yourself," Natal said as she let's go of him.

"You will always be in my heart Natal," Vert said as Histoire taps her shoulder.

"We should go and let Natal handle it," Histoire said.

"Good luck Natal, nice knowing you," Gene said waving good bye.

"You too," Natal said as Histoire opens a portal to get everyone out of there leaving Natal and Arfoire behind.

"This is embarrassing to be bested by a machine," Grey Heart said.

"I am more than a machine, I am a person and Vert, Gene and the others made that possible and I will be forever grateful," he said as she takes in all the Darklings and Arfoire within him for he overwhelmed with great amounts of power for its threaten to rip him apart.

Natal gathers all his strength within himself as she lets out a powerful surge of energy becoming a massive explosion which engulfs the entire Superdimension with all the Darklings and Arfoire vanishing from existence.

Natal is in the middle of it for he has a smile on his face. "Be nice knowing you Gene and Vert, be safe," he thought as he vanishes in a flash of light to turn the whole dimension into an empty void.

Everyone returns to the Hyperdimension to be outside the Leanbox Basilicom to see Chika and the others waiting there. "Oh; my dearest Vert, you are unharmed," Chika goes up to her to give her big sister a hug.

"Its good to see you too Chika, we fought pretty hard, but we won," Vert said as Older Neptune appears.

"Hey guys, good you manage to come back in one piece," Big Neptune said.

"Well some of us didn't make it," Vert said with sadness in her tone with Natal within her mind.

"Oh; I see, sorry to bring it up," Big Neptune said.

"Well everything is back to normal and Arfoire is gone for good along with the Darkling threat," Histoire said as the sky is clear and blue.

"What would you do now Histoire?" Vert asked.

"Well since you have an Histoire here. I would go travel through the dimensions to look around for a new home," she said.

"Sounds good to me," Vert said as she goes to Gene to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you for being with me to the bitter end," she said.

"No problem Vert, always a pleasure," he said as they sit next to each other to think about Natal together. "He is a good kid despite being a robot," he said.

"Yes, but he isn't just a machine. He was sweet little brother and now he has become a hero," Vert said.

"Yep, he will be remembered as one of the heroes of Leanbox throughout the ages. Come on, let's go out to celebrate our victory," he said to go off with the others.

"Natal, I will never forget you," Vert said as she goes off with the others.

Vert finishes her story for she takes a deep breath. "Well I finally manage to complete this story, its been ages since I started it. There were a few bumps in the road, but we manage to get to the finish lane. I hope you all enjoy this and continue to be a supporter of Leanbox. See you all later," she said to cut off the web cam for the final time.


End file.
